


The Murder Game

by Carol_Molliniere



Series: The Murder Game AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Screenplay/Script Format, Suicide, also a rotting corpse, i swear this is not a copy of the first game honestly, it does follow a lot of the first game that's for sure, well sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 141,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Molliniere/pseuds/Carol_Molliniere
Summary: (based heavily off of Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc)Nineteen Lodgers, all locked in a building. The only way out is if you go a-killing!





	1. Prologue: It's Alive!

**Author's Note:**

> Now on this special of: how many The Glass Scientists fanfiction can I post without totally ruining my school life?
> 
> Totally unusual for me: this whole thing is in script format. Can you believe it?

SCENE 01

INT. DARKENED ROOM – NIGHT.

FADE IN as the camera pans to the left. From behind a fallen chair we see a man, dressed in all black, staring down at something. The camera then pans further away from the fallen chair to reveal an older woman, bound to a chair and gagged. She is staring up at the man before her as well.

We then cut to a close-up of the woman's face – her expression can only be one of anger. Cut to another close-up, but this time of the man's face – he is sneering.

MAN  
Oh, don't give me that. You knew that this would happen when you went down that path.

The woman says nothing; instead, she chooses to glare as he walks around the chair to hold the backrest.

MAN  
Still, you went down that road – but I should have expected as much. You don't think much of what other people would do if you did something. (laughs) I guess we're alike there!

He leans on the backrest, but this time the woman turns her head away from him. He doesn't seem fazed by her belligerence, however; he looks quite amused. He stands up, and then walks over to corner of the large room they're in.

MAN  
You should be excited, anyway. I came up with a special punishment just for you. Not that excitement can only mean happiness. You ought to struggle at least a little; you do want to live, right?

He then slaps his forehead.

MAN  
Oh, of course! You and your son would both defy us, regardless of your lives! And I guess you're going to give up your life to protect the many? How sickeningly charming.

He reaches for a lamp on a table, and lights it. The light illuminates the room, and we see what looks like an operating table with straps attached to it beside the woman. She looks at it, while the man walks over to her and then crouches down to until her hands from behind the chair's backrest.

MAN  
You'll like this little tribute.

The woman's hands have now been untied, but the man still holds them as he pushes her towards the operating table. A low rumble sounds in the air, and both the man and the woman look up at the ceiling.

MAN  
It's starting!

He manages to get the woman onto the table, and then quickly straps the woman down. The woman doesn't struggle at all, but only keeps her eyes on the ceiling. Once the man is done binding the woman, he removes the gag from her mouth.

MAN  
I'll allow you the courtesy of some nice last words.

The woman looks at him, without turning her head.

WOMAN  
They will defeat you. Them, and my son...

MAN  
(raises an eyebrow)  
Well, that's the last time I allow someone to say their last words. Especially if they're going to say shit like you did.

The man moves away, walking towards a lever by the wall. He then takes it and pulls it towards himself, causing the operating table to be lifted into the air by a device below it.

Above him, the ceiling opens to reveal a stormy night sky, flashing with lightning. Cut to the woman's face as she looks up at the sky, wincing a little as the rain falls down on her. She inhales.

The operating table is raised high above the roof now, and the man watches with a wide grin as a bolt of lightning strikes point blank.

With rain now pouring into the room, the man pushes the lever away from him, and the operating table is lowered back down. The man watches it descend, and when the table is fully on the floor again, he looks upon the woman's remains.

Then he grins even wider and laughs.

END SCENE.

 


	2. Chapter 01: Welcome to the Society of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl named Rachel comes to the Society and gets a...less than warm welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made four chapters in advance, so I'm gonna post all of them up here soon enough.
> 
> This particular chapter is gonna be really long, mostly just because I didn't want to make the Lodgers' introductions rather rushed. Also this is the chapter in which I took the time to give every Lodger a first name.

CHAPTER 01

“WELCOME TO THE SOCIETY OF DESPAIR”

 

SCENE 01

EXT. FRONT STAIRS OF BUILDING – DAY.

FADE IN from black to a clear blue sky. The camera pans down to a flag fluttering about on a flagpole attached to a roof. The building which this roof belongs to then comes into view as the camera continues to move down – there are numerous windows, telescopes, and other contraptions sticking out of it. We are then able to see the white facade of the building, with marble columns and more windows. There is a sign above the doors – it seems to be the crest of the building.

This is the SOCIETY FOR ARCANE SCIENCES, and right in front of it is a cab, from which a passenger disembarks. This passenger is a young woman, RACHEL PIDGLEY, carrying a bag that looks heavily stuffed. She manages to carry it out of the cab, and then sets it down on the pavement to pay her fare. Once she pays up, the driver snaps the reins and the cab leaves, which gives Rachel nothing left to do besides look up at the building.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
The Society for Arcane Sciences. Soon to be home to some of London's finest scientific minds – or rather, some of the crazier ones, but they tend to overlap.

Rachel straightens herself up, dusting off her dress and trying to look confident.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
As for why I'm here? To be honest, I would like to say it was a long story, but it's actually not. In fact, it's just as simple as me getting hired by the founder of this Society. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Rachel picks up her bag, and begins to walk up the stairs towards the main doors of the Society.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
My name is Rachel Pidgley. A girl born and raised in London, and about to set myself to work to be the cook for the whole Society. A pretty good deal, if you ask me, considering all my brothers were petty criminals. I intend to make my living honestly, but other than that, I don't think there's anything that unremarkable about me. I was only hired on a whim, after all.

She finally reaches the front doors, and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
At the time I couldn't even imagine what it's like to be among all those scientists. The only thing I could comfort myself with is that the scientists I mentioned before were all beginning to pour in that day as well. It's almost as if the founder rounded them all up from some secret science place in the city and brought them here.

She reaches for the cord on the door, and pulls. A bell rings inside.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
But I didn't want to think about that. All I wanted to do was make a move to start my new life as the cook of the Society, and that was what I did.

Cut to a view of the doors, from Rachel's POV – the doors begin to go out of focus, and then blur altogether.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
That was what I did...but then I blacked out.

SCENE 02

INT. UNFAMILIAR ROOM - ???

FADE IN from Rachel's POV as she opens her eyes and takes scope of where she is. She raises her face from her folded arms, and realizes that she is lying down on a bed. She groans tiredly, and props herself up with her hands, before sitting up. She looks around at everything – she seems to be in a bedroom.

RACHEL  
(confused)  
Where...am I?

She swings her legs out over the side of the bed, before getting to her feet. There is a full body mirror, right beside the bedside table. Rachel steps over to it and takes a look. Other than her hair being slightly messy, she looks the same as she did before. She takes a moment to fix her hair, before nodding at herself. Then she looks to the right of the mirror, where an apron hangs from a hook on the wall.

She looks at the apron for a moment, before shrugging and putting it on. Looking at her reflection in the mirror again, she notices that beside the bed, where a window would be, is a steel panel instead. After tying the knot of the apron behind her back, she turns around and examines the steel panel.

RACHEL  
Strange...

She moves away from the bed again, and looks at the bedside table instead. The top is bare save for a small clock, which ticks the time at 12:55 PM, and a small note tucked under the clock.

Rachel reaches for the note, and opens it, reading its contents. It is written in fancy cursive handwriting.

_ Miss Rachel Pidgley, _

_ Welcome to the Society for Arcane Sciences! _

_ I will be making a special announcement inside the main hall at 1 o'clock sharp. Please come on time. I look forward to meeting all of you, as starting today, this Society will be your entire world. _

_ Dr. Henry Jekyll _

She reads it over one more time, and then looks down at the clock again. Now the hands read 12:57. Rachel starts, and then moves towards the door before rushing out of it.

Finding herself in the middle of a hall, she rushes out. TRACKING SHOT of her moving towards the columns, and she looks out to see a crowd of people outside the columns, among the various displays of scientific knickknacks and artifacts. This is the MAIN HALL. She walks up to them, trying to blend in, but one by one they all look up to see her.

MAN #1  
Well, I'll be! Someone else has joined us!

WOMAN #1  
Welcome!

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Oh, God, I must have looked like an idiot then, standing in front of so many people. These were the mad scientists – the ones whom the founder, Dr. Henry Jekyll, had handpicked for his Society. I probably should have made a better first impression, looking back.

Rachel tries to shrink back, but the man who had spoken before, a certain BAXTER TWEEDY, walks up to her and holds a hand out.

TWEEDY  
Come on, we don't bite! What's your name?

RACHEL  
(coming forward)  
Uh, well, my name is Rachel Pidgley. I'm the new cook here.

The woman who had spoken before, ELEANORA CANTILUPE, clasps her hands together with a delighted look appearing on her face.

CANTILUPE  
So you're our cook, Miss Pidgley? Nice to meet you. My name is Eleanora Cantilupe.

TWEEDY  
And my name is Baxter Tweedy. Real pleasure, Miss Pidgley!

Rachel looks from Cantilupe to Tweedy, and tries to smile.

RACHEL  
Please, just call me Rachel. There's no need to be so formal.

Grinning, Tweedy leads Rachel towards the rest of the group.

TWEEDY  
So, Rachel, how'd you get here?

RACHEL  
I thought I was late, so I came here from a bedroom – I think I fell asleep at the door. Did someone carry me in...?

TWEEDY  
Oh, that. We wouldn't know for sure if someone did carry you in...

Another man, NICHOLAS D. BRYSON, puts a hand to his chin, nodding.

BRYSON  
So it seems the mystery has grown.

RACHEL  
Mystery...?

Yet another person, LILY LAVENDER, comes forward as well.

LAVENDER   
Yes. We all found ourselves asleep in unfamiliar bedrooms just like you did. They all led straight to the main hall, so we came here to at least figure out what was going on.

BRYSON  
But we couldn't find a single bit of information...

CANTILUPE  
Now, now. We ought to wait until Dr. Jekyll comes. He'll explain everything. Until then, why don't we introduce ourselves? It would be nice if we all knew who we were.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Now didn't feel like the time for introductions – a lot of people looked uneasy – but I suppose we could be uneasy together if we knew each other's names. Besides, in this situation, friends were what we needed. And I needed to make some fast in this bunch of strangers.

Rachel looks at everyone else, and decides to look at Tweedy first.

RACHEL  
Mr. Tweedy, right? What science do you do?

TWEEDY  
Me? I'm a galvanic engineer. Basically speaking, I study ways of using electricity to make lives easier. It's a dangerous study, but if it's in the name of science, then I suppose it's worth a shot!

Rachel nods, not saying anything more to that. She puts her hands together, and then looks at Lavender.

RACHEL  
I don't think I caught your name, Miss?

LAVENDER  
Oh, me? I'm Lily Lavender, an extremofaunic zoologist.

CANTILUPE  
Well, I'll be! That's something I have in common with her.

RACHEL  
(looking from Lavender to Cantilupe)   
So...what do you two study?

CANTILUPE  
We study the creatures of Biblical and mythological proportions. Most of our creatures are unattainable – for now. But Lavender as well as I do find rare specimens every now and then.

RACHEL  
Uh-huh.

LAVENDER  
We're excited to put our heads together and get committed to this Society!

MAN #2  
(O.S.)  
Yes, because you obviously need two people to study creatures that might not even exist.

Rachel, Lavender, and Cantilupe look up to see who spoke. This man, JACK GRIFFIN, has a rather sour look on his face, and his arms are crossed. Lavender tries to smile, looking back at Rachel.

LAVENDER   
Don't listen to him. He's been spouting a lot of bitter nonsense ever since he walked in.

GRIFFIN  
(irritated)  
Bitter nonsense?! I'm just trying to say things the way they are. (sighs, looks at Rachel) So you're introducing yourself to everyone? I don't see what's the point, you're not going to see much of me anyway.

RACHEL  
(miffed)  
I at least ought to know everyone I'm going to be working for.

GRIFFIN  
(sighing)  
I'm Jack Griffin. I study how to make things, especially living things, invisible. That's all you need to know about me.

CANTILUPE  
That makes you a disapparative biochemist, then.

GRIFFIN   
We don't need all these fancy names. Science is science.

RACHEL  
(hesitantly)  
It's not like I can understand most of the names, anyway...

Griffin raises his eyebrows.

GRIFFIN  
If you can't understand what we study right away, then what are you here for?

RACHEL  
But you just said we don't need the fancy names.

Griffin doesn't answer. He only looks away, clearly offended. Rachel frowns. It is at this moment that WALTER PENNEBRYGG walks up to her, and gives a pat on her shoulder.

PENNEBRYGG  
He seems quite uptight. But that's no big deal for you, is it? I hope you can handle him. I know we can.

RACHEL  
(smiling again)  
Don't worry about me. You can get grumpy people to open up if you spend enough time with them.

PENNEBRYGG  
And we're going to get plenty of time. (holds out hand to shake) My name is Walter Pennebrygg. I'm an automatonatomist.

RACHEL  
(shakes hands with him)  
Oh, that I can get. You make automatons out of clockwork, am I right?

PENNEBRYGG  
Correct, indeed!

WOMAN #2  
(O.S.)  
Let's give Miss Rachel a little space, please. We don't want her suffocating because of us.

Rachel looks up, and we cut to see SOPHIA FLOWERS come forward.

FLOWERS  
I have a suggestion. Why don't we just introduce ourselves up front and center? That way, everyone can hear who we are. Does that sound good?

LAVENDER   
Of course!

FLOWERS  
I'll start. My name is Sophia Flowers, and I'm an entomologic intelligencer. I study living insects and create clockwork ones as well.

Bryson comes forward as well, putting a hand on his chest.

BRYSON  
I don't believe I told Rachel my name, either. I am Nicholas D. Bryson, an aeronaut.

RACHEL  
I've heard of you, at least! You study the stars and planets on a hot air balloon!

BRYSON  
Am I really that famous? Anyway, there's more to my work than that, but that's the gist of it. I'm glad you understand.

MAN #3  
(O.S.)  
I'm next!

Rachel turns around to see CHRISTOPHER ARCHER raising his hand, and then sheepishly putting it back down when everyone looks at him.

ARCHER  
Sorry, I, uh, wanted to be next. (clears throat) I'm Christopher Archer, your resident botanical clockwork engineer. I make machines for plants.

A man beside him, GEORGE BIRD, perks up, as do Flowers and Pennebrygg.

FLOWERS & PENNEBRYGG  
(simultaneously)  
Machines?

BIRD  
Plants? (claps Archer on the shoulder) We're going to get along, you and me! (looks at everyone else) My name is George Bird. I'm a crypto-horticulturalist, which means I study the odd and mysterious plants.

ARCHER  
Oh, really? I look forward to working with those plants, then!

Rachel smiles pleasantly, and then her eyes wander over to her left. Cut to a POV shot of a rather young man, standing by one of the displays, staring intensely at it. Then we cut back to Rachel, who seems to be staring at him. She stares for a little while, before someone walks up behind her.

MAN #4  
You are interested in that young man, are you not?

RACHEL  
(starts)  
Bw-uh!

She turns around to see an elderly man, JAMES MAIJABI, who is wearing an eyepatch and a long beard. He strokes his beard, regarding her with a friendly smile.

MAIJABI  
That young man has caught your fancy, surely.

RACHEL  
(blushes)  
How-how can you tell?

MAIJABI  
(seriously)  
I have mystical powers.

RACHEL  
(surprised)  
You-you do?

MAIJABI  
(begins to chuckle)  
I jest, I jest. I just noticed you staring at him. And besides, even with the facts right in my face, it's my job to know what isn't as obvious. (puts hands behind back) I am an ectoplasmic pathologist, you see – I study ghosts.

RACHEL  
(nervously)  
O-oh...

MAIJABI  
I know that look. Don't be terrified of ghosts, my dear. (beat) Unless they are out for your blood, in which case, call for me.

Another two men, RANJIT HELSBY and MARTIN MOSLEY, walk up to Maijabi's side. Rachel looks to them as well.

HELSBY  
I suppose we have an interesting bunch all gathered here! But I bet I'm the most interesting of them all!

RACHEL  
How so?

HELSBY  
Why, I study the depths of the ocean! There's nothing more grand than what lies in the deep blue!

MOSLEY  
(crosses arms)  
Sorry, but I beg to differ. The world inside the hollow world that we live in – now that is truly sublime.

HELSBY  
(looks at Mosley)  
Have you ever seen the ocean before? It's magnificent!

MOSLEY  
(looks at Helsby)  
I could say the same for the hollow Earth. But I don't think you would know anything about that.

HELSBY  
(offended)  
You want to put that in a wager?

MOSLEY  
Only if you will.

Rachel watches the two of them go at it, while Maijabi shakes his head.

MAIJABI  
(to the two of them)  
Would you two care to introduce yourselves to everyone else?

Helsby and Mosley look up from each other to everyone else, and stand to attention.

HELSBY  
Right. My name is Ranjit Helsby. I'm your local exploratory bathynaut!

MOSLEY  
And I'm Martin Mosley, the hollow Earth submariner.

RACHEL  
From what I can tell, (points at Helsby), you study the ocean, (points at Mosley), and you study the...hollow earth? I mean – I know that the ocean is deep, but for the earth to be hollow–

HELSBY  
(interrupting)  
For the earth to be hollow? It's a perfectly uninteresting thing!

MOSLEY  
Edmond Halley didn't seem to think so.

HELSBY  
Edmond Halley was a wanker!

MOSLEY  
(low tone)  
Say that again.

BRYSON  
(steps in) Now, now, Edmond Halley was the one who discovered the famous comet, wasn't he? He's a respectable name in science, and we can't argue over what's interesting or not. That's what we all have different fields for, after all.

Helsby and Mosley glare at each other one last time

HELSBY   
(frowning)  
This isn't over.

This time yet another man steps over to them as well. His name is ANDREW DODDLE, and he bears a pleasant smile.

DODDLE  
Well, if I had any of my sweetmeats, I would suggest you try one, so as to calm down. But since our things have been taken from us, I have to find a way to make a new batch.

RACHEL  
Sweetmeats? (eyes light up) You cook too?

DODDLE  
(turns to her)  
Yes. In fact, I am an experimental confectionist. My name is Andrew Doddle.

Rachel shakes his hand, a little enthralled.

RACHEL  
Wow, you all seem really friendly! I don't know what to say.

Another two men walk up to the center of the room. One is of a medium build while the other is a little shorter and lanky. These men are JONATHAN LUCKETT and ANTHONY SINNETT.

LUCKETT   
You don't need to say much else, Miss. Your kind words are enough for us.

SINNETT  
Yeah, we're just flattered to think that you think we're friendly.

RACHEL  
Of course I do! You've all been so nice. I mean, it is a bit overwhelming, meeting so many of you, but I think I can do my best to make friends with all of you.

In the b.g., Griffin scoffs. Lavender nudges him with her elbow. Meanwhile, in the f.g., Sinnett smiles shyly.

SINNETT  
My name is Anthony Sinnett. I'm a phlogistonic pyrologist – I like to study fire and phlogiston, the combustible element. (shrinks back) I mean, it is sort of dangerous, but it's nothing to be afraid of.

RACHEL  
Why would I be afraid? It seems like you can handle it.

Sinnett smiles wider. Luckett puts his hands behind his back.

LUCKETT  
You should be afraid of me, then. I'm a detonative homeopath, you see – the less I add of certain chemicals, the more likely they are to explode. At least, that's the theory.

RACHEL  
Why would you want things to explode?

LUCKETT  
There's beauty in explosions. And friendship is a sort of explosion, in a way. (chuckles for a bit) ...Oh, right. I'm Jonathan Luckett. Nice to meet you.

RACHEL  
Nice to meet you too.

MAIJABI  
(peers closely at Rachel)  
Now that I think about it, Miss Rachel...have we met before?

RACHEL  
(looks at Maijabi)  
Met before? I'm meeting you all for the first time today, there's no way I could have known you before.

MAIJABI  
(pensive)  
Interesting...

He looks down. When the other scientists begin talking to each other again, Rachel's attention turns to the young man she had seen at the display. Now this young man, JASPER KAYLOCK, is looking at a giant mechanical insect within a case, and his eyes dart for a moment at her, before he realizes she is staring back, and he blushes, looking away.

Rachel decides to come closer, blushing a little as well. He tenses when she approaches, but turns towards her anyway.

JASPER  
(nervously)  
C-can I help you...?

RACHEL  
(holds hands up)  
Oh, no, it's fine! I was just...wondering why you weren't with the group.

JASPER   
(wrings hands together)  
Oh, no, did I miss something? I always miss something, I'm terribly sorry, I swear I meant to introduce myself to everyone else, but everything here is just so fascinating...

RACHEL  
No, that's not it at all! You can go at your own pace if you want, I didn't realize that you were so immersed in the displays. (walks up to the first display) All this science stuff sure is amazing, isn't it?

JASPER  
Yeah. Yeah, it is! I mean, I never expected I would be seeing anything like this in London, much less in a new building such as this! Dr. Jekyll must have really outdone himself!

He smiles widely, but when he looks back at Rachel, he stops abruptly and looks away, rubbing his neck.

RACHEL  
(gently)  
Um...what's your name?

JASPER   
Jasper. Jasper Kaylock, Miss...Rachel, right?

RACHEL  
(clasps hands together)  
Yes, Rachel! I-I mean, yes, my name is Rachel. What do you do?

JASPER  
I mean, Dr. Jekyll took me in because I was in a tight pinch – and...I don't know, I'm nothing special, really. Just a crypto-biologist – but I just study magical creatures that you can find everywhere. Well, and some other places, but-

RACHEL  
(interrupting)  
Jasper, it sounds wonderful.

Jasper finally dares to look Rachel in the eye, and smiles just a little, even more shy than Sinnett.

JASPER  
Right...

Rachel looks down at his hands for a while, before someone clears their throat quite loudly from within the crowd. Both Rachel and Jasper look in the direction of the voice. Cut to a shot of the peron who cleared her throat – a certain VIRGINIA ITO.

ITO  
Now that we're done introducing ourselves – (looks at Rachel) – oh, you don't know my name, do you? My apologies. (bows) My name is Virginia Ito, and I'm a junior neoalchemist.

RACHEL  
Junior?

ITO  
Did I say junior? I meant that I am just a neoalchemist.

Beside Rachel, Maijabi looks rather perturbed at what she had just said. Rachel, on the other hand, lets it slide.

RACHEL  
What were you going to say, Miss Ito?

ITO  
Ahem, yes. What I meant to say was that if we are all done introducing ourselves here... (looks around) It's already 1:15. Where is Dr. Jekyll?

While she is talking, in the b.g. someone walks in from another room into the main hall – a tall man with a bored look on his face, strangely gaunt. This man is ROBERT LANYON, who chooses that moment to speak up.

LANYON  
Yes, it is unlike Jekyll to be late. But then again, it is unlike me to be so as well. I must have overslept.

The scientists all look at him, surprise on their faces. Rachel is a little stunned as well to see him.

JASPER  
(to Rachel)  
Who-who is that?

RACHEL  
I'm sure that's Dr. Robert Lanyon – the co-founder of the Society, I've heard. I thought he would appear alongside Dr. Jekyll – he's been knocked out too?

The scientists crowd around Lanyon, asking him questions. He looks even more disconcerted until he raises his hands and shouts out.

LANYON  
Alright, everyone, stop asking me questions. I don't know how I got here or when, or why there's that giant gate over the door.

He points at the door, and Rachel turns to look at the door. Only it's not a door – it's a giant clockwork gate, looking as if it's sealed quite tight. Rachel blinks and refocuses, having not quite noticed it before.

RACHEL  
What...what is that?

BIRD  
We don't know – it wasn't there when we first arrived. Then we passed out and then came to the main hall when we awoke...and there was this giant gate in front of it.

ARCHER  
It's a little disturbing to think about. Not even the strongest of us can get it open.

PENNEBRYGG  
And not to mention...

He points upward, at the stairs, and then the ceiling. Rachel and a few of the other scientists look up. There are metal bars at the top of the stairs leading to the second floor, as well as steel panels over the ceiling – Rachel guessed the latter might have been windows on the roof. She stares up at these for a few seconds, and tilts her head.

BRYSON  
Why would they need steel panels on the ceiling?

GRIFFIN  
Can't tell. (huffs) And it's not just the ceiling. Did you notice the windows in the bedrooms?

Rachel puts a hand to her chin.

RACHEL  
Yes, I think in my bedroom, I had steel panels bolted there too.

GRIFFIN  
Then that goes for all of us.

PENNEBRYGG  
I know this is a little out there, but...do you think this is all part of a twisted plan to keep us locked in here?

SINNETT  
Wh-what? You mean we've been abducted?

JASPER  
That-that can't be right!

LANYON  
Don't jump to such conclusions. Dr. Jekyll isn't the kind of person who would do something like this.

TWEEDY  
Yeah, calm down, everyone! No one's been abducted. I'm sure this is all some fun little game that Dr. Jekyll has planned out for us, and soon he'll open up the windows and doors and halls, no problem!

SINNETT  
(shudders)  
Well if this is a joke, then it's a sick one. It reminds me of a prison cell...

LAVENDER  
Moreover, are we the only ones here? Rachel's the only person from the staff we've met here, and we can't expect her to be the only one doing the chores in such an establishment. Shouldn't there be more staff?

HELSBY  
And they've taken all our stuff, too, along with our research. You'd think that they would put them in the bedrooms we woke up in, but – (shrugs) - it's all gone.

BRYSON  
This is all very mysterious, indeed.

ITO  
Well, whatever it is, we have to figure it out.

MAN #5  
(O.S.)  
So you want to figure it all out, huh?

All the scientists, along with Rachel and Lanyon, look up at the ceiling. The camera pans up to reveal that among the various contraptions that hang from the ceiling, a man, EDWARD HYDE, stands upon a small hot air balloon. He grins widely, and then without hesitation jumps from the hot air balloon, onto the stairs with the gate to it behind him. Unhurt, he stands up and smirks at them.

PENNEBRYGG  
What? What just happened?

HYDE  
What? Can your human eyes not comprehend what you just saw? (snickers) Then again, of course you wouldn't. How could you ever begin to understand the horrors that lie in wait for you, among which I am as well?

LAVENDER  
(tilts head)  
Horrors? You can't possibly mean yourself.

HYDE   
I do mean myself. For I am Edward Hyde! The spirit of the Society at night!

ARCHER  
(frowns)  
Okay, this is getting too strange, even for me. Excuse me, but where is Dr. Jekyll?

HYDE   
Oh, him? Dr. Jekyll...has taken a leave of absence. (flippantly) But never fear! I am here, the founder's loyal assistant! And I shall lead you lot in his absence!

LANYON  
Jekyll, taking a holiday? That sounds unlike him.

HYDE  
(walking down the stairs)  
You better believe it. As of today, I have taken Dr. Henry Jekyll's place. And you'll have no choice but to follow whatever rules I impose.

RACHEL  
That's insane! Why would you think that just because you're taking Jekyll's place for only a brief period it means we're going to follow you without hesitation?

HYDE  
Because you will.

Hyde reaches the bottom of the stairs, and waves his cape with a flourish. He grins excitedly.

HYDE  
Or else, you'll suffer the consequences.

LAVENDER  
Consequences?

HYDE   
(clears throat)  
Let me start from the beginning. You are all the finest mad scientists of your time, the hope of the future of science, if one can call you that. And as for this hope...well, let's just say we want to preserve that, don't we? So the esteemed founder and I have been thinking – we should have you all live a communal life together. That way, you can live in peace, with a steady roof over your heads and a budget beyond your wildest imaginings, so you'll have everything you ever need in here.

GRIFFIN  
Everything we'd ever need...? That's not the problem! (points at the giant gate) What the bloody hell is that?! Are you trying to keep us out from the outside world or something?

HYDE   
(tilts head)  
The outside world? You mean that world out there that would burn you at the stake if given the chance? I'm doing you a favor by keeping you all in here, and so is the founder! You should be thanking us!

Hyde snickers, and Rachel is visibly unnerved. Ito isn't, though, and stands at the front of everyone.

ITO  
But what of our families and friends outside the Society? Are we still going to be allowed out? How will we be able to get out?

HYDE  
(snaps fingers)  
Ah, that is what I was about to explain to you! (raises voice) Pay attention, all of you! What I am about to say is a very important rule! (smiles) And we need rules in order to survive, don't we?

Rachel clenches her hands into fists, frowning.

HYDE  
So suppose you want to leave this beautiful Society and enter the real world, full of crushing persecution for you, hm? Well, if you really can't cut ties with the outside world, then I have a rule for you, which the founder made himself. If you want to get out of here...

Hyde sneers.

HYDE  
You'll have to kill one among you. It's as simple as that.

The scientists all stare in stunned silence. Then they start talking, one by one.

JASPER  
K-kill someone?!

HELSBY  
You can't be serious!

DODDLE  
There isn't anyone here who would want to kill anyone to get out, I'm sure of it! Isn't there any other way?

HYDE  
(shaking his head)  
Tsk, tsk. You asked for a way out, you got it, and now you don't like it? You must be feeling more entitled than I thought, now that you've been accepted into such a Society.

LANYON  
This has nothing to do with entitlement. Mr. Hyde, if I may, it is simply cruel to take someone's life in exchange for escape.

HYDE   
Cruel? Why, I don't know the meaning of the word. It's only a simple exchange, a transaction that you make for the “freedom” that you so desire. But if you don't want to kill anyone so badly, then you ought to turn and leave the outside world behind, and stay here, where you are well cared for.

RACHEL  
(quietly)  
How could you...

HYDE   
(looks at Rachel)  
How could I? It's the rules. I didn't make them myself – it was all the founder, you see. I'm just following orders, as Jekyll has placed me in charge.

LANYON  
(comes forward)  
I am the co-founder of the Society, Mr. Hyde. Surely I get a little say on how this place is run as well?

HYDE  
Was the Society your idea? Did you work until your back broke and your tears flowed freely? Did you promote the Society tirelessly at every dinner party to get the best sponsors for this whole thing?

Lanyon purses his lips and looks away, unable to respond.

HYDE   
I thought not. Therefore, as I am the founder's loyal assistant, and you just want your place next to Jekyll, I have more say in the matter than you ever will.

GRIFFIN  
Who gives a damn about whether you have a say or not? These rules are mad!

HYDE  
(walks over to Griffin)  
Mad rules for mad scientists; that's just the way it is. And since you know that you're not mad at all, then neither are these rules. What are you going to do about it, then? You'll have to take it up with the founder, and he isn't here right now.

GRIFFIN  
(threateningly)  
I'll take it up with his assistant, then!

HYDE   
Oh?

Before Hyde can say anything else, Griffin grabs him by the collar and lifts him up so his feet aren't touching the ground. The other scientists are surprised, and even Hyde looks stunned, but Griffin is full of rage.

GRIFFIN  
You heard us! We don't want your bleeding rules about killing anyone to escape, we're just going to have to find another way to get out of here whether you and Dr. Jekyll like it or not!

HYDE  
(struggling)  
Hey, put me down!

GRIFFIN  
I'll put you down when I've made myself clear!

HYDE  
You've made yourself perfectly clear, sir! But there's another rule. (smirks) Violence against the person in charge is strictly prohibited. You have ten seconds.

GRIFFIN  
Ten-?

His eyes widen as he looks down, and realizes that Hyde is holding two vials in his hand, one ready to have its contents be poured into the other.

HYDE  
Ten.

ITO  
Put him down.

HYDE  
Nine.

GRIFFIN  
(to Ito)  
What?

HYDE  
Eight.

ITO  
That's a dangerous chemical combination. If mixed, it will explode and kill everyone who's too close.

HYDE  
(in the b.g., while Ito speaks)  
Seven. Six.

At the sound of this, the other scientists back away, and Griffin growls before placing Hyde back down on the ground. Hyde separates the two vials, sealing them again one by one before placing them in his pockets.

GRIFFIN  
Fuck you.

HYDE  
Trying to sleep with the person in charge to get out is also against the rules.

GRIFFIN  
(disgusted)  
That's not what I meant!

FLOWERS  
So there really is no other way to get out of this building?

HYDE   
Well, there is one way, but it's only if you break the rules. (sneers) And your body won't make it out.

MOSLEY  
(tense)  
Is that a threat?

HYDE   
What else does it look like?

RACHEL  
(steps forward)  
This isn't fair!

HYDE  
(to Rachel)  
Fair? Fair is a weak word. If you want so badly to be on equal footing with everyone here, then follow the rules we have in place and live here in peace.

ITO  
And how long is this peace? Is there an end?

HYDE   
(cheery)  
Nope!

Rachel looks at Jasper, who looks just as troubled as, if not more than, everyone else. His face has paled, and he's shaking. Rachel turns back to Hyde, glaring at him.

HYDE  
So do as I say: either live here for the rest of your lives, or murder someone and get the chance to escape. I'll leave it to you, then!

He then takes out another different colored vial, and throws it on the ground, releasing a cloud of smoke. The scientists, Rachel, and Lanyon cover their mouths and duck, trying to keep the smoke out of their airways.

When they look up again, Hyde is gone. They all look around, but he is nowhere to be found. Griffin angrily stamps his foot on the ground, while the other scientists look at each other.

SINNETT  
Was that man serious?

TWEEDY  
He can't be! Dr. Jekyll didn't seem the sadistic type when I met him, at least – this must all be a twisted joke that Hyde made! When Dr. Jekyll returns, he'll explain everything!

MOSLEY  
That is, considering if Jekyll returns.

TWEEDY  
What do you mean?

MOSLEY  
(points at the gate)  
The way that's firmly sealed, and how Hyde wanted to keep us from going out...I don't think he'd be quite eager to let anyone in as well.

PENNEBRYGG  
So...what is the truth?

MAIJABI  
The question isn't what the truth is. (crosses arms, pensively) It's whether anyone is willing to believe Hyde's words or not.

Rachel looks up at everyone, and sees that everyone is looking at each other as well. There is suspicion on each of their faces – and Rachel's face slowly melts in realization as she finds she knows what they're all thinking.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
And that was how I started my first day at the Society for Arcane Sciences...being locked in a building and told to murder the people I had just met. But the worst was yet to come.

The screen cuts to black.

END SCENE.


	3. Chapter 02: Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lodgers take an investigation of what the Society could reveal to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I had multiple chapters to spam y'all with? Well...

CHAPTER 02

“CALM BEFORE THE STORM”

 

SCENE 01

INT. MAIN HALL - ???

FADE IN from black once again as we return to the last scene from the first chapter. Rachel stands in the midst of the various scientists, all of whom are looking at each other as if suspecting someone to make a violent move. They are frozen like this for a while before someone clears her throat.

ITO  
So, is that it? Are we all just going to stand around suspecting each other?

FLOWERS  
She's right. Looking at each other as if we were all criminals won't get us anywhere. We know none of us can be criminals, and we have to be friends in this situation.

MOSLEY  
(coming forward)  
Of course. I couldn't have put it better myself. We all need to be on the same side in this insane situation.

MAIJABI  
(nods)  
Right. So the first thing we should do is look around for clues as to what our circumstances are. Let's check what we can for now.

GRIFFIN  
I think that I will go alone.

Everyone turns to look at Griffin. Helsby moves from his place next to Mosley to stand in front of him.

HELSBY  
What, that's it? Didn't we just say that we all have to be on the same side?

GRIFFIN  
For all I know, someone is already willing to kill just to get out of his hellhole. And I'm not going to be the first victim.

HELSBY  
So just because that lunatic Hyde said something like that, you're not gonna trust us?

GRIFFIN  
Excuse me? Weren't you all just looking around at each other as if waiting for someone to murder?

HELSBY  
Doesn't mean we can't trust each other now that there's no danger!

GRIFFIN  
(scoffs)  
No danger? I'll believe that when I see it.

HELSBY  
(glowering)  
So you think you're so smart? (puffing up his chest) Do you want danger to come smack you in the face?

Rachel runs over to the two men, waving her hands.

RACHEL  
Boys, boys! Don't fight here! That's the last thing we need right now!

GRIFFIN  
(looking down at her)  
And you think you're the expert on what we need, don't you?

RACHEL  
What – don't take it the wrong way!

GRIFFIN  
(shoves Rachel aside)  
Out of my way, woman, I need to teach this man a lesson!

Rachel ends up behind Griffin, but tries to move forward – and then Griffin moves his arm back to punch Helsby, causing his elbow to hit Rachel in the head between the eyes.

Wide shot of everyone gasping before Rachel's vision cuts to black.

SCENE 02

INT. RACHEL'S BEDROOM - ???

The room blurs slowly from black into a room – the same room that Rachel had first awoken into. From Rachel's POV, she looks down from the ceiling to the walls, and then to herself. She is lying on her back on the bed. Then she looks to her left – and sitting next to her is who other than Jasper. Cut to Rachel nearly jumping out of her bed.

RACHEL  
(surprised)  
J-Jasper! You're here!

JASPER  
(jumps as well)  
Oh! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have come into your room without your permission, but I got worried...

RACHEL  
(settles down)  
No, no, that's fine, Jasper. Did..did you carry me here?

JASPER  
Oh, no, a few of the other scientists did. I just tagged behind like a lost dog, heh. (nervously laughs) Are you feeling better?

RACHEL  
(rubs her head)  
I'll be fine. Thank you for staying, Jasper.

Jasper gives her another shy smile. She smiles back, and then looks around at the room.

RACHEL  
So...where are the others?

JASPER  
They decided to look for clues. Turns out there wasn't too much ground to cover, so no one had to go off on their own for too long. Then we all agreed to meet in the dining hall once our search was done.

RACHEL  
Oh. Well, I see; this doesn't seem like that big a building.

JASPER  
(nods)  
Yeah. (puts hands together) Well...I'm glad you're feeling all better.

RACHEL  
That I am. (turns to the side of the bed) So now, I have to go. I can't be the only one resting here.

JASPER  
Yeah. I-If you want to go, then I'll go too. I think that everyone's waiting for us.

RACHEL  
Sure.

Rachel gets up off the bed, while Jasper stands up from his chair. They both move towards the door.

As the two of them exit the room, Rachel looks over at Jasper, blushing a little.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
This must be one of the strangest situations I've found myself in. But I can't say that it didn't have its perks, of which...Jasper Kaylock was one.

Jasper seems oblivious to Rachel's staring, and instead walks behind her as they go down the hall. They turn a corner, and then go down a little more before Jasper begins to speak again.

JASPER  
(sighs)  
Now that I think about it, maybe I should have done something other than just watching you while you slept...it's like I wasn't any use to anyone at all.

Rachel halts, and Jasper stops as well.

RACHEL  
That's not true. You did help me, even if only a little. But I don't mind.

JASPER  
Oh, is...is that what you think? (scratches back of neck) Sorry...

RACHEL  
Don't apologize, Jasper! You did great.

JASPER  
Are you sure?

RACHEL  
Yeah.

Jasper looks around, before deciding to say something.

JASPER  
I guess the only thing I'm good at right now is being your assistant in this place, whatever you choose to do.

RACHEL  
Oh, I bet you're good at things other than that!

JASPER  
It's fine, it's fine. I don't really mind it, either. I feel much better helping others, anyway.

RACHEL  
But I feel the same. Hmmm... (beat) I know. How about we help each other in finding a way out of here? That would be just fine, wouldn't it? (catches herself) No, I mean, if you want...

JASPER  
(stares a bit, before smiling)  
Thanks...Rachel. I'd be glad.

Rachel smiles back, and they go back on their way. Soon they reach their destination: the DINING HALL.

Inside the dining hall, true to Jasper's word, the others are all seated at a long dining table with just enough room for them along with at least five seats left empty. The scientists look up when the two of them enter the hall.

LAVENDER  
Rachel! You look well. Nothing too bad happened, I hope?

RACHEL  
Don't worry, it's no big deal. Not that I'm used to getting knocked out every now and then, but you know.

Griffin watches Rachel as she takes a seat next to Lavender, and Jasper takes his own seat next to Rachel. Rachel notices him watching, and looks his way. At that, Griffin looks away, a little huffy.

RACHEL  
Mr. Griffin, right?

GRIFFIN  
(frowns)  
Are you going to reprimand me or something?

RACHEL  
No, no, I understand how you were feeling completely. I guess everyone was a little on edge because of what happened.

Once Rachel and Jasper are settled into their seats, Rachel looks over at the three seats left empty, one of which is at the head of the table. She stares at it, until Maijabi stands and clears his throat, and Rachel along with the rest of the table turn their attention to him.

MAIJABI  
So we can say that everyone is here, correct? Very well then, let us bring together the results of our exploration.

The first one to speak up is Pennebrygg, who straightens up in his seat.

PENNEBRYGG  
Tweedy, Sinnett, and I checked out the mechanism of the gate in the main hall. It's made of durable solid steel, and seems to run on electricity according to Tweedy. There's a few buttons next to the gate that seem to open it, but it's sealed shut under glass, and the labels on the buttons are all in a code we've never seen before.

TWEEDY  
I could probably get the gate to open using the proper equipment, but we lack access to said equipment, so the gate is staying shut for now.

Beside Sinnett, Bird raises his hand.

BIRD  
Archer and I looked around and found rooms for garbage and laundry, as well as a common room.

ARCHER  
However, there are rooms that remain locked for the time being – one of them looks like a storage room, while another looks like an infirmary.

Helsby is the next to speak up, raising his hand as well and raising his voice nice and clear.

HELSBY  
The rooms that we've been furnished with are comfortable and just the right size. There is, however, the issue of the steel plates over the windows, not to mention these strange devices at the top corners of every room.

MAIJABI  
Strange devices?

HELSBY  
They look like phonographs, and they seemed to be running – but they weren't playing any music.

PENNEBRYGG  
(puts hand to chin)  
Could be the opposite. Hyde may be recording whatever we say.

HELSBY  
Recording what we're doing? In every room?

MOSLEY  
Is that what that device is, then?

Mosley points upwards, at a device near the ceiling that looks similar to a phonograph. Once they see it, a good number of the people in the room, including Rachel, look uneasy.

MAIJABI  
So Hyde is recording everything that we do...This is valuable information. Pray continue.

LAVENDER  
Cantilupe and I also went around the bedrooms.

CANTILUPE  
There, we discovered that the rooms were all soundproof. You could scream for help in one room, but no one would hear you, much less answer your cry.

HELSBY  
Really? I didn't notice that.

LAVENDER  
Well, that's one more thing we know about the bedrooms.

The next to speak up is Ito, who clears her throat, and puts her hands together in front of her in the table.

ITO  
Flowers and I examined the metal bars keeping us from getting to the second floor. They may be made from the same materials that the gate in the main hall is made from, and may run on electricity as well.

FLOWERS  
The clockwork in the bars is not obvious, meaning that it would be difficult for is to manipulate the bars even with the proper tools. Someone made them to be extremely hard, if not impossible, to tamper with.

PENNEBRYGG  
(nods)  
The same can be said for the gate.

Doddle then decides to speak up as well after a pause.

DODDLE  
Luckett and I looked at the dining hall and the kitchen. The kitchen is fully stocked with food and other materials that we would need to prepare a meal.

HELSBY  
But who knows how long that's going to last, there being about nineteen of us.

LUCKETT  
Not to worry. We found out from Hyde that the food is replenished daily, so we don't have to worry about starvation.

The scientists all look at Luckett in surprise.

LANYON  
You – you met Hyde?!

LUCKETT  
Yes. It wasn't that big a deal, he wasn't trying to kill me or anything. He just showed up out of thin air, and then disappeared soon after.

The others look a little uneasy at that.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
Sounds like it should have been a big deal, though...

MAIJABI  
So, does anyone else have more to report?

SINNETT  
No, I think that adequately covers it.

Griffin looks around at everyone, before resting his head in his hand.

GRIFFIN  
Adequately covers it? What was the point of all this? We didn't find any escape route or any way to communicate with the outside world.

BRYSON  
(smiling calmly)  
Oh? On the contrary, I would imagine that our search proved quite useful. I mean, we did prove for sure that we're trapped in a cage without any exit.

JASPER  
(anxious)  
A cage without any exit...? Then how are we going to find a way out of here?

BRYSON  
It's simple. We have to find a way to survive every day here. If we don't, then there's no hope for us here. So we might as well adapt to the circumstances we've been given.

CANTILUPE  
That is one way of looking at it. Adaptation would be necessary if we want to eventually get out of here together.

LANYON  
Well, either that or it means we're going to accept living here together for the rest of our lives.

BRYSON  
That is a good alternative to killing each other to escape, is it not? (tone darkens) Unless you would rather someone dies.

ARCHER  
(to Bryson)  
Hey, cut that out. It's not funny.

BRYSON  
(serenely)  
I was only joking.

SINNETT  
Still...to think of killing someone here...

GRIFFIN  
Well, what's the issue with it? None of us know each other, it's not going to be that hard.

RACHEL  
But there is something wrong with that! You can't just kill another human being! And we've all been thrown into this position – we ought to be friends.

GRIFFIN  
(narrows eyes)  
Friends? That's such a silly concept.

Rachel frowns deeper. Lanyon looks at this, and tries to defuse the situation.

LANYON  
Let's all calm down. What we have to do right now is play by Hyde's rules. It's clear we have no say in the matter, and he's trapped us in a place where he has the power and we don't. And Dr. Jekyll isn't here to save us, so...

LAVENDER  
But how can we play by Hyde's rules? We don't even know his rules.

HELSBY  
No - actually, I think we do!

The others look at Helsby as he moves to take something out of his coat.

HELSBY  
I forgot to mention it – I found this little booklet in my room as well. I think you all ought to take a look at this.

He takes a small booklet out of his pockets. Rachel notices that written on the cover of the booklet is the name “RANJIT HELSBY”. Helsby opens it, before beginning to read aloud.

HELSBY  
(reading from the book)  
“With the rules of this Society along with a map of the building, this handbook is essential to your communal life within the confines of this Society. Understand the contents well, and don't lose this handbook.”

He turns a page, and continues.

HELSBY  
“Rule Number One: Lodgers may reside only within the building. Leaving the building is only a waste of time.” (turns page, with each rule) “Rule Number Two: Night Time is from 10 PM to 7 AM. Some areas are off limits at night, so exercise caution...”

He takes a deep breath, and continues.

HELSBY  
“Sleeping anywhere other than the bedrooms will be seen as slacking off and punished accordingly...With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the Society for Arcane Sciences at your discretion...Violence against the person in charge is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of the phonographs placed around the Society...”

Here Helsby frowns.

HELSBY  
“...Anyone who kills a fellow Lodger will be able to leave, unless they are discovered...” (shakes head) “...Additional rules may be added as necessary.”

Helsby closes the book, and looks around at everyone. Everyone seems to look troubled as well.

GRIFFIN  
So that's it? We're just going to follow these rules without question like a bunch of dogs?

ARCHER  
Well then, why don't you try and break the rules? Want to blow up like you almost did last time?

LANYON  
Now isn't the time for these unnecessary objections. We just have to find a way to leave or contact someone else, and then we can escape.

BIRD  
Hmmm...Well, until then, I have a proposition. The rules say something about a Night Time, don't they?

TWEEDY  
(nods)  
Yeah.

BIRD  
Why don't we make a rule of our own? At Night Time, we should not leave our rooms. That way, we won't have to be afraid of whether someone is going to come out at night and kill us.

FLOWERS  
That...does seem like a good idea.

BRYSON  
But of course, I don't see how we can enforce that rule like Hyde can. It will all depend if we're all going to cooperate or not.

The scientists – the Lodgers – look at each other once more, and Rachel looks uneasy. She looks at Jasper, but he seems to be lost in thought.

MAIJABI  
Is that all we have to account for?

ITO  
I think that would be all.

MAIJABI  
(nodding)  
Right. Then our meeting is adjourned.

The Lodgers all get up and begin to leave. Rachel gets up and leaves as well, shooting one last concerned glance at Jasper before going.

SCENE 03

INT. RACHEL'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

Rachel enters her room, before closing the door behind her and sighing. She looks around at the room – all seems to be as she remembers. She looks up where the left wall meets the ceiling, and sees a phonograph sitting up there. She frowns, and then walks over to the drawer next to the bed.

Posted atop the drawer is a note, scrawled on with fancy handwriting. Rachel takes it off the wall, and begins to read the note.

_Notice from Mr. Edward Hyde_

_Water is provided in each of the bedrooms daily for your convenience and privacy, from washbasins to tin tubs. However, water in each bedroom will become unavailable during Night Time._

_The founder has provided each Lodger with a little gift: revolvers for the gentlemen and liquor bottles for the ladies! Not to mention the men have a map of all the vital points of the body as well– what luck! And women have the option of either smashing their bottles over the head or stabbing someone to death! We strive for equality in this Society._

_Anyway, have fun, everyone!_

Rachel stares at the note for a little while, before throwing the note down, disgusted by it. Then she notices the note from Jekyll, laying next to it on the drawer next to the clock. She looks down at them, and then bends down.

RACHEL  
The handwriting...is almost the same...?

HYDE  
(O.S.)  
Silly Pidgley, what do you think!

Rachel jumps, and then turns around to back against the drawer. Indeed, Hyde is standing there in her room, an impish grin on his face.

RACHEL  
What are you doing here, you creep?!

HYDE  
Don't call me a creep! You're the one who should be locking your own bedroom door!

RACHEL  
Still, you let yourself in, didn't you?

HYDE  
Oh, don't put it like that. I intended to tell you something about your room, anyway.

RACHEL  
(still suspicious)  
Something...about my room?

HYDE  
Yes, yes. See your clock over there? It's actually an alarm clock. It's supposed to go off when Night Time starts and ends.

RACHEL  
Oh, that's...nice.

HYDE  
(tilts head)  
I see you were wondering about the handwriting, love.

RACHEL  
(on edge)  
So? What about it?

HYDE  
There's nothing suspicious about it at all, when you think about it. Jekyll and I have spent a lot of time together, so to speak, so my handwriting became similar to his.

RACHEL  
(realizing)  
More like you learned how to forge it.

HYDE  
(beat)If that's how you choose to interpret it. (smiles) I can't believe you would think that's not my real handwriting, though. If I just happen to share my style of handwriting with the founder of the Society, then what's it to you, hmm?

RACHEL  
Are you just here to confuse me?

HYDE  
(bluntly)  
Yes.

Hyde then snickers, causing Rachel to frown even deeper. Then he manages to stop himself a little.

HYDE  
Oh, and another thing.

He takes something out of his pocket, and then throws it at Rachel. Rachel catches it, and then looks down at it to see a small key, with a ring and a label attached to it – the label has the name “PIDGLEY” written on it.

HYDE  
The key to your room. (turns on heel) And with that, I'm off.

RACHEL  
Hey! I'm not done with you yet!

But Hyde is already out the door, and he shuts it behind him. Rachel growls, and then sighs.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
There's no reasoning with him...

Next, she looks through the bedside drawer. Inside the top drawer, she finds another small booklet similar to Helsby's booklet, except the cover reads “RACHEL PIDGLEY” instead.

In the second drawer, Rachel finds the promised liquor. She looks at it curiously – it is a bottle of white wine.

Finally, Rachel moves over to the bed, and sits down on it, before laying down. She sighs heavily.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Is this really how this will all go? Is there really no escape for us? There...there has to be a way out...

The alarm clock rings, with a small tinkling sound. Rachel stares at it until the clock finishes ringing, and then she rolls over in her bed.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
Guess I ought to go to bed...

She closes her eyes and drifts off.

END SCENE.

 


	4. Chapter 03: The Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one's been killing anyone, huh? Time to give them a little incentive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure about how accurate the reactions are; like I said, I'm just basing this heavily off the first game.

CHAPTER 03

“THE MOTIVATION”

 

MONTAGE – VARIOUS ROOMS IN THE SOCIETY.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
So the next day...and the day after that...we searched for an exit, for any sort of hint that could lead us closer to escape. But to our dismay, we couldn't find a single thing.

A) LAUNDRY ROOM – Flowers and Rachel look over the various wash basins and in the nooks and crannies of the room.

B) GARBAGE ROOM – Rachel, Lavender, and Sinnett observe the incinerator within the garbage room at work.

C) KITCHEN – Tweedy picks up an apple and bites into it while Rachel looks inside the cabinets.

D) HALLWAY – Bryson tries turning the knob to the infirmary, but it won't budge. He looks up at Rachel, and shakes his head.

END OF MONTAGE

SCENE 01

INT. HALLWAY – DAY

Rachel and Jasper are walking down the hallway, on their way to the dining hall.

RACHEL  
It's just all so strange, Jasper. I can't believe that any of this is happening.

JASPER  
(looking away)  
I can't believe it either. We've got no way out of here...not to mention the person behind this may come and attack us any time they want.

He grows silent again. Rachel looks at him with concern.

RACHEL  
The person behind this...? Jasper, what do you mean?

JASPER  
(looking at Rachel)  
There has to be someone behind this, don't you think? I don't think all this could have been executed only by Mr. Hyde. He's had to have help.

Rachel is a lttle taken aback by the conviction behind Jasper's words, but she can't help but nod.

RACHEL  
Yeah, Hyde keeps talking about “the founder”...he must mean Jekyll, right?

JASPER  
But then that means Jekyll planned this all out for this...?

RACHEL  
I don't know. We'll see when the time comes.

Rachel and Jasper continue on their way. Soon, they enter the dining hall, which is already full of the Lodgers. Lanyon is the first to notice them as they walk into the room.

LANYON  
Oh, Miss Pidgley, Mr. Kaylock. You took your time getting here.

RACHEL  
We were just talking.

LANYON  
Right... (looks away) So that leaves Miss Ito as the only one absent from this gathering.

JASPER  
Huh?

The other Lodgers have by now noticed the newcomers, and Pennebrygg comes forward.

PENNEBRYGG  
Yeah. Miss Ito went off on some more investigating and didn't come back.

GRIFFIN  
Well, it looks like we have our first murder.

SINNETT  
(gasps)  
Don't say that! For all we know, she could just be taking her time coming here as well!

GRIFFIN  
And what if she isn't? What if someone already killed just to get themselves out of this place?

TWEEDY  
Calm down, we don't know what actually happened. We have to wait a little longer, and then go searching for her.

Rachel looks down, and then clenches her hand into a fist.

RACHEL  
Or maybe the mastermind took her...

JASPER  
(nervous)  
Rachel, you don't need to tell everyone about that!

But the other Lodgers heard it, and they now gather around Rachel and Jasper.

BIRD  
What did you say, Rachel?

FLOWERS  
A mastermind? What makes you think that?

RACHEL  
Well, Jasper suggested it-

JASPER  
(interrupting)  
It-it's nothing important! Honestly, you should all just forget about it!

RACHEL  
No, Jasper, it's perfectly alright. In fact, I think it's a good theory. (to the other Lodgers) We think that there's someone pulling the strings from behind Hyde – that there's someone who's thought this all out.

On hearing this, the Lodgers begin talking among themselves. Lanyon looks particularly sickened.

SINNETT  
Could it be true?

MOSLEY  
I don't see how there can't be. I mean, a plan this well-thought out...one can't execute this all on their own.

FLOWERS  
You don't think that any of the well-known criminals are behind this?

HELSBY  
It could be Moreau.

MOSLEY  
(dismissively)  
The man was banned from London a long time ago, Helsby.

HELSBY  
(defensive)  
I'd like to see you come up with something better!

LAVENDER  
What if the Forty Elephants are holding us hostage?

GRIFFIN  
They're just a couple of thieves, they likely aren't thinking of murder or anything like that.

Jasper looks at Rachel anxiously while the others talk. Rachel then notices footsteps coming up behind them, and she turns around to see Ito coming through the doorway. Ito takes one look at the gathering, and puts a hand on her hip.

ITO  
Well, you all seem to be busy talking.

The other Lodgers stop talking, and turn to look straight at her.

ITO  
What?

RACHEL  
Miss Ito!

JASPER  
We were worried about you!

LANYON  
Yes, where were you? You've kept us waiting – not to mention there was the possibility that you could have been killed!

ITO  
There's no need to worry about that now. I found something that may tell us something new about the situation we're in.

She steps forward towards the Lodgers, and takes a folded paper out from her belt, before unfolding it to reveal blueprints. Ito then lays them out on the dining table for everyone to see.

PENNEBRYGG  
These are...!

ITO  
This is the floor plan of the Society. Well, the first floor anyway, but I have no reason to doubt that this is the original.

LANYON  
(swallowing)  
Where – where did you find this?

ITO  
Where I found it is not important. But what I found...these are the plans for the Society when it was first constructed. I found, however, that there have been multiple renovations done to it.

Rachel looks at the blueprints, before pulling out her booklet. She takes another folded piece of paper out of the booklet, and then unfolds it to show the map of the Society that Hyde had put inside. She lays it alongside the blueprints, and stares down at them.

RACHEL  
That's true...

CANTILUPE  
What could this possibly mean?

ITO  
I don't know. The steel plates, the bars, and the gates...they were all part of these renovations. I can only imagine that the mastermind you all speak of may have grand plans.

Rachel looks at Ito, but doesn't say anything. Then she looks back at the blueprints, and doesn't notice when Jasper looks over her shoulder at them. Then he pales.

JASPER  
(shaking)  
All this...the mastermind has done all this to keep us out from the outside world...

The Lodgers look at Jasper as he begins to back away, holding his head.

JASPER  
And it's been days already...there's a low chance we can contact anyone from this place... (begins to cry) ...are we going to all die here?

He grits his teeth together, and then lets out a guttural cry.

JASPER  
(shouting)  
I have to get out of here! I have to see my family again!

RACHEL  
(springs up)  
Jasper!

She grabs Jasper by the shoulders.

RACHEL  
Jasper, no one is going to die in here! We'll all get out of here soon enough, alright?

Jasper can only look at her through tear-filled eyes, sniffling.

JASPER  
(shaking)  
Rachel...I'm terrified.

RACHEL  
We all are. But that doesn't mean we should give up.

LAVENDER  
(coming forward)  
Yes, of course, Jasper! Don't forget, we've been shut in here for three days already! Surely the police must know that this Society seems awfully quiet, and Dr. Jekyll must be very worried about us!

Rachel remembers what she and Jasper talked about in the hallway, about Dr. Jekyll, but bites her tongue.

LAVENDER  
So it's only a matter of time before the police find us!

HYDE  
(O.S.)  
The police? (laughing) You're relying on the police?

The other Lodgers all turn to see Hyde seated at the head of the table, with his feet up. He gives all of them a wicked grin.

HYDE  
The police wouldn't want to help mad scientists like you! And don't forget, Dr. Jekyll trusts me and approves of my every move! There's no way they'd try and rescue you! Plus, the coppers are worthless, so there's that. (crosses his arms) You know, if you want to get out so badly, why don't you all just start killing each other, hm?

The Lodgers all glare at Hyde, with various shades of unease on their faces. Jasper shrinks back, and Rachel holds him close.

HYDE  
(uncrosses his legs)  
Well, here comes a thought. Why won't any of you start slaying each other? I mean, you have a place, you have fellows – (points at blueprints on the table) – you even have a mystery! All things to get a murder game going.

Then without warning, he jumps onto the table, and then starts walking on it, before coming to a stop as he is stepping right on the blueprints.

HYDE  
Then I realized; there was something missing!

ITO  
(cautiously)  
And what was that?

HYDE  
(looks straight at Ito)  
A. Motive.

Then he jumps off the table, and unconsciously the Lodgers make way for him as he strolls out of the room.

HYDE  
In that vein, I've left you all something in the common room. How pleasant of me, am I right? I can't stop giving you things. I gotta admit, though, you mad scientists are pretty tough. Saying all that shit about a mastermind? (scoffs, points at himself) No one controls this lunatic!

He cackles, and then leaves the dining hall. The Lodgers all stare after him, before they look at each other.

LUCKETT  
So it seems we shall go to the common room.

DODDLE  
But what will we find there?

SINNETT  
I don't think I'd like to find out...

Ito looks at everyone else, before turning her eyes upon Jasper and Rachel.

ITO  
Why don't we go to the common room and see for ourselves whether it is a trap or not?

JASPER  
Are-are you sure we can handle that?

ITO  
I don't know. I just have a good feeling about you two.

Rachel and Jasper look at each other, and Rachel swallows.

SCENE 02

INT. HALLWAY – DAY.

Soon, Rachel, Jasper, and Ito find themselves in front of the doorway to the common room. Rachel looks inside the common room, and takes a deep breath.

ITO  
(points into the room)  
There. Do you see it?

She points at a box in the middle of the room, sitting atop a table.

RACHEL  
Yeah, I see it.

ITO  
Stay here.

She goes forward, keeping Jasper and Rachel there with a hand. Ito treads carefully upon the floor, before she stops in front of the box. Then she motions for them to come forward.

ITO  
(to herself)  
So Hyde hasn't placed traps in this room, at least.

Rachel and Jasper do as they are told, and come towards the box. The three of them stare down curiously at it, before Ito nods.

ITO  
It's harmless after all. I'll go and tell the others. You two find out what's in the box.

With that, Ito straightens up, and leaves the room. It it then that Rachel and Jasper look at each other, a little unsure.

JASPER  
What do you think could be in that box?

RACHEL  
(looks down at the box)  
Something that Hyde would want us to see...but what could it be?

Rachel stares at the box, before opening it to reveal the contents: a layer of envelopes covering the bottom of the box. She takes one out, and then flips it around to read the name “GEORGE BIRD”. She puts it down, examining the other envelopes as she speaks.

RACHEL  
These are...letters for us?

JASPER  
Letters? Hasn't Hyde given us enough?

RACHEL  
That's what I thought, too.

Just as Rachel finally locates her own letter, the other Lodgers start pouring into the common room. They notice Rachel standing over the box, and come over to her.

BRYSON  
Now, now! What's this all about?

RACHEL  
These are letters addressed to each of us. (tucks her letter under her arm) Hold on, I think I found yours in here.

Rachel hands Bryson his letter, while Archer and Tweedy reach in and rifle through the box for their own letters. We then cut to when the Lodgers all have their own letters, and they all look at each other as they hold them in their hands. We see Rachel and Jasper nod at each other, before they open their letters.

The envelope is open, and Rachel pulls out a piece of paper that sits inside, before unfolding it and reading to herself, the words echoing in Hyde's voice.

HYDE  
(V.O., from the letter)  
“Dear Rachel Pidgley, you were born an ordinary girl in Sugar-Loaf Court. You were raised by a loving family who loved to travel across Britain. Your family, especially all your older brothers, were part of how you grew up, and I'm positively sure you can't imagine your life the same way without them.”

Rachel raises her eyebrow, and reads the next paragraphs.

HYDE  
(V.O., from the letter)  
“But all that will change soon enough. For, you see, your older brothers were released from prison. It was a textbook miracle! Until...  
“They were sent to die, anyway, for the sake of Queen and empire.  
“What could have happened that caused something like this to happen to them? Are they still alive?  
“You'll find out when you make your escape!”  
“Edward Hyde.”

Rachel's eyes widen, and she gasps.

RACHEL  
W-what...?

She quickly tucks the paper behind the envelope, and then takes out the other contents of the envelope – first a picture of her and her older brothers, as children. Then she takes out another picture: a picture of her brothers being released from prison. And then she sees the final picture: a picture of one of them – presumably the youngest – lying in what looks to be a hospital bed.

RACHEL  
(lowering the things in her hands)  
I...How could this be? (breathing audibly) I have to get out of here...

She looks up, and sees that the other Lodgers have similar looks on their faces. We cut to three certain Lodgers - even Ito, Bryson, and Griffin look unnerved.

GRIFFIN  
(sweating)  
What the hell?

Bryson gapes, but Ito is silent, though a tinge of fear appears on her face. Cut to Lanyon's hands shaking, as they drop the letter and the pictures.

LANYON  
You...you fiend!

He runs over to the phonograph hanging by the ceiling of the room.

LANYON  
(screaming)  
You absolute monster! Let me out!

Rachel watches him lose control, and then hears someone breathing heavily. She looks to her left to see Jasper, pale and trembling, clutching the papers tightly before backing up and hitting the wall.

JASPER  
No! This has to be a dream! This has to be! Kill or be killed...I don't want this anymore! Why is this happening to us?!

A cackle pierces the air, and Rachel sees Hyde standing there, in the doorway to the common room, preventing escape.

HYDE  
Did you enjoy my little presents?

LANYON  
(turns to him)  
You!

HYDE  
Yes, me. Would you mind not screaming and potentially breaking the phonographs? They and my ears are sensitive.

Ito straightens up, her face cold as stone.

ITO  
Answer Jasper's question. Why is this happening? Why are you doing all of this?

HYDE  
(puts hand to chin)  
Why am I doing all of this? Well, all I can say is...

His face darkens, and a wide grin spreads across his face.

HYDE  
I want you all to fall into despair. That will be all!

JASPER  
(shouting)  
No!

He sinks down to the floor, and covers his ears, gnashing his teeth together. Rachel rushes over to him, and takes him by the shoulders yet again.

RACHEL  
Jasper! Jasper, it'll be alright!

JASPER  
(continuing to yell)  
No, it won't be! No one's coming to save us, Rachel! We're all going to die!

RACHEL  
We won't die! I swear on my life – I'll make sure nothing happens to you! To any of us!

Jasper stares at her, before tears well up in his eyes again, and they start falling freely. He leans forward and buries his face in her shoulder, clutching at her sleeves and sobbing hopelessly. Rachel doesn't even hesitate to wrap her arms around him and hold him close.

In the background, Hyde starts to laugh once more. Ito and Lanyon glare at Hyde, while the other Lodgers' attention are focused on Rachel and Jasper. FADE OUT to black.

SCENE 03

INT. RACHEL'S ROOM – NIGHT.

Rachel is currently lying down on her bed, lost in thought.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I couldn't believe what I had just seen, back then.

FLASHBACK to the pictures that Rachel had seen, and her reaction to them, before we see Jasper's reaction to his own letter, and then him crying on Rachel's shoulder.

END FLASHBACK, and we come back to Rachel turning over in bed to face the door.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
But I have to be strong. For everyone's sake, and for Jasper's sake...

As she stares at the ceiling, a knocking sounds on the door. She sits up.

She opens the door to find Jasper standing there, his arms wrapped around himself, looking apprehensive.

JASPER  
Rachel...is it alright if I come inside?

RACHEL  
Huh? Of-of course.

She opens the door wider, and lets Jasper inside.

Cut to Jasper sitting on Rachel's bed, with Rachel standing before him.

RACHEL  
What's going on, Jasper?

JASPER  
I...I thought it would be alright to come to you about this, since you were so nice to me...

RACHEL  
Of course! It's alright to come to me about anything. What's wrong?

JASPER  
(looking away)  
Well...I heard someone trying to force my door open. At least, I heard my doorknob rattling.

Rachel sits down beside Jasper as he continues.

JASPER  
I thought there was someone there, but I was too scared to see who it was. I don't know what would have happened if I had opened the door at that moment. So I waited for it to stop, and then a few moments after that, before I went to check who it was...and I saw no one in the hall.

RACHEL  
It...it could have just been Hyde. I know he'd try to use a cheap tactic like that to scare you.

JASPER  
Still...I am afraid now...

He looks pleadingly at her.

JASPER  
Rachel, I want to stay here for the night.

RACHEL  
What? Is that alright?

JASPER  
Well...yes, I mean; I looked at the rules.

He takes out his own booklet from his pocket, and opens it to a certain page, before reading aloud.

JASPER  
“Sleeping anywhere other than the bedrooms will be seen as slacking off and punished accordingly.” We have to sleep in the bedrooms, of course, but it doesn't say where we have to sleep. This will be fine.

RACHEL  
Oh...Alright. If it'll make you feel better – anything for you, Jasper.

Jasper nods, and then rubs his arms. Rachel stares at him, and then blushes. Jasper catches the look on her face, and jumps back.

JASPER  
Huh? What's wrong?

RACHEL  
It-it's nothing, but...I just remembered, a man and a woman together in the same room-!

She covers her mouth. Her face grows ever redder.

RACHEL  
I mean, I wasn't thinking of anything indecent at the time, but...

Jasper looks down at his feet.

JASPER  
I see...If it bothers you so much, then – why don't we switch rooms for the night?

RACHEL  
Huh? Switch rooms? But...you'll be alone here.

JASPER  
(tries to smile)  
If the person that tried to scare me comes back, I know you'll be able to handle them. Besides, I feel safer here – maybe it's because this room is yours.

Rachel watches him as he scratches the back of his head, and then he looks at her.

JASPER  
Unless it isn't okay with you...

RACHEL  
Oh, no, I don't question the things that make you feel safe, Jasper. If it'll help put your mind at ease, then it's fine by me.

JASPER  
So it's settled then...

The next thing they know, Rachel is handing over her room key to Jasper, as the alarm clock rings from behind them.

RACHEL  
Don't open the door for anyone, even if it's me, alright, Jasper? I just want you to be safe.

JASPER  
I want you to be safe too. (reaches into pocket) And I won't open the door, even if it's you – otherwise, what's the point of switching rooms?

Jasper places something in Rachel's open hand, and removes his hand to reveal a key with the label “KAYLOCK” attached to the ring.

RACHEL  
(closes hand around the key)  
Got it. And don't worry. I'll stay safe.

JASPER  
(nods)  
Thank you.

They exchange one last smile, before Rachel turns towards the door.

SCENE 04

INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT

Rachel walks out of her room, and looks up at the door for a moment – it bears her name on a nameplate – and then goes out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. It locks with a click.

She doesn't have to go far to reach Jasper's room – in fact, it is the room to the right of hers. She stares up at the nameplate bearing Jasper's full name, before she looks down and slides the key into the lock.

Soon, Rachel is inside Jasper's room. It does not look much different from the room assigned to her, but the bedsheets are beige instead of purple, and the notice from Hyde still hangs atop the bedside drawer. Rachel moves to the middle drawer, and opens it to see a gun.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
So this is Jasper's room.

She closes the drawer, and then sits on the bed.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I can only trust him to be safe, for tonight. When the morning comes...I'll protect him. It's the best that I can do.

She inhales, and then exhales. Then she lays down on the bed, and closes her eyes.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
It's all I can do.

Cut to Jasper sitting in Rachel's room, a blank notebook and a pencil on the bedside table. He stares down at them, his expression dark. Then he inhales sharply, and takes a hold of the notebook, before ripping a paper out.

The screen turns black.

END SCENE.

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS: 19**

**RACHEL PIDGLEY**

**BAXTER TWEEDY**

**ELEANORA CANTILUPE**

**NICHOLAS D. BRYSON**

**LILY LAVENDER**

**JACK GRIFFIN**

**WALTER PENNEBRYGG**

**SOPHIA FLOWERS**

**CHRISTOPHER ARCHER**

**GEORGE BIRD**

**JAMES MAIJABI  
**

**RANJIT HELSBY**

**MARTIN MOSLEY**

**ANDREW DODDLE**

**JONATHAN LUCKETT**

**ANTHONY SINNETT**

**JASPER KAYLOCK**

**VIRGINIA ITO**

**ROBERT LANYON**

 


	5. Chapter 04: First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first death comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, I was planning to post something romance related for Valentine's Day, but I couldn't get around to it as early as I'd hoped, so uh...have this instead.
> 
> It's not a good present, but at least it depends on what your thoughts on a "good present" are.
> 
> Also going by what I read online, strawberry stains are harder to get off than blood stains? This will sound relevant later.

CHAPTER 04

“FIRST BLOOD”

SCENE 01

INT. JASPER'S ROOM – DAY.

A tinkling sound rouses Rachel from her sleep, and she opens her eyes to the new day. As the alarm clock rings on, she rolls onto her back, and yawns.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
That's right...I slept in Jasper's room last night.

She sits up, and then rubs her eyes.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I should probably get to the dining hall. Yesterday, we had planned to have breakfast all together, like a family does.

The next thing she knows, she's at the doorway to the dining hall, and she peers inside to see Lanyon, Maijabi, Ito, and Doddle sitting at the table. Lanyon and Maijabi look up at her, while Doddle snaps awake, and Ito looks lost in her thoughts.

LANYON  
Oh, Miss Pidgley!

MAIJABI  
Good morning.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Already I could see that these scientists came way ahead of time. I guess that puts me in the punctual category along with them.

MONTAGE of various other Lodgers pouring into the dining hall – Bird, Cantilupe, Pennebrygg, Sinnett, Mosley, and Flowers.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
And then when the clock struck seven, that was when the others started to come in. I guess most people would fall under this category.

Luckett is the last to come in with this montage, and he pulls up a seat.

LUCKETT  
Hello, sorry I'm late.

Then we cut to another MONTAGE of a few more Lodgers coming in.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
And then we have the people who have their own way of tracking time and don't care how they spend it, so to speak. The last one showed up about thirty minutes after 7.

These people say excuses as the camera cuts to them one by one.

LAVENDER  
Sorry, my bad!

HELSBY  
I forgot that I couldn't take a bath.

BRYSON  
Do pardon me.

ARCHER  
I think I slept through the alarm...

TWEEDY  
Well, I didn't oversleep. I kind of got lost.

END MONTAGE.

LANYON  
(in response to Tweedy)  
Who would get lost on their way to the dining hall? It isn't that far from the bedrooms.

TWEEDY  
I have a bad sense of direction. Must be my magnetic poles being mixed up from me messing with electricity all the time!

PENNEBRYGG  
I'm not sure that's how it works...

MAIJABI  
Is that all of us here?

CANTILUPE  
(looks the table over)  
Mr. Griffin and Jasper aren't here yet.

Rachel looks at the empty seat beside her – the one that belongs to Jasper. Her face is filled with concern.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I would have imagined Jasper to be quite punctual, at times like this...

Footsteps come into the dining hall, and the other Lodgers look up to see Griffin.

SINNETT  
Griffin! There you are. We thought something had happened.

Griffin scoffs as he pulls up his chair, and takes his seat.

GRIFFIN  
Like I'd let anything happen to me in this hellhole. The second someone lays a finger on me, they're dead.

HELSBY  
You're sure full of hot air, Griffin.

GRIFFIN  
Did I come here just to have barbs exchanged with me?

MOSLEY  
Um, Griffin, have you seen Jasper? He isn't here.

GRIFFIN  
Hm? That kid? I haven't seen him. I just came here straight from my room.

Listening to this, Rachel is frozen in her seat.

FLOWERS  
Rachel? Is everything alright?

RACHEL  
(standing up from her seat)  
E-excuse me – I'll check up on him.

She leaves the table, and runs out of the dining hall.

TRACKING SHOT from Rachel's POV as she runs through the hallway to the bedrooms. She reaches the room she knows is hers without looking at the nameplates, and grabs the doorknob, before turning it.

RACHEL  
(surprised)  
What? It's unlocked...?

Rachel gulps, and gently opens the door. When she finally does, though, her eyes widen.

The walls are full of scratches, and the drawers in the bedside table have been poorly closed. But that is not what draws Rachel's attention. It is caught by Jasper lying on the floor of the bedroom, his back against the bed. A knife is embedded in his stomach, with blood having soaked into his shirt and poured out around him. He is motionless.

Rachel screams, before the world turns black.

SCENE 02

INT. MAIN HALL – DAY.

The screen is still black, but from Rachel's POV, her eyes slowly start to open.

ARCHER  
(O.S.)  
Rachel? Rachel, are you okay?

Rachel finally opens her eyes to see Archer and Sinnett above her, looking relieved when she wakes up.

SINNETT  
There you are. Are you alright?

RACHEL  
(sits up)  
Did...did I pass out?

ARCHER  
Sure did. You were white as a ghost.

RACHEL  
White as...

All of a sudden, the images of Jasper lying on the floor, covered in blood, shoot back into her mind. She jolts to her feet, and starts to run away from the stairs that she had been lying on, only for Helsby to grab her before she can go much further.

HELSBY  
Hold on! Where are you going?

RACHEL  
(struggling against him)  
I have to...I have to get to Jasper!

HELSBY  
Jasper?

RACHEL  
I have to know if Jasper's-!

GRIFFIN  
(interrupting)  
Jasper is dead.

Rachel stops, and turns to look at Griffin, who is standing by the stairs.

GRIFFIN  
We checked the body in every way we could. There isn't any doubt about it – Jasper Kaylock is gone.

RACHEL  
J-Jasper's...dead?

GRIFFIN  
Need I repeat myself?

Rachel takes a lot of deep breaths, before looking around at everyone.

RACHEL  
If Jasper is dead...then what the bloody hell are we doing all standing around in the main hall?

ITO  
It wasn't our intention to come. We were all instructed to go here by Hyde.

MOSLEY  
Naturally we refused, because there was a dead body right in front of us.

FLOWERS  
But Ito told us that we ought to obey Hyde for now.

ITO  
(nods)  
We are captives here, after all. To resist him when we don't really know what to do would be suicide.

RACHEL  
(takes a step back)  
Hyde...this is all Hyde's fault! He was the one who killed Jasper!

HYDE  
(O.S.)  
Nope! Wrong there!

Everyone turns to see Hyde standing in the main hall, cleaning an apple on his vest.

HYDE  
You really think I killed Jasper? That would be wrong on so many levels. I may be the spirit of the Society at night, but to think that I would act as the angel of death? (tuts, points finger at them) You do know I actually follow the rules set for everyone.

Seeing everyone's bewildered faces, Hyde takes a bite out of the apple, and chews before continuing.

HYDE  
(mouth full)  
It's obvious, isn't it? (swallows) Whoever killed Jasper Kaylock was one among you.

Everyone looks shocked, and then they begin to look among themselves. Rachel clenches her hands into fists.

RACHEL  
(angry)  
That's not possible! No one here would kill anyone!

HYDE  
You said the same thing about no one dying, love. And look what happened to your sweet little Jasper.

RACHEL  
You bastard!

HYDE  
I have legitimate parents, thank you very much.

BRYSON  
(puts hand on Rachel's shoulder)  
Calm down, Rachel. We just have to face reality now. (to Hyde) Suppose one of us had actually killed Jasper. That means that person gets to leave the Society, right?

HYDE  
Of course, of course! But...

He takes another bite out of the apple, then chews, and swallows before continuing.

HYDE  
It's not as easy as you say.

ITO  
How is it not easy?

HYDE  
You see, (steps forward) this is where the game really gets interesting.

RACHEL  
(still pissed)  
Game?

HYDE  
Yes, game.

He walks to the middle of the Lodgers' gathering, and turns around.

HYDE  
You see, everyone, it's not enough to simply kill someone for you to get out.

MAIJABI  
You're referring to the sixth rule, aren't you? “Anyone who kills a fellow Lodger will be able to leave, unless they are discovered.”

HYDE  
That's correct. Right load of geniuses, you lot are. (puts hands behind his back) You have to commit the perfect crime, because it doesn't stop there. For when a certain time passes after you discover a body, that's when I'll hold a trial for you all to judge for yourselves who the killer is. (holds up apple) A certain Laboratory Trial, if you will; I mean, you all are using your observations and conducting experiments in your minds.

He takes another bite of the apple. Rachel watches him in disgust, before Hyde goes on.

HYDE  
So here's the deal with the Laboratory Trial. At the end of the debate, we will hold a vote to see who the murderer is. If the vote correctly shows who the killer is, then the killer will be punished for disrupting the harmony and order of your life here within the Society. But if your vote is wrong...then everyone is punished, and the killer gets to go out of the Society.

Sinnett raises his hand, looking as if he still has trouble comprehending.

SINNETT  
Excuse me, but...what is this punishment that you mention for the killer?

HYDE  
(sneers)  
Good question! The answer is: execution.

The other Lodgers watch as he pulls out his other hand, and starts counting with his fingers.

HYDE  
Hanging from the gallows! Stoning! Beheading! You name it, I'll find ways to execute the criminals with it! And if you don't want that to happen to you, well, don't kill anyone! It's that simple.

ARCHER  
So...you're saying that we have to guess who the murderer is correctly so we won't all die?

HYDE  
Yes, yes! Though I'm impressed; that's one way of subtly saying you're not the murderer.

Archer reels. Hyde turns around again to face the Lodgers in the back, and grins.

HYDE  
Now that that's over, I suppose I'll leave you all to your devices, huh? Use this allotted time however you like, and I'll meet you at the Trial.

LANYON  
No.

Hyde pauses, and then turns to look at Lanyon.

HYDE  
No?

LANYON  
(coldly)  
No. (shouting) I am through with this whole charade! I don't care what you say about me not participating in the founding of this Society, I am one of the founders and you cannot do this to us! Who gives a damn about killing or being killed? I want no part in it!

HYDE  
(grinning)  
...Oh. Isn't that just darling of you? You sound just like your mother.

RACHEL  
(looks at Lanyon, quietly)  
Mother...?

Lanyon doesn't budge, however, and even boldly steps forward to face Hyde.

LANYON  
I won't give in to your demands, not anymore! This game, or whatever you may call it, is over!

HYDE  
(puts hand over chest, sarcastically)  
Such intensity! I almost feel faint! (normal voice) But you know, if you want it to stop, you'll have to go through me.

LANYON  
That will do!

He rears his fist back, and punches Hyde in the face. The Lodgers all stare on, as Hyde reels, and then puts his hand to his face. His nose is bleeding, and the smile is gone.

LANYON  
(shakes out hand)  
That has satisfied me enough, at least.

HYDE  
(wiping nose with his hand)  
You had better be. Don't you remember, though? (intensely) Violence against the person in charge is prohibited.

He takes the apple, and throws it at a button on the wall. The apple hits the button dead on, and out of the wall comes multiple crossbows loaded with bolts, which the Lodgers only have a second to process before they fire away at Lanyon.

The Lodgers all gasp as metal pierces skin.

Even the camera shakes as various arrows stick out of Lanyon's back and front, blood pouring out of the wounds. His face is that of shock, and he trembles, blood pouring out of his mouth.

LANYON  
(weakly)  
M...Mother...

Then he collapses, landing in a puddle of his own blood.

The apple, which seems to have been bouncing down from the wall earlier, now rolls and stops at Lanyon's dead body. Hyde walks over to the dead body, and shakes his head.

HYDE  
I was hoping I could keep unnecessary deaths to zero, but I guess it couldn't be helped. He was just a nuisance anyway, in the end.

He dusts his jacket off, and makes a way for the stairs.

HYDE  
I guess, though, that I've made myself clear. Mess with the rules, you mess with your own life. It's not my fault if you choose to be a moron and get yourself killed. (inhales, and then exhales) So, I suppose I have one last thing for all of you.

Hyde reaches inside his coat, and takes out a large thin envelope, before throwing it down at the crowd. Archer catches it, and looks down at it.

HYDE  
Since none of you are detectives, I assume you're going to need something like that. I call that the Hyde File – it documents what you need to know about the death of the individual, and I guess it'll help you in your investigation or something. Are we all clear on that?

No one responds. Hyde only snickers, and then jumps away, onto the displays hanging from the ceiling. The Lodgers watch him go, before Rachel looks down at Lanyon's body.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
That was the first time...I had ever seen someone die right in front of me.

She bends down, and then looks at his open eyes. She reaches out and closes Lanyon's eyes, before putting her hands together in prayer.

Tweedy looks at the dead body as well from afar, and pales.

TWEEDY  
So...people are really going to die?

MOSLEY  
It would appear so.

TWEEDY  
(covers mouth)  
Oh my God...!

HELSBY  
You weren't under the impression that everything that Hyde was saying was a bluff, were you?

TWEEDY  
I-I knew it wasn't a bluff! I was just hoping that...he would let us out before anyone died...

Above her, Griffin, Bryson, and Ito look down at the body as well, before Griffin shakes his head.

GRIFFIN  
I suppose this was unfortunate, but I kind of saw this coming.

BRYSON  
Indeed. We have to start the investigation. And we cannot let the dead drag us down, come what may.

Rachel looks up at them, hurt.

RACHEL  
How could you say something like that?

BRYSON  
I'm just coming to a conclusion based on an observation that we made. The person who cannot adapt to their circumstances will die. (looks straight at Rachel) In the end, he got what was coming to him.

Rachel opens her mouth, but cannot say anything else, so she looks back down at Lanyon's body. She heaves a sigh. Ito bends down as well, and looks at Rachel from across the body.

ITO  
Right now, Rachel, we have to find Jasper's murderer and bring him to justice. To honor his memory.

RACHEL  
...Right. Right, of course.

She and Ito stand up, while in the b.g. Archer takes the Hyde File out of the envelope and reads it. Cut to Archer as his eyes skim over the file. There is a picture of Jasper attached to the paper, crossed out with red ink.

ARCHER  
Hey, guys...?

The others turn to him as he holds up the file.

ARCHER  
The Hyde File says here that Jasper died in Rachel's room.

The other Lodgers all turn to Rachel once Archer says this.

SINNETT  
(O.S.)  
Rachel's room?

PENNEBRYGG  
(O.S.)  
I didn't notice it at first, but...

FLOWERS  
(O.S.)  
I don't believe it!

RACHEL  
Everyone...

Griffin crosses his arms, looking straight at Rachel.

GRIFFIN  
Well? What do you have to say for yourself?

RACHEL  
I – I didn't kill him! The reason he was in my room was because we were swapping rooms for the night!

PENNEBRYGG  
Why would you swap rooms? That doesn't sound true.

RACHEL  
No, you don't get it! He was scared! You have to believe me!

GRIFFIN  
(scoffs)  
Who'd believe a story like that?

DODDLE  
(raises hand)  
I would.

Everyone looks at Doddle, all surprised except for Rachel, who is relieved.

RACHEL  
Mr. Doddle...

DODDLE  
I don't believe that she did it at all.

TWEEDY  
And...why do you believe her?

DODDLE  
(looks down)  
Because...I did it.

The Lodgers all look at him, before Bryson speaks up.

BRYSON  
Doddle, Doddle, why are you saying such things?

DODDLE  
What do you mean?

BRYSON  
Why would you bring forth such a conclusion without evidence? For all we know, you could be covering up for Rachel's crime.

DODDLE  
I-I'm not! And Rachel... (yawns) ...Rachel is innocent.

PENNEBRYGG  
Doddle, have you been sleeping at all?

DODDLE  
(tiredly)  
That doesn't matter. You can't just jump to the conclusion that Rachel is the killer.

PENNEBRYGG  
True, but for you to be saying that you are...!

ITO  
Now is far too early for us to be concluding who the murderer is. We have to investigate, and soon. Our lives are on the line.

TWEEDY  
Yeah...she's right. (claps Doddle on the back) Don't try and cover for the murder, okay? You're worth more than that.

DODDLE  
But...

GRIFFIN  
(glaring at Rachel; to Doddle)  
Yes, well, the murderer could be someone you don't suspect at all. Or someone who you do, who knows. (under his breath) Though I knew those two were getting too close for comfort...

The Lodgers start to pile out of the main hall. Archer takes off his coat and covers Lanyon's dead body with it, before leaving as well. That leaves Rachel and Doddle alone in the main hall, and she looks at him.

RACHEL  
I'm glad you don't think I'm the killer, but...you shouldn't accuse yourself of such things.

DODDLE  
I'm not... (rubs eyes) ...I'm not accusing myself, I know...

RACHEL  
I think you need to get some sleep. That would be for the best.

DODDLE  
(nods)  
Yes, I think it would be. Please wake me up in time for the Lab Trial.

RACHEL  
Yes...

The two of them walk out of the main hall together, Rachel pondering to herself.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Everyone besides Doddle seems to think that I'm guilty. But Jasper and I know for a fact that I'm not! I have to find evidence...I know I'm no detective, and I haven't read any detective novels, but I have to try!

She takes a deep breath.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
The first thing I have to do is take a look at the Hyde File, if Archer will let me.

She continues walking down the hall, until she spots Archer. She runs over to him, and taps him on the shoulder.

SCENE 03

INT. HALLWAY – DAY.

Rachel is standing in front of the door to her room, reading the Hyde File that Archer seems to have given her. Archer himself is standing beside Rachel as he opens the door, and shows Rachel the scene inside.

RACHEL  
(V.O., from the Hyde File)  
“The victim is Jasper Kaylock.”

The crime scene is just as Rachel remembers, except Ito, Helsby, and Mosley are inside the room. Helsby and Mosley are standing guard, while Ito is peering at the scratches on the wall.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
“The time of death was around 1 AM, and the place of death was inside Rachel Pidgley's bedroom.”

Rachel walks into the room, gulping, and finally dares to look down at Jasper's dead body. She gets a little sick, but then swallows it down.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
“Death came as a result of a sharp object thrust into the abdomen.”

She bends down, and looks at Jasper's dead body, then down at the knife in Jasper's stomach. While she examines it, Ito looks away from the scratches on the wall, and turns to Rachel.

ITO  
So you came here after all.

RACHEL  
Of course I came. I have to help, somehow...

Ito smiles, before she turns around again.

ITO  
Take a look at the walls. I don't know myself, but I'm pretty sure these are signs of a struggle.

RACHEL  
Struggle...?

ITO  
Jasper fought back against his killer.

RACHEL  
Ah.

Rachel looks back at the body. She reaches out, and touches the knife for a bit, which catches Helsby's eye.

HELSBY  
Hey, don't go tampering with the evidence.

RACHEL  
I wasn't going to...

Helsby nods, but keeps an eye on her. A little unnerved, Rachel looks back at the knife.

RACHEL  
Looks like...a kitchen knife.

Meanwhile, Archer is looking at the drawers, putting a hand to his chin. He then notices the notebook sitting on the drawer, turned to where one of the pages was torn out. He glances over at it, and then notices something out of the corner of his eye. He turns around. Ito is down on her hands and knees, looking at a peculiar red substance on the floor, while Rachel watches.

RACHEL  
Isn't that...blood?

ITO  
No, the consistency isn't right. This looks more like a jelly.

Archer moves over to them as well, and gets down on his hands and knees too, before sniffing it like a dog.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I don't think I'd noticed it before, but the Lodgers can get pretty strange sometimes.

ARCHER  
(looks back at Ito)  
It's strawberry preserves.

ITO  
Don't they have those in the kitchen?

RACHEL  
I don't think so, last time I checked. I ought to check again, to be sure.

She stares at the drops of jelly on the floor, before her eyes catch something lying behind Jasper's body. It is a bloodstained piece of paper. She is about to reach for it, when the door opens again, revealing Griffin. When he spots Rachel among them, he scowls.

GRIFFIN  
What is she doing here?

ITO  
She's conducting an investigation.

GRIFFIN  
Or she could be tampering with the evidence.

RACHEL  
(put off)  
I told you – I'm not the one who killed Jasper!

GRIFFIN  
Save it for the trial. I'm running my own investigation here, and I don't want you ruining any of it. Got it?

RACHEL  
But...

Rachel looks back at Jasper's body. She purses her lips together, and then sighs.

RACHEL  
Fine. I'll go.

She stands up, and Archer gets up as well. They both leave the room together, with Griffin staring at them as they do. It is only when they finally leave the room that Archer pats himself, and realizes that something is missing.

ARCHER  
Dammit – I left the Hyde File in the room!

RACHEL  
(closes door)  
No, leave it. Griffin might want to see it.

Archer scratches the back of his head, and then looks at Rachel.

ARCHER  
You weren't tampering with the evidence in any way, were you?

RACHEL  
What? No, of course not! To do that...no one would catch the killer than way!

ARCHER  
(nods)  
Well, that makes sense.

RACHEL  
I just hope they find something new that could have any clues, because I can't make heads or tails of what all these details mean.

ARCHER  
Me neither. (puts hands in pockets) Maybe we just aren't seeing the bigger picture yet. Maybe there are hints somewhere else.

RACHEL  
Yes...I ought to go to the kitchen and check the preserves there.

Archer blinks, and then his eyes dart to the door behind Rachel.

ARCHER  
This...this is your room, according to the Hyde File, right?

RACHEL  
(turning around)  
What do you-

She cuts herself off, and sees what Archer saw. Instead of the nameplate bearing her name, what sits on the door is the nameplate bearing Jasper's name.

RACHEL  
...What?

Rachel moves further down the hall, to Jasper's door, only to find her nameplate there.

RACHEL  
That can't be right.

She takes out her handbook, and pulls out the folded map, before unfolding it to show the layout of the bedrooms.

RACHEL  
The map here says that my room is the one Jasper's body is in, and this is Jasper's room...so why are the names switched?

ARCHER  
Someone had to have done it, obviously.

RACHEL  
(puts map down)  
But who?

She thinks about it some more, before heading down the hall.

ARCHER  
Wait, where are you going?

RACHEL  
I have to check the kitchen, above everything else.

She walks away, down the hall, while Archer watches her leave. He is frozen in place for a while, before he turns around and heads towards the other rooms as well.

SCENE 04

INT. KITCHEN – DAY.

Rachel comes into the kitchen, but pauses when she finds Lavender and Cantilupe standing there. Cantilupe stands beside Lavender, while Lavender is looking at the knife set.

LAVENDER  
(muttering to herself)  
It's just as I thought...

RACHEL  
(O.S.)  
Lavender?

LAVENDER  
Huh?

The two women turn around to see Rachel standing there, and they look a little hesitant.

CANTILUPE  
Oh, Rachel, dear. What's the matter?

RACHEL  
Have you seen any strawberry preserves here, by any chance?

CANTILUPE  
(looking up in thought)  
No, last I checked...there is some orange marmalade here, though.

RACHEL  
Marmalade?

LAVENDER  
Yes. Someone decided to make them out of the oranges here, apparently.

She points at one of the shelves, where a jar of what else but orange marmalade sits. Rachel walks over to it, and takes it off the shelf. The label is handwritten, and written in pencil.

LAVENDER  
Say, Rachel...have you taken a look at the body?

RACHEL  
(turning around)  
Yes, why?

LAVENDER  
Jasper was killed with a knife...wasn't he?

RACHEL  
Yes.

LAVENDER  
One of the knives here is missing; I thought you might want to take a look at that.

Rachel puts the jar of marmalade down, and walks over to the knife set. One of the knives is missing from the set.

RACHEL  
I guess I was right there.

LAVENDER  
(puts hand to her chin)  
So you're undertaking an investigation too?

RACHEL  
I wouldn't call it that...I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this so I can help Jasper. (pause) I hope I won't have to do this again.

CANTILUPE  
Us too.

LAVENDER  
Well, I guess while you're here, I think I might share some information with you.

At the sound of that, Rachel looks up.

RACHEL  
Information?

LAVENDER  
Yes. You see, I was here in the dining hall and the kitchen all day, after we received those horrid letters. I had asked Flowers to spend time with me; she can confirm it for you. (puts hands together) Anyway, we were here all day, and when I first came the knives were all here. But during the last hour that I was here, one of the knives seemed to have disappeared while I was making tea.

She takes a breath, and looks down.

LAVENDER  
I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, so I left it alone. But now that I see it's really gone missing...and ended up involved in Jasper's murder...

Lavender frowns, and Cantilupe puts a hand on her shoulder. There is a silence for a while, before Lavender looks back up.

LAVENDER  
Anyway, no one suspicious came in here while Flowers and I were around. So to have it disappear like that...it's all very suspicious.

RACHEL  
I see. (pats herself, and then frowns) I should have been taking notes...

CANTILUPE  
Don't worry. I'm sure Lavender will bring it up again at the Trial, if you don't remember any of it.

RACHEL  
Really? Thanks. You've both been a great help.

CANTILUPE  
Your welcome, Rachel. Just know that if you need any help, you can always come to us.

Rachel smiles at them, but not very widely – it's as if that's all she can muster.

SCENE 05

INT. HALLWAY – DAY.

Rachel walks down the hallway, thinking to herself.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Come on, I have to find more clues...the lives of everyone in this building depend on it! If I can't solve the mystery...

She walks past the trash room, but stops, and then looks inside.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Of course...someone would want to dispose of their evidence!

She walks into the room – it is littered with various garbage bins. In the center of it all is the incinerator – but it is off for now. Rachel takes a look around, and then realizes that one of the bins is open.

Rachel walks over to this bin, and peers inside while holding her nose. Inside this garbage bin, atop the other garbage, is a broken jar.

RACHEL  
(with pinched nose)  
What...? 

She reaches inside, and pulls out a fragment of the jar. Like the jar of marmalade in the kitchen, the label is handwritten in pencil. This time, though, the label specifies that the jar was for strawberry preserves.

Rachel glances it over, before pocketing it. Then she frowns.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
Ugh. 

SCENE 06

INT. JASPER'S ROOM – DAY.

Rachel washes her hands in the washbasin, and then sighs to herself. She looks around the room, desolate in its emptiness.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I'm sorry, Jasper... 

She looks at the bedside drawer while wiping her hands off, and walks over to the drawer. Rachel places the towel down on it, and then opens the top drawer. When she does, though, she notices something inside – it is the letter addressed to Jasper that Hyde had given the previous day.

Rachel hesitates, before she picks up the letter, and begins to open the envelope.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Jasper, I don't know if you wanted me to read this or not...but I have to look at everything that could help me put your soul to rest. 

She takes out the letter, and then reads the letter. The letter is narrated in Hyde's voice.

HYDE  
(V.O., from the letter)  
“Jasper Kaylock, you are the middle child of the Kaylock family living out in the countryside. This countryside was what introduced you to your field of study, and getting away from it helped draw you closer to your dream – but you never really forgot where you came from, as despite your dream, everyone loved you oh so much.  
“Well. You ought to forget.” 

As Hyde continues on, Rachel finishes reading the letter, and looks at the various pictures in the envelope – first a picture of a younger Jasper, alongside a few toddlers and babies who are presumably his siblings.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
“For you see, your family farm and all the other neighboring farms suffered a devastating attack that ravaged the countryside. There were so many losses...so many deaths...and you have nowhere to go home to!” 

Rachel looks next at a picture of who appear to be Jasper's parents, worn and overworked. She flips this around to reveal the last picture: a picture of the farm and its fields, all destroyed.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
“But the question remains: what happened that could cause such a disaster? Is any of your family still alive?  
“You'll find out when you make your escape!” 

Rachel puts the letter and the photographs down, her eyes wide.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
That's...how...? What happened? That's just terrible! 

She almost doesn't notice the door open, but looks up and sees Archer entering with one hand behind his back.

ARCHER  
Oh. Figured you'd be in here. Listen, I found some more clues as to where this thing is going. 

RACHEL  
More clues...? 

ARCHER  
Yes. 

He takes out his hand from behind his back to reveal a white shirt with red stains on it, and he holds it up to show Rachel.

ARCHER  
I found this in the laundry room. This could have belonged to the killer. 

RACHEL  
Those...aren't bloodstains. 

ARCHER  
I know. (lowers shirt) Strawberry preserves. Let's just say I know that, as I was a messy child.

RACHEL  
Oh. (pause) But why did you come to me about this and not anyone?

ARCHER  
(shrugs)  
I can't think of anyone besides Ito who's making a good investigation, but Griffin is still around Ito, searching for clues. And he's kind of an arse, so I didn't have much choice. 

Rachel and Archer find it in themselves to laugh. Suddenly, above them, the gears turn on the modified phonographs above them, and instead of recording sounds, they start playing a pre-recorded message. Archer and Rachel look up as it plays.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
Sorry, folks, but your time is up! The Laboratory Trial will begin shortly. Please make your way to the red doors in the left side of the building! 

Archer and Rachel frown, but Rachel stands up.

RACHEL  
Come on. Let's come forward with what we know, and hopefully it will all come together. 

ARCHER  
Hopefully. 

Rachel and Archer nod at each other, and then leave the room, the letter and photographs lying down on the bed.

END SCENE.

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS: ~~19~~ 17**  

**RACHEL PIDGLEY**

**BAXTER TWEEDY**

**ELEANORA CANTILUPE**

**NICHOLAS D. BRYSON**

**LILY LAVENDER**  

**JACK GRIFFIN**  

**WALTER PENNEBRYGG**

**SOPHIA FLOWERS  
**

**CHRISTOPHER ARCHER**

**GEORGE BIRD**

**JAMES MAIJABI**

**RANJIT HELSBY**

**MARTIN MOSLEY**

**ANDREW DODDLE**

**JONATHAN LUCKETT**

**ANTHONY SINNETT**

~~**JASPER KAYLOCK** ~~

**VIRGINIA ITO**

~~**ROBERT LANYON** ~~


	6. Chapter 05: The First Lab Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Lab Trial gets underway, and the debate for who Jasper's killer is commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still wondering if blood stains are easier to get out than strawberry stains. The Internet made it seem that way, but if anyone spots a contradiction, I'd be glad to correct it!
> 
> And I'm pretty sure some of y'all will be surprised by the outcome.

CHAPTER 05

“THE FIRST LAB TRIAL” 

SCENE 01

INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT.

Rachel and Archer stand in front of a pair of red doors, and Archer crosses his arms, while Rachel stares pensively at them.

ARCHER  
I think Griffin and Bryson found this room, but they decided not to tell us about it during our initial investigation.

RACHEL  
I don't exactly see why no one should mention it. Something feels wrong about it – as if it doesn't belong in this building.

ARCHER  
(shrugs)  
I think Bird checked it during the second day. It was locked then.

Rachel looks down at the doorknob, and reaches out before grasping it. It turns.

RACHEL  
Huh. I guess we're only gonna use it for Trials, then.

With a heave, she pushes the door open. Behind the door is a bare room, with only the doors to a large lift behind the other Lodgers, who look up when the two of them enter.

MAIJABI  
Rachel, Archer. You came.

LUCKETT  
But you're late. Where were you?

ARCHER  
We were just busy uncovering more evidence.

HELSBY  
Either that or Rachel was just avoiding the trial because she didn't want to be found guilty.

ITO  
(to Helsby)  
This is no time to jump to conclusions.

BIRD  
Sure, I want to believe Rachel didn't do it, but...

PENNEBRYGG  
Isn't there evidence that proves she did it?

Rachel looks around at the other Lodgers as they start discussing it in whispers, her face falling.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Sure, that's not all of them, but...some of them really do believe I killed Jasper. And what will happen to us if they win the vote?

She looks over at Doddle. He doesn't look as sleep-deprived as before, but he isn't talking. In fact, it's as if he can't even meet her eyes. Rachel looks concerned, and she opens her mouth to say something, but then the door opens one more time, and Rachel looks to see Hyde.

HYDE  
Well, now. Is everyone here?

MAIJABI  
Yes. That's everyone.

HYDE  
Good. Now let's all go down the lift.

As if without a care in the world, Hyde walks over to the lift behind them, and pushes a button. It opens, and then he gestures for everyone to go inside. Slowly, but surely, all the Lodgers start piling up in the lift. Rachel stands there hesitantly, but then Ito walks up to her, and speaks to her.

ITO  
Are you afraid?

RACHEL  
(looks at Ito)  
What?

ITO  
If you run away now, then you won't be able to solve the mystery of how Jasper died.

Rachel looks at her, before nodding, and entering the lift alongside Ito. Hyde is the last to come in, and once he comes in, the doors move shut.

Slowly, the lift descends, and Rachel looks around at everyone. They all have serious looks on their faces, as if they aren't letting slip any sort of emotion.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
There's something in the air...but how can I blame anyone? We're here to investigate the death of a friend...someone who, as far as I know, didn't deserve to die.

She looks at Hyde, whose back is to the doors, the only one who is actually smiling. Rachel looks away before he can meet her eyes, and then she gazes down at her hands.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Everyone's lives are on the line here. I can't allow myself to be scared now. I did all that I could.

She clenches her hands into fists, and sucks in a deep breath.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
And now the doors open on a deadly game. A deadly confession, a deadly deception, a deadly challenge. A deadly...

The lift jerks to a stop.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
...Lab Trial!

Hyde gives all of them a once-over, and then turns around as the doors to the lift open.

He steps out of the lift, and the Lodgers follow behind him. They have set foot into a large room, full of stands all arranged in a circle, with a large chair a few feet behind one of them. The room is ornately furnished, with decorative red drapes and royal blue walls. The Lodgers all take a look around, while Hyde puts his hands on his hips.

HYDE  
What do you think? Such a large room, specifically designed for your little Lab Trial! I believe I outdid myself when I designed this room! (stretches an arm out, as if to show off) You like it?

TWEEDY  
(hesitantly)  
Well...it's grand, alright.

LUCKETT  
It is. But I have one question. (points at stands) There are signs there with the dead persons' faces. Would you mind explaining?

The camera cuts to the stands, and sure enough, behind two different stands, there stand two different signs – one about Jasper's height and bearing his photograph crossed out in red ink, while the other is about Lanyon's height and bears his photograph crossed out in red ink as well.

HYDE  
Just because Jasper Kaylock and Robert Lanyon are dead doesn't mean that they can't join in the fun of a Lab Trial! What's that saying, that the dead will always be in your heart? Well, they'll be here in the Trial as well!

PENNEBRYGG  
I can see that, but...

He had been counting the stands in the b.g., and now halts as he looks at Hyde.

PENNEBRYGG  
...Why are there twenty-one stands? There are only nineteen of us, even counting the dead.

HYDE  
(waves hand)  
No particular reason. It only proves that the room can hold twenty-one people, plus me. Who'd want to leave those two stands by the side? It would totally ruin the room's atmosphere.

ITO  
(crosses arms)  
Right. Can we get to the trial now?

HYDE  
Of course, of course! (walks forward) Everyone, pick a stand and stand behind it! I've arranged it so that one person can see everyone's reactions, so there's no escape for the culprit!

He reaches the chair, and takes his seat in it.

HYDE  
As for me...I will be sitting here, overseeing the whole Trial. I'll also answer questions every now and then, if that will satisfy your little needs.

From the crowd, Doddle finally looks up and decides to speak.

DODDLE  
So, just to be clear, Hyde...you know who the killer is.

HYDE  
(flippantly)  
Yeah. I know because of all the phonographs around the Society, not to mention my little secret weapon!

ITO  
Secret weapon...?

HYDE  
(clears throat)  
Enough about that. Take your places, everyone!

Soon, everyone is in their place at the stands, with Rachel standing to the right of Jasper's sign. She looks up at it, and then turns back to the people in front of her, swallowing.

HYDE  
So let's begin with a brief summary of the trial. You get to debate here who the culprit is according to the evidence that you have, and once everything's been looked at, you get to vote for who the guilty party is. If you guess the right one, then good for you! The guilty gets executed, while the rest of you continue to live your lives. But if you fail to do so...say goodbye to your lovely communal life.

Rachel tries not to let the apprehension show on her face. The other Lodgers, however, seem to have a hard time of doing it.

HYDE  
So what will it be? Will you get the right answer? Or a dreadfully wrong one...?

He puts his hands together, grinning widely, as if waiting for them to begin.

Rachel swallows, and prepares to say something, but Pennebrygg beats her to it.

PENNEBRYGG  
So, where do we start?

LUCKETT  
I think we should first introduce the murder weapon.

MOSLEY  
Right. (adjusts his goggles) The murder weapon was a knife, no doubt taken from the kitchen.

MAIJABI  
That means the killer must have come into the kitchen some time before Night Time arrived.

RACHEL  
But Lavender told me that she and Flowers were in the kitchen and the dining hall all day yesterday, after we got the letters, and no one suspicious came into the kitchen and exited with the knife.

HELSBY  
Well, obviously, the killer would have hidden it somehow.

SINNETT  
Or do you think someone broke the Night Time rule and went out to get a knife?

HYDE  
(cutting in)  
Nope, they couldn't have. The dining hall is one of the areas that gets locked up every night at Night Time. (shrugs) Of course, I thought you guys would have known that by now, but judging from your little Night Time rule, you don't go out much during that time. I'll forgive you that lack of knowledge.

Sinnett blushes a little, embarrassed. Rachel looks at him for a little while, before turning her eyes to Lavender.

RACHEL  
Still, Lavender, you say you didn't see anyone take the knife from the kitchen the other day, correct?

LAVENDER  
Well...I didn't see anyone take the knife while I was making tea, but to be honest...someone did come into the kitchen.

RACHEL  
What?

GRIFFIN  
Someone did? And you only chose to tell us this now?

LAVENDER  
The only reason that I didn't bring it up before is because... (scratches the back of her head) ...that person is no longer with us.

She looks beside Rachel, and Rachel glances at the sign post holding Jasper's picture.

RACHEL  
You mean...

LAVENDER  
(nods)  
Jasper came into the kitchen. He said he was a little thirsty, and I saw him pour himself a glass of water. But I turned my back to him as he left, and...I guess that's when the knife went missing.

CANTILUPE  
So Jasper took the knife?

FLOWERS  
That's the only possibility it could be.

GRIFFIN  
That doesn't prove much. It only means that the killer was able to take the knife from Jasper and use it against him.

BIRD  
Yes, but why would Jasper need a knife in the first place?

RACHEL  
Maybe he needed it for self-defense.

GRIFFIN  
There's a revolver in his room; why didn't he use that instead?

BRYSON  
Perhaps he didn't know how to use it.

PENNEBRYGG  
Right. So Jasper had a knife, because he knew how to use that at least, when the killer showed up and somehow took the knife from him before they attacked and killed him.

ITO  
No – there was a fight between Jasper and the killer first. The scratches on the walls prove that.

PENNEBRYGG  
Really?

Ito nods. Pennebrygg scratches the back of his head.

PENNEBRYGG  
Well, next time I ought to take a good look at the crime scene.

HELSBY  
So Jasper struggled against his killer, but the killer managed to kill him with the knife anyway. To handle a knife like that...i don't think it could have been anyone but Rachel.

Rachel shrinks back.

RACHEL  
That isn't true – Jasper and I switched rooms just as Night Time began, and I stayed in his room the whole time, in accordance with the Night Time rule. Someone else broke it.

HELSBY  
Now hold on-

ARCHER  
(interrupting)  
There's evidence that she didn't do it.

All eyes turn to Archer when he says this. Griffin glances at him, and then frowns.

GRIFFIN  
Go ahead, then. Tell us what this brilliant evidence is.

ARCHER  
I wouldn't call it brilliant, but I noticed that the drawers in the room were all haphazardly opened and closed, as if someone had been looking for something. That was Rachel's room, right? Rachel wouldn't have had to look around so much; she would have known where everything was.

TWEEDY  
Well, that's a plausible theory...but what would someone in that room have needed to search for?

LUCKETT  
It would be something that he desperately needed. If it were the killer, I assume they would have needed a means to finish Jasper off.

GRIFFIN  
You could just stab him twice.

Rachel looks at Griffin, troubled by the discussion. Flowers raises her hand before anyone can go on, however.

FLOWERS  
If the killer wasn't Rachel, and she and Jasper indeed switched rooms, then something bothers me about the crime. How would the killer have gotten into Rachel's room, even without our Night Time rule?

BRYSON  
Well, the answer is simple. The killer must have come to the door posing as a visitor, and Jasper let him in without a second thought.

RACHEL  
I don't think that was it at all.

FLASHBACK to Rachel and Jasper switching room keys with each other.

RACHEL  
Don't open the door for anyone, even if it's me, alright, Jasper? I just want you to be safe.

JASPER  
I want you to be safe too. And I won't open the door, even if it's you – otherwise, what's the point of switching rooms?

END FLASHBACK. Rachel is looking down at the floor.

RACHEL  
I don't think that after being so scared...Jasper would have let someone in like that. He wouldn't even have let me in; wouldn't he have done the same for someone else?

ITO  
What if he was lying about being scared?

Rachel looks up at Ito.

RACHEL  
Huh...?

GRIFFIN  
Jasper was lying about being scared. Don't you get it?

RACHEL  
What? No. Jasper wouldn't – he wouldn't lie.

GRIFFIN  
Is that so?

Griffin reaches in his pocket, and then pulls out a piece of paper – the same bloodstained piece of paper that Rachel had seen lying behind Jasper's body. He begins to read aloud from it.

GRIFFIN  
(from the paper)  
“Meet me at midnight in my room. I want to talk to you about something. Don't forget to check the nameplates to make sure you get the right room. Jasper Kaylock.”

RACHEL  
(eyes widening)  
Wait...what?

Ito also reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a notebook, before turning it to a spot where a page had been torn out.

ITO  
We found this in your room. There's no doubt that the paper comes from this same notebook. Did this notebook belong to you? Did you write on that page?

RACHEL  
I...no. But...

GRIFFIN  
Read it for yourself, if you're gonna be so doubtful.

He passes the note to the person next to him, and it is passed around by the Lodgers before it reaches Rachel. She reads it over, before her eyes linger on Jasper's name at the bottom of the paper.

GRIFFIN  
Jasper was lying about being scared, and he lured someone into coming to the room he was staying in. Clearly, Jasper Kaylock was intending to commit a murder.

Rachel's hands shake.

RACHEL  
No...

ITO  
And not just that. Since the murder was staged in Rachel's room...it was likely he was going to frame Rachel for the crime.

Rachel shakes her head, but refuses to look up.

FLASHBACK to Rachel looking through the contents of Jasper's letter from Hyde in Jasper's room.

JASPER  
(V.O.)  
No one's coming to save us, Rachel! We're all going to die!

She looks over the pictures in the flashback as well.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
There were so many losses...so many deaths...and you have nowhere to go home to!

END FLASHBACK.

Griffin looks at Rachel as she begins to shake.

GRIFFIN  
Well? Is there any doubt in your mind? He was only getting close to you in order to use you.

Finally, Rachel looks up, and gives the note to the person next to her.

RACHEL  
I don't...believe it...

GRIFFIN  
Tch. Such are the words of a lovestruck fool.

LAVENDER  
(looking at Rachel, to Griffin)  
You don't need to beat her up about it.

BRYSON  
Indeed. We have to continue the trial, whether Rachel can deal with it or not.

Rachel glances back up at everyone, and swallows. Then she straightens up.

RACHEL  
No...I can handle it.

Ito looks at Rachel, the faintest smile showing on her face. The camera then turns to Luckett, who is raising his hand.

LUCKETT  
Right, now that we have that out of the way...Jasper invited the killer into his room. But since Rachel and Jasper had switched rooms, wouldn't the killer have gone to the room where Rachel was staying in instead?

ARCHER  
Nope. Someone switched the nameplates to the rooms. It was likely Jasper, since he was the only one who knew about the room switch, and was planning a murder on top of that. He even made sure to point it out that his would-be victim check the nameplates, rather than the map.

PENNEBRYGG  
And...we're back to wondering who Jasper could have invited to his room. Barring Rachel, it could have been any of us.

ITO  
But Jasper chose only one. And the proof for that lies inside the crime scene as well. (turns to Rachel) You've seen it, haven't you?

RACHEL  
O-Of course. The strawberry preserves on the floor.

SINNETT  
Strawberry preserves?

MOSLEY  
So you're saying that the killer...really liked strawberry preserves?

HELSBY  
(sharply, to Mosley)  
Of course not. The killer just happened to have such a thing on their person when they arrived at Jasper's room.

RACHEL  
Right...a whole jar full of it, in fact.

She puts a hand in her pocket, and then takes out the fragment of the jar from the trash.

RACHEL  
I found this in the garbage room. There's a jar like this in the kitchen, only it's full of orange marmalade. The killer must have broken it in his fight with Jasper, getting it on the floor and all over his shirt.

MOSLEY  
Their shirt?

ARCHER  
(pulls out stained shirt from his coat)  
Yeah, his shirt. (spreads it out) The strawberry stains were harder to get out than the blood stains, so they remained on the shirt. But since this is the killer's shirt, we can say that there were blood stains before.

PENNEBRYGG  
That doesn't look like quite a large shirt...but there are a lot of people that shirt could belong to.

GRIFFIN  
Could even belong to you, Archer.

TWEEDY  
(crosses arms)  
Well, what do we do now? There isn't any more evidence that we could use.

Rachel looks up, as if she's had a realization.

RACHEL  
No – that's wrong!

The other Lodgers then look at her, and she grips her stand tightly as she begins to speak.

RACHEL  
The shirt is all the evidence we need. The blood's been scrubbed clean, right? And the time of Jasper's death was 1 AM, according to the Hyde File.

HELSBY  
Yeah, and?

RACHEL  
That means that the killer was up until late last night in the laundry room washing his shirt. He must not have gotten a lot of sleep, especially since the strawberry stains wouldn't come out, correct?

Cut to another angle; even Hyde watches Rachel with interest as she continues.

RACHEL  
Not to mention...what kind of person would bring strawberry preserves to a midnight meeting? He could have been hungry, sure, but a whole jar without bread?

TWEEDY  
What're you saying?

RACHEL  
(holds up shard of the jar)  
Going by the label on this shard, we can assume that these preserves were homemade. I know how to make strawberry preserves too, but so far the only thing I've been cooking are your meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And that shirt definitely doesn't belong to me.

She swallows, and then finishes.

RACHEL  
So, the killer made the preserves and brought it to my room; maybe he wanted Jasper to try it out. And the only other person I know who can make this sort of thing, the only person who's lost sleep last night...

She turns her head, to look straight at a certain Lodger.

RACHEL  
...It was you, wasn't it, Andrew Doddle?

The other Lodgers gasp, and look at Doddle, who had been silent throughout the whole trial. He looks down, his face darkening.

DODDLE  
...None of you would believe me when I said it outright. (shakes head) I thought that if I told you all first, I could save you the trouble of going through the Trial...but none of you would take it. You thought I was covering for someone.

Rachel leans forward at her stand, while Doddle's eyes remain fixed on the ground. She takes a deep breath.

RACHEL  
Why did you do it?

DODDLE  
(swallows)  
It was an accident...I went to what I thought was Jasper's room, as the note indicated, and I brought the preserves with me. I thought it would help him cheer up – I saw what happened in the common room. But I didn't expect him to pull out a knife and attack me.

Cut to all the Lodgers watching him, while he goes on.

DODDLE  
I shielded myself with the jar, and he stabbed right through it, getting the strawberry on the floor and my shirt. I dropped the jar, and I guess the note too, and that was when Jasper and I struggled for a while – he and I both left the scratches on the walls and the floors. But before I knew it, we were both fighting to hold the knife, and it was pointed towards him...

A bead of sweat rolls down his face.

DODDLE  
I stabbed him. He sank to the floor. I tried searching the room for anything that could help, but...he told me not to help him. So I could only leave him to die. (pause, before continuing) Then I moved as if I didn't know what I was doing. I took the pieces of the jar and threw them out. After that, I could only think of washing my shirt. The thought of being caught hadn't crossed my mind at all. I just wanted to get that horrid memory out of my mind.

He grips the stand tighter, and grits his teeth together.

DODDLE  
So now that you've proven it's me, do whatever you want with me. At least no one else has to die.

The camera then turns to Hyde, who has the biggest grin on his face.

HYDE  
Do whatever I want? With pleasure!

He jumps up and out of his chair.

HYDE  
But we have to see if everyone feels the same way, if they've come to the conclusion that you are a killer who must die to keep the peace. (to everyone) Now, are you ready? Use the switches provided on the stand to vote!

Rachel looks down at her stand, just in time to see switches appear like clockwork out of the stand, containing everyone's names. She looks down at Doddle's name on one of the switches, and gulps.

We quickly fade to a sign illuminated by a spotlight. It reads “WHO IS PROVEN GUILTY?” A drum rolls in the background as the camera pans down to a stage with curtains still over the stage. Then after a few seconds, the drum stops beating, and the curtains open. Trumpets blare as the name “DODDLE” flashes on another sign on the stage. The curtains cover the stage again, and then are drawn once again to cut back to normal time.

Hyde stands at his spot, full of glee.

HYDE  
Yes! You got it right! The answer is...Mr. Doddle! He's the one who killed Jasper!

The other Lodgers look away from each other, while Doddle shakes at his stand. Rachel inhales, looking sick.

HYDE  
So now, we get to the part that everyone's been waiting for: the execution!

LAVENDER  
Wh-what? Wait! It was an accident! He never wanted to kill Jasper!

HYDE  
Oh, does that really matter? He killed someone, and he disturbed the order and peace of this Society, that's all there is to it! You're not going to let even an accidental killer off that easy, are you?

Without waiting for Lavender to reply, Hyde laughs.

HYDE  
Now, then! (claps hands together) I've prepared a very special execution for our resident experimental confectionist! Go wild with excitement, everyone!

Doddle heaves a large breath.

DODDLE  
I'm sorry, everyone...

HYDE  
Now, Doddle has been found guilty! The punishment will now commence!

He pulls out a gavel as a button comes out of the floor in front of him, and with the gavel he pushes it.

The screen turns black.

SCENE 02

DODDLE'S EXECUTION

And then all of a sudden, we have various muted shots of the Lodgers looking at Doddle, as Doddle looks back up and realizes that a chain is flying out of a door that has opened up beside Hyde's chair – and it is flying towards him. The clamp at the end attaches itself around his neck, and the chain pulls, dragging him forcefully away from the room.

The chain drags Doddle down a hallway, and it pulls upwards, before the clamp opens just as he reaches the ceiling, and he is dropped into a clear bowl. He hits the bowl feet first, and falls down, before looking down at his ankle. It is broken.

In front of him, all the other Lodgers are watching from behind a wire fence. He tries to stand up, but can't, and then looks up to see Hyde riding a large conche roller, a wide grin on his face.

A title card flashes on the screen, saying “THE PREMIUM CHOCOLATE RECIPE”.

Cut back to Hyde riding the conche, and he presses a button that puts the conche down in the bowl forcefully. Doddle falls over with the force of it, and can only look up to see Hyde push another button. The conche begins to turn.

Doddle gasps, and then turns around as the bowl begins to move back and forth under the force of the roller. He tries to stand up one more time, but cannot, and only moves closer and closer to the conche.

Suddenly, another bowl is lifted up to the rim of the clear bowl that Doddle is in, and chocolate is poured into the bowl, pushing Doddle closer to the roller.

The Lodgers can do nothing but watch as the conche finally catches up to Doddle, and his eyes are wide as his foot gets crushed under the roller. He screams, but we cannot hear.

Hyde watches the whole process with utter glee.

The chocolate nearly buries Doddle, and then the roller overtakes him completely with a sickening crunch.

We then see all the frightened and sickened faces of the Lodgers as the machine slowly comes to a stop.

The camera cuts to the inside of the bowl – blood and crushed body parts are mixed with the chocolate, a few fingers within sight.

The Lodgers all continue to stare, their silhouettes produced by the light coming from behind the bowl.

FADE to black.

SCENE 03

INT. EXECUTION ROOM – NIGHT.

Hyde jumps down from the machine to stand in front of the Lodgers, clapping with excitement. (Normal sound resumes.)

HYDE  
What a great time! Doesn't that just satisfy your need for punishment and your thirst for blood?

None of the other Lodgers can respond to Hyde. Pennebrygg is holding Flowers as she vomits in the corner, while Archer has a fist on the wall, sobbing in his other hand.

ARCHER  
God, I can't do this anymore!

Pennebrygg looks to Archer, even while patting Flowers's back. He turns his head down.

Meanwhile, Sinnett is shaking by the side, unable to tear his eyes away from the large clear bowl. Griffin is looking away on the other hand, hunching his shoulders and breathing heavily. Cantilupe and Lavender are holding each other, while Cantilupe sheds a few tears of her own. Maijabi and Luckett are standing together, the former's hands together in prayer.

Rachel looks like she is having trouble not being sick herself in the f.g., when Hyde looks over to her from the b.g., and then comes into focus.

HYDE  
What about you, Rachel?

RACHEL  
(looks at Hyde)  
What?

HYDE  
Hasn't Jasper's betrayal thrown you into such deep despair?

RACHEL  
Jasper's betrayal... (clenches hands into fists) How can I blame him for that? It was your fault! Jasper would never have been put in such a position if not for you!

HYDE  
(drawling)  
Spare me the blame. (to everyone) You want no more murders to occur? Then sever any connections you have to the outside world and accept that you'll live here forever. Doesn't that sound like the better option?

RACHEL  
The better option, my ass!

She is about to step forward, but then a hand stretches out to stop her – it is Ito.

ITO  
Rachel, we have to leave him for now. If you really want to avenge Jasper...

Rachel looks at Ito, then at Hyde, who is smirking at her. Her face darkens, and she grits her teeth together.

SCENE 05

INT. RACHEL'S ROOM – NIGHT.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Damn it all...

CROSSFADE to Rachel lying on her bed in her room, and then turning towards the side of her bed, where there is no more blood, no more body.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
The whole room had been cleaned up by the time we came back from the Trial. Even Jasper's body is gone...all signs that he was ever here in this room vanished.

She curls into herself.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
And Lanyon's body too...gone from the main hall. It's as if they never set foot in this building...it's as if they never even existed.

She closes her eyes, but then a knock sounds on her door. Rachel opens her eyes, and then sits up.

Rachel opens the door, and finds Ito standing there, with her hands behind her back.

ITO  
Can I talk with you?

Soon, Rachel and Ito are inside the room, with Rachel sitting down on the bed. Rachel looks up to Ito.

RACHEL  
This is about Jasper, isn't it?

ITO  
(nods)  
Why, yes. (beat) I was just wondering how you were holding up after this whole thing.

RACHEL  
I'm fine. At least, I think I will be.

She falls silent again. Ito looks at Rachel, before putting her hands in front of her.

ITO  
You know, I came here to tell you...Jasper might have probably been thinking of you as he died.

RACHEL  
What makes you so sure? No one knows for sure what people think as they die, not even Maijabi.

ITO  
I'm not sure at all, actually. But from Doddle's account...he said that Jasper didn't want him to help. He only watched Jasper die. And I think Jasper did such a thing because he felt the guilt of deceiving you.

RACHEL  
Doesn't that just mean Jasper just wanted Doddle to see him go and make him feel worse for killing him?

ITO  
Could be. But it could also mean that Jasper was hesitating.

She takes a breath, looking Rachel in the eye as she continues.

ITO  
Hesitating to fool you and frame you, hesitating to commit murder...he hesitated until the end. And that was what led to his death.

RACHEL  
Oh... (fidgets a little, before looking back up at Ito) Why are you telling me this, Miss Ito?

ITO  
Because even if we're not allowed to mourn, I know that you'll be able to move past the deaths we've seen today. You'll be able to see the future in front of you, without them weighing you down.

RACHEL  
Without them...weighing me down?

She clenches her hands into fists, and shakes her head.

RACHEL  
They will weigh me down.

Ito watches her with mild surprise as she continues.

RACHEL  
I won't leave the deaths of my friends behind. Jasper and Doddle...I don't think I'll ever forget about them. I'll carry them with me as I try to stop the mastermind behind all this. They'll be with me for as long as I'll be alive.

ITO  
Ah... (looks away) So you've chosen that path. (smiles) But since you have...I expect great things from you, Rachel.

Rachel finally manages to smile. Ito nods, and then looks back at her.

ITO  
So tell me...how did you know that I was going to come to you to talk about Jasper?

RACHEL  
I don't know.

The screen turns black.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I just have a good feeling about you.

END SCENE.

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS: ~~17~~ 16**

**RACHEL PIDGLEY**

**BAXTER TWEEDY**

**ELEANORA CANTILUPE**

**NICHOLAS D. BRYSON**

**LILY LAVENDER**

**JACK GRIFFIN**

**WALTER PENNEBRYGG**

**SOPHIA FLOWERS**

**CHRISTOPHER ARCHER**

**GEORGE BIRD**

**JAMES MAIJABI**

**RANJIT HELSBY**

**MARTIN MOSLEY**

~~**ANDREW DODDLE** ~~

**JONATHAN LUCKETT**

**ANTHONY SINNETT**

~~**JASPER KAYLOCK** ~~

**VIRGINIA ITO**

~~**ROBERT LANYON** ~~

 

 


	7. Chapter 06: A New World of Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surviving the first Lab Trial, the Lodgers get a taste of exploring new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Hyde gives the Lodgers a few little treats for surviving the first Lab Trial, not to mention a storm is still brewing.

CHAPTER 06

“A NEW WORLD OF WONDER”

 

SCENE 01

INT. MAIN HALL – DAY.

Hyde stands in front of the Lodgers gathered in the main hall, atop the stairs. He looks them over, and then waves a hand.

HYDE  
Do I have your attention, everyone?

No one responds.

HYDE  
Very good!

He claps his hands, and then rubs them together.

HYDE  
So, you all solved the first Lab Trial that was thrust upon you. Good for you! But I should have expected as much, you are scientists, after all. Anyway, (puts hand over chest) I am proud to announce to you that you all get a reward for surviving!

The Lodgers start to murmur among themselves. Rachel in particular tilts her head a little.

RACHEL  
A reward?

HYDE  
You see, I can't keep you cooped up on the first floor for so long without stimulation! It's really bad for our reputation, and besides, scientists need new questions to answer and new answers to questions! So every time you survive a Trial, I'll open a whole new world to all of you!

Hyde raises his hands, in a showy manner, before lowering them, and then clapping his hands together. Behind him, one section of the bars at the top of the stairs start to move, and then moves towards the side, before stopping as it is positioned diagonally, stopping at the large wooden doors at the top of the stairs.

More clockwork machinery sounds from behind the Lodgers, and they look behind them and upwards to see a few more bars going down to halve the second floor above.

HYDE  
This is what I mean by a whole new world! After every successful trial, the Society will be opened to you all bit by bit! Sure, one half of the second floor may not sound like much, but I suppose it will stimulate your brains plenty.

He puts his hands together, and grins widely.

HYDE  
And not to mention, doors have opened up in the first floor too! You ought to look out for them!

The Lodgers all begin to talk louder, while Rachel can only stare up at Hyde.

MONTAGE of the Lodgers looking around the half of the second floor accorded to them, as well as a bit of the first floor.

A) Archer and Bird open the first door next to the large wooden doors, and both their mouths fall open as they see a variety of strange and wondrous plants.

B) Pennebrygg, Tweedy, and Maijabi take a look at one of the rooms, and find a room bathed in a blue light, with various bottles, some full of a red substance and some of blue flames, hanging from the ceiling. Furniture is also floating in this room. Maijabi examines a mirror, and sees his reflection in it.

C) The girls take a look at the bars separating this half of the second floor from the stairs to the third floor. Flowers bends down to look at the clockwork.

D) Helsby, Mosley, and Bryson take a look at the newly-opened storage room on the first floor. Mosley looks down at a microscope, while Helsby pulls out from a low shelf a red coat almost identical to his own.

E) Griffin, Sinnett, and Luckett open the door to another room, and find themselves in the infirmary, with some clean beds and medical supplies.

END MONTAGE.

SCENE 03

INT. DINING HALL – DAY.

MAIJABI  
(V.O.)  
So all that we've found so far on the second floor are laboratories?

The Lodgers are all seated at the table in the dining hall, with three more seats empty. Mosley raises his hand.

MOSLEY  
There's also a library on the second floor. I assume that will come in handy very soon.

BRYSON  
There was a telegraph in it, but it seems that it was only there for display.

PENNEBRYGG  
Shame. We could have communicated with the outside world using it, if only we could connect it somewhere...

SINNETT  
(cutting in awkwardly)  
W-well, the infirmary and the storage room on the first floor were also opened, and there was also a couple of group showers.

TWEEDY  
Showers? Man, I was getting tired of having to carry the water all the way from my room to the laundry room.

GRIFFIN  
Still, even in the laboratories we found steel plates over the windows.

BIRD  
Not to mention that the plants Archer and I found relied mostly on artificial light to survive.

GRIFFIN  
See? We're still trapped in a cage with no escape.

BRYSON  
Don't be like that, Griffin. It was worth a look.

Griffin only huffs and turns away. Rachel looks at him for a while, before her eyes can't help but turn towards the empty seat beside her. The camera zooms in on her steadily as she stares.

ITO  
(O.S.)  
Rachel?

The camera abruptly stops, and Rachel turns to Ito, who had been looking at her.

ITO  
Are you alright?

RACHEL  
Huh? Oh, yeah.

GRIFFIN  
(bluntly)  
You're not still hung up over that kid, are you?

RACHEL  
No, no...

MAIJABI  
It's okay, Rachel. It's fine.

RACHEL  
Oh...

HELSBY  
Yeah! Don't worry about it. We can't even bury the bodies, so the least we can do is try to talk each other through it!

MOSLEY  
That's...surprisingly mature, coming from you.

HELSBY  
(defensive)  
Wh-what's that supposed to mean?

MOSLEY  
It means what it means.

TWEEDY  
Uh, can't we go back to the matter we were talking about before?

HELSBY  
(looks at Tweedy)  
Huh?

TWEEDY  
(tries to hold his grin)  
Never mind. (looks at Rachel) Look, it's fine if you can't stop thinking about it yet. It only happened yesterday, it was all so fast. The least you can do is give yourself time.

RACHEL  
That's... (smiles) Thank you.

TWEEDY  
Anytime! Besides, we've got a lot of time, now that no other murders are going to happen!

GRIFFIN  
I highly doubt that.

Tweedy looks at Griffin, his smile faltering.

TWEEDY  
What do you mean?

GRIFFIN  
Someone's already thought of killing, and someone's already died. That being said, it will now be easier for anyone to kill someone else, and they'll feel less guilt about it.

CANTILUPE  
Mr. Griffin, dear, please don't say things like that. We'll get out of here together, surely!

GRIFFIN  
(frowns)  
Well, the chances of another murder happening are high, though; you can't deny that.

FLOWERS  
We all ought to try and get out of here alive, otherwise we'll lose all hope. That's what Hyde wants, isn't it?

Rachel watches the Lodgers have this back-and-forth, before she sighs.

RACHEL  
Well, this has been nice and all, but I guess I ought to cook you all some lunch now. You all must be famished, right?

ARCHER  
That's a good idea, Rachel. (looks at Griffin, still to Rachel) We'll all feel much better after we eat.

Rachel nods, and then stands up from her seat to go into the kitchen.

When she walks into the kitchen, she walks straight to the cupboard to find something to cook. She places her hand in the cupboard, feeling around for something, before her hand falls on something. She pauses, and then pulls it out.

The thing in her hand is a small box, all tied up with a ribbon. She looks down at it, and notices that there's a note attached to it. She picks it up, and recognizes the fancy handwriting. Rachel reads the text, while Hyde's voice narrates.

HYDE  
(V.O.)  
“Here's a lovely present for you all, for surviving the Trial! I just can't seem to stop giving, can I?”

Rachel frowns, and then walks outside the kitchen, where the Lodgers are all talking. When Lavender spots her, she looks at Rachel, and then the other Lodgers look at her.

LAVENDER  
Rachel! What do you have there?

RACHEL  
It's something I found in the kitchen...something from Hyde. I'm guessing it's no good, if he sent it.

TWEEDY  
Well, since it's in the kitchen, it must be food. And I'm kind of hungry! So let's see what it is!

Rachel hesitates, before taking the ribbon off the box, and then opening it. She takes a look inside, before yelping. Lavender and Ito stand up at this.

ITO  
What is it?

RACHEL  
(shaky)  
It's – it's...

LAVENDER  
(peers inside the box)  
Chocolate?

She then pales. Some of the other Lodgers stand up as well, as Rachel places the box of chocolates down on the table. Maijabi takes a look as well, and then frowns.

MAIJABI  
Not just any chocolate...

MOSLEY  
You don't mean...!

Cantilupe puts a hand over her mouth as Maijabi picks up a piece of chocolate, and examines it. We see what is no doubt a bit of an eyeball poking out of it. Even Griffin looks sick as he stares up at it as well.

GRIFFIN  
(shuddering)  
How can you be so calm at a time like this?

MAIJABI  
Death does not scare me, I work alongside it. (places piece of chocolate down) But to do this...this is a whole new level of desecration.

ARCHER  
(backing away in his chair)  
Goddamn right! What the hell do we do with this?!

MAIJABI  
Obviously, we can neither eat this nor dispose of this carelessly, in respect to Doddle. But Hyde knows we received it, and he seems to be forcing us to do something we would rather not do.

HELSBY  
And what would that be?

MAIJABI  
Keeping this here, in this box. We cannot look at it, cannot give it a proper send-off. Hyde is doing this to remind us that we cannot mourn.

The Lodgers all fall silent upon hearing that admission. Sweat trickles down Rachel's face, and she slowly puts the cover back down on the box.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Three people have already died...and Hyde is only rubbing it in our faces. How long will it be till this ends?

Griffin looks away, and then stands up from his seat, walking away from the table.

RACHEL  
Wait! Where are you going?

GRIFFIN  
I'm skipping lunch. I've lost my appetite.

Several of the other Lodgers begin to stand up and voice their agreement.

MOSLEY  
Yes, me too.

FLOWERS  
I can't look at it anymore...

SINNETT  
I really wish I could light some candles right now.

Rachel, Maijabi, Ito, and Lavender watch them leave. Rachel then heaves a large sigh. The screen fades to black.

SCENE 02

INT. HALLWAY – DAY.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
The next day, we gathered once again at the dining hall for breakfast. Maijabi had agreed to keep the chocolates in his room, so we wouldn't have to look at it.

FADE IN from black. Rachel had been walking from her bedroom towards the dining hall, and now reaches the doorway to the dining hall. She enters, and waves at the Lodgers present there, before heading straight into the kitchen.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Any feeling of nervousness over someone becoming yet another victim, we tried to ignore. But...

Soon Rachel is at the stove, cooking some scrambled eggs in a pan, gently prodding them with a spatula when Cantilupe pokes her head in the doorway to the kitchen.

CANTILUPE  
Rachel, dear?

RACHEL  
(looking up)  
Huh? (turns to Cantilupe) Yes, Mrs. Cantilupe?

CANTILUPE  
Have you seen Griffin, by any chance? He hasn't come into the dining hall – as of now, he's the only one who didn't arrive.

Rachel looks shocked.

RACHEL  
Wh-what?

CANTILUPE  
Well, we waited thirty minutes for him, but he hasn't come around yet...And Lavender went to his room and knocked on the door several times, but he didn't respond.

Rachel looks back towards her cooking, and then turns the stove off.

RACHEL  
(turning back towards Cantilupe)  
We have to go look for him!

SCENE 03

INT. SOCIETY FOR ARCANE SCIENCES – DAY.

The Lodgers all split up and look around the Society, a few looking around the bedrooms and others looking around the first floor. Rachel is among the group going around the second floor, and she has just peeked into a door when Pennebrygg comes over to her.

PENNEBRYGG  
Miss Rachel!

RACHEL  
Mr. Pennebrygg! What happened?

PENNEBRYGG  
It's Griffin. We found him in the library. He's alive.

Rachel breathes a sigh of relief, as Pennebrygg continues.

PENNEBRYGG  
And not only that...he's found something.

Rachel blinks, and then moves away from the door she's standing by.

INT. LIBRARY – DAY.

Pennebrygg and Rachel run into the library to catch a few of the Lodgers – Luckett, Sinnett, Flowers, Ito, Helsby, and Mosley. Griffin is standing in the middle of them, holding up what looks like an envelope sealed with wax.

When the two of them finally reach the middle of the room, Griffin looks at them, and scowls.

GRIFFIN  
Great. More people wondering where I was.

PENNEBRYGG  
(in between pants)  
What...? Why – why are you so – pissed about it? We've all been worried about you, mate! We all thought you might have been...

GRIFFIN  
(huffs)  
Whatever. (holds out envelope) Everyone gathered here might as well find out what's inside this letter. It's covered in dust.

The envelope has the words “The Society for Arcane Sciences” written on it in a familiar handwriting. Rachel stares down at it.

RACHEL  
Covered in dust?

GRIFFIN  
So it's surprising to you too.

HELSBY  
What's surprising?

ITO  
(takes the envelope)  
The presence of dust indicates that the letter's been around for a long time. But the Society is supposed to be a new building, isn't it?

RACHEL  
Right.

Ito opens the envelope's wax seal and pulls out the letter and Rachel moves close to her to read the letter as well, the contents of which are:

_From the Founders of the Society for Arcane Sciences_

_The Society for Arcane Sciences is an organization known for enriching the talents of many rogue scientists and giving them a place to practice their sciences._

_However, due to the recent disaster that has befallen the country, the Society for Arcane Sciences must cease to function as it normally should, for the time being. This decision was not an easy one, but the disaster requires that we undertake actions to protect and assist our resident rogue scientists._

_But this is not the end for the Society. We intend to reopen our doors as soon as the disaster has been resolved. And we would like to sincerely thank everyone who has granted the Society help and support over the years. For now, we are awaiting official governmental authorization to cease normal operations._

_Very respectfully,_

_Dr. Henry Jekyll_

_Dr. Robert Lanyon_

Rachel's eyes fall on the signatures above the written names. Ito moves her finger from the top corner, only to find that the date has been smudged. Rachel then looks up, and sees the other Lodgers gathered around them, trying to get a good look at the letter. Ito passes the letter to Flowers.

RACHEL  
What does this mean?

ITO  
Essentially, it means that sometime before, the Society ceased to be the organization that we know it to be.

FLOWERS  
(looking up)  
Before we came here? That seems hard to believe.

GRIFFIN  
What it likely means is that the mastermind took over the Society in order to put on this little play.

RACHEL  
But...that's a pretty old letter.

MOSLEY  
(nods)  
You'd think that because it collected that much dust, it would be a good amount of time from when the letter was first made up to now.

RACHEL  
So wouldn't that mean that...the Society was already closed when we got here just a few days ago? I didn't get the feeling that it had closed at all.

LUCKETT  
And also, surely this would be on at least some of the newspapers being circulated around London. Especially since the letter talks about some sort of disaster in the country.

FLOWERS  
But what disaster could that be?

Rachel stares down at the letter. FLASHBACK to Rachel looking through the pictures in the letter she received from Hyde, and then at the pictures Jasper received from Hyde.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Whatever it was, it must have something to do with what happened to our families outside.

END FLASHBACK. Ito puts a hand to her chin.

ITO  
Closing the Society and then covering it up would have been part of the mastermind's plan, I believe. Someone who could renovate a building in such a short amount of time and create a place where people could be killed and executed...such a person would be capable of nearly anything.

GRIFFIN  
(crosses arms)  
Of course, that's considering if this letter is real at all, and not something forged by Hyde or the mastermind to throw us off-guard.

RACHEL  
(V.O., looking down at the envelope)  
That's right...Hyde knows how to forge Jekyll's handwriting, this could be his work. But...did he forge the signatures here as well?

She looks up at the others.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Should I tell them that Hyde can forge Jekyll's handwriting?

She opens her mouth to say something, but then Flowers beats her to it.

FLOWERS  
Well, if this letter is real, then it's another mystery about the Society solved, right? It explains why there are no other Lodgers besides us here.

LUCKETT  
(nods)  
Yes. But we have to figure out what exactly the letter meant by a disaster.

SINNETT  
Do you think that could be connected to what's happening to us right now?

PENNEBRYGG  
Could be. Finding that out would be pretty useful, as well as figuring out what the mastermind wants us here for.

ITO  
That's right. The motive would be useful to us in this situation – finding out why we're here in this predicament would be the key.

GRIFFIN  
(puts hands behind back)  
And here I was hoping I could be the one to unveil this new piece of information.

RACHEL  
Well, technically you were, so...good job.

Griffin pauses, before his look turns cold.

GRIFFIN  
“Good job”? What's that supposed to mean? Are we supposed to be friends?

RACHEL  
...What?

GRIFFIN  
(snatches the letter from Flowers)  
Don't play nice with me. You can't trust anyone in this game that we're playing.

FLOWERS  
G-game?

GRIFFIN  
Yes, game. Because that's what this is – what Hyde forced us to do.

The other Lodgers start pouring into the library as Griffin continues to rant.

GRIFFIN  
You think that if you can play nice with each other, you can somehow overcome the game and go home? Please. (looks at Rachel) You played nice with Jasper and how did that turn out? He betrayed you, in the end.

Rachel takes a step back.

RACHEL  
That might have been true, but-

GRIFFIN  
(interrupting)  
Doddle played nice with Jasper, and both of them are now dead. Don't you see? We can't all just go pretending we're friends. We're all enemies.

RACHEL  
We don't have to be! If we all cooperate – if we all work together, then we can take down the mastermind and escape! Being enemies is what the mastermind wants us to be, but we don't have to follow his rules!

GRIFFIN  
Right. But what result does not following the rules yield?

Rachel pauses. Sinnett moves forward a little.

SINNETT  
But Rachel's right, Griffin. We're not supposed to fight each other – we've all been placed in this situation together. We're all supposed to be allies!

GRIFFIN  
(snapping)  
Don't be stupid! Can't you see what's happening to us for what it is? In the end, someone will betray someone, and then they'll be executed, and we'll all be whittled down until we have a winner. And I don't plan on dying, not at the hands of anyone here, not at Hyde's hands.

HELSBY  
No one here's going to kill you! You're being the stupid one here! Let's just go down and eat breakfast, alright?

GRIFFIN  
With all of you? (scoffs) I don't have time for your little acts of fellowship. If it'll make you feel better until the inevitable next death, then you go ahead and do it. But I won't waste my time with any potential murderers.

SINNETT  
(shakes)  
Murderers...? Who'd want to be a murderer among us?!

GRIFFIN  
(coldly)  
Depends. Who among us wants to escape?

The Lodgers all look at each other. Pennebrygg gives Griffin an expression of disbelief.

PENNEBRYGG  
Are you hearing yourself right now? Let's go down. We're all waiting for you.

GRIFFIN  
You had rather not. If I end up trusting you and one of you stabs me in the back... (looks away) I'm not going to let that happen.

Rachel gives him a concerned look.

GRIFFIN  
All of you would be ready to kill whether you acknowledge it or not, if you were to be given the proper motive. Even I may be so inclined to take a blade and start slashing out your bowels. So don't you see? (looks at Sinnett) Every one of you is dangerous, and willing to kill to escape.

SINNETT  
(looks down at hands)  
We-we're not...! We can't be-!

FLOWERS  
(to Griffin)  
Don't say things like that. We shouldn't be fighting each other. We shouldn't be killing each other. We know that! (looks down) God knows I'd be happy to take back the vote I made for Doddle. Because to kill your own friends is...is...!

GRIFFIN  
Horrific? And yet you went and voted for him anyway.

HELSBY  
That's a terrible way of putting it! We had no choice. If we did, we could have saved him! And maybe if we had tried harder, we could have saved Jasper too, even earlier!

GRIFFIN  
Maybe you're the one who should be listening to the words coming from your mouth. To cooperate that way during a game where we're supposed to be eliminated one by one...how long do you think you can stay friends before someone else falls for Hyde's motives? (clutches letter tightly in hand) And besides, if we engage in these group meals, someone could easily poison the food. Has that not occurred to you?

HELSBY  
Just because you think we're in a game means you can't trust us?

GRIFFIN  
You haven't given me a good reason to trust any of you, why should I?

HELSBY  
Alright, that's it!

Helsby moves to perhaps throttle Griffin, but Mosley steps in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

MOSLEY  
Helsby, this won't solve anything!

HELSBY  
Damn right it won't! (shoves Mosley aside) He needs a good punch in the face!

Mosley stumbles and falls to the ground in front of the other Lodgers. Helsby pulls a fist back, and is about to swing it forward when Rachel rushes over and grabs his coat sleeve.

RACHEL  
Helsby, no, that's enough! Leave him.

Helsby looks at Rachel, before taking a deep breath and lowering his fist. Griffin regards them all with a cold look.

GRIFFIN  
Well, this has been a right load of fun, but I'm wasting my time with you lot. (walks past Helsby) I'm leaving. Consider me no longer part of your little group.

He makes his way past the other Lodgers and exits the library. Everyone watches him leave, before Helsby stamps his foot.

HELSBY  
Damn it!

SINNETT  
(looks down)  
Maybe he's right...maybe we...maybe I am dangerous.

RACHEL  
(turning to Sinnett)  
What makes you think that?

SINNETT  
I work with fire, for God's sake! I could burn down this entire building and kill you all! (holds arm) Maybe it would be best if I were the next one to die...

PENNEBRYGG  
You're not dangerous! We consider you an ally and you could never hurt us. Just believe me, alright?

Sinnett looks at Pennebrygg, trying to smile even as he sniffles.

SINNETT  
Alright.

PENNEBRYGG  
And besides, you don't have your equipment. Without that, I'd find it hard to believe you could do anything with fire, much less harm someone with it.

SINNETT  
There are matches in the kitchen. You'd be surprised.

PENNEBRYGG  
Still...

SINNETT  
(smiling wider)  
No, don't worry. I feel a little better now.

Flowers, meanwhile, puts her hands together in front of her, staring down at them.

FLOWERS  
(to herself)  
Did we really let our friends die?

Rachel hears her, however, and comes over to her.

RACHEL  
What? Is it what Griffin said too?

LAVENDER  
We'll give him a stern talking to for you!

RACHEL  
Jasper dying that day, and Doddle being executed - none of that was our fault. It was all Hyde's, and it was all the mastermind's.

Flowers musters up a smile.

FLOWERS  
Thank you.

LAVENDER  
Anytime!

Rachel smiles, as the Lodgers begin to regain their composure and their happiness yet again. But then her eyes fall on the door, and her smile falters before she sighs.

SCENE 04

INT. LADIES' SHOWER – NIGHT.

Steam puffs out of the shower area as the girls finish putting on their dresses, and Lavender towels off her loose hair once more.

LAVENDER  
(giggling)  
There's nothing like a hot bath to soothe the senses, am I right?

CANTILUPE  
Of course, no one can go wrong with a nice shower.

Rachel smooths over her dress, and then Ito leans in close from beside her.

ITO  
Rachel.

RACHEL  
Y-yes?

ITO  
(points upwards)  
Look up.

Rachel does so, and notices something quite unusual about the corners of the room.

RACHEL  
No phonographs.

ITO  
(smiles)  
Exactly.

The ladies all go out of the shower room, and then Rachel seems to remember something with a tiny jolt.

RACHEL  
Oh, I think I forgot something in the kitchen! I'll head over there and find it.

FLOWERS  
Well, alright, Rachel. Just don't take too long.

RACHEL  
I won't.

Rachel breaks away from the group, and walks towards the dining hall. When she comes in, however, she finds Helsby and Mosley standing in front of each other, apparently in the middle of glaring at each other before they notice Rachel.

MOSLEY  
Rachel! Perfect timing!

RACHEL  
Perfect timing?

HELSBY  
We need you to be our witness, Miss Pidgley!

RACHEL  
(elongating the first word)  
What are you two planning to do...?

MOSLEY  
(pointing at Helsby)  
This man has been spouting offensive things to me ever since we found out about each others' sciences, and it's enough to drive a man insane!

HELSBY  
You're enough to drive a man insane!

MOSLEY  
And you believe that the depths of the ocean are somehow better than the hollow earth?

HELSBY  
Of course! I can't see how you think the hollow earth is more interesting? For all you know, it could just be inhabited by people as well, with their own civilizations no different than ours!

MOSLEY  
That would still be quite the discovery!

HELSBY  
Like discovering more humans ever is! Now sea creatures – they're much better than humans; at least they don't make laws and cultures that hurt each other!

MOSLEY  
Don't have such a bleak outlook on humanity. And sea creatures could kill you!

HELSBY  
Like humans can't! You think you're better than me just because you believe in people?

MOSLEY  
You think you're better than me because you don't?

RACHEL  
(cutting in)  
Right...What will you do about your disagreement?

HELSBY  
We're going to have a duel, of course!

RACHEL  
Wha – a duel?!

MOSLEY  
No, we're not going to use swords or guns or anything like that. (beat) Mostly because neither of us know how to fight with such weapons.

HELSBY  
That's right! So here's what we're going to do. We're going to have a duel by sitting in the hot water of the showers all night long!

RACHEL  
All-all night long? (puts hands up) Don't you think you're being a little...overdramatic?

HELSBY  
Of course not! This is a man's duel, and a man always has to be ready to be pushed to his limits!

RACHEL  
Right... (clears throat) So, since you're both men, it wouldn't make sense for me, a woman, to be witness to your “duel”, wouldn't it?

MOSLEY  
No, it's perfectly fine! There's nothing in the rules that says a woman cannot enter the man's shower areas, or vice versa.

HELSBY  
Yeah, maybe Hyde doesn't care if we pull stunts like that. (puts hand to chin) Either that, or he thinks we should know better. (waves hands) Anyway, it's not like we're going to do anything indecent. In fact, we're going to duel with all our clothes on!

MOSLEY  
(taken aback)  
All our clothes on? In hot water? Are you serious?

HELSBY  
(putting hands on hips)  
I've never been more serious in my life!

RACHEL  
Yeah...but really?

HELSBY  
Yes, really! Now let's turn on the hot water before Night Time comes!

MOSLEY  
Well, the notice said that only the bedrooms wouldn't have water at Night Time.

HELSBY  
Even better!

Helsby grabs both Mosley and Rachel, and drags them out of the dining hall.

INT. GENTLEMEN'S SHOWERS – NIGHT.

Soon, Rachel finds herself holding two handbooks and standing in front of the two men, fully clothed, sitting underneath two showers pouring hot water on them. They have absolutely serious looks on their faces, and steam pours around them, leaving no doubt that the water is scalding hot.

RACHEL  
Um...are you two alright? It's been twenty minutes, I'm sure your hands are going to get painfully wrinkly...

HELSBY  
(to Mosley)  
She's right, why don't you quit? It would be too much for you anyway, am I right?

MOSLEY  
Hah! You think this is too much for me? Look at you! Your glasses are all fogged up and you're wearing so many layers, on top of that!

HELSBY  
Me? Layers? You're the one with the silly face mask!

MOSLEY  
Excuse me, it's beautiful!

RACHEL  
(V.O., as she's sweating)  
This is a whole new level of crazy.

MOSLEY  
You know, you can take your coat off if you want. I won't judge.

HELSBY  
(adjusting his glasses)  
This-this is a fair fight. No one's taking off any clothes here. Especially not you!

MOSLEY  
Says the man with a red face.

HELSBY  
It just so happens that I was born with a red face!

Rachel watches them as they continue to argue.

MOSLEY  
(O.S.)  
In fact, Rachel, why don't you make me a bowl of steaming hot soup? I'm in the mood for it right now.

HELSBY  
(O.S.)  
You're all talk!

The camera moves outside the men's showers, and then to a clock standing outside, which ticks the time at 9:35. TIME LAPSE – the clock's hands now tell the time at 9:55.

Back inside the showers, Rachel is wiping away the sweat from her forehead. The men are still sitting under the hot water, their looks as serious as ever.

RACHEL  
(O.S.)  
Seriously...it's been forty minutes, you had both ought to stop.

MOSLEY  
This is nothing, Miss Rachel. The true test of strength is whether you can endure such a painful situation or not.

HELSBY  
Painful situation, huh? So you're finally admitting defeat?

MOSLEY  
Of course not. On the other hand, what do you say?

HELSBY  
Bring it on! I'll drag you down with me to the gates of hell!

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
That's not a good place to drag people!

Outside the showers, a tinkling sound comes from the phonographs – identical to the one coming from the alarm clocks. Rachel notices, and then turns to the two men.

RACHEL  
It's Night Time, you two. Come on, stop this silly duel and let's dry you off.

HELSBY & MOSLEY  
(simultaneously)  
No.

RACHEL  
No...?

MOSLEY  
We'll remain. You can meet me in the dining hall tomorrow...people will tell stories about this night.

HELSBY  
Yeah – stories about me and my endurance!

MOSLEY  
We're fighting – till the death!

RACHEL  
If-if you say so... (turns towards the door) I'm going now.

Rachel then walks away and out the showers.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I hope they'll both be alright the next morning.

She moves to close the door, and sighs.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
“Till the death”...? No, surely they wouldn't go that far. I'll just have to wait and see...

She then walks away, in the direction of the bedrooms.

END SCENE.

 


	8. Chapter 07: Secrets to Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde gives a new motive to the Lodgers - can secrets really kill someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about as good as it's gonna get.
> 
> Speaking of which, I noticed that there's been a lack of feedback, during which I should probably tell you guys that I appreciate the kudos, but any sort of comment will bring a smile to my face.

CHAPTER 07

“SECRETS TO DIE FOR”

 

SCENE 01

INT. DINING HALL – DAY.

FADE IN from black to laughter as Rachel's bewildered face slowly appears on the screen. She stares on for a while, before the camera turns to what exactly she's staring at – Helsby and Mosley, laughing, their arms around each other. They seem to be talking about a joke one of them made, before the two of them notice Rachel standing there and grin at her.

HELSBY  
Rachel! There you are!

MOSLEY  
We want to thank you for being our witness last night!

RACHEL  
Wait...are you two friends now?

HELSBY  
Of course! We understand each other now, there's no doubt about that!

MOSLEY  
I can't believe we were ever arguing in the first place, in fact.

RACHEL  
Right. So, who won the duel?

HELSBY  
Such a thing doesn't matter, right, dear friend?

MOSLEY  
You're absolutely correct. Forget all about it, we have much better things to think about!

HELSBY  
Wisely said!

The two of them laugh once more. Rachel smiles at them, while the other Lodgers, who have already arrived at the dining hall, shake their heads.

ARCHER  
They've been like this since they entered the dining hall. It's almost sickening how happy they are with each other.

BRYSON  
I expect we might receive a happy announcement by the end of the week.

HELSBY  
(looks at Bryson, his smile faltering)  
Happy...what?

BRYSON  
A marriage, you dolt.

Rachel and Archer look almost stunned at Bryson's choice of words. Helsby tries to keep his grin plastered on, but Mosley cuts in.

MOSLEY  
What are you talking about? A bond between two brothers, even if not of blood – that's stronger than even marriage.

HELSBY  
(looks at Mosley)  
Yeah. Yeah, you're right! (laughs) We don't need something like that, because the friendship we share can overcome anything!

BRYSON  
Suit yourselves. I'm sure you two will be very happy together.

Helsby looks a little more uncomfortable, and bows his head to take off his glasses, before cleaning them on his coat. Bryson only smiles serenely.

BRYSON  
What is it, Helsby?

Luckett and Lavender now choose this moment to speak up.

LUCKETT  
Well, if they're contented to be good friends, then what's wrong with that? It's perfectly fine.

LAVENDER  
(to Helsby)  
Yes, don't listen to him if it makes you feel uncomfortable, Helsby.

HELSBY  
(waves hand)  
Right, right. I know that.

BRYSON  
Alright, alright. I'll just mind my own business over here.

He turns away and takes a sip of his own tea. Helsby puts his glasses back on, and then he and Mosley look at each other. Mosley pats his shoulder with one hand, before lowering the mask from his face to show his mouth.

MOSLEY  
Seriously, though...is something wrong, Helsby?

HELSBY  
(cheerfully)  
Of course not! Nothing's wrong as long as I have you!

Mosley grins back at him. Having watched this, Rachel then turns her eyes to Flowers, who is looking at the empty seats at the front of the table.

RACHEL  
Flowers?

FLOWERS  
(snapping out of her thoughts)  
Huh? (looks up at Rachel) Oh, Rachel. What is it?

RACHEL  
What are you looking at?

FLOWERS  
Nothing...it's just that the table seems larger than it used to be.

The look on her face turns a little sadder. Rachel glances at the empty seats as well, and Pennebrygg nods.

PENNEBRYGG  
Well, it's only fair that you feel that way. There were already three seats empty, but now three have died, and one among the living isn't joining us.

FLOWERS  
(nods)  
Mm-hmm. I just...wish we had more time with the dead.

PENNEBRYGG  
Miss Flowers, we had all the time that we needed. They were good people, we know that. But it wouldn't do well to have any regrets about it. Plus- (gestures to the others) -we have plenty of time with each other! No one else has to die, after all! And when we get out of here, that time will only grow!

FLOWERS  
(smiles)  
When you put it that way...thank you, Mr. Pennebrygg.

PENNEBRYGG  
Don't mention it. And we will get out of here – all together.

RACHEL  
(nods)  
That's the hope we have to hold on to, after all.

The other Lodgers at the table nod in agreement. Suddenly, the phonographs' gears start to turn, and instead of recording sound, they start playing a recording. All the Lodgers in the dining hall look up as the recording plays.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
All Lodgers, please come to the main hall at your earliest possible convenience. I've got a big announcement to make!

When the announcement ends, the phonographs' gears turn again, and they start to record sound once more. The Lodgers all look at each other.

SCENE 02

INT. MAIN HALL – DAY.

When the Lodgers all get to the main hall, they find Griffin already standing in front of the stairs. He gives them a glance, and then turns away again. Rachel walks up to him anyway.

RACHEL  
Oh, Mr. Griffin. Did-did you eat yet?

Griffin gives her a cold look. Rachel tries to keep smiling, and then looks down. Looking away again, Griffin crosses his arms.

GRIFFIN  
...No.

RACHEL  
Ah.

GRIFFIN  
Spare me the formalities, Pidgley. I'm just here because I'm curious about what Hyde called us here for.

RACHEL  
Of course you would be.

Ito and Maijabi step closer to the two of them.

ITO  
Maybe he called us here because no deaths have happened in the span of two days. He must be getting bored by now.

MAIJABI  
That's true. Hyde might be preparing to do something about it.

HYDE  
(O.S.)  
Oh, how right you all are!

The camera zooms out of the WIDE SHOT of all the Lodgers, and then rotates slowly at first to the left before facing what's in front of them, and then zooming quickly in to Hyde, already standing at the top of the stairs, holding an open box of chocolates, from which he is eating.

HYDE  
You all wanted to see me?

ITO  
More like you wanted to see us.

HYDE  
Of course, of course. (pops chocolate into mouth, mouth full) But first, did you like the present I left for you in the kitchen?

TWEEDY  
Are you kidding?! That was sick and wrong!

ARCHER  
Not to mention... (points at box of chocolates in Hyde's hand) ...that's not what I think it is, is it?

HYDE  
(swallows)  
It is what it is. A box of chocolates! For a group of scientists, you lot are pretty dull.

ARCHER  
I know those are chocolates! Just...

HYDE  
Oh, that. (cackles) It is what you're thinking, then!

A good number of the Lodgers look ill. Flowers puts a hand over her mouth. Hyde looks them over, before laughing again, and then picking up a piece of chocolate.

HYDE  
I kid! You think I'd be so disgusting as to eat chocolate that's been contaminated by a criminal?

RACHEL  
Doddle wasn't a criminal; he didn't mean to kill Jasper!

HYDE  
Still going on about that? You really ought to forget, Rachel. Forget they ever lived here, forget they ever existed...forget they were ever your friends. That's the key to living a good communal life here, after all.

ITO  
(sharply)  
Enough talk, Hyde. What did you call us here for?

HYDE  
Oh, you don't beat around the bush, do you, Virginia! Very well.

He places the box of chocolates down, and then straightens up, clasping his hands together.

HYDE  
You see, my dear Lodgers, I've been feeling quite run down for some time now. And that's because of the sickeningly ordinary lives that you all are planning to lead here.

He reaches into his jacket, and then pulls out a good number of envelopes.

HYDE  
So sad as it seems, I have to waste more paper on you lot. But it won't be a waste to see the looks on your faces when you see what's written on them!

He throws them into the air, and they flutter down to the Lodgers' feet. Lavender looks down at them, noticing that their first names are written on the backs of the envelopes. She picks up the one that has “LILY” written on it, and then opens it, before reading what is inside. When she does, she gapes.

LAVENDER  
What – how the hell did you know about this?

The other Lodgers read their letters, and have similar reactions. Hyde snickers.

HYDE  
The motive I have for you today is your deepest, darkest secrets! I bet you'd just kill to keep it all hidden, wouldn't you?

Rachel looks down at the letter in her hands, which reads:

_Rachel once snuck into a brothel, just to see what it looked like._

She frowns.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Kill to keep it all hidden? Sure, I'd be embarrassed if anyone found this out, but to kill for this?

HYDE  
Well, what about it? If in the span of twenty-four hours, no one dies, then there will be serious consequences. (claps hands together) Now I'll leave you all to plot the murders, then!

He spreads out his arms, and then a hole opens up in the stairs behind him, before he falls backwards into the hole. Once he has disappeared into the hole, it closes up.

Some of the Lodgers stare after him, while the others look down at their letters. Rachel swallows, and then looks at the others.

RACHEL  
Come on, everyone! We can't let Hyde get to us!

LAVENDER  
(nods)  
Yes! There's such a simple solution to this problem, after all!

GRIFFIN  
And what would that be?

LAVENDER  
We have to just tell everyone our secrets! That way, none of us will have to feel uncomfortable about our secrets, and not to mention we'll grow closer together.

Griffin looks at her, and then down at his letter.

ARCHER  
Lavender's right. We don't have to worry about killing each other if we knew what everyone else has to worry about.

MOSLEY  
Got it. We'll tell each other about our dark secrets, here and now. How does that sound?

The other Lodgers look among each other.

GRIFFIN  
No.

MOSLEY  
Huh?

GRIFFIN  
I'm not going to give you all anything that you can use against me.

MOSLEY  
But you have to trust us, Griffin. For once-

HELSBY  
(interrupting)  
Actually...

Mosley looks at Helsby. He looks a little hesitant as well.

HELSBY  
I'm with Griffin on this one. I can't reveal this to you all.

MOSLEY  
Ah...

PENNEBRYGG  
Yeah, I can't either. But not right now...maybe someday.

RACHEL  
What? Why not?

PENNEBRYGG  
Of course, it's too personal. (waves hand) But it'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I just need to think about whether I'll reveal it or not.

Archer and Lavender frown, and then look down at their own papers.

ARCHER  
Well, if enough people don't want to reveal it right now, then I guess that's okay.

LAVENDER  
(to everyone)  
Of course! That's fine.

Helsby scratches the back of his neck.

HELSBY  
Yeah, real sorry about that, Mosley.

MOSLEY  
It's alright...I still wish you'd tell me, though.

HELSBY  
Believe me, you're better off not knowing.

He claps a hand on Mosley's shoulder.

HELSBY  
Come on, let's go eat breakfast!

The other Lodgers put their papers in their pockets, and move to the dining hall – except for Griffin, who walks in the opposite direction.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
A secret that someone is willing to kill for...

Rachel looks around at the Lodgers, who have resumed talking casually for the time being.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Who among us would have such a thing?

FADE to black.

SCENE 03

INT. RACHEL'S ROOM – DAY.

A tinkling sound rings as we fade back into Rachel, sleeping on her bed. It is the day after, and Rachel slowly opens her eyes, before reaching out a hand to stop the alarm clock. She yawns, and then sits up, stretching.

INT. DINING HALL – DAY.

Rachel tightens the knot on her apron as she walks into the dining hall, a few of the Lodgers following behind her. She then looks up, and notices someone sitting inside the dining hall alone.

RACHEL  
Huh? Griffin?

Indeed it is Griffin, staring at everyone who has entered. Rachel stares at him in disbelief for a while, before walking up to him.

RACHEL  
I thought you said the other day that you weren't going to join us for breakfast...

Griffin raises a finger, and gestures for her to come closer to him. When she does, he gives her a serious look, and passes her a note on the table. Rachel looks down at what it says, in Hyde's handwriting:

_To the first person in the dining hall: you might want to check the showers!_

Rachel looks from it to Griffin.

GRIFFIN  
I woke up early and saw Hyde coming into the dining hall.

Rachel's expression becomes one of dread, and Griffin stands up.

GRIFFIN  
Come on. We're going.

INT. FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Griffin and Rachel walk down the hall to the showers, and Griffin stops at the men's showers. He reaches out towards the doorknob, and then opens it. As he goes in, Rachel puts her hands together and takes a deep breath, before following him.

He enters the showers, and then looks to his left. He pauses, his eyes widening, before he turns fully towards what's now in front of him. Rachel comes in as well, and then she looks at what Griffin is looking at. She gasps audibly.

In front of them is a running shower inside a cage, but instead of pouring over the floor, the water is splashing onto a corpse. It is Pennebrygg – and he is hanging from the shower cage by ropes tied around his hands, with a large wound on his head and dried blood over his open eyes.

Rachel screams, and falls down to the ground.

RACHEL  
(with shaky breaths)  
N-no! Pennebrygg!

Griffin remains on his feet, however, and walks calmly over to Pennebrygg's body, before looking at it closely.

GRIFFIN  
So he was the next victim...

From the door to the showers, Cantilupe takes a look inside.

CANTILUPE  
Griffin, Rachel, what happened? (spots the body; puts hand over mouth) Oh my God!

The gears turn in the phonographs, and they play yet another pre-recorded message.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
A body has been discovered, I repeat, a body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, we will begin a Lab Trial!

The recording cuts off.

GRIFFIN  
(looking up, to himself)  
And so it begins. (to Cantilupe) Get everyone else here.

CANTILUPE  
R-right.

She rushes out of the room. Rachel finally calms down, and then stands up to take a closer look at the body as well.

RACHEL  
Wh-what was that?

GRIFFIN  
(looks at her)  
The announcement of a corpse discovery. When at least three people find a body, that plays. Of course, you were unconscious when it played for Jasper, so you wouldn't know.

He straightens up, while Rachel continues to stare at the body, nodding slowly.

SCENE 04

INT. GENTLEMEN'S SHOWERS – DAY.

CROSSFADE TO the Lodgers all gathered in front of Pennebrygg's dead body, the water having been turned off.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
It didn't take long before everyone else came into the crime scene.

The camera pans from right to left, in order to show all the Lodgers' confused, fearful, and angry faces.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
But we couldn't stare on for long. We had to begin the investigation.

Mosley stares down at the corpse, and then clenches his hands into fists.

MOSLEY  
Who could have done such a thing...?

HELSBY  
(walks over to Mosley)  
Hey, it's gonna be okay. We'll find his killer.

Mosley looks at Helsby, and nods.

Archer has stepped over to look at the body, and then notices something white and soaked close to the drain. He moves closer to it, careful not to touch the body, and then looks down at it.

ARCHER  
Paper?

RACHEL  
What? Paper?

ARCHER  
Yeah.

He reaches out and touches it, but it is too soft and wet to pick up, let alone read. His eyebrows crease.

Maijabi looks at the body, and touches Pennebrygg's head to look at the wound. Meanwhile, Ito looks up at the wall to the right of the shower cage, and notices a message on the wall written in blood.

ITO  
(reading from the wall)  
“Revenge”...? What is that?

TWEEDY  
A dying message!

MAIJABI  
(looking up)  
Couldn't be. You don't stay conscious long enough to write that much if your head's been struck as hard as this.

TWEEDY  
Oh! ...So, what is it?

MOSLEY  
Likely the murderer wrote it. It must have to do with a secret that someone would want to kill for.

HELSBY  
I never took us Lodgers as people who would have such secrets...

MAIJABI  
Not to mention, look at this.

He gestures to the body – in particular, the strings holding Pennebrygg's body up.

MAIJABI  
These aren't ropes, but rather a bunch of twine tied together to hold him up.

ITO  
Why would the killer want to string him up like this?

Maijabi shrugs. Rachel and Sinnett group around the body as well, before a sound catches their ears.

HYDE  
(O.S.)  
Psst.

They look over their shoulders to see Hyde standing in the doorway, a large envelope in his hand. Cautiously, they walk up to him, and he presents the envelope to them.

HYDE  
So, this is awkward, but you need to know! The second Hyde File is here!

Rachel and Sinnett take it, and look down at it. When they look up again, Hyde is gone.

The Hyde File is soon taken out of its envelope, and looked over by Rachel.

RACHEL  
(V.O., from the Hyde File)  
“The victim is Walter Pennebrygg. The time of death was around 11 PM, and the body was found in the men's showers. Death came as a result of a blunt object bashing open the victim's skull.”

Rachel turns her head up from the Hyde File, and her eyes scan the showers.

RACHEL  
Huh? There doesn't seem to be a weapon around here.

SINNETT  
Maybe the killer disposed of the weapon.

RACHEL  
Right...we should visit the garbage room.

INT. GARBAGE ROOM – DAY.

Rachel and Sinnett look around the garbage room, peeking into garbage bins. Sinnett looks up from one of the bins, turning towards Rachel.

SINNETT  
Any luck?

RACHEL  
No...

Rachel then realizes something, and then looks at the incinerator. Both she and Sinnett peer inside.

RACHEL  
You don't think the murderer threw the weapon in here, did he?

SINNETT  
(frowns)  
If I had my equipment, I could somehow bring the object back, using phlogiston and other materials...

RACHEL  
(confused)  
Huh? How would that work?

Someone clears their throat from behind them, however, and Rachel and Sinnett turn around to see Griffin standing there.

GRIFFIN  
Don't bother. I found the murder weapon already.

SINNETT  
Y-you did? That's incredible – where is it?

Griffin looks at Rachel.

GRIFFIN  
Pidgley. I would like to use your investigative skills on this case.

RACHEL  
Skills? I'm no genius...that deduction at the first trial just sort of happened.

GRIFFIN  
Well then, it seems we have a natural learner on our hands. Come along now. (to Sinnett) You don't need to come along.

SINNETT  
Oh... (looks at Rachel) Are you sure you can handle him?

RACHEL  
I'm sure. (smiles at him) Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it.

Sinnett smiles. Rachel then walks away from the incinerator, and towards Griffin, who pinches his nose.

GRIFFIN  
God, you smell awful.

RACHEL  
I've been searching garbage bins for evidence; do you expect me to smell like roses?

The two of them walk away from the garbage room. From inside, Sinnett sighs to himself.

SCENE 05

INT. STORAGE ROOM – DAY.

From inside the storage room, the camera pans to the door just in time to see Griffin open it. He walks into the room, while Rachel follows after him.

GRIFFIN  
There's something I found very interesting here.

Rachel looks down at the floor in front of one of the shelves, and sees exactly what he's looking at. There are blood splatters in front and on the shelf, and pieces of flesh. Rachel stares down at this, gaping. Griffin looks down at it as well, but only for a second before he bends down and takes a long object wrapped in cloth out.

GRIFFIN  
Not to mention that I found this on one of the lower shelves.

He presents it to her, and unwraps the cloth around it. Rachel's eyes widen as she takes it from him – it is a sheathed sword, with blood on the sheath.

GRIFFIN  
I'm guessing that's what they used to bash Pennebrygg's head in?

RACHEL  
Seems like it...

Griffin turns away, to look down at the dried blood splatters on the ground. Rachel examines the sword with her eyes, before she places a hand on the blood stain. Then her face turns into one of surprise as she pulls her hand back – the blood is still wet.

RACHEL  
(quietly)  
Huh?

She looks down at her hand, before lowering the sword, and her eyes turn to Griffin.

GRIFFIN  
I would assume that, rather than the showers, this is the place where Pennebrygg was attacked. This blood had to have come from somewhere. (points at pieces of flesh) Don't you think those are fragments of the brain?

RACHEL  
(sick)  
Uh...

GRIFFIN  
Of course, the running water at the crime scene would have washed away any blood that would have gathered under the corpse. (stands up) Honestly, what a waste. Are you done looking at the evidence?

RACHEL  
Wha – oh, yeah.

She moves to give it back to him, but then Griffin raises a hand.

GRIFFIN  
I expect you'll be using that as part of your investigation, so hold on to it.

With that, he walks out the door, leaving Rachel to hold the sword. She stares after him, and then sighs.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I guess he's just as cold as ever...

SCENE 06

INT. FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Rachel walks down the hallway, carrying the heavy sword wrapped in the cloth from before with both hands.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I can't believe I have to do this again...I can't believe I have to look into the death of one of our friends again...

She continues to walk, deep in thought, until she notices that someone is coming in front of her. It is Bryson, and he notices her as well, waving a hand.

BRYSON  
Miss Pidgley! Perfect timing. I was just on my way to tell you something.

RACHEL  
Huh? Tell me what?

BRYSON  
Well, I had already told Ito, but I might as well tell you as well. After all, you did well the last Trial.

RACHEL  
I don't actually understand why people think I did well there...

BRYSON  
Because you did. Now, want to hear something interesting about the case?

Rachel, intrigued, nods in response. Bryson takes one step closer.

BRYSON  
You know, I think I might have been the last one to see Pennebrygg alive.

RACHEL  
Really? Are-are you sure?

BRYSON  
I think it was about nine-fifty in the evening. I was about to go to bed myself when I noticed Pennebrygg sitting in the common room, looking at something. It must have been the paper he got from Hyde. So I went to greet him.

FLASHBACK to the scene that Bryson is talking about – he enters the common room, and Pennebrygg notices him enter with a jolt.

BRYSON  
Oh, forgive me. Did you lose your train of thought because of me?

PENNEBRYGG  
No, heh...actually, I can't get it off my mind, in fact.

BRYSON  
Get what off?

PENNEBRYGG  
(waving a hand)  
It's nothing, it's nothing. Anyway, I'll be off to bed soon, you needn't worry about me.

He stands up, and pockets the paper in his coat.

PENNEBRYGG  
(moving to leave the room)  
Good night, old chap.

BRYSON  
(V.O.)  
He was acting a little nervous around me, as if there was something he wanted to keep from me.

Bryson watches Pennebrygg leave the common room.

BRYSON  
(V.O.)  
Then again, we all have secrets we want to keep.

END FLASHBACK. Rachel looks away, focusing in concentration.

RACHEL  
Do...you really think it had something to do with his secret? 

BRYSON  
Most likely. After all, Hyde was expecting that this would be someone's downfall. (shrugs) But I also think his not following the Night Time rule got him killed. Had he not set foot out of his room, he would not have wound up dead in the showers. 

RACHEL  
Oh... 

She nods.

RACHEL  
Thanks very much for the information. 

BRYSON  
And you are very much welcome. 

SCENE 07

INT. GENTLEMEN'S SHOWERS – DAY.

Rachel places the sword down on the now dry floor tiles, and peers at the papers behind Pennebrygg's body. She reaches into her pocket, and takes out her own envelope, before pulling the paper out and comparing it to the wet papers on the ground.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
The paper on the ground...it looks twice as big as this paper. 

She moves her paper from left to right.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Unless... 

Two pairs of footsteps comes closer, and Rachel looks up to see Luckett and Sinnett walking up to her.

LUCKETT  
Were you looking at the body? 

RACHEL  
Ah, not really... 

SINNETT  
Rachel? I know you went with Griffin after he said he found the murder weapon, but... 

It is only then that Rachel notices what Sinnett is holding in his hand – a crowbar, smattered with a dark brown stain that cannot be rust.

SINNETT  
I happened to find this by chance in the library, among a ton of books that had been scattered around the shelves. It's got blood on it, so I thought it might be worth a look. 

RACHEL  
The library? What would a crowbar be doing in the library? 

LUCKETT  
No clue. Maybe the killer put it there to throw us off their scent. 

SINNETT  
(nods)  
Either way, what was the murder weapon that you and Griffin found? 

Rachel turns around, and reaches over to the sword, which had been lying behind her. She carefully unwraps it, and shows it to them.

RACHEL  
Well, Griffin found this...but there's one thing I find strange about the weapon. 

SINNETT  
Oh? What would that be? 

RACHEL  
The blood's still wet. You'd think that it had dried somewhat. 

She shows them her hand, still stained dark red from the blood on the sword. Luckett and Sinnett stare at it, before Luckett nods.

LUCKETT  
That's right. Why would the blood still be wet if the murder took place during Night Time? 

Rachel looks down at her hands, and tries curling her fingers, as if the sensation were strange to her. Then her eyes widen.

RACHEL  
Wait...I think I have it! 

Before she can tell Luckett or Sinnett, though, the phonographs switch from recording to playing once again, and Hyde's voice rings throughout the Society.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
Sorry, folks, but your time is up! The Laboratory Trial will begin shortly. Please make your way to the red doors in the left side of the building! 

Rachel, Sinnett, and Luckett all look up at the announcement, and then when it finishes playing, sigh to themselves.

LUCKETT  
I guess it will have to wait until the Trial. 

RACHEL  
I don't know, I might forget. 

SINNETT  
Don't worry. We'll remind you if needs be. 

RACHEL  
Wow...you all seem to believe in me. It's almost mad. 

LUCKETT  
Well, we are mad scientists! Now, let's get moving. We don't want to keep Hyde waiting! 

Rachel nods, and takes up the sword.

RACHEL  
Right...we have to find the killer once more. 

END SCENE.

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS: ~~16~~ 15**  

**RACHEL PIDGLEY**

**BAXTER TWEEDY**

**ELEANORA CANTILUPE**

**NICHOLAS D. BRYSON**

**LILY LAVENDER**  

**JACK GRIFFIN**

~~**WALTER PENNEBRYGG** ~~

**SOPHIA FLOWERS  
**

**CHRISTOPHER ARCHER**

**GEORGE BIRD**

**JAMES MAIJABI**

**RANJIT HELSBY**

**MARTIN MOSLEY**

~~**ANDREW DODDLE** ~~

**JONATHAN LUCKETT**

**ANTHONY SINNETT**

~~**JASPER KAYLOCK** ~~

**VIRGINIA ITO**

~~**ROBERT LANYON** ~~


	9. Chapter 08: For I Have Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Lab Trial commences, and a confession is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the chapter title: since a confession is being made in this chapter, I thought it would be appropriate to name it after what Catholics say at the beginning of a confession.
> 
> ...This is why I don't place religious stuff in my fanfics.

CHAPTER 08

“FOR I HAVE SINNED” 

SCENE 01

INT. LABORATORY TRIAL ROOM – DAY.

Hyde sits slouched in his chair in front of the Lodgers' stands when he looks up, and we see that the doors to the lift have opened. The Lodgers all step out of the lift, and Hyde grins.

HYDE  
So! Is that everyone?

MAIJABI  
(nods)  
We checked. That is indeed everyone.

HYDE  
Right! (sits straighter) Let's get to it, then! Get to your stands, and let's start the Trial!

As the other Lodgers move to their positions, Rachel swallows.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
No matter what we might do to try to deny it, it's right in front of us...the second murder that we had hoped would never happen.

She moves to her stand, and holds her head high. The camera then pans to her left to move to the next Lodger, until the camera is spinning around to look at each Lodger standing by, including the sign now standing in Pennebrygg's place bearing his image crossed out with red ink.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
And now we have to find out who it is that killed Pennebrygg.

The camera abruptly stops when it's back to Rachel at the sound of a laugh – it is from who else but Hyde, and he speaks as the camera returns to him.

HYDE  
(teasing)  
You all have such serious looks on your faces! It's adorable. Or are you just sad because someone died yet again? (aggressively) Well, it's time to get used to it!

Several of the Lodgers look angry at him.

GRIFFIN  
Sod off. This isn't any of your business.

HYDE  
When a murder happens, it's always my business. (shakes head) But enough of that. Why don't you start by discussing the murder weapon?

The Lodgers all look at each other and begin the debate.

MAIJABI  
(reading from the Hyde File)  
According to the Hyde File, Pennebrygg was killed with a blunt object smashing open his skull.

TWEEDY  
But we weren't able to find anything at the scene of the crime.

LAVENDER  
Maybe the culprit hid it.

GRIFFIN  
That is entirely correct, yes. But I have another piece of information for you.

BIRD  
Well, let's hear it.

GRIFFIN  
Pennebrygg didn't die in the showers last night.

HELSBY  
How-how can you say that?

FLOWERS  
But we found his body in the showers.

MAIJABI  
(looking the Hyde File over)  
It only says here that the body was found in the showers. Nothing about the actual place of death.

ARCHER  
(to Griffin)  
Then how are you so sure that Pennebrygg died some place else?

GRIFFIN  
Because I found a blood splatter right in the storage room. (looks at Rachel) Miss Pidgley can testify. She saw it too.

RACHEL  
(taken by surprise)  
A-ah! That's right! Griffin and I indeed saw blood splatters on the floor of the storage room, next to a shelf.

GRIFFIN  
And there on the shelf, we found the murder weapon.

Rachel takes up the sword that she had tied to her person using the cloth, and now holds it up to show everyone else.

RACHEL  
This is a sword from the storage room. It could have been used to bash Pennebrygg's head in. (beat) But...

Griffin's eyes turn towards Rachel.

GRIFFIN  
But?

RACHEL  
...But I don't think this was the weapon that was used to kill Pennebrygg.

GRIFFIN  
What? But it has blood on it, doesn't it?

RACHEL  
That's true, but the blood was wet when we found it. The Hyde File says that Pennebrygg's time of death was 11 PM last night, correct?

MAIJABI  
(nodding)  
Correct. Go on, Rachel.

RACHEL  
So it wouldn't make any sense for the blood to still be wet when we found it in the morning. Not to mention...

She puts the sword to her nose, and smells it. Some of the Lodgers look surprised, before she pulls it from her nose.

RACHEL  
As I suspected. This doesn't smell like blood at all. It smells like paint.

GRIFFIN  
So? Don't continue unless you have a better guess as to what the murder weapon is.

LUCKETT  
(cutting in)  
Actually, Sinnett and I do.

Griffin turns to look at Luckett and Sinnett with wide eyes as Sinnett pulls out the crowbar.

SINNETT  
We found this in the library, a-among a bunch of scattered books, if that's important.

LUCKETT  
The killer hid it, but the pile of books drew attention to it.

SINNETT  
You found the wrong murder weapon, Griffin.

Griffin scowls, and then adjusts his glasses.

GRIFFIN  
I see.

MAIJABI  
A crowbar does fit the shape of Pennebrygg's wound better than a sword.

LAVENDER  
(sick)  
You-you inspected the wound that closely?

MAIJABI  
Yes.

TWEEDY  
(cutting in)  
Hey...doesn't Griffin frequent the library?

LAVENDER  
Yeah! Ever since it opened up, he's been going there to get away from everyone else.

FLOWERS  
So for Sinnett and Luckett to find something like that in the library...

ARCHER  
Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Griffin?

Griffin's brow creases, and he frowns further.

GRIFFIN  
I don't have anything to say. Unless anyone else here would like to say something else incriminating against me.

MOSLEY  
Actually, we do. (to the others) Remember that Pennebrygg's hands were tied to the shower cage? It wasn't just any rope. It was twine – twine from the library.

GRIFFIN  
What would twine be doing in a library?

ARCHER  
You know it well, don't you, Griffin? The twine is there to hold the stacks of books together in storage. Without it, the books would collapse on the floor.

SINNETT  
(in realization)  
Much like how Luckett and I found it...!

BIRD  
(looks at Griffin)  
Is this true?

TWEEDY  
He even has a motive! Remember how reluctant he was to have his secret revealed? What if that has something to do with it?

FLOWERS  
(hesitantly)  
Did you kill Pennebrygg or not, Griffin?

All the Lodgers look at Griffin. Griffin's face darkens for a couple of seconds, but he doesn't show any sign of frustration or even annoyance. Instead – he smirks. Rachel in particular is surprised.

RACHEL  
What...?

GRIFFIN  
(still smirking)  
Fine, fine. It's just as you say it is. I took the crowbar, smashed Pennebrygg's head in, and then hid the weapon before replacing it. Is that not a sound explanation of my actions?

Rachel looks at him, a bead of sweat rolling down her face.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What's with him? He's been exposed as a murderer, and yet he's acting smug, even if he's going to be executed. It's as if it all has nothing to do with him.

Rachel puts a hand to her chin.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Unless...

Her eyes widen in realization, and she puts a hand down on the stand.

RACHEL  
What if Griffin wasn't the one who did it?

LODGERS  
Huh?

Griffin's eyes turn to Rachel, and he raises his chin.

GRIFFIN  
Go ahead. Tell everyone why you think so.

RACHEL  
Well... (purses her lips, before continuing) ...why would you wait so long to mess with the crime scene? The paint was still fresh on the sword – it means you couldn't have done it any later than the hour before you told us about Hyde's note concerning the body.

GRIFFIN  
Meaning?

RACHEL  
You saw Hyde leave the note in the dining hall, and read his note, before finding Pennebrygg's dead body in the showers. Then you decided to tamper with the crime scene, writing the message on the wall and switching out the murder weapons; then you strung up the body using twine from the library books. But you didn't kill him.

She takes a deep breath, noticing the other Lodgers' looks of horror, and then goes on.

RACHEL  
Besides, you didn't even genuinely try to hide the murder weapon, which is something the killer would most likely have done. You placed your decoy in the storage room, where someone else could find it, and placed the correct weapon in the library, where someone's attention would be drawn by all the books scattered on the floor. You had nothing to hide – you were only testing us, to see if we could trace it back to you. (beat) Is all that correct?

GRIFFIN  
(pause, before nodding)  
All correct. You're not as dumb a helper as I made you out to be, Pidgley.

RACHEL  
(insulted)  
Uh...thanks?

GRIFFIN  
(to the others)  
She's right. I didn't kill Pennebrygg.

BIRD  
But you interfered with the investigation and had us debating whether you murdered him or not. Doesn't that concern you at all?

GRIFFIN  
Not at all. I was only conducting an experiment. (glancing at Rachel) I know who to look out for now, should I ever become a culprit.

Rachel stares back at him, unsure of how to respond.

ITO  
So did you write that message on the wall as well?

GRIFFIN  
I was having a grotesquely good time interfering, so to speak.

HELSBY  
What the hell...? You couldn't just leave it alone?!

GRIFFIN  
I told you, I was conducting a bleeding experiment. It's something you can't help doing as well, can you? Now let's continue the debate.

HELSBY  
(seething)  
Damn you...

ITO  
He's right, though. We should continue.

Hyde sits back in his seat, interlocking his fingers and crossing his legs, while the Lodgers resume.

BRYSON  
Right...now that we've settled that matter of Griffin and the murder weapon, it can be safe to say that Pennebrygg was killed by a person holding a crowbar. But the blood splatters you found in the storage room were real, Miss Pidgley?

RACHEL  
(nodding)  
Yes.

CANTILUPE  
So poor Pennebrygg died in the storage room, before the killer moved him to the showers. But why would he do that?

The camera cuts to Archer, while in the b.g. Helsby is cleaning his glasses.

ARCHER  
It was to wash away evidence. The water was running at the crime scene, remember? I found paper on the wet floor, but I couldn't pick it up.

HELSBY  
Unless that running water was another one of Griffin's tricks?

GRIFFIN  
(shakes head)  
No trick. I just left the water running as it were.

HELSBY  
(puts glasses back on)  
What a waste of water...

GRIFFIN  
I ought to tell the killer that as well.

ITO  
That paper was the same shape as two of the papers Hyde used to write our secrets on. Though whose papers were they?

BIRD  
Unless we figure that out, there isn't much we can do about that. Does anyone else have anything to add to the case?

BRYSON  
(raises hand)  
Well, I remember seeing Pennebrygg before he died. He seemed to be preoccupied with some thoughts – it had to do with his deepest secret. As soon as he spotted me, though, he left, saying that he was going to his room. But he went out at Night Time, without good reason.

ITO  
But what if there was one? What if it had something to do with the papers on the floor?

FLOWERS  
So that means...?

ARCHER  
The killer was disposing of their secret, as well as someone else's.

TWEEDY  
Why would he need to dispose of someone else's secret, if he was trying to hide his own?

HELSBY  
Perhaps Pennebrygg told the killer his secret and the killer wanted to keep it a secret as well as his.

Ito and Rachel look sharply at Helsby.

HELSBY  
(shrugs)  
Well, I wouldn't know. I'm frankly stumped.

RACHEL  
(immediately)  
No – that's wrong!

Helsby looks at Rachel.

HELSBY  
Wh-what? What did I say?

ITO  
Exactly. What did you say?

ARCHER  
How were you able to come up with such a good reason for why the killer would want to dispose of two secrets at the same time?

HELSBY  
(jumping back)  
I-I don't know! For all we know, the killer could have had an accomplice, and they were getting rid of their secrets together!

HYDE  
(cutting in)  
Hmm...an accomplice? I don't see why anyone would want to be an accomplice to murder in this Society – the only one who gets to escape is the one who does the actual killing! (leans forward in chair) Besides, this murder seems more like a one man job, don't you think?

RACHEL  
So explain it to us, Helsby. How did you know what those pieces of paper were, and why the killer disposed of them?

ITO  
Unless...it was you?

Helsby freezes up. Mosley looks at them, and tenses.

MOSLEY  
That can't be it. That can't be it! Helsby would never do such a thing, (looks at Helsby) right?

Helsby doesn't answer. His face is darkened, and he refuses to raise his head.

MOSLEY  
Helsby...?

GRIFFIN  
So you made him dig his own grave by discussing the evidence. I wouldn't expect such a trick coming from you, Ito.

ITO  
In your words, I was only conducting a bleeding experiment. (crosses arms) Besides, I had seen something that only happened once before, when Helsby had been nervous, during this trial.

BRYSON  
Which would be?

ITO  
Helsby was cleaning his glasses.

MOSLEY  
S-so? That could mean anything! It could just mean his glasses were dirty!

ITO  
That's true. But he's done this once before, when Bryson made him uncomfortable in the dining hall the other morning. Back then I had been sitting close to him. And I noticed that his glasses were completely clean, even though he was rubbing at them so furiously.

MOSLEY  
Glasses appear that way, but...it could be specks you couldn't see.

ITO  
I don't doubt my vision. I'm sure that the lenses were spotless.

RACHEL  
(hesitantly at first)  
And not to mention...the water was running when Griffin found the body before any of us. That must mean that the killer knew that there would be water in the showers even after Night Time began. (looks down) I know of only two men who were in the showers long enough to know that. And one of them, we haven't been given any reason to suspect.

Rachel looks up again, at Helsby.

RACHEL  
Am I wrong, Helsby? You knew the water in the showers would run overnight.

Mosley looks from Rachel to Helsby, and starts to shake.

MOSLEY  
This can't be right! (to Helsby, slamming his hands on the stand) They're only setting you up, Helsby! I don't believe a single word they're saying! You would never kill Pennebrygg, right? (softer) Right?

Helsby only shakes his head, before looking at Mosley.

HELSBY  
...You ought to believe them, Mosley.

MOSLEY  
Huh?

HELSBY  
(to Hyde)  
Do it, Hyde. Start the voting.

HYDE  
Start the voting? Did I hear you correctly? (snickers) Of course I did! Now on to choosing the culprit!

MOSLEY  
(turning towards Hyde)  
No! Wait!

HYDE  
Nope! I don't like waiting! Now, use the switches provided in your stands to vote!

MOSLEY  
(crying out)  
WAIT!

We quickly fade to a sign illuminated by a spotlight. It reads “WHO IS PROVEN GUILTY?” A drum rolls in the background as the camera pans down to a stage with curtains still over the stage. Then after a few seconds, the drum stops beating, and the curtains open. Trumpets blare as the name “HELSBY” flashes on another sign on the stage. The curtains cover the stage again, and then are drawn once again to take us back to normal time.

In normal time, Hyde grins widely, and spreads his arms out, standing on his chair.

HYDE  
Another correct answer! The guilty man is none other than Ranjit Helsby!

Helsby stands hunched over, sweat rolling down his face copiously. Mosley looks at him in disbelief, while Hyde puts his hands on his hips.

HYDE  
Although, I have to say, the vote was not unanimous! (looks at Mosley) Martin Mosley, you were saved by the majority vote. But why the hell would you vote for yourself?

MOSLEY  
(looks down)  
I...

He gets up from his stand, and then walks over to Helsby, before grabbing him by his collar and forcing Helsby to look at him, tugging his mask down with his other hand. In the b.g., the other Lodgers look sort of surprised.

MOSLEY  
Why would you kill him?! I never thought you would – I believed in you! And you – why?! Why, why, why?!

Tears start to fall from under his goggles.

MOSLEY  
Tell me it was an accident! Tell me!

Helsby is speechless for a moment.

HELSBY  
I... I don't even know. I just...I killed him.

MOSLEY  
But why?!

HYDE  
(cutting in)  
Oh, I'll tell you why! If you don't mind, Ranjit!

HELSBY  
Hyde–

HYDE  
Nope, too late, I'm telling! It's because Pennebrygg found out the one secret that he never wanted anyone to know!

MOSLEY  
And what would that be?

HYDE  
That secret...

HELSBY  
(tensing up)  
Hyde, no.

HYDE  
...was that he was in a relationship with a man once!

Upon hearing this, Helsby hangs his head, shaking. He breathes heavily, trying and failing to calm down. Mosley stares at him in surprise, while Hyde continues.

HYDE  
Yep! And in the end, he got rejected in a fashion that was full of despair! When he offered to run away with his lover, his lover couldn't cope with the idea of losing his oh so comfortable home, and told everyone that Ranjit was attracted to men! Of course, everyone rejected him quite coldly as well! So Ranjit went to find a place where he could feel safe and stay away from his past. That place turned out to be the Society for Arcane Sciences. (sweetly) Am I right, Ranjit?

Helsby is in no state to respond. Hyde bends over, and then grins at the others, raising a finger.

HYDE  
And let me tell you something about Walter Pennebrygg's own secret. He was the reason his own brother died! (beat) Well, not in such a dramatic fashion, but you know.

RACHEL  
What...?

HYDE  
When Pennebrygg was a child, he used to like climbing trees – big, small, whatever you could find. But he was always in such danger to fall. So his dear brother worried about him, and one day followed him up a tree at his invitation to keep an eye on him. But Pennebrygg had given him a playful push while talking – and down his brother went!

The Lodgers, save for Helsby, have shocked expressions. Helsby only stands still, and Hyde goes on.

HYDE  
The fall didn't kill him instantly, of course. But the broken back and the resulting sickness did. Poor little Pennebrygg...he always felt like it was his fault, somehow. And he would have given anything to keep the true reason of his brother's death from anyone who wasn't his family – because what would they think of him? If the true events went out to his fellows, he would certainly fall into deep despair!

Hyde's smile then turns into a frown.

HYDE  
Annoyingly, however, when I decided I would have you all kill each other over your secrets, Pennebrygg decided that it was time he faced his past. (dramatically) He decided that he didn't want to stay frozen in the shadow of his mistakes! So after thinking it over, he decided to tell everyone his secret, no matter what the consequences were! And the first person he decided to tell, a person who despite his hot-bloodedness understood the pains of keeping a secret, was Helsby.

Hyde then looks back at Helsby, whose head is still lowered, his smile returning.

HYDE  
Shall I continue, or shall you take over?

HELSBY  
(pausing, before speaking)  
...Yes. Yes, he came to me, to tell me that secret he had been hiding for so long. And I was impressed with him. I admired him, in fact. It's not every day that you can admit to a secret that makes you afraid of other people.

He pushes his glasses up his nose, as calm as his shaky hands can be. Slowly, Mosley's grip on Helsby's collar loosens.

FLASHBACK to the night before, in the storage room – Pennebrygg and Helsby have finished talking about Pennebrygg's secret, and now the two men wave each other goodnight.

HELSBY  
(V.O.)  
But then I was reminded of why secrets make you afraid of other people.

Helsby places his hands in his pockets, and then starts to walk away, pulling something out of his pocket. It is his own secret, and then he frowns down at it. He feels for something in his other pocket with his other hand, and then turns back around swiftly.

HELSBY  
Hey, wait, I forgot-

He loses his grip on the paper, however, and it goes flying in Pennebrygg's direction. He runs forward to grab it, but Pennebrygg bends down and picks it up first – and his eyes instinctively fall on what is written in the paper. His eyes widen, and Helsby freezes.

HELSBY  
(V.O.)  
All of a sudden, as he looked down at that paper, the rejection of that man, and the humiliation I suffered, came back to haunt me. I couldn't let that happen again, no matter what. Fear took over me – and it wasn't any normal fear.

Pennebrygg looks up at Helsby, just as Helsby's hand falls on something on a nearby shelf – a crowbar.

PENNEBRYGG  
Y-you're-

He is cut off by Helsby moving forward and quickly banging the crowbar over his head twice. Blood splatters on the shelves, and Pennebrygg falls over, flesh and blood pouring out of his open wound. Seeing this, Helsby gasps, dropping the crowbar.

HELSBY  
(V.O., voice shaking)  
I didn't even give him the chance to react.

END FLASHBACK. Helsby is quivering again, but this time tears pour down his face.

HELSBY  
(voice cracking)  
He had only placed his trust in me! And I killed him, because of a secret I thought would end me! (sniffles) But it doesn't matter now. You all think I'm disgusting either way, as that kind of man...and as a murderer.

The Lodgers all stare at him as he begins to weep freely. Mosley looks distraught, and he pushes up his goggles to reveal his teary eyes. Helsby looks up at him.

MOSLEY  
(softly)  
If you were that kind of man...it wouldn't have bothered me at all.

HELSBY  
...Huh...?

MOSLEY  
It wouldn't have bothered me if I found out about your secret.

CANTILUPE  
Of course! It wouldn't have bothered any of us!

Several of the other Lodgers speak up in agreement. Helsby looks at all of them, stunned, but then hangs his head once more.

HELSBY  
And all this time, I had been afraid of what you would do if you found out...Pennebrygg wouldn't have minded either, would he?

Then he bangs his fist on his stand.

HELSBY  
But that makes me even more disgusting! I valued a secret more than a man's life! I'm a goddamn murderer!

MOSLEY  
It's not like that, Helsby!

HELSBY  
It's exactly like that! Don't you see it, Mosley? I deserve to die!

The camera suddenly shows two hands clapping, and then moves up to show us that it is Hyde.

HYDE  
(coldly)  
Well said, Ranjit. You do deserve to die.

MOSLEY  
What – no! Don't take him yet!

HYDE  
I told you before, I don't like waiting! And besides, your man here can't help himself to all the despair! This is a punishment to all you Lodgers, and I have to get it over with as quickly as possible!

SINNETT  
Wait – what do you mean by “punishment”?

HYDE  
What do I mean? What do I mean? (annoyed) Don't press me for meanings! I just say what I want! (points at Sinnett) Don't make me come over there and tear open your head to see what's in that messed up brain of yours!

Sinnett steps back. In the b.g., Rachel stares at Hyde in disbelief. Mosley, however, is beginning to panic, and he rushes over to Hyde's chair, getting on his knees.

MOSLEY  
You can't take him! He's my friend! Please, I beg of you!

Hyde looks at him for a moment, before laughing in his face.

HYDE  
You think I give mercy like people give candy to children? Please! Your man will die, whether you like it or not! (stretches out hands, to everyone) Now! I've prepared a special execution for our resident exploratory bathynaut!

MOSLEY  
(tears flowing out of his eyes)  
No! Please wait!

Helsby looks at Mosley, before turning his head down once more.

HELSBY  
Mosley...Pennebrygg...

Hyde takes up his gavel, grinning madly.

HYDE  
Helsby has been found guilty!

The button comes out of the floor in front of him, and he raises it.

Mosley lets out a guttural scream.

MOSLEY  
NO!

HYDE  
The punishment will now commence!

Hyde slams the gavel on the button, and the screen turns black.

SCENE 02

HELSBY'S EXECUTION

A spotlight clicks on, and light floods down on Hyde, who is standing on a ledge. He gestures to his right, and another spotlight turns on to show Helsby, with a weight chained to both his feet. His face is downcast.

The bottom of the execution room lights up, to reveal that below is a fifteen feet-high tank full of water and fake metal fish moving in said tank. Hyde and Helsby both look down at it, Hyde with excitement and Helsby with resignation.

The title card that flashes on the screen for this execution reads “SWIMMING WITH THE FISHES”.

Without warning, Hyde pushes the weight attached to Helsby's feet off the ledge, and Helsby goes down with it into the water. As he sinks, his head hits one of the metal fish, and Helsby's previously shut mouth opens, releasing several air bubbles.

The weight continues to sink the bottom of the tank, and Helsby closes his mouth again, holding his neck. The camera shifts to his POV – the metal fish seem to be out of focus; Helsby must have suffered a concussion. His mouth falls open again, and out of instinct he starts to move his hands as if trying to swim upwards. But he cannot move anywhere but down, with the weight attached to his legs.

Finally, the weight hits the bottom of the tank, and pushes a pressure plate. The fish stop in their tracks, and then the metal fish nearest Helsby opens up to expose fins – no, sharp blades. It then moves in Helsby's direction, and one of the fin blades cut open his arms.

He yelps in pain, a few more bubbles escaping his mouth.

As blood starts to mix with the water, another fish comes in from behind, and this time reveals sharp teeth in its' mouth before it reaches Helsby, where it bites through his shoulder and his ribs.

He screams, red not only bursting out of his wounds but also through his mouth.

The second fish digs in deeper as he struggles to breathe, and a third fish comes in and with a metal horn on its head stabs him in the gut. Helsby throws himself back, looking up at the surface that is far out of reach, before the last small bubbles escape from him. He goes limp. Red stains the water around him.

The artificial fish, having done their job, retreat away from Helsby's body, and the cadaver sinks to the bottom, still producing clouds of red in the water.

FADE to black.

SCENE 03

INT. EXECUTION ROOM – DAY.

HYDE  
Dear friends, we have lost another today.

Hyde clasps his hands together on the ledge in mock prayer, and looks down at the Lodgers below.

HYDE  
Shall we pray for the criminal's soul?

Mosley is sobbing harshly on the floor, down on his elbows and knees. He screams his lungs out, and the other Lodgers are either staring down at him or looking away from him. Cantilupe is part of the former, and bends down to rub his back gently.

Flowers still looks pale and sick, but manages to stay on her feet, while Lavender covers her mouth with her hands. Tweedy stares on, as if he still can't believe it. In the f.g., Sinnett, Bird, Luckett look down, with Luckett having taken off his hat in respect, and in the b.g. Maijabi says another prayer. Griffin and Bryson stand the farthest from fence separating them from the tank, while Virginia, Rachel, and Archer stand the closest, with Archer's hands gripping the fence tightly.

The camera closes up on Rachel as she speaks.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
The lives of everyone in this place...our lives, they're incredibly fragile. Not only the victims, but even the murderers and the living...anyone could be taken from us at any second.

She turns around, and looks at Mosley, who is shaking as he cries, his voice now hoarse from shouting. The camera focuses on his tear-streaked face for a moment.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Hearing Mosley cry like that reminded me of that.

Her eyes well up with tears, and she lowers her head, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her jaw.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Truly, this is hell on earth...

SCENE 04

INT. CONTROL ROOM – NIGHT.

This room is darkened, with only a small electric lamp in the middle of a table for light, and there are tables all around the walls full of controls. Hyde sits in a an armchair, swirling a glass of absinthe in his left hand. He is sitting at this table now, and he lets out a few more laughs before he moves the glass to his lips.

HYDE  
What a thrilling execution that was today, wasn't it?

He takes a long, slow sip from his glass, before putting the glass down and looking across him.

HYDE  
I'm so glad this killing game is off to a great start. We owe so much to that boy who started it all before things ground to a halt. What was his name? Kaylock?

He snickers, and then leans forward in his chair.

HYDE  
It's a little sad, though, that you don't get to do much among them. And we went through all the trouble of sneaking you into this building! (raises glass to his lips again) But, no matter. We'll still find a way to make them suffer.

The camera then focuses on the table, moving from Hyde's side to the other side of the desk – where a single teacup full of tea sits.

HYDE  
(O.S.)  
Huh? You want me to tell you something? Go ahead! I'll tell you anything other than what I actually do alone in the bath.

He listens to a response we can't hear, and then the camera goes back to Hyde, who was about to take a drink, but had paused.

HYDE  
Huh? The twentieth and twenty-first Lodgers?

The smile is gone from his face, but only for a moment before he grins again.

END SCENE.

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS: ~~15~~ 14**

**RACHEL PIDGLEY**

**BAXTER TWEEDY**

**ELEANORA CANTILUPE**

**NICHOLAS D. BRYSON** **  
**

**LILY LAVENDER**

**JACK GRIFFIN**

~~**WALTER PENNEBRYGG** ~~

**SOPHIA FLOWERS**

**CHRISTOPHER ARCHER**

**GEORGE BIRD**

**JAMES MAIJABI**

~~**RANJIT HELSBY** ~~

**MARTIN MOSLEY**

~~**ANDREW DODDLE** ~~

**JONATHAN LUCKETT**

**ANTHONY SINNETT**

~~**JASPER KAYLOCK** ~~

**VIRGINIA ITO**

~~**ROBERT LANYON** ~~

 


	10. Chapter 09: The Ghosts of Despair Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maijabi makes a discovery in the second laboratory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In comes a plot device that some of you may find unnecessary, but if you have any better substitutes for an artificial intelligence in a gaslamp fantasy/steampunk story, then be my guest.

CHAPTER 09

“THE GHOSTS OF DESPAIR PAST”

SCENE 01

INT. MAIJABI'S ROOM – NIGHT.

FADE IN from black to a darkened room, where Maijabi is lying in bed, sleeping. Flashes of his troubled, sleeping face are mixed with flashes of what seems to be a dream appear on the camera.

This dream appears to be one of the Society, sitting innocently on the street – but the sky is red instead of blue. The next flash is one of the steel plates being put up over the windows by familiar hands. And the last flash of a dream is that of a man with brown hair and red eyes standing at the top of the stairs in the main hall.

The flashes stop as Maijabi wakes up with a start, before he takes a few breaths and sits up in bed. Medium close-up, focusing on the troubled look on his face.

MAIJABI  
(sighs, to himself)  
I've had that dream again...

Slowly, he gets out of bed, and puts on his coat.

MAIJABI  
(still to himself)  
There's something wrong afoot in this Society. And the energy in this building is getting worse and worse by the second...

He blinks, and then yawns.

MAIJABI  
Maybe I might take a walk around.

INT. MAIN HALL – NIGHT.

Maijabi, now fully dressed, walks into the main hall, and then looks up at the rooms above head, at the second floor. His eyes fall on one particular door, and the camera decides to focus on that door for a little while as well. He stares, before squinting.

MAIJABI  
What...?

He then looks to the stairs leading to the second floor, before climbing up them. Maijabi gets to the second floor, and then walks up to the door, before walking into the room.

INT. LABORATORY #2 – NIGHT.

As he opens the door, we see that it is the room with the bottled red liquid and blue flames. The giant mirror within has been covered with a large sheet. But that's not what catches Maijabi's attention – in fact, it is the floating table that he stares at. It floats for a while, before sinking down to the floor gently.

Instead of looking terrified, however, Maijabi only puts a hand to his chin. He goes inside the room without hesitation, and then walks up to the giant mirror. He grabs the sheet covering it, before pulling it off.

Whatever it is, the camera does not show – but it does show us Maijabi's face, his shock and horror illuminated by the glow within the mirror.

The screen turns black.

SCENE 02

INT. MAIN HALL – DAY.

The bars preventing the Lodgers from going into the second half of the second floor now rise in front of their eyes. Rachel stands at the front of everyone, watching the bars with the same intensity, before walking up the stairs with everyone else following her.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
And another Lab Trial solved...another half of the Society unveiled to us.

The first thing that Rachel and the Lodgers go to is the pair of giant wooden doors above the stairs. When Ito lays a hand on the doorknob, she tries to turn it – but it won't budge. The other Lodgers look surprised, while Ito looks thoughtful.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
And another death to plague us.

The Lodgers then go about exploring the other half of the second floor. Lavender and Flowers walk into a room, and Flowers is immediately awed by the diagrams of insects and collection of mechanical insects.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Hyde may be doing his best to entertain us, but that doesn't change the fact that we're trapped.

Bryson, Cantilupe, and Sinnett peek into a room, and see that the room looks like a second kitchen – only with far more machines, possibly for confectionery.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
There were still steel plates on every window, and absolutely no way to call for help.

Ito, Tweedy, and Rachel look around a room that holds a giant water tank full of fish and a living kraken in the background. Ito look surprised to find a chemistry set on one of the tables in the room.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
So it didn't seem like our sad situation would come to an end any time soon.

Rachel looks up from a book on various marine wildlife, and turns towards a man standing near the giant water tank, watching the kraken swim up to the glass.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Speaking of which...

This man turns out to be Mosley, whose face is covered once again by goggles and a scarf; only his scarf is black instead of purple and red. He seems to watch with a pale face and a blank stare.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Mosley hasn't spoken a word to us since Helsby's execution. I can't imagine how he must feel right now...

HYDE  
(abruptly, to Mosley)  
Enjoying the view, now?

Rachel jumps back, and even Mosley looks a little startled as they both look at Hyde, who had suddenly appeared to stand beside Mosley. Hyde raises an elbow, and then leans on Mosley with that elbow as he continues.

HYDE  
Hey, did you know something? There's an old legend that Maijabi's confirmed in his research as a scientific phenomena, that if someone dies in the water, you'll be able to hear their voice talking to you every time you're near water? If you listen really closely.

MOSLEY  
(softly)  
What...really?

HYDE  
Yeah, really! Go try it right now!

Mosley does as he's told, and puts an ear to the glass, while in the b.g., the kraken raises a tentacle to the glass, sticking its tentacle right above Mosley's head.

Rachel watches as Hyde looks at Mosley listening to the glass for a good five seconds, before Hyde laughs once again.

HYDE  
(in between laughs)  
What a silly, grief-stricken man you are! You would actually fall for something like that? Maijabi never proved anything like that as scientific fact, genius!

Hyde then turns and walks out of the room, all the while laughing with a full mouth. The four Lodgers in the room watch him leave, before Rachel looks at Mosley. Mosley looks even worse than before, and holds himself.

TWEEDY  
That damn bastard... (walks over to Mosley) Hey, are you going to be alright?

Mosley doesn't respond. Tweedy puts a hand on Mosley's shoulder, and Rachel looks on in concern.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
God...

She heaves a heavy sigh, and then looks at Ito.

RACHEL  
Um, Miss Ito? Where is Dr. Maijabi, by the way?

ITO  
He said he wasn't feeling quite well, so he's staying in his room for the morning. I don't blame him. The things that are happening here...it's enough to make anyone ill, even him.

RACHEL  
Yeah, that's true.

She shifts awkwardly, before looking around.

RACHEL  
Well, is that everything?

ITO  
I think we've covered enough ground. We'll go back to the dining hall, then.

TWEEDY  
(looking at them)  
Yeah, I think that'll be for the best.

They all nod, except for Mosley, and one by one they exit the room.

SCENE 03

INT. DINING HALL – DAY.

All the Lodgers, sans Griffin and Maijabi, gather in the dining hall and take their seats. Rachel takes the empty seat next to Mosley, and she turns to him.

RACHEL  
Um, Mr. Mosley?

Mosley doesn't even look at her. Rachel swallows, and puts her hand on the table, but doesn't look away from him.

RACHEL  
Mr. Mosley, if it's any consolation...we'll be here for you when you feel like talking again. Until then, you can take all the time you need, to think...

Mosley still doesn't reply. Rachel sighs.

RACHEL  
I don't know what to say...but you'll get through this. I know you will.

Rachel looks down, and Mosley exhales softly. Then slowly, he raises his hand and puts it on hers. Rachel gets the cue, and wraps her own hand around his gently, before squeezing it.

LAVENDER  
So there was nothing but laboratories that we found on the other half?

CANTILUPE  
Yes. And they were oddly full of equipment and materials.

TWEEDY  
Well, that would make sense. This is supposed to be a facility for mad scientists.

FLOWERS  
Yes, but all the equipment were used. It's as if someone had been here before us.

BRYSON  
The plot thickens, doesn't it?

BIRD  
I wouldn't take it too lightly. This is all very suspicious.

BRYSON  
I know it is. It's just nothing to be too worried about. I mean, you keep saying that we're all going to get out of here, right?

ITO  
But to get out without knowing what's wrong with the Society...that sounds kind of like a failed experiment, doesn't it?

BRYSON  
Well, the best we can do is adapt to our new circumstances for now. We can think of other things to do with the laboratories, keep ourselves occupied so we won't resort to killing each other to escape.

LUCKETT  
Still, the thought of us living in a cage-

BRYSON  
Hyde keeps telling us to cut off our connections to the outside world, doesn't he? In that case, unless we want to be branded killers, we would have to enjoy our surroundings.

RACHEL  
Mr. Bryson, why do you seem so assured that we aren't going to escape? We aren't going to kill anyone anymore, but we're all going to get out of here, that's for sure.

BRYSON  
Are you sure about that? Look around. As Luckett says, we're stuck in a cage, even if a gilded cage, with no way to escape. We have to make the best of our circumstances.

ARCHER  
Doesn't that concern you at all? To not be able to continue your research because you're stuck without a way to access the sky on a hot air balloon?

BRYSON  
It may hurt, but my life here with all of you can suffice. After all, none of us have been doing very much research either. And what would it matter? No one will be able to find out what we discover because we're stuck in here.

ARCHER  
You really don't want to get out at all?

BRYSON  
(mildly annoyed, looking sharply at Archer)  
Don't press me, Mr. Archer. Our circumstances are not the best, so we really have no choice, don't we?

Archer sits back in his chair, frowning. As Bryson settles himself in his seat as well, someone walks into the dining hall. The other Lodgers look up to see Maijabi stepping in, looking more tired than usual.

BIRD  
Ah, there you are!

CANTILUPE  
What happened? Are you feeling any better now?

MAIJABI  
Not quite, but I can walk about. Besides, my illness is not brought on by physical conditions, but rather by the influence that all this death is leaving on our surroundings. (waves hand) I can manage, though.

RACHEL  
You can sense things like that?

MAIJABI  
(points at eyepatch)  
More like I can see. But I dare not take this off, not yet. I fear I may not like what I see, even beyond the looking glass.

SINNETT  
Looking glass?

TWEEDY  
What does that have to do with it?

Maijabi looks at all of them, and then sighs.

MAIJABI  
Come with me. I found something last night.

SCENE 04

INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Griffin walks down the hallway, absorbed in a book. He turns a page, and then looks up – the sight of the Lodgers entering a certain room catches his eye. He closes the book, and walks up to them, catching Archer, who is one of the last in.

GRIFFIN  
What's going on?

ARCHER  
Maijabi made a discovery. (frowns) I don't see how you fit into it, though. Didn't you say you didn't want to be part of the group anymore?

GRIFFIN  
If there's any new developments, I have a right to know what's going on. Now stand aside and let me in.

ARCHER  
(scoffs)  
You think I'm going to look past that stunt you pulled at the second murder that easily? You didn't even have to do such a thing. It may have made the investigation a little easier, in fact.

GRIFFIN  
I bet you aren't even going to live that long in this killing game. A person with dust in his brain such as yourself wouldn't understand what I'm talking about.

ARCHER  
You think you're better than everyone else in this building? That'll come back to bite you, I know it.

LAVENDER  
(O.S.)  
You two.

The two men look at her, as she crosses her arms and frowns up at both of them.

LAVENDER  
Will you just let him in, Archer?

ARCHER  
(grumbling)  
Fine.

Archer stands aside, and Griffin enters the room. Lavender smacks Archer's arm.

ARCHER  
Ow! Look, he was being an arse.

LAVENDER  
I know. But we have to work together instead of fight.

Archer can't say anything in response to that, so he just walks into the room after her.

INT. LABORATORY #2 – DAY.

The Lodgers start to talk among themselves as they gather around the mirror, which has once again been covered by the sheet. Maijabi is the only one standing next to it, and now he clears his throat, silencing the Lodgers.

MAIJABI  
I have something to say. So if you have a weak heart...try not to faint. And if you do, we'll tell you all about it anyway.

The Lodgers nod, bracing themselves for what would come next. Maijabi turns towards the mirror, and then removes the sheet from it. The camera turns towards the Lodgers, and then slowly swivels around to show what's on the mirror – nothing.

Hesitantly, Rachel moves closer to the mirror, and looks at her reflection. She is about to place a hand on it when something fades in, in place of her reflection.

It is Jasper's face.

Rachel jumps back, and the other Lodgers have varying reactions of shock. Rachel takes a few pants, unable to tear her eyes away from the mirror.

In the mirror, a spectral Jasper straightens up, revealing a stab wound that is visible through his torn shirt. He tries to say something, but no one can hear it. Rachel squints, before getting back up.

RACHEL  
(lost for words)  
J...Jasper? Jasper! Is that... That's...!

MAIJABI  
It is Jasper. Or rather, his spirit, bound to the earthly plane because of concerns that still press him. (puts hands behind his back) I know that sounds like superstitious nonsense, but it is what it is. And I have reason to assume that the others are here as well.

FLOWERS  
The others? (covers mouth) Then that means...

Rachel slowly walks over to the mirror, where Jasper is continuing to try and talk to her. She finally places a hand on the mirror, and swallows.

RACHEL  
(to Maijabi)  
I-I can't understand a word he's saying.

MAIJABI  
The mirror works only one way. They can hear us, but we can't hear them. It must be because of the properties of the mirror – not to mention we lack anything like the mirror that can hear the spirits the way they can hear us.

GRIFFIN  
What? Can't you communicate with the ghosts in one way or another?

MAIJABI  
I could try, but it will be incredibly complicated, compared to how easy those charlatans on the street make it look. For now, until I can make the proper preparations, all we can do is watch the spirits from the mirror.

Jasper looks around at the Lodgers, and seems to have caught on to what Maijabi was saying. So he only places a hand over where her hand is on the mirror, and smiles softly.

RACHEL  
(looks at Maijabi)  
Are the ghosts confined to the mirror?

MAIJABI  
Not at all. They can move throughout the building without care for walls or doors, and not even blessed areas stop them if they are not malevolent.

RACHEL  
Wait. Doesn't that mean...that the ghosts can find out what's going on in the Society?

The other Lodgers begin to talk among themselves yet again at the sound of what Rachel says.

ARCHER  
Yeah! And you can communicate with them somehow, even if it is complicated, right? Then they can tell us what's going on!

GRIFFIN  
That kind of takes away the thrill of finding it out for ourselves...

TWEEDY  
Whatever! We get to find out anyway! At this point, I'll take anything!

The other Lodgers voice their agreement; save for Bryson, who, in the b.g., watches them silently. Rachel turns towards Jasper, and then smiles at him as well.

RACHEL  
How about it? Jasper, do you want to help us stop the mastermind?

Jasper looks at her, and then looks down, almost regretfully. Then the look in his eyes begins to fill with resolve, and he looks back at her, nodding. Rachel smiles wider – and then someone walks up to her.

MOSLEY  
Jasper...

Rachel jumps at the sound of his hoarse voice, and she looks at Mosley, who is staring straight at the mirror.

MOSLEY  
Jasper...is Pennebrygg there?

Jasper looks at Mosley, and then nods.

MOSLEY  
Oh...can you tell him... (voice breaking) ...can you tell him I'm sorry? For-for not being able to stop my friend...from killing him...!

Mosley starts to weep from under his goggles. Jasper looks a little distressed, and then looks to the side of the mirror. He says something, and then on cue, two figures fade in from the light of the mirror. They are Pennebrygg – and Helsby.

At the sight of Helsby, with the gaping wounds in his shoulder and abdomen, Mosley's eyes widen. Helsby draws closer to Mosley, and then frowns, before knocking sharply on the glass.

MOSLEY  
Wha – huh?

Helsby then says something to him that we still cannot hear, shaking his head and pointing at him. Then he points at Pennebrygg, and waves his finger at Mosley as well. Mosley seems to understand, though, and stares at Helsby as if listening.

Pennebrygg then nods, in agreement with what Helsby was saying, and we can see where his skull has been smashed. Rachel puts a hand over her mouth, watching Helsby make a few more quick gestures, before raising his eyebrows. Mosley watches him for a few seconds, before lowering his head.

MOSLEY  
(to the mirror)  
I understand...neither of you blame me...

GRIFFIN  
You got all that from just a few gestures?

Mosley takes a few deep breaths, before leaning his head against the glass.

MOSLEY  
(still to the mirror)  
I'm so glad I got to see you again, at least...

A weak smile appears on his face, and he laughs a little. More tears leak out from behind his goggles. The Lodgers are all silent for a while.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
He'll be alright. I know it.

Another shape slowly fades into view, and Rachel and Mosley look at it, before jumping back. The Lodgers all gasp, and Flowers trembles, before she faints in Lavender's arms. What they see in the mirror is Doddle, and his ghost looks much worse off than the others. His head is intact, save for a hole where his left eye should be, and his body seems to be in pieces below his shoulders, held together only by globs of chocolate. Jasper, Pennebrygg, and Helsby don't seem surprised in the slightest, though, and Doddle raises a fragmented hand.

Something on a shelf above them starts to move, and a small box above them slides close to the edge, before falling on Griffin's head. Griffin is knocked to the ground, and he rubs his head, annoyed, while in the b.g., Doddle's ghost in the mirror looks apologetic. From beside him, Archer looks at the contents of the box, spilled out around Griffin. There are lots of blank papers and notebooks that seem to have pages torn out, but a single thing catches Archer's eye, and he picks it up.

ARCHER  
Um, everyone?

Everyone looks to him, and he turns the picture around to show everyone.

LAVENDER  
This is...!

The camera closes up on the picture to show a picture of Jasper and Rachel, sitting in the dining hall at the Society. Rachel moves past the Lodgers to look at it, before her mouth falls open.

RACHEL  
Wh...what?

LAVENDER  
There aren't any cameras around here, are there?

TWEEDY  
None that we know of...

Rachel turns towards the mirror, and goes back to her position in front of the mirror to show the picture to Jasper's ghost.

RACHEL  
We only just met each other, right? And I don't remember making this picture...did Hyde create a fake picture somehow?

Jasper looks at the picture, his eyebrows creasing, before he looks at the other ghosts. They say nothing, so Jasper looks back at Rachel apologetically.

RACHEL  
Jasper?

GRIFFIN  
(scoffs)  
Maybe there are some secrets that even the dead won't tell us. Besides, how do we know these ghosts aren't going to end up hurting us?

RACHEL  
(turning towards Griffin)  
We ought to have a little faith in them, at least. Who knows, maybe they won't hurt us.

Griffin frowns, and crosses his arms.

GRIFFIN  
But you ought to watch your tongue.

RACHEL  
Why?

MAIJABI  
Yes, why? There are no phonographs in this room, likely due to the disturbances a ghost may cause to the equipment, as this room is designed to attract ghosts.

The camera looks at the walls for a second, to show that there are no phonographs on the walls as well.

CANTILUPE  
Understandable. They're sensitive equipment.

SINNETT  
(hesitantly)  
But-but why are you suspicious, Griffin?

GRIFFIN  
For all we know, there could be a spy among us.

The Lodgers all grow silent for a while, staring at him.

ARCHER  
What makes you think such a thing?

GRIFFIN  
Just a suspicion of mine. There's always a traitor among a group, isn't there?

RACHEL  
We can't think like that. (straightening up) We all have to trust each other, right?

GRIFFIN  
(looks sharply at Rachel)  
That trust will get you nowhere, Pidgley.

RACHEL  
It's gotten me this far.

GRIFFIN  
No, dumb luck and managing to deduce the killers correctly got you this far. Don't get so sentimental.

Rachel shuts her mouth, obviously troubled but unsure of what to say to him. A few of the other Lodgers look unsure of how to react as well, before Luckett steps forward.

LUCKETT  
That's all well and good, but let's not forget that sowing seeds of discord is exactly what the mastermind and Hyde want from us. We should do our best not to fall into this trap and become better friends, so we won't have to kill each other.

GRIFFIN  
What do you know? Death will happen, whether you like it or not. And if you think that way, you'll really get stuck here forever.

ARCHER  
So what? Are you planning on killing someone yourself, Griffin? So you can get out of here and get rid of all of us?

RACHEL  
Mr. Archer-

GRIFFIN  
(interrupting, to Rachel)  
So you were arguing against me before, but now you're trying to defend me? (snapping) Whose side are you on?

RACHEL  
I...

She looks down, putting her hands behind her back.

RACHEL  
(softly)  
I just want everyone to get along.

ITO  
(to Griffin)  
Well? (crosses arms) Are you proud of yourself yet?

Griffin looks at Ito condescendingly.

GRIFFIN  
Am I satisfied? (looks away) What do you think?

Rachel frowns, looking even more unsure of herself now. She looks down at the picture in her hands, and grips it tighter. Suddenly, Hyde's voice rings from the phonographs outside the door.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
All Lodgers, please come to the main hall at your earliest possible convenience. I've got a big announcement to make!

The Lodgers all look up, and then sigh collectively.

SCENE 05

INT. MAIN HALL – DAY.

The Lodgers all go down the stairs, to meet Hyde standing in the middle of the main hall among the displays. He looks up at them, all gathered there, and he raises his eyebrows.

HYDE  
Well, well, well. And normally I'm the one standing atop the stairs! But I guess it only means that I'm the only one whose head isn't in the clouds of fantasizing that you're all friends!

ARCHER  
(tilts head towards Griffin)  
Yeah, well you'd be surprised.

HYDE  
(snickers)  
Anyway, enough of this chit-chat. I've got something I have to tell you.

ITO  
Alright. Just tell us already, then.

HYDE  
First of all, I've a present for all of you.

The Lodgers all have varying shades of disgust and hesitation on their faces. Hyde notices their expressions, and laughs again.

HYDE  
(in between giggles)  
Oh? Did my little Doddle-chocolates shake you up that badly? You've got to have a little more faith in me, the way you trust each other!

He slaps himself on the knee, bending over from laughter. Rachel in particular looks quite unnerved, even as Hyde takes out a red bundle from under his arm.

HYDE  
(wipes tear from eye)  
Anyway...I decided to give you this. See, aren't I the most thoughtful person in the Society?

Hyde unfurls the bundle, revealing a familiar red coat with holes in the back and front. Mosley recognizes it immediately, and then rushes over to take it.

Once Helsby's coat is in Mosley's arms, Hyde looks up at all the other Lodgers.

HYDE  
And have I got a treat for you! I've decided to return all your belongings, no questions asked.

ITO  
That's...that's it? You're just going to return everything you stole from us?

HYDE  
I didn't steal anything, of course! Would you believe me if I told you a little old lady stole it instead? (shrugs) I guess you wouldn't, though, because it sounds impossible to you. But no matter. Your things are all in your rooms. I suppose you deserve it, since you managed to survive not just one, but two Lab Trials!

Hyde claps his hands together.

HYDE  
And you say I'm unkind! Well, run along now! Wouldn't want to get stuck talking to me, now would you? Then again, why wouldn't you? I'm adorable in every sense of the word!

He then gives them a mock salute, before walking behind a display and disappearing from the Lodgers' POV. Lavender descends the stairs, and then she looks behind the display that Hyde went to – but he is gone.

Rachel walks up to Mosley, who is still holding the coat with longing. She stares up at him, and then sighs.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
And to think that he was so down this morning...

She smiles a little.

SCENE 06

INT. RACHEL'S ROOM – DAY.

Rachel enters her room, and closes the door behind her, before noticing a bag sitting upon her bed. She stares at it, before she walks over to the bag.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
This...isn't mine.

She swallows.

The next thing we know, Rachel is holding the wine bottle that is in her room, and carefully she opens the bag, before holding the wine bottle out in front of her. Using the bottom of the bottle, she opens up the bag, and then crouches down as if expecting something to spring out.

Once something doesn't come out, however, she walks closer to the bag, and then peeks into its contents.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
As I thought...these aren't mine, either.

She picks up a notebook, and then leafs through it. Several of the pages have been torn out, but the name page hasn't been – and the name reads “VIRGINIA ITO”.

INT. DINING HALL – NIGHT.

When Rachel comes to the dining hall, lugging the bag along with her, she sees the other Lodgers with bags of their own gathered around the table. They all look up at her.

RACHEL  
(awkwardly)  
I, uh, got the note you guys passed.

She holds up a folded note, and the other Lodgers nod.

LAVENDER  
Whose did you get?

RACHEL  
Uh, I got Miss Ito's.

ITO  
Oh, I see. Would you mind giving it to me?

RACHEL  
No, I don't mind. (looks around) Who got mine?

BIRD  
Griffin did. He was not happy, and he dropped it off here before leaving with his own things.

RACHEL  
O-oh...

ARCHER  
Don't mind him. He's full of flapdoodle.

LAVENDER  
(blushes)  
Mind your language, Archer!

ARCHER  
He called Rachel a church bell first, I think I've a right to insult him on her behalf.

RACHEL  
You don't have to, it's perfectly fine...

ARCHER  
Well, I can't let someone who openly declared himself as not part of our group insult someone who is.

RACHEL  
Still, he's stuck in here with the rest of us. We should try to be nice to him. Who knows, maybe he'll warm up to us as well.

Archer looks unsure of that, crossing his arms and looking down. Lavender sighs, and then looks back to Rachel.

LAVENDER  
Anyway, we've all got our things here, and that's all that matters. We just need to make the switch now.

RACHEL  
Yes, of course.

BRYSON  
None of us happened to read anything private, by the way?

TWEEDY  
I thought we were over this secret stuff, since...you know...

He grows silent. The other Lodgers, knowing what he means, look at Bryson.

LAVENDER  
No one's going to read anything too incriminating, don't worry. And even if they did, it's not the end of the world. You can just talk to them about it.

LUCKETT  
Yeah. It's definitely not worth killing over; I mean, we aren't big gossips.

LAVENDER  
(sweating nervously)  
Ha, yeah...

BRYSON  
If that's what you think. I'll take your word for it.

He smiles as Mosley gives him his bag, and then he looks down at it. Meanwhile, Lavender gives Rachel her bag, and Ito takes her bag from Rachel.

RACHEL  
I hope you don't mind the state they're in...some of the pages in your notebook are torn out.

ITO  
What?

RACHEL  
(puts hands up)  
They were like that when I got them!

ITO  
I see...

She doesn't seem to be mad at all, and instead looks inside the bag to see the notebook. Rachel looks at the other Lodgers, who look at their belongings as well.

BIRD  
Come to think of it, they were like that...

SINNETT  
Are everyone's things like this?

Rachel puts her bag down on the table, and looks into her bag. She sees her clothes inside, perfectly intact, and then looks into a notebook labeled “Recipes”. She leafs through a few pages, before realizing that some of them are missing as well.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Even me...?

She puts the notebook down.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What could this mean?

Rachel stares down at the notebook some more, and then heaves a sigh.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Well, whatever it is...I'll figure it out in the morning.

She then looks at the other Lodgers, who are talking among each other about their ruined belongings. Rachel's eyes dart around the room.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What is Hyde playing at this time?

None of the Lodgers look particularly threatening – not that this stops Rachel from looking around anyway.

INT. FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY – NIGHT.

Rachel carries her bag through the hallway to her bedroom, lost in thought. Something moves near her – and she looks up, before seeing something by the displays.

No – she sees someone. And it seems to be a tall man, shrouded by the shadow of one of the displays, but some of the features of his face are visible to Rachel, and it is evident that he is not one of the Lodgers. He notices her looking at him, and then jumps.

RACHEL  
Sir...?

The man shakes his head, and raises his hands, starting to back away. Rachel comes closer.

RACHEL  
(raising hands as well)  
I'm not going to hurt you. Just stay calm...

The man steps into the light, and we realize that it is the same man Maijabi saw in his dream. Rachel's eyes widen in realization; just as he turns and runs away. Rachel stares after him, before gasping and putting a hand over her mouth.

RACHEL  
Dr. Jekyll?!

The screen turns black.

END SCENE.

 


	11. Chapter 10: Doctors and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Lodger dies, at the hands of a cold-blooded murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person who's going to die today? You'll see it coming a mile away, probably.
> 
> Also, what happens when you leave me to a murder not based on any of the Trigger Happy Havoc murders? Utter garbage.

CHAPTER 10

“DOCTORS AND DEATH”

SCENE 01

INT. RACHEL'S ROOM – DAY.

The tinkling sound of the morning alarm rings as we FADE IN from black. Rachel is sitting upright on her bed the next morning, thinking over what she saw.

FLASHBACK to Rachel encountering the man, now known to us as HENRY JEKYLL, and him running away from her.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Dr. Jekyll was in here...the whole time?

END FLASHBACK. Now Rachel raises her head to the ceiling, and sighs.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I ought to tell the others at breakfast.

INT. HALLWAY – DAY.

Rachel exits her room, and then starts making her way to the dining hall.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
How am I going to tell them? Are they even going to believe that I saw Dr. Jekyll? ...Did I even really see him?

She shakes her head.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Of course I saw him! It can't be just a trick of the eyes!

She walks faster to the dining hall, and is swiftly approaching the doorway when she hears a scream.

RACHEL  
(turning to the right)  
Huh?

Some of the Lodgers approach the doorway, and Bryson looks outside.

BRYSON  
Did you hear that, Miss Pidgley?

RACHEL  
Yeah. (points at her right) I think it was coming from that direction.

BRYSON  
The storage room and the garbage room are there...we should find out if something happened in those rooms.

RACHEL  
(nods)  
Right!

Bryson and Rachel head out first, followed by a few of the other Lodgers.

SCENE 02

INT. FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

They stop by the storage room first, and see Flowers on her knees, with her hands over her mouth. Bryson rushes over to her.

BRYSON  
Miss Flowers! Are you alright?

Flowers cannot reply – she is stricken pale and lost for words. Rachel then looks up at what Flowers is looking at, and gasps.

There is a corpse in front of them, bound to a chair with rope. The neck is exposed, revealing a deep cut in it, and the collar below it is soaked in dried blood. Rachel pales, and her eyes widen upon recognizing the corpse.

RACHEL  
M...Mosley?

The phonograph above them has its gears click, while Flowers begins to cry.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
A body has been discovered, I repeat, a body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, we will begin a Lab Trial!

The recording then ends, leaving Flowers' sobs the only sound in the room.

BRYSON  
Miss Flowers...

FLOWERS  
(in between tears)  
I can't take this anymore! I know...I know I'm not supposed to cry now, but this is hellish! Who could have done such a thing?!

Rachel looks down at Flowers sadly, before she looks back up at Mosley's body. Slowly, she walks towards it, and then gets closer to it, bending down and examining the body. But then after a few seconds her eyes fall upon Mosley's face, now not obscured by either the goggles or the scarf, and all attempts at trying to stay unaffected drop.

RACHEL  
Mosley... I can't believe it... (lowers head) ...I really thought that everything would be alright.

BRYSON  
(to Rachel)  
You did what you thought was right, Miss Pidgley. Even if this game is cruel and does not abide by the rules you would like it to.

Rachel straightens up, but she doesn't look away from Mosley's face until someone else puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks up, and sees Ito.

RACHEL  
Miss Ito...

ITO  
Take a look at the body.

RACHEL  
Huh?

Ito gestures to Mosley's hands, resting on the seat, and Rachel looks down at them. She then stares down at the hands. Where some of the fingernails should be, there is dried blood instead.

RACHEL  
Are...are some of the fingernails missing?

ITO  
Yes. Whoever did this must have wanted to torture him. (frowns) This is nothing like the other murders.

The other Lodgers have gathered at the door now, and look upon the cadaver. Their expressions all consist of varying shades of shock.

BIRD  
It can't be...

ARCHER  
What happened?

ITO  
(turning towards them)  
This is a case of a cold-blooded murder. The person who did this had tortured him.

LAVENDER  
T-tortured?!

CANTILUPE  
Who would want to torture their friend?

ARCHER  
Unless they weren't friends at all...

TWEEDY  
Do you think the mastermind or Hyde did this to him?

HYDE  
(O.S.)  
Wrong!

Rachel and Ito turn around to see Hyde standing behind the dead body. He steps closer, and leans on the backrest of the chair, another large envelope in one hand.

HYDE  
You all keep going on about a mastermind, and it's become pretty boring. Don't you think the spirit of the Society at night can afford to do things on his own?

ITO  
This is far too complicated for someone to do on their own, and you know that.

HYDE  
Do I? No matter. (holds up envelope) Even if you think that I did it, I didn't. If you look closely at the third Hyde File, it would prove that.

Ito takes the Hyde file from him, and looks down at it. Meanwhile, Hyde walks past Rachel, and then the other Lodgers, before turning back.

HYDE  
Oh, and one other thing. (claps hands together) I knew that something like this would happen all along!

He laughs heartily, and then goes on his way.

ARCHER  
(narrows eyes)  
What an arse.

CANTILUPE  
We know. But getting mad about this won't help solve the case.

TWEEDY  
Hmm... Hey! Why don't we ask the gho-

He is interrupted by someone from behind him slapping a hand over his mouth. And behind him is Griffin, who looks absolutely displeased.

GRIFFIN  
Is your foot all the way down your esophagus?!

Griffin points up at the phonograph above them in the main hall.

GRIFFIN  
Do you want Hyde to find out what our plans are?

MAIJABI  
Strange as it seems, Griffin is right. We must keep it a secret. And besides, when we descend to the Lab Trial, we must have solid evidence that points to a killer. As well as an actual debate. That way, it won't seem like we're jumping to conclusions.

Maijabi turns to Rachel and Ito, while in the b.g., Griffin realizes what he had just said.

GRIFFIN  
“Strange as it seems”?!

Then, still in the b.g., Tweedy tilts his head a little, and with a noise of disgust Griffin pulls his hand from Tweedy's mouth

GRIFFIN  
Of all the – did you just lick my fucking hand?!

In the f.g., Maijabi is unperturbed and walks towards the body.

MAIJABI  
What do we have, Miss Ito?

Ito turns towards them, and gives the Hyde File to Rachel, for her to read.

RACHEL  
(from the Hyde File)  
“The victim is Martin Mosley. The time of death was around 9:45 PM, and the place of death was in the storage room. Death came as a result of a sharp object slashing the victim's neck open.”

She pauses, before realizing there's more.

RACHEL  
(from the Hyde File)  
“The victim also appears to have been stabbed in the back, and the fingernails have been removed from the corpse.”

The three of them look at each other, while the other Lodgers come in. Lavender bends down with Bryson to comfort Flowers, while Griffin walks over and takes a look at the Hyde File as well over Rachel's shoulder.

GRIFFIN  
That still doesn't sound like it proves that Hyde is innocent of this.

RACHEL  
W-well, what reason would Hyde have to torture Mosley, anyway? And besides, he hasn't killed any of the other Lodgers that died before, either...

MAIJABI  
Maybe it's the phrasing.

Meanwhile, Archer walks behind Griffin and takes a look around the room. He notices something shining at his feet, and bends down to look at it. It is a bloody pair of scissors.

ARCHER  
A sharp object, huh?

He picks it up, while Luckett looks down at him.

LUCKETT  
Did you find something?

ARCHER  
Yeah, I did. This seems to be the murder weapon.

Maijabi looks over the body, and tilts Mosley's head back to show that something white is peeking out of Mosley's mouth. He takes a deep breath, and then tugs at it. It is a paper – and most of it is in Mosley's mouth. He says a small prayer, and then pulls the jaw open with a sharp tug. It breaks, revealing the paper inside, which Maijabi then pulls out. Behind him, Griffin and Rachel look sick.

RACHEL  
(sick)  
What is that? What did you do?

MAIJABI  
The killer must have put a paper in his mouth. (looks at the corpse) The body was in rigor mortis, so I didn't have much of a choice. I only hope our friend here can forgive me.

RACHEL  
Rigor mortis?

MAIJABI  
It's a condition after death in which the body stiffens, but we're still not sure why this happens.

GRIFFIN  
(cringes)  
For some reason, I felt a chill down my spine...

Maijabi holds the paper away from him, and Ito takes it without a word. As she smooths it out, Maijabi takes a look at Mosley's back. There is a stab wound there.

ITO  
Look at this.

Rachel, Griffin, and Maijabi look up, and Ito turns the note around so that it faces them. We read the words “YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE”.

ITO  
Quite the message, is it not?

ARCHER  
(stands up and looks at the note)  
Well, whoever the killer was, they must have really wanted to make it seem like Hyde was guilty.

RACHEL  
Why would they choose Hyde to frame, though? He hasn't shown any signs of being willing to kill someone himself outside of executions.

MAIJABI  
That's the question, is it not?

Sinnett walks past Mosley's corpse, and notices something else lying on the floor. He picks up what seems to be Mosley's black scarf from the day before, and examines it with his hand. There is a torn hole in it.

Meanwhile, Bryson finally stands up, and looks at one of the shelves.

BRYSON  
Everyone, look at this.

Some of the other Lodgers look towards him, and Bryson takes a paper from behind one of the artifacts. It is another note, only there is more writing in it. He looks down at it, while the other Lodgers gather around him.

TWEEDY  
What is that?

BRYSON  
It's a note. It's telling Mosley to come here before Night Time starts, in order to find a secret passageway here.

BIRD  
A secret passageway?

CANTILUPE  
From what we've found so far, neither the first floor nor the second floors have anything that look like openings. The killer was trying to lure Mosley here, I think.

BRYSON  
Can we compare this to the note that we got from Mosley's mouth?

Ito nods, and then walks over to him to place the two notes side to side.

BRYSON  
Aside from some subtle differences, these are no doubt the same handwriting.

ITO  
But who could they belong to?

BRYSON  
At this point, it could be anyone here.

Rachel takes a look at the two notes as well, and then reaches out for one of them.

RACHEL  
Can I take a look at this?

ITO  
Sure.

Rachel plucks the note from their hands – it is the anonymous note luring Mosley into the room – and then looks at it closely. There are specks of blood on it.

RACHEL  
I'll be right back.

BRYSON  
What?

RACHEL  
I, uh, I have to check something.

Some of the Lodgers look at her as she leaves, but not enough for her to mind it as she exits the storage room, and walks towards the bedrooms.

SCENE 03

INT. RACHEL'S ROOM – DAY.

Rachel takes out an envelope from one of her drawers – the one that speaks about her brothers. She opens it and takes out the letter, before comparing the letter and the note together.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
As I supsected...the difference is like night and day.

She puts both papers down, and then sits down on the bed.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
But that doesn't make anything easier. It doesn't even whittle down our list of suspects that much...

Rachel thinks about it some more, and then her mind wanders.

FLASHBACK to Rachel's first night at the Society, when Hyde came into her room.

HYDE  
If I just happen to share my style of handwriting with the founder of the Society, then what's it to you, hmm?

END FLASHBACK. Rachel looks down at the note once more.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Dr. Jekyll...what is he doing in this building? Is he a prisoner, just like us? Is the mastermind using him?

Rachel then stands up.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I have to tell the others about this...but will they listen to me, especially now that we're in the middle of an investigation?

She thinks it over, before walking to the door.

SCENE 04

INT. STORAGE ROOM – DAY.

Rachel walks back into the room, and looks around. There doesn't seem to be anyone there but Luckett and Bird, who appear to be standing guard to the dead body. Mosley's body, on the other hand, is now untied from the chair and lying on the floor, his hands folded over his chest and his jaw sewn back into place. Rachel looks down at it, and notices that instead of the black coat that Mosley normally wears, he is wearing a familiar torn coat instead.

BIRD  
Rachel! You're back.

RACHEL  
So...the investigation is over, then?

LUCKETT  
Everyone else is looking for clues in other places in the Society. And what about you? What did you find?

RACHEL  
Something about the handwriting bothered me, so I decided to compare it to something.

Luckett and Bird nod. Rachel then looks back down at the body, and Bird decides to speak up.

BIRD  
The coat was Lavender and Flowers' idea. They found Mosley's room key on him, found the coat, and wanted to lay out the body properly before Hyde took it away.

RACHEL  
I see...

She looks down at Mosley's hands, and then reaches out to hold the hand that she held the day before.

RACHEL  
At least...he'll get to see Helsby again.

Luckett and Bird watch her silently. Rachel looks over the body again, and then notices something sticking out of the collar of his shirt.

RACHEL  
Huh?

She reaches out and takes something out from his shirt. It appears to be a small booklet – one of the handbooks, in fact. The name on it is mostly covered in blood, but Rachel opens it, and her eyes widen.

RACHEL  
Of course...of course!

LUCKETT  
Did you find it? Did you find the killer?

RACHEL  
A lot of the evidence hasn't been solid...but this might be the tipping point! Mosley...

She looks down at Mosley's corpse.

RACHEL  
He left this for us.

Rachel takes a deep breath, but just as she releases it, she realizes something.

RACHEL  
Oh yeah! I came here to tell you something.

LUCKETT  
Oh?

RACHEL  
I mean, I was hoping that I would have everyone here to hear this, but...

All of a sudden, the phonograph above them begins to play a recording.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
Sorry, folks, but your time is up! The Laboratory Trial will begin shortly. Please make your way to the red doors in the left side of the building!

The phonograph then clicks back to its recording function. Rachel's eyebrows crease.

RACHEL  
So soon?

BIRD  
Hyde must be getting bored. He wants to have a trial sooner rather than later.

LUCKETT  
Right...So are you going to tell us, Rachel? You can talk to everyone else before we go down to the Trial Room.

Rachel thinks about it, and then looks down at Mosley one last time, before nodding.

SCENE 05

INT. RED DOOR ROOM – DAY.

The Lodgers are already gathered in the room in front of the lift, before Rachel, Luckett, and Bird come in. Rachel looks at everyone as they all look at her, and she gulps.

SINNETT  
Did you find anything new, Rachel?

RACHEL  
I did. But there's something else I have to tell you all about...

ITO  
Something else?

RACHEL  
(nods)  
It's about Dr. Jekyll.

ARCHER  
Dr. Jekyll? Isn't he the one that placed us in this mess?

RACHEL  
I don't know...but I saw him, last night.

The Lodgers all collectively make noises of surprise.

TWEEDY  
You did? Honest to goodness?

GRIFFIN  
You had better not be making things up.

RACHEL  
No, he was real! I saw him last night, and – he was scared, somehow. Like he had been made a prisoner as well.

MAIJABI  
Well, there is the possibility...

SINNETT  
I mean, Hyde does seem to throw his weight around a lot. I don't think that he would do that if he didn't think that he could get away with it, hence holding Jekyll prisoner...

RACHEL  
Whatever it is, we have to find him. That can help us know what's going on as well.

TWEEDY  
Well, knowing Jekyll's in the building too is kind of troubling, to say the least. I thought he could save us.

CANTILUPE  
Well, the sooner we find him, the sooner we find out what's going on. If he's here, and he isn't part of this, then he must know who the mastermind is, right?

FLOWERS  
Then that means we'll get to stop the mastermind?

Someone clears their throat in front of them, and the Lodgers realize that the lift doors are open – and inside is Hyde, tapping his foot impatiently.

HYDE  
I had been hoping you would come down here early if I called you all early, but no such luck. Now get yourselves down here into the Trial Room. (sweetly) Please?

TWEEDY  
You didn't...hear what we said, did you?

HYDE  
My dear, I hear everything. (aggressively) Now get your butts down here!

ARCHER  
Hyde, before we go down, I'd like to know. Where is Dr. Jekyll?

The other Lodgers look surprised at him for asking.

GRIFFIN  
What're you doing, you idiot?!

On the other hand, Hyde's eyes widen, and he stares at the Lodgers.

HYDE  
You're...you're asking about Dr. Jekyll?

END SCENE.

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS: ~~14~~ 13**

**RACHEL PIDGLEY**

**BAXTER TWEEDY**

**ELEANORA CANTILUPE**

**NICHOLAS D. BRYSON** **  
  
LILY LAVENDER**

**JACK GRIFFIN**

~~**WALTER PENNEBRYGG** ~~

**SOPHIA FLOWERS**

**CHRISTOPHER ARCHER**

**GEORGE BIRD**

**JAMES MAIJABI**

~~**RANJIT HELSBY** ~~

~~**MARTIN MOSLEY** ~~

~~**ANDREW DODDLE** ~~

**JONATHAN LUCKETT**

**ANTHONY SINNETT**

~~**JASPER KAYLOCK** ~~

**VIRGINIA ITO**

~~**ROBERT LANYON** ~~

 


	12. Chapter 11: Journey to the Center of the Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killer is finally found for the third murder - as well as the founder of the Society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, that summary really gives things away, doesn't it? Anyway...
> 
> Oh, and by the way, the execution name? Totally another religious thing I couldn't help including.

CHAPTER 11

“JOURNEY TO THE CENTER OF THE TRIAL”

SCENE 01

INT. RED DOOR ROOM – DAY.

HYDE  
You're...you're asking about Dr. Jekyll?

The camera fades into Hyde's face, gradually zooming out for a bit. Then it turns to the Lodgers, where Archer is in the f.g., staring Hyde down.

ARCHER  
You heard me. Where is he?

HYDE  
Where is Dr. Jekyll?

He looks down, and then snickers.

HYDE  
You've got to be joking. (looks up, sneering) Didn't I tell you? Dr. Jekyll has taken a leave of absence, during which I am to lead all of you. Unless I didn't make myself clear on that part – oh wait. (raises eyebrows) I did.

ARCHER  
So we're supposed to believe you? Just like that?

HYDE  
But of course. (beat) Hm? What's with that look on your face? You look like you want to give me the ol' one-two.

Archer does indeed look pissed, and so Hyde retaliates by pulling out a small knife.

HYDE  
You do remember the consequences of violent actions against the person in charge, right? What happened to your poor founder Lanyon?

ITO  
(stepping forward)  
Archer, let him go. He's obviously not going to tell us where Jekyll is.

HYDE  
Why would you care about where he is, anyway? Has something wormed its way into your brains? Did any of you... (looks straight at Rachel) ...see something, hmm?

He grins, while Rachel tries to hold herself under Hyde's gaze. Then he looks away from her, and turns around.

HYDE  
No matter. Get on the lift, and I'll make sure only the culprit dies. After all, I don't want any unnecessary deaths either. (looks at Archer) Don't want to put any potential skills to waste!

GRIFFIN  
As if he has any potential at all.

ARCHER  
(turns to Griffin)  
Son of a-!

HYDE  
Absolutely correct, Jack! I like the way you think. You and I are going to be friends, I hope!

GRIFFIN  
Friends? I don't want any friends. (defiantly) When this whole mess is over with, I'm going to kill you and the person you work with.

HYDE  
Hah! Such confidence! You speak just like the hero of one of the epics, or something. Too bad you're just a side character!

Griffin frowns deeper. Hyde then gestures to the still-open lift.

HYDE  
Now, there's no more time for idle chatter. In you go.

INT. LIFT – DAY.

CROSSFADE to the Lodgers silently riding the lift down to the Trial Room, with Hyde inside as well. Rachel looks down at her hand.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I can't just give this damning evidence right at the beginning. First I need to know what everyone thinks...I need to know how Mosley was killed. That way, I can bring this case to a proper end...

Slowly, she clenches her hand into a fist.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Miss Ito was right. This isn't like any of the other murders.

The lift jolts to a stop, and then Rachel and the other Lodgers look up as the doors open to the Trial Room.

SCENE 02

INT. LABORATORY TRIAL ROOM – DAY.

The Trial Room looks just the same as ever, with the exception of Helsby's and Mosley's stands now being occupied by their crossed out signs. Yet Rachel still looks uneasy as Hyde strides into the room, smug as ever. The other Lodgers get in their places, and Rachel follows suit.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Though I don't have all of the evidence, I can tell...this is completely different.

Hyde seats himself in his chair, and then looks everyone over.

HYDE  
Alright, is that everyone? Is everyone raring to go? Are you all just dying to know who killed your friend?

BRYSON  
What if the truth comes out that it was you all along?

HYDE  
Me all along? (waves hand) Don't be ridiculous. I told you, I follow the rules too. I'm not a killer, I'm merely an executioner.

GRIFFIN  
Same difference.

HYDE  
Now, (interlocks fingers) I believe the proof that I didn't do it is in the Hyde File. Can any of you read it for me?

Sinnett, who had been holding the Hyde File, now fumbles with it before managing to open it and read aloud.

SINNETT  
(from the Hyde File)  
“The victim is Martin Mosley. The time of death was around 9:45 PM, and the place of death was in the storage room. Death came as a result of a sharp object slashing the victim's neck open. The victim also appears to have been stabbed in the back, and the fingernails have been removed from the corpse.”

HYDE  
See? If you lot were geniuses, you would have figured it out for yourselves.

ITO  
We are geniuses, if at least in our fields. (looks at the others) The statement “the fingernails have been removed from the corpse” can mean that the fingernails were removed from a corpse – after death, so to speak.

HYDE  
(leaning back in seat)  
Mm-hmm.

RACHEL  
Not to mention, there's one other thing.

She reaches into her pockets, and takes out the letter from Hyde, as well as the note from earlier.

RACHEL  
These are a letter from Hyde and the note we found earlier. There's too great a difference between the two styles of handwriting for them to be the same.

HYDE  
Why, thank you, Rachel! See, that exonerates me of the crime. (to Rachel) Not to mention, you saved my letter all this time? That's so sweet of you!

RACHEL  
Don't call it sweet, it's not like I'm doing anything for you. I just want to know how Mosley died.

HYDE  
Well, there's more to come! I bet you'll be plenty satisfied.

Ito then looks at the other Lodgers, clearing her throat.

ITO  
We have to get back on track. So we've proven for sure that Hyde isn't the killer.

BIRD  
Right. Then who does that leave?

LAVENDER  
Honestly, it isn't pointing to anyone yet...

ARCHER  
Let's look at the murder weapon first, then.

He pulls out the bloodstained scissors, and holds them up.

ARCHER  
I believe that this is what the killer used to murder Mosley. I found it on the ground.

BIRD  
You'd think that the killer would be a little more careful in disposing of the weapon.

ARCHER  
(shrugs)  
Maybe they were just confident that they wouldn't be caught. Especially since we don't know each other's handwriting, and no one expected Rachel to be keeping a record of Hyde's.

BRYSON  
Well, that's true. Do we have any other evidence against the murderer?

SINNETT  
I did find Mosley's scarf on the ground, but I don't see how it applies to the case...

MAIJABI  
Well, was there blood on it? Could you tell?

SINNETT  
I could tell there was blood. There was a hole in it, too.

MAIJABI  
Not to mention that Mosley was stabbed in the back, before he had been stabbed in the throat.

LUCKETT  
How can you tell that it was before and not after?

GRIFFIN  
Simple. Why would you bother stabbing a man in the back when you've already struck a fatal blow in the throat?

MAIJABI  
In other words, Mosley didn't get a chance to fight back, and the scarf was only disposed of after his death. This, combined with the note in his mouth, show that the killer must really have wanted to frame Hyde, since someone as flippant as Hyde is about death would consider removing someone's privacy and desecrating a body after that person expires.

HYDE  
Oi! What do you mean by that?

GRIFFIN  
Well, the rules say no violence, you didn't say anything about backhanded comments.

HYDE  
(grumbles)  
You're tempting me to make a rule about that too...

ITO  
Anyway, what we've figured out is that the killer didn't give Mosley a chance to fight back, and struck two wounds on him using a pair of scissors – one on the back, and one on the throat.

ARCHER  
Then the killer tied the body up in a chair, and removed the scarf and the fingernails before stuffing a note in his mouth that could have been a message from Hyde.

MAIJABI  
The subterfuge was made less than an hour after his death, since rigor mortis made it hard to pull the note out of Mosley's mouth.

LAVENDER  
It was hard to get the body out of its position, too, from the chair when we laid it out.

BRYSON  
But all the evidence we've found so far doesn't point to any killer – it only points to how the killer did it.

FLOWERS  
That's true...

LAVENDER  
Do we have any other evidence?

HYDE  
Well, if we don't, then we'll just have to pick who seems the most suspicious out of all of you and vote on it. Can't have the trial coming to a standstill, of course.

BRYSON  
But it's kind of strange, and kind of hopeless, how the killer left so much evidence and yet none leading to him.

RACHEL  
No – that's wrong.

The other Lodgers look at her, almost anticipating what she's going to say next.

GRIFFIN  
Oh, look. Now Rachel has something to say.

TWEEDY  
(to Griffin)  
You're just mad someone's taking the spotlight from you.

ARCHER  
(also to Griffin)  
Not that you ever had it to begin with...

RACHEL  
I found something while I was looking at the body once more, while Luckett and Bird were standing guard – some very damning evidence.

GRIFFIN  
If you had damning evidence, then why did you only bring it up now?

RACHEL  
I needed to make sure...I needed to make sure that it wasn't just strange circumstances, that the culprit was indeed who Mosley made it out to be.

The Lodgers make various noises of surprise.

FLOWERS  
How Mosley made it out to be?

RACHEL  
Dr. Maijabi, how closely did you inspect the body?

MAIJABI  
There wasn't much to see, other than what the Hyde File told us about.

RACHEL  
Well, maybe it was only evident when you moved the body, but Mosley had hidden something inside his shirt before he died.

LAVENDER  
Inside his shirt?

TWEEDY  
Isn't that kind of...inappropriate?

ITO  
Relax. It's not like she was looking at his ankles.

TWEEDY  
Right...so what is this evidence?

Rachel reaches in her pocket, and then takes out the bloody handbook that she got from Mosley's body.

RACHEL  
The handbook of Mosley's killer. And if I'm correct, the killer won't have their handbooks on them now.

Some of the Lodgers feel in their pockets for their own handbooks. Griffin glances at the handbook Rachel is holding, and adjusts his glasses.

GRIFFIN  
You say that's the handbook of the killer, but how can you tell? There's blood all over the cover.

RACHEL  
I know, because of the drawings and diagrams strewn all over the pages.

HYDE  
What? Someone drew on their handbook? (beat) I would say that isn't necessary, but you all need ways to pass your time here, I guess.

RACHEL  
And the diagrams all over this handbook...are charts of outer space.

She inhales, and then shuts the handbook.

RACHEL  
There's only one of us who knows so much about outer space.

SINNETT  
One of us...?

Slowly, Sinnett looks at the person standing to his right – Bryson. His face is darkened, and Rachel is looking him dead in the eye.

RACHEL  
Not to mention, one other thing that makes this evidence the key.

She takes out the note once more, and then opens the handbook again, before opening them and comparing the two objects.

RACHEL  
I would say the handwriting is the same, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Bryson?

There is a long pause, before Bryson looks up. (In the b.g., the music starts slowly before rising in tempo.)

BRYSON  
That's impossible. It can't be me.

RACHEL  
The handwriting on the note and the diagrams are the same.

BRYSON  
Maybe your eyes are fooling you.

RACHEL  
Who else would know so much about outer space?

BRYSON  
Anyone else could be fascinated by it.

RACHEL  
But only you are well-read enough to chart the stars!

BRYSON  
(increasingly unnerved)  
You planted evidence!

RACHEL  
(trying to stay calm)  
Luckett and Bird can tell you that I didn't plant it. They were there!

BRYSON  
You have accomplices!

RACHEL  
What motive do I have for killing Mosley?

BRYSON  
What motive do I have? You don't have any other proof!

RACHEL  
I don't have proof, but I can ask this!

There is a pause in the b.g. music.

RACHEL  
Could you show us your handbook, Mr. Bryson?

Bryson is frozen, unable to make another comeback. The other Lodgers stare at him, with varying degrees of shock and anger.

ITO  
And at this point, Mr. Bryson, “I lost it” or “It's in my room” isn't a sufficient answer.

HYDE  
Correct! You're always supposed to have your handbook on your person! (O.S.) Otherwise, how would you know what rules I have in place?

Rachel leafs through Bryson's handbook as Hyde says this last statement, and notices that there are new rules listed in the handbook; namely, the rules of a Lab Trial, and the statement “A person can kill only up to two (2) people in this killing game.”

The other Lodgers save for Bryson peek into their own handbooks, and look surprised.

TWEEDY  
When the hell did you have time to add these?

HYDE  
Simple. I watch you when you sleep!

RACHEL  
(unnerved)  
Right... (regains concentration) Not to mention, Mr. Bryson, when Flowers discovered the body, we heard her scream with no way to discern where it was coming from. But...

FLASHBACK to Rachel and Bryson standing at the doorway of the dining hall, hearing Flowers scream. Bryson takes a look at the hallway.

BRYSON  
Did you hear that, Miss Pidgley?

RACHEL  
Yeah. (points at her right) I think it was coming from that direction.

BRYSON  
The storage room and the garbage room are there...we should find out if something happened in those rooms.

END FLASHBACK. Rachel puts a hand on her stand as she continues.

RACHEL  
Even if you gave us two options as to where we would find Flowers...there were many rooms to the right of the dining hall door. How did you know to mention the storage room right away?

ITO  
Unless you already knew where the body was, there's no way you could have known without searching for Flowers.

FLOWERS  
That's correct! And he was trying to act nice to Rachel and I when we found the body! Remember when he was encouraging you, Rachel?

RACHEL  
Yes, I remember it clearly.

GRIFFIN  
Isn't there also a theory that the culprit never keeps his mouth shut? At the beginning of this trial, you asked Hyde what would happen if he came out as the culprit.

SINNETT  
E-even the time frame says it! Mosley was murdered at nine forty-five – approaching Night Time! Bryson must not have wanted to seem like he was going against the rules.

LAVENDER  
Of course – he was the one telling all of us to follow the rules to lead a happy life here.

BIRD  
Bryson? You had better have a good explanation for this.

RACHEL  
Because you've lost.

Bryson looks straight at Rachel, frowning, but then the frown turns upside-down, and he claps slowly.

BRYSON  
(serenely)  
And so the detective genius of Rachel Pidgley shines through once again. Bravo, my girl. I would have stood a chance, were it not for you being around at crucial times, as well as for Mosley picking up my handbook when I must have dropped it.

RACHEL  
So it was you...

HYDE  
Well, that's settled! Are we ready to vote? Let's have a vote!

Bryson continues to smile, even as Hyde says this.

We quickly fade to a sign illuminated by a spotlight. It reads “WHO IS PROVEN GUILTY?” A drum rolls in the background as the camera pans down to a stage with curtains still over the stage. Then after a few seconds, the drum stops beating, and the curtains open. Trumpets blare as the name “BRYSON” flashes on another sign on the stage. The curtains cover the stage again, and then are drawn once again to take us back to normal time.

In normal time, Hyde claps his hands together.

HYDE  
And you all survive another trial! Nicholas D. Bryson is your man!

RACHEL  
(to Bryson)  
Why did you do it?

HYDE  
Yes, and why did you frame me, of all the people in this Society?

TWEEDY  
(snidely)  
I think someone else needs to keep his mouth shut, too...

BRYSON  
So you're looking for a reason why I did it? Was it because of family, like Jasper? Or an accident, like Doddle? Or even emotions bleeding through, like Helsby?

He then smiles wider.

BRYSON  
I just wanted to finish my research.

RACHEL  
Wh-what?

BRYSON  
You heard me. I won't ever get anything done if I continue this charade in this mad building. And it's not like I really care about any of you, either. The only thing I care about is my research.

ARCHER  
Then...about what you said about adapting to our circumstances?

BRYSON  
(frowning)  
I was lying, of course. I wanted more than any of you to get out of here. I wanted to see the sky once more, on my hot air balloon, to live the life that I always wanted to lead. And with Mosley having read my journal, I knew that wouldn't happen.

RACHEL  
Journal...?

TWEEDY  
I thought we were over this foolishness about secrets!

BRYSON  
Looks can be deceiving, can they not? And you say you are not gossips when theories and deductions spread around every time there's a dead body.

LUCKETT  
So what was this secret that you had been meaning to hide from us?

BRYSON  
Well, that's a secret I would have taken to my grave, (glances at Hyde) were it not for the possibility of someone taking that away from me. So I must tell you that on one of my adventures, I killed a man.

LODGERS  
What?!

BRYSON  
It's not as bad as it seems. He was trying to kill me. And for a long time, I was crushed about having to take a life. But I learned to move on from it – all that mattered was the research, in the end.

He tries to grin. Rachel purses her lips as she notices him trying.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Move on...? How can you move on from having to kill someone like that?

BRYSON  
I would tell you the exact nature of the circumstances, but I must continue with the narrative. I knew Mosley had read the journal – he had admitted to reading a little bit of it to me, back in the dining hall. How could I trust what little bit he read in this situation? I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of this Society.

ITO  
So you chose to kill Mosley.

BRYSON  
I did what I had to do, at a chance to get out of here. Surely, in some parts I was careless, but were it not for me dropping my handbook, I would have been out of here by now anyway.

HYDE  
And why did you frame me?

BRYSON  
Because no one trusts you.

HYDE  
That's a little harsh.

BRYSON  
It is what it is. (looks at Maijabi) And...

Maijabi and Bryson stare at each other, with Bryson keeping his head held high, his smile completely gone.

BRYSON  
Did you really consider them a beacon of hope for us?

He then shakes his head, sighing.

BRYSON  
I couldn't treat them that way. They were not my hope. And so I killed.

With that, he walks away from his stand, towards the opening where the people to be executed go.

BRYSON  
Now, Hyde? Are you going to say it?

HYDE  
Of course! (raises hands) Everyone! I've prepared a very special execution for our resident aeronaut explorer!

BRYSON  
Thank you.

He clasps his hands together, and smiles at the other Lodgers.

BRYSON  
With no regrets, I bid you adieu.

Hyde pulls out his gavel, and the button comes out from the floor.

HYDE  
Bryson has been found guilty! The punishment will now commence!

He pushes the button with the gavel, and on cue the screen turns black.

SCENE 03

BRYSON'S EXECUTION

FADE IN from black to Bryson, standing in a hot air balloon basket, slowly rising into the air. He stands calmly as the balloon has its ropes cut out, and the balloon, colored a dull grey, begins to fly away.

The title card this time reads “ST. SEBASTIAN'S BALLOON”.

As the hot air balloon continues to rise, on the ground Hyde pulls the lever next to him down. Numerous crossbows loaded with flaming bolts slowly move out of the wall – they are all aimed at the balloon. Hyde then snaps a finger, and all of them release, one at a time.

The arrows pierce the balloon one by one, and Hyde watches from the ground as the balloon goes up in flames.

Inside the balloon, Bryson stares up at the flaming balloon, already feeling the balloon begin to sink. He closes his eyes, and then inhales, then exhales – before he hears something, and then he looks down over the edge of the basket.

The next thing we know, Hyde has pulled out a cannon, and is now aiming it at the balloon. With its aim fixed, he fires it at the balloon, and the cannon ball comes flying out.

Bryson can only watch in terror as the cannon ball comes closer...and closer...

...until blood splatters out of the basket, and an arm hangs over the edge of the basket, limp and unmoving. A bit of blood from above lands on Hyde's cheek, and he wipes it off, unmoved.

The balloon comes crashing down in flames.

FADE to black.

SCENE 04

INT. LABORATORY #2 – NIGHT.

Rachel, Maijabi, and Ito stand in front of the mirror, where Jasper, Doddle, Pennebrygg, and Helsby are looking at them.

ITO  
How long will it take for Mosley and Bryson to manifest?

MAIJABI  
Less than a day, depending on the severity of the death. Mosley should be able to manifest any minute now.

Ito nods, and then looks at Rachel.

ITO  
Are you sure you want Bryson's ghost here?

RACHEL  
It'll be fine. After all, when he said all that he cared about was his research, and when he said that he could get over killing someone, even in self-defense...I don't think he was telling the truth. His smile was too good to be true.

ITO  
Well, even though you believe it, Rachel...that doesn't mean all of us are going to believe in him.

RACHEL  
I know. But that won't stop me from believing. After all, he was our friend once.

MAIJABI  
Was he, I wonder?

The ghosts watch the three of them as Rachel continues.

RACHEL  
(O.S.)  
Anyway...he really couldn't treat the ghosts like something we could rely on. Maybe now that he's one of them, he'll think differently.

Jasper's, Doddle's, and Pennebrygg's ghosts then look to the side of Helsby's ghost – and then Mosley's ghost fades into the mirror He still has the cut on his neck, as well as the sewn-on jaw, but otherwise looks just as confused as anyone else would.

Rachel, Maijabi, and Ito stare at the scene as Helsby looks at Mosley first.

RACHEL  
Does it happen like that?

MAIJABI  
Yes.

ITO  
That must mean you've seen it before...

Rachel watches as the ghosts start to talk to Mosley, before her happy face turns to one of confusion, and she counts the spirits in the mirror.

MAIJABI  
(noticing her)  
Rachel? What's wrong?

RACHEL  
(still looking at the mirror)  
Dr. Maijabi...if it takes at least less than a day for a restless ghost to manifest...where's Dr. Lanyon?

Maijabi looks back at the ghosts, before, almost hesitantly, he takes off his eyepatch and stares at the mirror with his exposed eye.

MAIJABI  
Strange...

ITO  
Maybe he just hasn't manifested yet?

MAIJABI  
He died a violent death here, while he was angry at Hyde, I highly doubt it.

ITO  
So why do the ghosts seem used to Lanyon's absence?

At this, Mosley looks questioningly at the other ghosts, and Helsby shrugs. Jasper looks at Rachel, and shakes his head.

RACHEL  
(to Jasper)  
You don't know where he is either?

MAIJABI  
He must have gotten stuck between planes of existence.

RACHEL  
Wha – really?

MAIJABI  
I wouldn't know. We have to try and communicate with him-

He is suddenly cut off by one of the Lodgers shouting outside the room.

TWEEDY  
Quick, get him!

Someone runs past the open door of the laboratory, and Rachel, Maijabi, and Ito can only watch as another person runs past the doorway soon after, much quicker than the first, and then a crash sounds.

ITO  
What the?!

The three of them go to the door, and Rachel is the first one out, so she sees...

...Griffin wrestling who else but Jekyll to the ground, before grabbing both his wrists and pinning him down, with Jekyll's face on the floor.

GRIFFIN  
(yelling)  
Alright, you better talk, or else I'm going to beat the shit out of you!

JEKYLL  
Let go of me! Please!

GRIFFIN  
Not until you tell us what the fuck is going on!

ITO  
What the bloody hell is going on here?!

Behind Ito, Tweedy walks forward.

TWEEDY  
I can't believe it either, but we saw Dr. Jekyll! And then I called for someone to get him!

ITO  
And you let Mr. Griffin charge at him like a wild animal?

TWEEDY  
Well, it worked! (to Griffin) Good job, mate!

Ito rolls her eyes, and then walks over to where Griffin has Jekyll down for the count.

ITO  
Let go of him.

GRIFFIN  
He knows something!

ITO  
And we won't know what he knows if you have him pinned down like that. Keep a cool head, and let him go.

Griffin takes one last look at Jekyll, and then with a huff, gets off Jekyll. Jekyll takes in a huge breath, and then pushes himself up.

RACHEL  
Dr. Jekyll? You are Dr. Jekyll, right?

JEKYLL  
Correct... (gets to his feet) I am Dr. Henry Jekyll, founder of the Society.

He looks at all the other Lodgers, who are all staring at him. He then looks apologetic.

JEKYLL  
I apologize for all this...I didn't think that it would have come this far.

LAVENDER  
What would have come this far? The killings?

Jekyll frowns, looking down.

JEKYLL  
I wasn't able to come meet you sooner...I was being held a prisoner.

RACHEL  
A prisoner? Within the Society?

JEKYLL  
(nods)  
There is a hidden room...

He walks forward, and Rachel follows after him. He peeks into the second laboratory for a moment. Rachel looks into it as well – the mirror is unoccupied. Jekyll then walks past the door, before looking at the Lodgers.

JEKYLL  
Lodgers, I don't know what to do to get you out of this mess. But there is a way out, I know there is.

He inhales, and then exhales.

JEKYLL  
This Society was meant to be a place of peace and security...

The Lodgers all look at Jekyll, and then among each other, before Flowers is the first to come forward.

FLOWERS  
You don't have to feel bad about it. We're all in this mess.

LAVENDER  
Yes! And we're all going to get out of here together!

BIRD  
I have to agree! We've lost a great number, but I'm sure there's still hope for us!

JEKYLL  
(looking around)  
Everyone...thank you.

Rachel looks up at Jekyll, and then smiles. A determined look appears on her face.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Jekyll's on our side. We have more hope for the future!

END SCENE.

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS: ~~13~~ 12**

**RACHEL PIDGLEY**

**BAXTER TWEEDY**

**ELEANORA CANTILUPE**

~~**NICHOLAS D. BRYSON** ~~

**LILY LAVENDER**

**JACK GRIFFIN**

~~**WALTER PENNEBRYGG** ~~

**SOPHIA FLOWERS**

**CHRISTOPHER ARCHER**

**GEORGE BIRD**

**JAMES MAIJABI**

~~**RANJIT HELSBY** ~~

~~**MARTIN MOSLEY** ~~

~~**ANDREW DODDLE** ~~

**JONATHAN LUCKETT**

**ANTHONY SINNETT**

~~**JASPER KAYLOCK** ~~

**VIRGINIA ITO**

~~**ROBERT LANYON** ~~

 


	13. Chapter 12: Some Hope for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll talks with the Lodgers, and then the third floor becomes open to the Lodgers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been "punishing" me lately, so I hope you can excuse this late update. Ah, well, such is life.
> 
> And I need to do more research on ghostly encounters and seances, like damn.

CHAPTER 12

“SOME HOPE FOR THE FUTURE”

SCENE 01

INT. LADIES' SHOWERS – NIGHT.

Jekyll stands surrounded by the Lodgers. They must have moved to the showers in between the chapters. Now Ito comes forward, speaking to Jekyll.

ITO  
So, Dr. Jekyll, our privacy is assured now that the room lacks phonographs. What is this hidden room that you speak of?

JEKYLL  
(turns to Ito)  
It was where I was being held. It's a secret room here...but I cannot tell you about it, lest I lead you right to the mastermind. (looks down) The mastermind is dangerous.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
That confirms it. There's a mastermind behind Hyde, somewhere here in the Society.

JEKYLL  
I don't know why the mastermind is doing this, only that you are the target of the mastermind's anger, and I don't know why. I was unable to stop anything, stop Hyde. (clenches hands into fists) And unable to stop him from killing my best friend.

The other Lodgers look among themselves. Jekyll curls into himself further.

JEKYLL  
The mastermind made me do all these things...I've been made into an unwitting pawn. I've been made to do things you don't want to know about. And somehow my assistant is a part of all this.

TWEEDY  
No way...Hyde really is your assistant?

JEKYLL  
(nods)  
I...hired him a while back, for him to handle the things that I couldn't. But I guess I could not control him, in the end. He became corrupted, and soon he was wielding power over me.

Jekyll looks up at the Lodgers.

JEKYLL  
You talk of stopping the mastermind, but it is Hyde you have to watch out for. He knows all the Society's secrets, and he knows its secret passageways so he can sneak around.

BIRD  
That explains why he's able to appear and disappear out of thin air.

JEKYLL  
If we were pieces on a chessboard, Hyde has all the moves of the queen. Even I am not sure of what he is capable of. (inhales) But I do know that he has been granted an exorbitant amount of freedom by the mastermind. And they have already begun to mock me.

He takes something out of his pocket, and gives it to Rachel. Rachel looks down at it to see a picture of Lanyon and Jekyll – only their faces are smudged out by dried blood. And there is text to the side written in ink, which reads: “THE FOUNDERS ARE DEAD”.

Rachel looks at Jekyll, her face troubled.

RACHEL  
Don't worry! We'll make sure the mastermind won't kill you!

JEKYLL  
(tries to smile)  
I appreciate your concern, but...I cannot linger much longer. I have to return to Hyde.

LAVENDER  
What?! You're going back to them even after all the things you've said?

JEKYLL  
I already violated the rules by allowing myself to go out while I could have been caught, and judging from the phonographs in the hallway, the mastermind must already know I'm with you. (laughs weakly) There isn't anywhere I could hide, anyway. Hyde, that madman, will find me.

RACHEL  
Then we'll protect you!

JEKYLL  
I don't see how you can. The mastermind can kill anyone for violating the rules. And I have already violated many that have been specifically laid out for me.

GRIFFIN  
But they haven't killed you yet. That must count for something.

JEKYLL  
I won't know until I return.

He then takes a deep breath, before walking towards the door. The Lodgers all watch him in concern, before he turns towards them.

JEKYLL  
Until we meet again.

ITO  
Wait.

She crosses her arms, while Jekyll watches her.

ITO  
Do you know who the mastermind is? Can you tell us who they are? You can tell us here.

Jekyll regards the question, before he shakes his head.

JEKYLL  
I don't know, either. All I know is what Hyde told me.

Then he turns around, and pauses, before speaking again.

JEKYLL  
Will I see you all again...? We shall see.

Then he leaves the showers. The Lodgers all watch after him, and then Rachel looks back down at the smudged out picture of Lanyon and Jekyll.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What does the mastermind want with Jekyll, if they just killed Lanyon without a word? I mean, he's the founder, but...

She holds the picture tighter, as the sound announcing the arrival of Night Time plays over the phonographs outside.

SCENE 02

INT. DINING HALL – DAY.

Rachel walks into the dining hall the next morning, and sees the Lodgers (except for Griffin and Maijabi) talking among each other excitedly. Archer and Bird are looking over a potted plant that looks almost like a large Venus fly trap with a white flower on the side, while Luckett, Tweedy, and Sinnett as well as the ladies seem to be talking about something.

Tweedy spots Rachel coming towards them, and waves a hand.

TWEEDY  
Oi, Rachel! There you are!

RACHEL  
Yeah, here I am. Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you all waiting.

LAVENDER  
Oh, no, it's fine! You didn't keep us waiting long.

ARCHER  
In fact, Bird and I have been busy examining this fascinating plant. (gestures to plant) Just think about it!

BIRD  
In these conditions, how could a Venus fly trap flower and survive? It's all very strange. Because in the wild, they're able to flower and survive, but in captivity, especially in buildings such as this, they're practically left to die when they flower!

ARCHER  
But this one looks perfectly healthy to us; it's large enough to have been growing for years now! There must be someone here who's skilled with growing fly traps.

LAVENDER  
(confused)  
I think you lost us...

Rachel's eyes turn from the plant to one of the empty chairs – the one where Maijabi normally sits. She sighs, a worried look on her face. Luckett catches the look on her face, before glancing at the chair as well, and then looking back at her.

LUCKETT  
Are you wondering about Dr. Maijabi's whereabouts, Rachel?

RACHEL  
Huh? No, I'm not-

LUCKETT  
It's perfectly natural to feel that way.

SINNETT  
Yeah, we're actually worried about him, too. If this keeps up, and he keeps getting sick...

Sinnett trails off, unable to continue his sentence. Rachel clenches her hands into fists, before releasing them. Then she puts on a brave smile.

RACHEL  
Well, we can't know for sure that something bad will happen, right? In the end, let's try and hope for the best.

LUCKETT  
Of course. Nothing Hyde says or does will change that.

FLOWERS  
Hyde...

Flowers puts a hand to her chin.

FLOWERS  
I wonder if our founder is alright.

TWEEDY  
Our founder is fine! Like Rachel said, we have to hope for the best, right? I don't see why the mastermind or Hyde would want to kill him after keeping him for so long! I mean, he's been doing things for them, they can't dispose of him so easily.

BIRD  
(uneasy)  
When you put it that way...

RACHEL  
(smiling wider)  
Alright, alright. Let me fix up breakfast for you all, and we can discuss this further.

ITO  
Not to mention, we have to go check out the third floor of the building soon. You remember, we've already survived another Trial?

LUCKETT  
There's sure to be more clues about what's going on in this Society!

ARCHER  
As well as a way out!

FLOWERS  
Or a way to help Jekyll.

The Lodgers launch themselves into another discussion about what could be lying in wait on the third floor, and Rachel reaches behind her, before tightening the knot of her apron.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
Let's get to work.

SCENE 03

INT. THIRD FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

The bars in front of the stairs leading to the third floor rise up into the ceiling, and the Lodgers all watch as they rise. Sinnett's eyes turn to the large wooden doors that the main hall stairs lead up to, before the other Lodgers start moving up to the third floor, and he follows after them.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
We had decided to all go look at the third floor, except for Dr. Maijabi. He had to call in sick. So in his absence, we decided to go looking and report to him later.

Flowers and Cantilupe walk into a room that is full of automatons, and Flowers steps further into the room, more than a little unnerved.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
There was still no sign of an exit, or much clues that could get us out of here.

Sinnett and Luckett enter a room full of strange equipment, but Luckett seems to recognize what looks like a small siphon. Sinnett, meanwhile, looks at the door, and realizes that the door knob lacks a locking mechanism.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
And no sign of Dr. Jekyll, either. We weren't sure if he was dead or alive.

Tweedy, Lavender, and Ito look around what appears to be the biology lab, and Tweedy takes a look at his own finger in a microscope.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Nevertheless, we tried to make the best out of our surroundings. There's probably more clues out there somewhere, and we just aren't able to see them.

Archer and Bird (still holding the potted Venus fly trap) walk over to a door without a label, and Bird uses his free hand to try the door knob. It is locked.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Maybe the ghosts will be able to find them.

Rachel enters a room, and notices that there seem to be scrolls and codices arranged semi-neatly on some shelves and inside glass cabinets. Her eyes go to Griffin, who is looking at an old piece of paper.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Right...?

The montage ends as the screen fades to black.

SCENE 04

INT. KITCHEN – NIGHT.

The camera focuses on Rachel from within the oven as she peeks in, and takes a whiff of whatever is done baking inside. Then the camera moves to her POV as she takes what we now see is a bread pan out of the oven, and sets it down on the counter top. She closes the oven carefully, and then looks over the bread.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
It's been two days now...two days since we last saw Dr. Jekyll.

She takes out a bread knife, and then begins to free the bread from the pan, before we hear footsteps come forward into the kitchen, and Maijabi comes in, putting a hand on the doorway.

MAIJABI  
I hope I am not interrupting you, dear?

RACHEL  
(turning to him)  
Ah, no, not at all! What did you need?

MAIJABI  
(puts hands behind back)  
Well, I was wondering when the bread would be ready. (chuckles) Griffin is getting impatient outside, I would say.

RACHEL  
(putting bread onto a wire rack)  
You actually got Griffin to come down here for a meeting?

MAIJABI  
It wasn't me at all. It was Tweedy. Either Tweedy convinced him, or he simply couldn't resist the opportunity of finding a new discovery. (strokes beard) Even if this discovery comes from the ghosts.

RACHEL  
The ghosts, right...I haven't seen them.

MAIJABI  
They were busy taking a look around the Society yesterday. They can't move around too much, but they were able to find something.

RACHEL  
That's good.

Rachel pauses from her work, having already turned the bread right side up, and then turns fully towards Maijabi.

RACHEL  
(concerned)  
Dr. Maijabi, are you really well enough to talk to the ghosts on your own?

MAIJABI  
(waves hand)  
It's just negative energy. It will be fine.

Rachel nods, but she can't take her eyes off of the way that Maiijabi is leaning on the doorway.

INT. DINING HALL – NIGHT.

Rachel and Maijabi walk into the dining hall, with Rachel carrying the bread and a bread knife on a tray. There are already spreads such as butter and jam on the table – including Doddle's orange marmalade – as well as two other loaves of bread on the table.

Rachel sets what is presumably the last loaf down on the table, and Griffin huffs, crossing his arms.

GRIFFIN  
Finally. I was wondering when we were all going to eat.

RACHEL  
(wiping hands on apron)  
I keep telling you all, you don't need to wait for me to eat.

CANTILUPE  
Dear, you're one of us. You should eat with us, especially when you've worked so hard to make us food to eat!

RACHEL  
(a little flattered)  
I don't know about that. I'm just your cook...

LAVENDER  
(sincerely)  
You're more than that.

GRIFFIN  
(under his breath)  
Mostly because she manages to land the finishing blow on every Trial.

TWEEDY  
(to Griffin)  
Now, now, don't say such things! (slapping him on the shoulder) Rachel is a damn good lady in her own right!

In the b.g., Griffin growls at Tweedy. Meanwhile, in the f.g., Luckett takes the bread knife and begins slicing off a piece of bread.

LUCKETT  
So I take it you had something to say to us about the spirits of the dead, Dr. Maijabi? Did they tell you anything specific?

MAIJABI  
(seats himself, with some difficulty)  
It is hard to hear what they're trying to say when they're talking over each other. There's just so many of them.

LAVENDER  
Is that a bad thing?

MAIJABI  
Not necessarily. But I did manage to glean something from the encounter.

The other Lodgers listen intently as Maijabi speaks the next line, pausing in taking bread from the trays.

MAIJABI  
I think I made out that one was trying to say something about the phonographs, but I know that all of them were talking about Jekyll.

FLOWERS  
Jekyll?

ITO  
What about Jekyll?

MAIJABI  
They were saying his name with the word “danger”, but I couldn't make out what exactly they were saying, in the end.

SINNETT  
What could they possibly mean by that?

GRIFFIN  
I don't know, but I don't like it. Jekyll knows things.

RACHEL  
What if they were saying that he was in danger?

CANTILUPE  
Of course! He did speak to us about the possibility of him dying.

BIRD  
Well, we should help him out, then!

GRIFFIN  
And how exactly do you plan on doing that? We don't know where he is. We don't know how to stop the mastermind. What are we going to do? Punch Hyde in the nose?

ITO  
Griffin, that's a distasteful joke.

GRIFFIN  
(grumbling)  
Everything that comes out of my mouth is distasteful to you lot.

TWEEDY  
Griffin has a point, though. We don't know where Hyde could be holding Jekyll. Going in blindly would only lead us to our dooms.

ARCHER  
But if someone's in danger, we can't just turn a blind eye.

LUCKETT  
We can't. But at the moment, there isn't anything we can do.

The other Lodgers look solemnly among themselves, and without a word begin to take bread from the table and help themselves to it. Rachel is the only one who doesn't take anything – her face is full of dread.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Dr. Jekyll...he's in danger...

SCENE 05

INT. RACHEL'S ROOM – DAY.

The tinkling sound of the alarm rings in Rachel's ears as she begins to wake up, and she throws the covers off of her before she yawns. She rubs the sleep from her eyes, as the phonograph above her begins to click, and a message plays.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
All Lodgers, please come to the main hall at your earliest possible convenience. I've got a big announcement to make!

Rachel looks up at the phonograph, and she swallows.

INT. MAIN HALL – DAY.

A few of the Lodgers have already begun to gather at the main hall, and Rachel makes her way up to them, adjusting her right shoe firmly on her foot as she does. Ito notices her first, and looks to her.

ITO  
So Hyde's called us here again, after no murders have taken place yet again.

RACHEL  
I know; it's almost as if he has to make a murder happen every two to three days.

Rachel tries to laugh, but can't, and Ito doesn't say anything in response, before she crosses her arms and looks up at the steps to the main hall.

ITO  
I wonder what Hyde has in store for us this time. Last time, he took an incredibly large gamble by switching our things around, and then expecting us to still be concerned about our secrets.

TWEEDY  
(coming in)  
That was a pretty big leap to make, huh?

A few more Lodgers come in alongside Tweedy, and Ito nods at him.

ITO  
I'm actually interested to see how far Hyde will go next.

HYDE  
(O.S.)  
Oh, I'm flattered! You all want to see how far I'll go?

Hyde enters from behind these Lodgers, and then puts his hands behind his back.

HYDE  
Don't be jaded with my schemes yet! There's still plenty more where that came from.

RACHEL  
Hyde...

HYDE  
(to Rachel)  
Yes, that's my name, don't wear it out. Now, (jumps to the stairs) I've called you here, firstly, because you forgot something from the third trial.

Hyde plucks a handkerchief from his pocket. It seems to be a light blue – were it not for the sheer amount of blood that has dried on it.

HYDE  
You all just left it there, on the execution floor. Honestly, you could do a better job of picking up after yourselves.

Hyde then balls up the handkerchief, and throws it into the crowd. Archer catches it, and then looks down at it to see the initials “N.D.B” embroidered in it.

HYDE  
And now, to the real reason why I called you here.

ITO  
Let me guess, you can't go this amount of days without us killing each other?

HYDE  
Bravo, sharp girl you are, Virginia. And I believe you know what I'm going to do next.

MAIJABI  
Give us a motive?

HYDE  
Correct, again! You do seem to pick up after a while. I'm so proud. (snickers) But anyway, enough of this. I'm sure you all have met the illustrious founder, Dr. Jekyll?

RACHEL  
(threateningly)  
What about him?

HYDE  
Oh, nothing, nothing at all! Only that because of what you decided to do with him, I've taken him prisoner. He's revealed too much to you, and therefore cannot be trusted to come out in the open. In fact, I think I might consider killing him – he did break a few rules I imposed on him, after all.

ARCHER  
Is that all you've come here to do? To gloat?

HYDE  
Gloating is a favorite pastime of mine, but unfortunately not what I intend to do. You see, I'm prepared to offer you all a deal.

He puts his hands together, and Rachel narrows her eyes.

RACHEL  
A deal?

HYDE  
You all seem to care about your beloved founder so much, don't you? Even though he invited you here – even though he's the reason you're all in this killing game in the first place? Well, no matter. My deal is that I'll reveal his whereabouts to all of you.

ITO  
And in exchange?

HYDE  
You kill one of your own.

He sneers, but the Lodgers no longer look shocked – they only look either angry or full of dread.

HYDE  
Oh, come now, did you really think it would be that easy to find out where your founder is? A life for a life, it's only fair. Think of it as a sacrifice!

RACHEL  
That's terrible! No matter what you say...we're never going to kill each other again!

HYDE  
(frowning)  
How many times are you going to repeat that, Rachel? It's starting to grate on my ears. You just don't get it, do you? In this little game, you can't trust anyone, not even those you call your friends. Especially not those you call your friends.

The smile then returns to his face as he goes on.

HYDE  
So cooperate with me. And who knows, the lucky killer might even get a chance to escape from this Society that you all call hell! Much better than staying here with all of you, am I right?

FLOWERS  
But still – to kill another person!

HYDE  
To kill another person is life, Sophie. You kill people with your words, with your actions, even with your presence, just by breathing the same air as them. Even indirectly, you kill people, little by little. Why should doing it directly be such a big deal to you?

Flowers looks away, and Hyde laughs.

HYDE  
I love the despairing looks on your faces. So, what will it be? Kill one Lodger and know if Jekyll is alive or dead? Or refuse, and leave your founder to his demise? That's it, then! I'll give you twenty-four hours to decide, and then we'll see whether you'll leave Jekyll to his fate or not!

Hyde takes out a vial, and then throws it down on the ground. The sound of his laughter fades away as he vanishes into the smoke, and soon he is gone.

Flowers drops to her knees on the ground, and buries her face in her hands. Tears don't fall from her eyes, but she lets out a few choked sobs, and the Lodgers all look down at her.

LUCKETT  
(bending down)  
Flowers, it will be alright.

FLOWERS  
(in between sobs)  
How can you be so sure? Hyde was right – we keep repeating the same thing over and over again! We're not going to kill each other? How long will that last?

LUCKETT  
Flowers, we're all going to get out of here! And we'll find Jekyll.

FLOWERS  
(looking up from her hands)  
How? The ghosts? Dr. Maijabi said it's hard to get a single coherent word out of them.

LAVENDER  
(also bending down)  
But a word is better than nothing at all! Flowers, we mustn't give up now!

FLOWERS  
What do we do, then? What the bloody hell do we do?!

LAVENDER  
I don't know. But if we succumb to his machinations, there'll be no turning back. And you don't want to succumb, do you?

Flowers stares at Lavender, before shaking her head.

FLOWERS  
Why is this happening to us...?

She breathes heavily, and holds her head. Luckett and Lavender look at each other with shared concern. The other Lodgers look down at her with troubled looks on their faces. Maijabi and Cantilupe, on the other hand, look as if they are contemplating something.

END SCENE.

 


	14. Chapter 13: Going On A Double Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out, someone would kill for their founder after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one, but two dead bodies appear in this chapter! And once more I take you down the path of evidence searching.

CHAPTER 13

“GOING ON A DOUBLE DEATH”

SCENE 01

INT. RACHEL'S ROOM – DAY.

HYDE  
(from a recording)  
A body has been discovered, I repeat, a body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, we will begin a Lab Trial!

Rachel springs up in her bed, and looks at the phonograph on the wall.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
What...? What?!

She throws the covers off and springs out of bed, not even bothering to change out of her night clothes.

INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Rachel races up the stairs to the second floor, and sees the Lodgers gathered around a doorway next to the large wooden doors. Some of them are still dressed in their night clothes as well, while others are fully clothed. Flowers in particular has fainted in Ito's arms. She comes up to them, and when they see her, they make way for her.

RACHEL  
(to the Lodgers)  
Excuse me. Sorry.

Finally, Rachel comes to the front of the crowd, into the room full of plants, and sees what they are all staring at.

The foliage around the corpse is covered in blood, and a few of the potted plants are overturned. Lying against a clockwork tree is Bird – or rather, Bird's corpse, with various stab wounds in his body.

Rachel covers her mouth, and then the camera moves its focus from her to Archer, who looks quite shocked. He takes a step forward, careful not to tip over the potted Venus fly trap that sits near his feet.

ARCHER  
(still stunned)  
Who...? Who could have done this?

Archer crouches down, and stares at the body. The camera then turns to Rachel's POV, as she is unable to see his face while he continues to look the body over.

Behind them, Griffin shakes his head.

GRIFFIN  
Hyde was right. Someone would kill just to find out where Jekyll was being kept. (frowns) We really can't trust anyone here.

ARCHER  
(without turning around)  
Will you just shut up, for one goddamned second!?

Griffin looks a little surprised at the outburst, but doesn't say anything more. Maijabi steps to the forefront as well, and heaves a heavy sigh.

MAIJABI  
(to Griffin)  
It's not that you can't trust anyone here. It's that Hyde is manipulating us to do things we don't want to do.

He walks closer to the dead body, having to lean on Archer to examine it closely as well.

MAIJABI  
Whoever did this to Bird must have done it in a fit of madness. This is quite the number of stab wounds.

ARCHER  
No kidding.

Rachel looks among the other Lodgers, and sees their looks of confusion. But then she notices that Lavender is standing outside the doorway, before she goes out of view. Rachel turns around fully, and goes out of the room, to pursue Lavender.

RACHEL  
Miss Lavender!

Lavender turns around just as she is approaching the end of the hall. She waits for Rachel to walk up to her, and then speaks.

LAVENDER  
Oh, Rachel. What's the matter?

RACHEL  
Why are you leaving?

LAVENDER  
I...

She tries to smile, and Rachel raises an eyebrow. Then Lavender tilts her head towards the third floor.

LAVENDER  
This might sound stupid, but I saw that one of the doors to the rooms in the third floor was open.

Rachel looks up at where Lavender is tilting her head, and sees that one of the doors available to them on the third floor is open.

LAVENDER  
In my experience, they're supposed to stay shut.

RACHEL  
Did you...want to find out what was up there?

LAVENDER  
Could be some evidence.

Rachel thinks about it a little.

INT. THIRD FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Rachel and Lavender walk towards the room, and Lavender reaches the door first, before stopping at the doorway. She gasps, her mouth falling open. Rachel hurries over to the door, and looks inside the room full of old manuscripts.

The camera shakes just the slightest as it moves from the blood splatters staining the floor, then to a hand lying limp on said floor. Then the camera finally dares to move from the hand up the arm to the face of the corpse – and this corpse is Cantilupe.

Lavender shakes, and leans on the doorway for support. Rachel looks at the body for a little while longer, before turning to the hallway. It is because she hears footsteps – and we see that they are coming from Tweedy, who is running towards them.

TWEEDY  
Hey, where'd you go? We were wondering where you two went.

RACHEL  
(hesitantly)  
Mr. Tweedy...

Tweedy gets the hint, and then turns his head to look into the room, over Lavender's shoulder. His expression then becomes one of shock when he realizes what she is looking at.

TWEEDY  
Oh, Lord!

Above them, yet another phonograph clicks as it plays the inevitable recording.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
A body has been discovered, I repeat, a body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, we will begin a Lab Trial!

Rachel hears a noise from down below, and looks over the railing to see the other Lodgers looking up at them. Archer and Maijabi come out of the room with Bird's body in it, and turn their heads up at Rachel as well.

SINNETT  
Was that what I thought it was?

LUCKETT  
Hyde sounded the alarm for another body...but is there another body?

Archer and Maijabi don't speak; they only look at Rachel, waiting for her response. She nods.

SCENE 02

INT. LABORATORY #1 – DAY.

The Lodgers that were still in their night clothes before have now changed into their normal outfits, and thus the Lodgers have split up.

Maijabi, Ito, and Griffin look around the laboratory, with Maijabi looking down at the body and Lavender standing guard over it. With some difficulty, Maijabi lifts Bird's right leg, and notices a small circular wound in his ankle. Then he looks down at the floor, and notices a few blood splatters in a line.

Griffin follows that trail of blood, while Ito takes a look at the door to the lab. The keyhole is scratched up, and there is one hole in the door. Ito takes a closer look inside, and notices something metal wedged in that hole – a bullet.

After following the trail of blood outside the door, Griffin looks up to see it extend all the way to the stairs leading to the third floor. He frowns at what this implies.

INT. CODICOLOGY LAB - DAY.

Rachel, Archer, Luckett, and Sinnett, meanwhile, are gathered in the room containing Cantilupe's body. Luckett and Tweedy stand guard over the body. Archer is looking at some blood splatters on one of the glass cabinets while Rachel takes something out of a large envelope – the latest Hyde File.

RACHEL  
(V.O., from the Hyde File)  
“The victims are George Bird and Eleanora Cantilupe. The time of death for Mrs. Cantilupe was 9:40 PM, while the time of death for Mr. Bird was 10 PM.”

Rachel stares down at the file, frowning.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Any one of us could have been awake, but in our rooms at that time. But maybe the reason we didn't hear it was because of the soundproof rooms.

She looks down, and continues reading.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
“The place of death for Mrs. Cantilupe was in the codicology lab, and the place of death for Mr. Bird was in the botany lab. Death came for the first victim as a result of a gunshot in the mouth, and for the second victim as a result of multiple stab wounds. There also seems to be a gunshot wound in the second victim's ankle.”

Rachel stares at the paper for a little while, before noticing Sinnett standing next to her, and looking at him. He jumps, and then twiddles his fingers together nervously.

SINNETT  
Sorry, I was just kind of curious about the Hyde File had to say about a double murder...

RACHEL  
Oh, no, it's fine. Anyone would be curious about something like this.

SINNETT  
Yeah...

He looks at the Hyde File again, and then points a finger at some of the lines in it.

SINNETT  
So Cantilupe and Bird died twenty minutes apart. There's probably some significance to that...probably it means that they were killed by the same person.

RACHEL  
Yeah, but...why the difference in the method of killing them?

SINNETT  
I don't like to think about it, but...what if Mrs. Cantilupe committed suicide?

RACHEL  
Huh?

SINNETT  
(moves finger down the File)  
It says here that she died by a gunshot in the mouth. Could be self-inflicted.

ARCHER  
(interrupting)  
No, can't be.

Rachel and Sinnett look down at Archer, who is still staring at the splatters on the wall – almost absently. He puts a hand to his chin as he continues.

ARCHER  
Only the men have access to firearms, right? That's what Hyde gave to us when we first came here. Wine bottles for the women, and guns for the men.

SINNETT  
So there's a murderer, and it's a man?

ARCHER  
Highly likely.

Rachel notices how he hasn't looked at either of them, and looks a little concerned.

RACHEL  
Archer, if you're a little shaken up because Bird died...

ARCHER  
(waving a hand)  
It's fine. I'll get over it, like we do with every death.

RACHEL  
This might take a little longer, though.

ARCHER  
It's not fair of me to take a break while everyone is working hard.

TWEEDY  
We let Flowers stay in her room, though. You should have seen the look on her face when she saw Bird's body – she even swooned.

SINNETT  
Wh-who knows, Archer. Maybe it might help you if you take a break from this investigation for a bit.

Luckett nods in agreement. Archer looks at the four of them, before sighing.

ARCHER  
I guess I can't argue with you lot, can I? (waves hands) Fine. I'll go, on the condition that you catch the bastard who did this to our friends.

RACHEL  
(nods)  
Don't worry, we'll find him.

LUCKETT  
With Rachel on our side, it'll be a cinch!

RACHEL  
(hesitantly)  
Hey, don't say that...

TWEEDY  
Rachel, you've proven yourself thrice now. There's no beating that! You might as well call yourself our detective instead of our cook.

RACHEL  
I just...I don't know, it doesn't feel right.

LUCKETT  
Well, it is. Chin up.

ARCHER  
(nods)  
As for me, I'll be taking my leave. I'll be sure to show up at the Lab Trial, don't worry.

Archer gives one last wave, and then exits the room. Rachel turns back to Sinnett.

RACHEL  
So we can rule out suicide...

SINNETT  
Yeah, that was pretty stupid of me, wasn't it?

RACHEL  
You're not stupid. In fact, if everyone had access to a firearm, you would have made a good guess!

Sinnett perks up when he hears her words. Luckett steps over to Rachel's side, and puts a hand in his pocket.

LUCKETT  
No luck. There doesn't seem to be any evidence other than the dead body or the bloodstained materials, and even then the whole affair seems simple enough, if you can call a single shot through the head simple.

RACHEL  
In that case, we have to check what the people investigating Bird's body have to say. Perhaps we can find some more clues there.

LUCKETT  
(nods)  
Yes, you can do that.

Sinnett and Rachel nod too, and then they leave the room as well.

SCENE 03

INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Rachel and Sinnett head down the stairs, and Sinnett's attention is caught by a few holes on the wall. He stops and runs a finger over them – upon closer inspection, he notices that these holes have also been produced by bullets.

Seeing that Sinnett has paused, Rachel stops as well and turns his head up to look at him.

RACHEL  
Sinnett? What's wrong?

SINNETT  
...There are bullet holes in the walls.

RACHEL  
Bullet holes?

SINNETT  
Yes, about three.

RACHEL  
You think the killer caused it with his gun?

GRIFFIN  
(O.S.)  
Most likely.

They both look down to see Griffin at the second floor hallway, still standing by the trail of blood. He crosses his arms.

GRIFFIN  
There's a bullet hole in Bird's leg, right? The killer must have given chase, managing to shoot Bird and cause this blood trail.

He points down at the drops of blood on the floor.

GRIFFIN  
But they only got one shot in him.

SINNETT  
Well, that would explain the difference in the time of deaths, if Bird were being chased.

RACHEL  
But still...twenty minutes seems like an awfully long time to wait to kill someone.

GRIFFIN  
(thoughtful)  
It is, isn't it?

Sinnett looks hesitant, before speaking up one more time.

SINNETT  
What if that lapse in time was for the killer to get the knife? That must have been enough time for the killer to run to the kitchen and take a knife before Night Time began.

RACHEL  
But Bird's time of death was when Night Time began, just as the dining hall was closing.

GRIFFIN  
Which means there must be a missing knife from the kitchen yet again.

He turns around and, stepping over the blood trail, walks towards the stairs to the main hall.

RACHEL  
Wait! Where are you going?

GRIFFIN  
To the kitchen, obviously. If I have an idea, I'm not going to let anyone else take it for themselves.

However, he stops for a moment, and then looks over his shoulder.

GRIFFIN  
Brilliant deduction for once, Sinnett.

Then he turns around again and descends the stairs. Sinnett looks a little stunned, and then tilts his head.

SINNETT  
(bewildered)  
What...what was that? Did he compliment me? I thought he was being sarcastic...

Rachel walks down the stairs, and then looks at the blood trail.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Honestly, I thought he was being sarcastic too. Or maybe he really was.

INT. KITCHEN – DAY.

Griffin walks into the kitchen, straight up to the knife set, while Rachel speaks in voice-over once more.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Maybe that's just how he is.

He pauses, and then walks closer to the knife set, before the camera falls on it as well – and we see what Griffin sees.

GRIFFIN  
(to himself)  
They're complete...

He takes out each knife, one by one, before stopping at the fourth one, and he looks thoughtful once more as he stares at it.

SCENE 04

INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Rachel walks out of the botany lab with Ito, in conversation with her.

RACHEL  
So you're absolutely sure the killer left nothing behind?

ITO  
(shakes head)  
Other than the bullet in the door, and the scratched keyhole, not a single clue. Not even the murder weapon.

RACHEL  
Griffin proposed that there would be a missing knife from the kitchen, since the killer must have kept it when Night Time arrived.

ITO  
Well, don't trust him to come back with the evidence. He's already proven he'd rather go off on his own until the Trial arrives.

RACHEL  
Still, whatever he finds will be a big help in the Lab Trial.

ITO  
(as if not believing it)  
I guess so.

RACHEL  
Well...why would the killer scratch the keyhole like that?

ITO  
You mentioned a knife, right? (points at doorknob) The killer must have taken their knife and picked the lock with it.

RACHEL  
You can do that? With just the point of a knife?

ITO  
Well, it's not impossible. Judging by the scratches, though, the killer must have been in a fit, like what Dr. Maijabi said.

RACHEL  
What would make him shoot Cantilupe only once, and then stab Bird multiple times?

ITO  
Maybe Bird caught the killer as he was murdering Cantilupe.

RACHEL  
But the drastic difference...it doesn't make sense.

ITO  
(sighs)  
There isn't much in this Society that does.

Footsteps come up the stairs, and we see that it is Archer walking up to them. They look at him, just as he poses a question.

ARCHER  
Hey, have any of you seen my room keys?

ITO  
Your room keys?

ARCHER  
(scratching the back of his neck)  
Yes, I must have dropped them. I went and looked for them, but couldn't find them. You haven't seen them by any chance, have you?

RACHEL  
(shakes head)  
No, sorry.

Archer frowns, but nods.

ARCHER  
Yeah, alright. Thanks.

He turns around, but then spots Flowers walking up the stairs as well.

RACHEL  
Oh, Flowers! Are you alright?

FLOWERS  
I think I'll be fine. Oh, and Archer?

ARCHER  
Hm?

FLOWERS  
I found the keys to your room, and I thought you'd lost them.

She holds up a key, attached with a label to a ring. The label reads “ARCHER”. Archer sighs in relief, and smiles again.

ARCHER  
Oh, thanks! Where'd you find them?

FLOWERS  
On the floor, in front of your room. (hesitantly) Actually...I don't think you just lost them.

ARCHER  
(smile faltering)  
What...what do you mean?

FLOWERS  
Your room was open when I found these keys.

ARCHER  
What?

SCENE 05

INT. ARCHER'S ROOM – DAY.

The door to Archer's bed is indeed ajar, and Archer pushes it open wider as he enters. Behind him are Rachel, Ito, and Flowers. He looks around the room, and scans it, before going up to the drawers.

ARCHER  
Something's wrong...

He opens the top drawer, and then the middle drawer, before freezing.

ARCHER  
What?!

Rachel comes up to him, and she looks into the middle drawer to find it empty.

RACHEL  
What happened?

ARCHER  
The gun's missing!

RACHEL  
How-how is that possible?

FLOWERS  
Do you think someone stole it?

ARCHER  
That's the only explanation. Why else would they take my gun?

Rachel thinks about it some more, before her eyes widen.

RACHEL  
Do you think they stole it to kill Cantilupe and Bird?

ARCHER  
(frazzled)  
I-I don't know, I – maybe. But I was in the room the whole time after dinner.

A huff comes from outside the door, and the camera cuts to Griffin, standing in the doorway.

GRIFFIN  
Or maybe, have you considered that Archer here is being a good actor?

ITO  
(turning fully towards Griffin)  
What do you mean?

Griffin pulls something out of his pocket – a revolver, with the initials “C.A.” engraved in the handle.

GRIFFIN  
All the guns, and I assume the wine bottles, have the initials of the owner on them. It's got your initials on it. This empty revolver belongs to you, then?

Flowers pales, and Archer clenches his hands into fists.

ARCHER  
Unless you're the dirty bastard here, and you stole it from my room before emptying the rounds!

GRIFFIN  
Me? Planting evidence? (snickers) I'm not going to pull that same stunt again if you're going to suspect me of it the next time around. Besides, I'm sure these gloves belong to you as well?

He holds up a pair of gloves as well, a little torn up and covered in splatters of blood.

GRIFFIN  
I got both of these from the garbage room. Probably these gloves got torn up by handling the knife you used to scratch open the lock to the botany lab and kill Bird.

ARCHER  
You should all know I don't wear gloves, right?

GRIFFIN  
Oh, but you could have worn them when committing the crime. These are gloves you would find in the codicology lab.

Archer's eyes widen at that statement, and then he grits his teeth together. Griffin only smiles wider.

GRIFFIN  
Now, I want you off the investigation, murderer.

ARCHER  
(beat)  
...Fine. If that's how you're going to play it.

RACHEL  
(disbelievingly)  
What? You're just going to leave it at that?

ARCHER  
(frowns)  
I don't like it anymore than you do, Rachel. But with evidence like that, who's going to believe me?

ITO  
Then you admit to it?

ARCHER  
No. It only means that I'm off the investigation.

He dusts off his coat, and then walks up to Griffin.

ARCHER  
(snidely)  
Well played, sir.

Then he leaves the room. Flowers holds herself, and Ito rolls her eyes.

ITO  
(to Griffin)  
We know you two hate each other, but don't you think it's time you gave it a rest?

GRIFFIN  
I'm just saying what the evidence told me. No more, no less.

With a satisfied smirk on his lips, Griffin leaves the doorway. Rachel watches him go, and then looks down at the drawer as if trying to take her eyes off it. Then she begins to stare.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What the...

She reaches down into it, and takes something out, before holding it up to her face. It is a single strand of black hair.

SCENE 06

INT. MAIN HALL – DAY.

Rachel paces around the main hall, putting a hand to her chin. She is lost in thought, walking among the displays. As she does so, someone walks up to her, and she turns her head up. It is Lavender that Rachel sees.

LAVENDER  
Oh, Rachel! Listen, I was hoping I'd run into you.

RACHEL  
Hoping? Why?

LAVENDER  
You see, there was something I was hoping I could show someone, and Ito sort of disappeared...

RACHEL  
It's fine. Though I hope Miss Ito will be alright. Now, what did you want to show me?

Lavender leads Rachel over to one of the displays, and then she shows Rachel what this display is being supported on.

RACHEL  
There's...a drawer here?

LAVENDER  
(excitedly)  
Yes! Hidden right in plain sight. Discovered it the other day while we were looking around the Society's third floor. I checked to see if anything new had opened up, like that shady door to the basement, but I found this instead. And here's what's inside.

Lavender takes a hold of the drawer's handle, and opens it to show Rachel what its contents are. And they are...

LAVENDER  
Room keys! (beat) Or rather, the room keys of the deceased.

RACHEL  
What? So this is where Hyde's been keeping them?

LAVENDER  
Well, apparently.

RACHEL  
That's a little odd...why would he leave this somewhere we could find it?

Lavender only shrugs. Rachel picks up one of the keys, its label reading “DODDLE”. Then she picks up another one reading “MOSLEY”, and then rifles through the keys before pausing.

RACHEL  
Huh?

LAVENDER  
What?

RACHEL  
Jasper's key is missing.

LAVENDER  
What? (looks the drawer over) Oh, it is. Maybe Hyde took it, and forgot to put it back here?

RACHEL  
Hyde's thorough with things pertaining to dead bodies, almost meticulous. This must mean something more than simple forgetfulness...

Lavender watches Rachel with interest as she begins to drift into thought again, but then the phonographs in the main hall begin to play an all-too familiar recording.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
Sorry, folks, but your time is up! The Laboratory Trial will begin shortly. Please make your way to the red doors in the left side of the building!

At the sound of that, Lavender's shoulders droop.

LAVENDER'S  
Well? Shall we go?

RACHEL  
Yes...yes, we can go.

LAVENDER  
(tilts head)  
Rachel? Is there something wrong?

RACHEL  
(shakes head)  
No.

Rachel takes her steps forward, and Lavender follows her. The camera zooms in a little slowly, towards Rachel's face as she speaks.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
No...in fact, everything's falling into place!

END SCENE.

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS: ~~12~~ 10**

**RACHEL PIDGLEY**

**BAXTER TWEEDY**

~~**ELEANORA CANTILUPE** ~~

~~**NICHOLAS D. BRYSON** ~~

**LILY LAVENDER**

**JACK GRIFFIN**

~~**WALTER PENNEBRYGG** ~~

**SOPHIA FLOWERS**

**CHRISTOPHER ARCHER**

~~**GEORGE BIRD** ~~

**JAMES MAIJABI**

~~**RANJIT HELSBY** ~~

~~**MARTIN MOSLEY** ~~

~~**ANDREW DODDLE** ~~

**JONATHAN LUCKETT**

**ANTHONY SINNETT**

~~**JASPER KAYLOCK** ~~

**VIRGINIA ITO**

~~**ROBERT LANYON** ~~

 


	15. Chapter 14: The Wisdom That Comes With Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The questions are to be answered now: who would commit a double murder under this roof? And where is Henry Jekyll?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wound up being pretty long because of a stinkin monologue and a transformation sequence. Yep, y'all know what it is.

CHAPTER 14

“THE WISDOM THAT COMES WITH DESPAIR”

SCENE 01

INT. LIFT – DAY.

The Lodgers descend from the ground floor to the Laboratory Trial room, silent as can be. Rachel stands in the center of all this, and then takes a glance at Archer. He is standing still, his hands in the pockets of his coats.

Then Rachel's eyes dart towards Ito, who has her arms crossed. Ito is staring straight ahead, but then she notices Rachel looking at her.

ITO  
Yes?

RACHEL  
(blushing, quietly)  
Oh – nothing.

Ito nods, and then looks away. Rachel looks around, a little uncomfortable from that, and then her eyes fall on Maijabi, who is leaning against the wall of the lift for support. He looks almost tense.

Rachel takes a step towards him, and then Maijabi looks at her, before waving a hand. That doesn't stop Rachel from looking concerned, but she takes a step back, out of hesitation.

The lift then jerks to a stop, and the doors open to the Laboratory Trial room.

INT. LABORATORY TRIAL ROOM – DAY.

Within, Hyde is standing in front of his chair, his hands behind his back.

HYDE  
Bet you missed me, didn't you?

ITO  
(bluntly)  
No.

HYDE  
Come on! You've had to miss me! (shakes head) But nevertheless, I'm proud of you all. You put Jekyll's life over your own, and don't worry, you won't be disappointed!

FLOWERS  
So where is Dr. Jekyll?

HYDE  
I'll show you...after the trial! Which means you have to catch the killer first!

RACHEL  
How can we trust you on that?

HYDE  
Why, I keep my word, Rachel, so don't you worry your pretty little head about it! (sits down) Are we ready to start yet?

Rachel looks at the room, at the additional two signs of Bird and Cantilupe in their places, and then goes to her stand.

The other Lodgers take their places as she does so, and when they're all settled, Ito takes the first statement.

ITO  
So shall we begin?

LUCKETT  
Of course. But where?

MAIJABI  
Let's start from where the Hyde File leads us.

LAVENDER  
Right.

She takes out the large envelope, and then takes the paper out, reading aloud.

LAVENDER  
(from the Hyde File)  
“The victims are George Bird and Eleanora Cantilupe. The time of death for Mrs. Cantilupe was 9:40 PM, while the time of death for Mr. Bird was 10 PM. The place of death for Mrs. Cantilupe was in the codicology lab, and the place of death for Mr. Bird was in the botany lab. Death came for the first victim as a result of a gunshot in the mouth, and for the second victim as a result of multiple stab wounds. There also seems to be a gunshot wound in the second victim's ankle.”

ITO  
So from that, we can assume that there were two murder weapons involved in this case – a gun and a knife.

SINNETT  
In fact, a knife from the kitchen. Since there was a good twenty minutes between the two victim's deaths, the killer had enough time to obtain a knife from the kitchen, since it wasn't Night Time until Bird died.

LAVENDER  
But why would the killer need both a gun and a knife?

GRIFFIN  
It's elementary. Because the gun could hold only six rounds, and the killer had spent one on Cantilupe and the rest on chasing Bird.

RACHEL  
(nods)  
There were three bullet holes in the wall next to the stairs, and one on the door to the botany lab. Not to mention the gunshot wound in Bird's leg.

ITO  
The killer would have also used the knife to pick the lock, considering they didn't have a key.

TWEEDY  
But wait, since the killer had a gun, didn't that mean the killer had to be a man? What with Hyde giving men guns and women wine bottles.

GRIFFIN  
(nods)  
True, true. (takes out gloves) Not to mention, I also found these in the garbage. The killer used these while killing the two - they're even all torn from using the knife to pick the lock.

LUCKETT  
Are you sure those gloves belong to the killer?

GRIFFIN  
Of course. There's blood on them, obviously. And despite how small they look, these were tailored so that they could fit anyone, be it male or female.

As if to prove his point, Griffin places his hand into the right hand glove, and puts it on. It fits well on his hand.

GRIFFIN  
Not to mention, I found the two murder weapons as well.

TWEEDY  
Wh-what? You did? Well, that's good.

GRIFFIN  
(smirks, removing the glove)  
Good indeed.

He pulls out a kitchen knife, showing it to everyone.

GRIFFIN  
I know for sure that this is the knife that killed Bird, because right here, (points at a smudge on the blade) there's a smudge where it's been wiped that the other knives don't have. (looks at Rachel) I think Pidgley can tell us why.

RACHEL  
Me?

She looks a little surprised at that statement, but then clears her throat.

RACHEL  
Ahem, yes...it would have been only wiped because the killer had had the knife the whole night, considering the dining hall would be locked up during Night Time.

LAVENDER  
Alright, so, you found the knife. But where's the gun?

Griffin puts the gloves down on the stand, and takes out the gun from his pocket.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I'm beginning to wonder just how he managed to carry both a knife and a gun without hurting himself...

GRIFFIN  
I think it is a very damning piece of evidence from the garbage as well, this gun. Remember how the guns, and possibly the wine bottles, have our initials on them?

LAVENDER  
Well, yeah. My wine bottle has my initials on it too.

GRIFFIN  
Well, the gun here...has Archer's initials on them.

Tweedy, Lavender, and Luckett turn and look at Archer, who has been silent so far.

TWEEDY  
Archer, what was your gun doing in the garbage?

GRIFFIN  
It's empty of rounds as well. I checked.

Archer, however, holds his tongue. Griffin stares at him for a little while, and gets irked.

GRIFFIN  
Say something, why won't you? Aren't you going to plead for your innocence or clear your name or something?

ARCHER  
How can I do that? You took me off the investigation.

ITO  
(to Archer)  
You could have refused.

GRIFFIN  
(frowning)  
Unless you're doing this to mess with my mind.

Griffin puts a hand on his hip, and places the knife down, before pointing a finger at Archer.

GRIFFIN  
But it doesn't matter, does it? This is enough proof to certify that you're the killer!

RACHEL  
No, that's wrong!

Griffin's eyes widen, and both he and Archer look at her.

GRIFFIN  
What? How is it wrong?

RACHEL  
That's not definite proof. Mr. Archer had his keys stolen from him earlier. Miss Ito and Miss Flowers were there too, weren't they?

ITO  
That's correct.

FLOWERS  
Archer really didn't have his keys on him. I found them somewhere in the hallway near his bedroom.

GRIFFIN  
He could have dropped them to make it seem like he lost them.

ITO  
Well, that could be true as well. But I have another piece of evidence I found in the garbage room as well that I would like to bring here.

Ito takes something out of her pocket, and Rachel notices what it is first.

RACHEL  
Bullets?

ITO  
I found these six bullets in one garbage bin next to the incinerator. Unless I'm wrong, these might belong to Archer's gun. The real killer might have separated the bullets from the gun, and then disposed of the bullets in one bin while placing the gun and the gloves in another bin.

RACHEL  
And that also makes sense when you think about how Archer's keys were stolen and his room gotten into. It was all a plot to frame Mr. Archer.

ITO  
And you fell for it, hard.

Griffin scowls, and then crosses his arms. Archer rests his head in his hand, and Ito looks at him.

ITO  
(to Archer)  
Still, why didn't you try harder to stop Griffin when he told you to stay out of the investigation?

ARCHER  
The way Griffin presented it, I didn't have much to use to defend myself. And there's no reaching a compromise with that man.

LAVENDER  
But you could have at least let Griffin know that if he won this trial, we would have all died.

ARCHER  
I have faith in my friends' abilities to solve mysteries. I don't need to get involved in the investigation if all I'm gonna do is be dead weight.

GRIFFIN  
At least you admit you are dead weight.

SINNETT  
But that doesn't explain how the killer managed to shoot Cantilupe and Bird, if Archer's gun was only stolen with all its rounds.

RACHEL  
Unless the killer already had access to another gun.

LUCKETT  
But how would they?

Rachel turns to look at Lavender.

RACHEL  
Miss Lavender, you remember what you saw in the main hall?

LAVENDER  
Huh? Oh, right! The room keys that we found in a drawer in one of the displays!

TWEEDY  
Room keys?

LAVENDER  
Yes, room keys of the deceased. Hyde kept it there, hidden in plain sight and yet easily accessible. (looks at Hyde) You know, I was wondering why that was.

HYDE  
(shrugs)  
I kind of do what I want.

RACHEL  
But anyway, one of the room keys was missing – Jasper's key. The killer must have found this drawer, and taken his gun so that they wouldn't have to use their own gun if they had one.

There is a pause among the Lodgers for a while, before Luckett speaks up.

LUCKETT  
So we've proved that Archer didn't kill Bird or Cantilupe. But how do we know who did?

RACHEL  
I believe I also have the answer to that.

She looks at Griffin.

RACHEL  
Mr. Griffin, I believe you said that those torn gloves could be worn by either a man or a woman?

GRIFFIN  
Of course.

RACHEL  
Well, since Archer's gun and Jasper's room key were stolen, let's assume that the killer is either a man or a woman, instead of just a man.

TWEEDY  
But you said the killer took Jasper's key, so if they didn't have access to a gun, that must mean they're just a woman.

MAIJABI  
But there's still the issue of the initials on the guns. Perhaps the killer didn't want to have it traced back to them.

RACHEL  
And that's the same with the gloves. The killer chose gloves that would hide their identity, as they would fit both a man and a woman. But they were in such a hurry to pick the lock on the botany lab that they tore up their gloves – and by extension, their hands.

LAVENDER  
(to Archer)  
Yeah! You could have just shown Griffin your damn hands!

ARCHER  
(embarrassed)  
Well, excuse me if the thought had slipped my mind. It had slipped his too, anyway, in his rush to convict me.

RACHEL  
Well, assuming they did cut up their hands, they would have wanted to hide their hands somehow – perhaps by wearing another pair of gloves.

ITO  
(looking around)  
And there's a good number among us wearing gloves, wouldn't you say?

The camera swerves from Maijabi, then to Flowers, before stopping at Tweedy.

GRIFFIN  
Are you suggesting that we check all of them for scars on their hands?

RACHEL  
That only narrows the search. But I have another thing that can narrow it even further.

Rachel reaches into her pocket, and then pulls out the strand of hair that she had pulled from Archer's drawer. Griffin adjusts his glasses, and narrows his eyes.

GRIFFIN  
What is that?

RACHEL  
A strand of hair. The killer left it while stealing Archer's gun.

ARCHER  
You're going to base your suspicions off a single strand of hair?

RACHEL  
It's not just any kind of hair, you see. It couldn't be Mr. Archer's, because his hair is brown. This is a strand of curly black hair – and there's only one curly-haired person wearing gloves here.

She points a finger at her culprit.

RACHEL  
Isn't that right, Miss Flowers?

The other Lodgers all look at Flowers, whose eyes are wide and staring at the finger. Her shoulders tense up, and her mouth begins to move, while in the b.g., the music begins to speed up.

FLOWERS  
You're basing it off a strand of hair? That's absurd.

RACHEL  
Why else would one of your hairs be in Archer's drawer?

FLOWERS  
It could have been a man just as easily!

RACHEL  
It would have been made obvious if he had disposed of the murder weapon the way you did Archer's gun.

FLOWERS  
(more frantically)  
They could have kept it in their room!

RACHEL  
That doesn't explain Jasper's missing room key! You needed a gun!

FLOWERS  
But the gloves! The gloves could fit a man as well as a woman! And you're going off only a hair?

RACHEL  
It's not just a hair, it's the gloves too!

With that, Rachel delivers the final blow.

RACHEL  
Unless you want to show us your hands and prove it's not you.

Flowers reels as if struck, sweat trickling down her face. She shakes, before tears start to fill her eyes.

FLOWERS  
(crying)  
Alright. Alright. It's true. I did it.

GRIFFIN  
You can stop faking your tears now, it's over.

FLOWERS  
(looking at Griffin)  
You think these tears are fake?

She wipes her tears away, but can't stop more new ones from flowing out. Hyde shifts in his seat, and then raises a hand.

HYDE  
Well then, is that all settled? It must be voting time, then!

Flowers covers her face in her hands, and Rachel looks away.

We quickly fade to a sign illuminated by a spotlight. It reads “WHO IS PROVEN GUILTY?” A drum rolls in the background as the camera pans down to a stage with curtains still over the stage. Then after a few seconds, the drum stops beating, and the curtains open. Trumpets blare as the name “FLOWERS” flashes on another sign on the stage. The curtains cover the stage again, and then are drawn once again to take us back to normal time.

Back in normal time, the other Lodgers look at Flowers in shock.

SINNETT  
And all this time...

LUCKETT  
Why did you kill them?

HYDE  
Yes, I'd be very interested to know as to why you would kill two people instead of only one. (snickers) Actually, I heard most of it, but it would be nice to take it from the horse's mouth.

FLOWERS  
I...

She keeps her eyes fixed on the ground, unable to look up at the others as she continues to weep.

FLOWERS  
It was Cantilupe's idea, at first. I noticed her odd behavior after Hyde told us to kill for Jekyll, and I met her in the codicology lab to ask her what was wrong.

FLASHBACK. Flowers and Cantilupe are standing inside the codicology lab, and now Flowers looks Cantilupe in the eye while the other woman wrings her hands.

FLOWERS  
You can tell me what's wrong, Cantilupe. If it's a secret, I won't tell anyone else.

CANTILUPE  
Dear...you're a good soul, and I don't want to ask of you this.

FLOWERS  
No, it's fine. I'll do anything for you.

CANTILUPE  
(sadly)  
Are you sure?

Flowers nods. Cantilupe sighs, and then takes out a gun from one of her pockets. The gun has the initials “J.K.” engraved on the handle. Flowers's eyes widen when she sees it.

CANTILUPE  
I found the room keys to Jasper's room, and took the gun. I was going to kill myself at first, but I don't know if that will count in Hyde's eyes as a murder, so...

FLOWERS  
(turning pale)  
You're...you're asking me to...

CANTILUPE  
I understand if this is too much for you – I know how you've been around death in this Society, it's cruel of me to be asking this of you-

FLOWERS  
(interrupting)  
I'll do it.

CANTILUPE  
What...?

FLOWERS  
(almost automatically)  
I don't want you to die alone. If this can be called dying with someone else present.

CANTILUPE  
Are you sure?

FLOWERS  
I'm sure.

Flowers's face remains blank as she is handed the gun, and she looks at the desk of the codicology lab to see a certain pair of gloves sitting there.

END FLASHBACK. Flowers puts her hands down on the stand.

FLOWERS  
I knew what she was thinking. Of course she wanted to save Dr. Jekyll, even at the cost of her own life. And I knew she was dead set on it. (quietly) But I don't know what I was thinking myself.

ITO  
You were trying to give her a death that she wanted.

FLOWERS  
(taking a deep breath)  
Maybe so. (increasing in volume) Or maybe I just lost my mind from being in this building for so long...witnessing so many deaths and so much madness! (holds her head) Anyone would go insane!

ARCHER  
So you shot Cantilupe.

MAIJABI  
And that was when Bird saw you.

FLOWERS  
I don't know what he was doing there, on the third floor. Maybe he noticed we were missing, maybe he just wanted to know why the door to the codicology lab was open or why he heard a gunshot from an open room.

She grits her teeth together, then continues.

FLOWERS  
Either way, he was there. And he saw me. I wasn't fully comprehending what happened then – I shot at him, and he ran down the stairs, I think I hit him, and I chased him all the way to the botany lab. But he locked himself in.

She swallows.

FLOWERS  
It was at that moment that I ran out of bullets, and I wanted to leave him there, but then I remembered that we were going to have a trial the next morning. And as I was lucky as to not get caught by anyone else, I didn't want an eyewitness...

MAIJABI  
So you left for the kitchen instead, and took a knife.

FLOWERS  
(voice breaking)  
I was mad with fear. Of what would happen to me if Bird exposed me right away – so I decided to kill him as well.

She begins to cry again, as she squeezes her eyes shut.

FLOWERS  
But it was bound to come out, anyway – all I did in the end was delay the inevitable!

Rachel stares at Flowers, unsure of how to respond.

FLOWERS  
I don't even know if I regret it or not! All that I know is that I'm going to die...I'm going to die in here!

GRIFFIN  
So you wanted to escape as well.

FLOWERS  
I wanted to escape? Of course I wanted to escape! But I wanted nothing more than to escape with everyone! And yet...that ending is so out of reach. Now we'll all die in this godforsaken building! And Jekyll is in danger...

HYDE  
Jekyll?

He looks confused for a moment, but then smiles.

HYDE  
Oh, right! I had promised I would show you Jekyll if you caught the killer! Well, (jumps out of his chair) I'm a man of my word!

RACHEL  
(raises eyebrows)  
You'd show us Jekyll? Just like that?

HYDE  
Of course! The spirit of the Society at night just can't stop giving you things, can he? What a generous man I am!

ITO  
Enough talk. Just show us where you're keeping Jekyll.

HYDE  
(smirks)  
You really aren't one for idle chatter, Virginia. (condescendingly) That's what I like so much about you, Virginia!

He then stands straighter, and takes out a bottle full of red liquid as well as a vial full of salt as he speaks.

HYDE  
But you wish so much to see Dr. Jekyll, right here, right now. Has the greed of curiosity too much command of you? (snickers) Indeed, a new province of knowledge and new avenues to fame and power shall be laid open to you here, in this room, upon the instant!

He pops open the corks to the vial and the bottle, and pours the salt into the bottle. Hyde raises the bottle to eye level, a mad grin on his face. As the salt dissolves in the red liquid, the mixture effervesces, releasing some small fumes. It turns dark purple, and then to green. He then raises the bottle in the air.

HYDE  
And now, behold!

Rachel watches in the b.g. as Hyde lowers the bottle, and brings the opening to his lips, before taking a swig from it.

His eyes then widen, and he gasps, dropping the bottle. The Lodgers all take a step back, as in front of them Hyde staggers, and clutches at his gut. He kneels down on the floor, clutching at the arm of his chair for support.

The camera looks away from his face just as green liquid erupts from his mouth, but it is clear – he is growing in stature. Bones start to grind and crack audibly. His hair gets shorter and turns brown, and his sleeves grow smaller and tighter around his arms. He cries out through clenched teeth and clutches at his head, more green liquid flowing out of his closed eyes. But then he gets down on his hands, panting; the pain seems to have subsided.

All the Lodgers have varying degrees of shock upon seeing who else but Jekyll in Hyde's place, the last of the green liquid dripping out from his nose and mouth. He looks up at them, trying to catch his breath.

JEKYLL  
(weakly)  
...Surprise.

ITO  
(unnerved)  
You...!

RACHEL  
You're Hyde?! Hyde is you?!

JEKYLL  
(slowly getting to his feet)  
That's correct. There's such a fine line between a good man and a madman, isn't there?

GRIFFIN  
How...how is this possible?

JEKYLL  
Well, you don't know what you can do with some salt and a mysterious formula.

ITO  
What kind of mysterious formula makes you transform into someone else?

JEKYLL  
(looks at Ito)  
Miss Ito, I'm afraid it doesn't just change me physically. It alters me – brings out the wickedness in me. So in a sense, Edward Hyde is everything repugnant about me, and tenfold as wicked.

FLOWERS  
(still in shock)  
So...all this time, Hyde was...

JEKYLL  
(nods)  
I was Hyde the whole time. I know what he knows, and I see what he sees. The same goes for him with me – we even share memories.

ARCHER  
That means that – during those times Hyde was torturing us, you knew?!

Jekyll regards Archer with a look that almost seems apologetic – but he smiles too widely.

JEKYLL  
I did know, my Lodgers.

His smile grows even wider.

JEKYLL  
But I was enjoying every second of it too.

Rachel pales, and Lavender puts her hands over her mouth.

RACHEL  
You enjoyed it...? Why would you say that?

JEKYLL  
Because I did. Or can you not swallow the concept of honesty?

TWEEDY  
Wait – so that means - you helped lock us in here?

Jekyll sneers, and then begins to walk around the Trial Room, looking at the Lodgers as he does so.

JEKYLL  
I may have been a bit careless when talking to you lot about the mastermind – and there is one, I'll confess – but I won't lead you to them. Besides, I want to see you all fall at their hands and the hands of your own despair as well.

SINNETT  
But why – why do you want to see us suffer?

JEKYLL  
(stopping in front of Sinnett)  
Because I am Hyde.

He brings an arm up to gesture to himself.

JEKYLL  
And I wasn't lying when I said that I could not control Hyde anymore, or that he was corrupted. Hyde may have been little more than an escape from the drudgery of my prim and proper reputation when I first started using the potion. But all that changed-

He cuts himself off, and then rests his head in his hand, a dreamy look on his face.

JEKYLL  
Oh. I won't have an opportunity to tell you more about how Hyde ruined my life – it just isn't relevant to the point I'm making. But I could not control him either way, and I tried so hard.

The smile slowly falls from his face as he continues to speak, his face darkening.

JEKYLL  
I tried so hard to keep the madness of Hyde at bay, to curb my desires...but it was not to be. Yet I guess that there is a bright side to my whole situation – I no longer have to worry about reputations in this Society, and I no longer have to worry about doing whatever I can to purge the world of your evil.

RACHEL  
(still in a state of shock)  
Our evil?

JEKYLL  
(puts hands together)  
You see, my Lodgers, man is not one but two. There is a good, and there is an evil, in all of us. And about mad science – I once thought it was a light to the future, a reflection of the good in mankind. But mad science was the same thing that corrupted me and turned me into Edward Hyde. So, naturally, mad science is instead a reflection of the evil in man's hearts and must be removed from this earth, like a weed from the soil of a garden.

He starts walking around the room again, the smile playing on his lips again, a cool yet intimidating look in his eyes.

JEKYLL  
I tried so hard to quell my anger, my hatred, all my evil – only to see it come bleeding forth by way of the science I had been consumed by. Hyde may simply want to wreak chaos among you, but I...I want to enlighten you to your state, and perhaps remove the facade that you have put around yourselves, the one that makes you believe that you are doing right by mankind.

Jekyll finally comes back to the chair in front of the stands, and turns to look fully at all the Lodgers standing in front of him.

JEKYLL  
I'm here to make you fall into despair as well – but only because what other end is there in store for the evil ones?

A small chuckle erupts from him as he looks over all their faces, and then it turns into laughter as he seats himself back into the chair.

JEKYLL  
I must rid the world of your evil by showing you what you really are, and letting you taste hopelessness at its most bitter by finishing each other off.

Something shimmers in the air around him as he flashes the friendliest smile at them.

JEKYLL  
We are judge, jury, and executioner under this roof, and we will purge the evil from among us...one death at a time.

The Lodgers all stand stunned at the sight of Jekyll. It takes a lengthy pause before someone speaks up again.

MAIJABI  
So what you told us about taking our side...that was all a ruse?

JEKYLL  
Of course it was a ruse. I just wanted to see how much hope you would lose when I tell you who I really am.

ITO  
And that picture? Even that was a lie?

At Ito's words, Rachel takes out the picture that she had in another pocket, the picture of Lanyon and Jekyll with smudged out faces and the words “THE FOUNDERS ARE DEAD”.

JEKYLL  
(O.S.)  
Not if you see it from my point of view. The old Henry Jekyll is dead, free to do something like this. And you know what happened to my dear old friend.

The camera comes back to him, to show that he had been smiling as he said these last words. He then sighs.

JEKYLL  
I suppose I may confess that I resent Hyde for existing, as he is the evil in my own self, but until I can get rid of him he is an evil that I can use to my own ends. And use him, I will.

He then claps his hands together.

JEKYLL  
But that's all the time I have for soliloquies and idle chatter. We must get right away to the conclusion of the trial. Now... (smiles wider) ...I've prepared a very special execution for our resident entomologic intelligencer!

Flowers, who had been stricken silent by Jekyll's monologue, now realizes what he means, and takes a few steps back.

FLOWERS  
No...please! I don't want to die here!

JEKYLL  
You disturb the peace and harmony, you pay the price!

Flowers runs towards the doors to the lift, and frantically bangs at the doors, her eyes wide as saucers and her breathing erratic.

FLOWERS  
(screaming)  
Let me out! Let me out! No!

The familiar button rises out of the floor, and Jekyll's grin turns mad as he picks up the gavel.

JEKYLL  
Flowers has been found guilty!

The gavel is in the air, and Flowers looks at it with horror, letting out one last shriek.

JEKYLL  
The punishment will now commence!

He pushes the button with the gavel.

SCENE 02

FLOWERS' EXECUTION

The next thing we know, Flowers is sitting inside a giant jar, wearing large fake white butterfly wings on her back. She presses her hands against the glass, tears welling up in her eyes.

This time, instead of Hyde, Jekyll stands at the side of the jar, his hand on the glass as well. He runs it down the glass to where Flowers' hands are, and he bends down to look at Flowers, before giving her a Hyde-like smile.

The title card for this execution reads “THE IMPRISONED BUTTERFLY”.

Jekyll then moves back from the jar, and watches her as he walks away backwards as a giant automaton arm moves closer to the wool lid of the jar. Out of this automaton arm extends a lance, which points down at the very tip of the wool lid. Jekyll looks up at it serenely, and Flowers follows his eyes as well, before her eyes widen.

The lance makes its first poke through the wool, leaving Flowers only a split second to dodge it as it hits the bottom of the jar, and it slowly rises back up through the lid. Then another second after it has disappeared above, it goes back through and cuts through one of her fake wings, grazing her shoulder.

Flowers puts a hand to her shoulder, just as the lance moves back up, and is trying to catch her breath when it comes back down and stabs her left hand with its point.

She screams, and the lance moves back up one last time. She presses herself against the wall of the jar. Sweat rolls down her forehead, and blood trickles from her shoulder and hand.

Then the automaton arm moves so that the lance is pointed diagonally – and it shoots through the wool one more time.

Flowers is impaled through the chest, and she gasps, blood pouring out of her mouth and her wound, before the lance is slowly pulled out, and she falls, her blood staining the butterfly wings and turning them red.

The screen turns black.

SCENE 03

INT. EXECUTION ROOM – DAY.

Jekyll stands in front of the jar, unperturbed, and then turns towards the Lodgers, just as the fence separating them from the execution opens.

JEKYLL  
Now, have I shown you the true evil?

RACHEL  
(slowly turning angrier)  
Flowers...Flowers wasn't evil. You only manipulated her into doing something she would never have done otherwise!

JEKYLL  
All I did was make her suffer. And suffering is enough to bring out the worst in people, so they can see themselves for what they truly are.

Jekyll then walks past Rachel, a satisfied look on his face.

JEKYLL  
You would do well not to get involved with these mad scientists anymore, Rachel. They will only turn you against yourself in the end, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself.

Rachel turns towards Jekyll, and just before he gets too far, she collects a wad of saliva in her mouth and spits at him.

Jekyll is surprised to feel it hit his face, and he looks at Rachel. His eye twitches – but even without a smile, he cools off.

JEKYLL  
That was not an act of violence, so I'll let it pass. You really are stubborn, Rachel. You're just like me.

RACHEL  
(firmly)  
I am nothing like you.

Jekyll takes out a handkerchief and wipes the spit off his face, just as Ito comes forward.

ITO  
Dr. Jekyll. I have to ask you something.

JEKYLL  
Oh? What question do you have?

ITO  
What did you do...?

JEKYLL  
Huh?

ITO  
What did you do to my body?

Jekyll looks at her, almost caught off guard, and lowers his handkerchief.

JEKYLL  
What?

ITO  
I'm asking you, what did you do to my body?

JEKYLL  
Oh. (beat, looks away) I suppose the answer to that question can wait another day.

Before Ito can say anything else, Jekyll walks through the door out of the execution room. Rachel watches Jekyll leave, and then looks at Ito, who seems to be hiding some frustration and is losing herself in thought.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Her body?

SCENE 04

INT. FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY. - DAY.

The group of Lodgers walk out through the red doors, and make their way through the hallway. Rachel watches Ito with a little concern, before they reach the main hall, before each of the bedrooms.

LUCKETT  
So...what do we do now?

SINNETT  
What do you mean?

LUCKETT  
Well, Bird had been the one to suggest the Night Time rule, but...Bird is...

The other Lodgers get what he means, and Lavender steps forward.

LAVENDER  
Maybe we ought to keep the rule. You know, to remember him by, or something sentimental like that.

ARCHER  
That sounds fine by me.

TWEEDY  
Yeah, me too.

GRIFFIN  
(rolls eyes)  
Do what you like, I'm not part of any of it.

Maijabi looks them over, stroking his beard, before he nods.

MAIJABI  
I suppose we have to. But after the gates to the second half of the third floor opens to us, I have to ask of you all a favor.

RACHEL  
A favor?

LUCKETT  
Well, tell us and we'll do it.

GRIFFIN  
You're really going to trust him that easily? There's still the possibility of a spy among us, you know.

TWEEDY  
(to Griffin)  
Oh, come off it, good sir! We have to trust each other, spy or no! And I suppose there really isn't a spy, since you've been throwing it around so much without any proof.

GRIFFIN  
(annoyed)  
I was right about Jekyll, though, wasn't I?

Ito sighs, and then looks at Maijabi.

ITO  
Well, Dr. Maijabi? What did you want to ask of us?

MAIJABI  
We have to conduct a meeting.

LAVENDER  
But...we're already meeting, aren't we?

ITO  
(to Maijabi)  
Oh, I see what you mean.

RACHEL  
Huh?

Ito tilts her head towards the second floor above them, and Rachel looks up to see the door of the second laboratory.

MAIJABI  
We have a meeting in the second lab.

END SCENE.

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS: ~~10~~ 9**

**RACHEL PIDGLEY**

**BAXTER TWEEDY**

~~**ELEANORA CANTILUPE** ~~

~~**NICHOLAS D. BRYSON** ~~

**LILY LAVENDER**

**JACK GRIFFIN**

~~**WALTER PENNEBRYGG** ~~

**~~SOPHIA FLOWERS~~ **

**CHRISTOPHER ARCHER**

~~**GEORGE BIRD** ~~

**JAMES MAIJABI**

~~**RANJIT HELSBY** ~~

~~**MARTIN MOSLEY** ~~

~~**ANDREW DODDLE** ~~

**JONATHAN LUCKETT**

**ANTHONY SINNETT**

~~**JASPER KAYLOCK** ~~

**VIRGINIA ITO**

~~**ROBERT LANYON** ~~

 


	16. Chapter 15: A Seance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maijabi and the Lodgers decide to hold a seance, and Griffin decides he's had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a little longer to write because of the seance, because guess what, I still have no idea how to write ghostly encounters. I hope I got some stuff right, at least. Trust my pal AuthorLoremIpsum to know about this sort of thing. And truth be told, this chapter should be titled "Lots of People Getting Startled".
> 
> The chemical that Ito finds in the chemistry lab has a molecular structure that has a couple of different arrangements, so I might drop a hint that it's the variety that's found in the human body. Hence why she soon asks the resident biochemist for answers.
> 
> Anyway, I have big plans for the next murder, just so you know. ;) Watch out for it!

CHAPTER 15

“A SEANCE”

SCENE 01

INT. THIRD FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

The next day, the Lodgers all walk up to the stairs to the third floor, before ending up at the wall of bars separating them from the other half of the third floor. Waiting in front of these metal bars is Hyde, whose arms are crossed, even as a smile appears on his face. When the Lodgers see him, some of them look a little surprised.

TWEEDY  
So I guess we're back to having Hyde around...?

HYDE  
Damn right you're back to having me around! The spirit of the Society at night is back for more! Did you all have fun with Jekyll?

Before anyone can respond, he laughs heartily.

HYDE  
Of course, I know what happened! We share the same memories! And I relish remembering the looks on your faces when I revealed myself to you as Henry Jekyll! (sighs, excitedly) It was divine...!

Rachel looks at him, a little unnerved.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Is it me, or does Hyde seem a little...different from usual?

HYDE  
Seeing the despair on your faces...it's enough to exhilarate me! (waves hand) But enough of that! I also know why you all came here. You're here to explore the second half of the third floor, right? Well, ask and you shall receive!

He clasps his hands together, and the metal bars behind him start to rise into the ceiling, presenting the rest of the third floor to them. The Lodgers watch this with anticipation, and Hyde lowers his hands.

HYDE  
See? I told you I could stimulate you all plenty. The rest of the third floor is ripe for the picking!

ITO  
Just a second.

HYDE  
Huh?

Rachel looks at Ito, whose hands are clenched into fists at her side. Her expression doesn't waver.

ITO  
About that question that I posed to Jekyll yesterday...

HYDE  
What question? (beat, in realization) Oh! That question! That little nonsensical question!

ITO  
It doesn't matter if it's nonsensical or not. Just answer it.

HYDE  
Hmm-hmm. Aren't you eager to know? Well, I have another question for you, in response to that.

He smirks.

HYDE  
What did you do to your body?

Ito's eyes widen. From where she is standing, Rachel can see that Ito's jaw is clenched, and an expression appears on Ito's face that can only be disgust. Hyde notices it, and tilts his head.

HYDE  
Oh? Did I say something offensive? If I did, then don't mind it. It's not what I meant.

ITO  
(disturbed)  
Then what did you mean?

HYDE  
I merely meant to make an observation, Virginia. Don't think too much about it. Your brain, already full of all that mad science, might explode! (claps hands together) Anyway, enjoy yourselves in this new land! I bet some of you will be given quite a thrill!

With that, Hyde walks over to the railing, places his hands on the railing, and then vaults over the railing. He falls onto a hot air balloon display, his cape billowing behind him, before he jumps away.

Several of the Lodgers, including Rachel, watch him leave, puzzled.

GRIFFIN  
(raising an eyebrow)  
Well, he knows how to make an exit.

TWEEDY  
Yeah, I'm surprised he doesn't hurt himself.

Rachel turns towards Ito, who looks even more pensive than before. She takes a step closer.

RACHEL  
Miss Ito...?

ITO  
(looking up)  
Rachel?

RACHEL  
What...what do you mean by something happening to you?

ITO  
(pause, sighs)  
It's nothing. Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me.

Ito shakes her head, and then turns towards the newly opened area in front of them.

ITO  
Well, shall we go?

Rachel continues to look worried, but Luckett puts a hand on her shoulder.

LUCKETT  
Maybe Ito will tell us in her own time. That may be how she is.

TWEEDY  
(coming in)  
Yeah, she always seems to have that calm air about her.

GRIFFIN  
Please. I don't like it one bit.

LAVENDER  
Like it or not, Ito's right. We have to move on.

And before they know it, Lavender is off following Ito as well. Rachel nods to herself.

RACHEL  
Right...we have to look around first.

MONTAGE of the Lodgers looking around the rooms on the second half of the third floor.

A) Griffin and Tweedy look around a lab with physics diagrams on the wall, with Tweedy testing a scale in the b.g., while in the f.g. Griffin holds up a prism thoughtfully.

B) Lavender sets foot into a lab, only to find Archer looking at a diagram of a brain. There seems to be quite a lot of books, graphs, and papers scattered around the room, and Lavender picks one up to see one titled “The Psyche and Its Relation to Stimuli”.

C) Sinnett and Luckett take a step into a lab, and notice that the lab is full of light bulbs, dynamos, and transformers – before Sinnett walks further in and trips over a wire on the floor.

D) Ito stands inside a larger lab, looking at the various items inside the cabinet in strange shaped bottles. She puts one jar back inside the closet, before her eyes fall on a set of small identical bottles, placed next to a syringe. She picks one bottle up, and looks at the label – written on it is “C18H24O2”.

E) Rachel and Maijabi take a look around a messy lab full of maps and pictures of archeological digs and cave paintings. As Maijabi peers at one of the images, it is clear that the cave paintings mentioned above are depictions of people worshiping a large monster.

SCENE 02

INT. ELDRITCH CULTURE LAB – DAY.

It is in this lab that we stop, and Rachel walks over to the slanted table, before she stops and looks at what she is seeing.

RACHEL  
What...?

She places her hands on the table and takes a closer look.

RACHEL  
(not looking up)  
Dr. Maijabi! It's a map of all the secret passageways!

MAIJABI  
(turning around)  
What?

He hobbles as fast as he can to Rachel's side, and then looks at the map as well.

RACHEL  
These must be what Hyde uses to pop up out of nowhere all the time, and watch us!

MAIJABI  
Rachel, we could use this to figure out Hyde's movements.

HYDE  
(appearing beside Rachel)  
My movements?

Rachel yelps, and even Maijabi looks a little stunned at seeing Hyde so close to Rachel. He only smiles at their reactions, and leans in closer to Rachel's face.

HYDE  
Ooh, you found the map to the secret passageways of the Society, now, did you? And before you accuse me of showing up to tell you it's fake, I hereby announce that it's truly a real map of the Society!

In the b.g., Maijabi staggers, while in the f.g. Rachel keeps her attention on Hyde.

RACHEL  
(trying to sound calm)  
What are you doing here, Hyde?

HYDE  
Nothing much. You lot seem to take up a good amount of the day looking around the area of the building that's available to you. Do the lower floors really bore you that much? Or...are you looking for a way out?

He smirks.

HYDE  
Because even with all these secret passageways, (whispering) there – isn't – one.

Rachel's brows crease, and she leans back before pushing Hyde off her.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
God, that's what's different.

A thump sounds on the ground behind Rachel, and Hyde looks past Rachel at the source.

HYDE  
Oh, my. Is he dead?

Rachel whirls around, and sure enough, Maijabi has collapsed on the floor. She rushes over to his side, and pats his cheek.

RACHEL  
(panicky)  
Dr. Maijabi? Dr. Maijabi!

HYDE  
(boredly, in the b.g.)  
Good luck getting to revive him. I have places to be.

RACHEL  
(looking over her shoulder)  
What – you're not going to-!

But Hyde has already turned and left the room. Rachel groans, and then turns back to Maijabi.

RACHEL  
(fretfully)  
What do I do...should I elevate the head, or the legs...?

She places a hand above his mouth. To her relief, she feels him breathing. She then tries to concentrate on what she should do when footsteps sound outside the room, and Tweedy comes inside the lab.

TWEEDY  
Rachel! Hyde told me something happened with Maijabi.

RACHEL  
Mr. Tweedy! Can you help me?

Tweedy walks over to Maijabi, just as the latter begins to stir. Maijabi opens his free eye, and then looks up at the two of them.

RACHEL  
(sighs in relief)  
Thank goodness! Are you alright?

TWEEDY  
You really scared Rachel, you know?

Maijabi exhales slowly, and then tries to slowly get up.

MAIJABI  
We have to do it...

RACHEL  
Do what?

MAIJABI  
Before Hyde finds out about them...before I...

He puts a hand to his head, and almost sinks back down to the floor if not for Tweedy catching him.

TWEEDY  
Hey, hey. Take it easy first.

Maijabi nods, but only absently. He then turns to Rachel, and they share a look for a while.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
There's not much that I can do here...but there must be something.

Rachel takes his hand, and squeezes it gently.

SCENE 03

INT. LABORATORY #2 – NIGHT.

A lit match is lowered to a candle, lighting it. The hand goes up to reveal that it belongs to Sinnett, who waves it and puts out the match. Tweedy, Luckett, and Archer fix a table and some chairs in the middle of the laboratory, while Griffin watches. He looks at Maijabi, who is leaning on one chair for support.

GRIFFIN  
So you're going to conduct a seance, right now?

MAIJABI  
In the shape I'm in, we have to do it now, otherwise- (coughs) -we may not get another chance very soon.

He coughs some more. Griffin looks away, down at a book he carried with him.

GRIFFIN  
Well, if that will be all, then I don't see any reason why I have to participate in this.

LUCKETT  
Come on, Griffin! We know you're neither skeptic nor frightened, and having more people in the circle would do us some good!

GRIFFIN  
Please. I'm not in the mood for something like that.

He turns to leave the room, and is at the doorway when Ito appears. She looks at him, and then stops him.

ITO  
Griffin.

GRIFFIN  
Huh? What is it?

ITO  
I need to ask you about something.

GRIFFIN  
(annoyed)  
You're so full of questions. Ask someone else.

Rachel looks up from arranging the candles as Ito pulls Griffin aside, and shows him the small bottle that she had plucked from the chemistry lab. Rachel then watches as Griffin says something in a low voice, and then walks past Ito and out of the room.

Ito then looks down at the bottle thoughtfully, but Rachel is distracted by someone walking over to put another candle on the table and looking at her.

LAVENDER  
Rachel? (looks at what Rachel is looking at) Are you staring at Ito?

Ito hears this, and looks up at Rachel. Rachel blushes, and covers Lavender's mouth.

RACHEL  
(nervously)  
I-I wasn't staring! Honest! (beat) At least I think I wasn't...

Ito nods, and then pockets the bottle before walking over to the others. Luckett puts the last chair in place, and then turns his head up to look at Maijabi.

LUCKETT  
Is that everything?

MAIJABI  
That's everything. (to everyone) Please, Lodgers, take a seat.

The Lodgers present do as they're told, and take their seats. Ito and Rachel take places next to Maijabi, and Maijabi looks around at everyone before continuing.

MAIJABI  
Now, let us all join hands and begin.

He raises his hands, and then the others follow suit, placing one hand in another until they're all holding hands.

MAIJABI  
Let us call on the spirits in this room. Everyone, be completely still and completely silent.

The Lodgers do as they are told, and Maijabi turns his eyes up.

MAIJABI  
Spirits of the Lodgers, we wish to communicate with you. Give us a sign that you are here, and move something on this table.

Rachel looks around. The whole room is as still as the Lodgers are. Maijabi clears his throat, and then speaks again.

MAIJABI  
Again, spirits, would you give us a sign that you are present, by moving something on this table?

Sinnett shivers – a chill suddenly runs through the room, and the fires on the candles flicker. Rachel looks at this, and breaks into a cold sweat. But nothing moves on the table yet. Maijabi watches for a few moments, before he repeats his attempt one more time.

MAIJABI  
Spirits, are you here? Give us a sign.

Finally, something moves on the table – one of the candles shifts its position by a few centimeters. Ito watches it move carefully, and Maijabi sighs.

MAIJABI  
Spirits...we will have to ask you a few questions. What can you tell us about the Society building?

A cold wind blows through the room, making Rachel shiver. There is a sound moving with the wind – though it doesn't sound like a gust; in fact, it sounds more like a whisper.

JASPER  
(small whisper)  
Lock...

RACHEL  
(V.O., eyes widening)  
Jasper...?

More voices whisper around the room, and Maijabi nods, seeming to comprehend what the ghosts around him are saying.

MAIJABI  
Lock...recording...founder.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Lock, recording, founder? That doesn't sound like anything we don't already know...

MAIJABI  
We have another question. Where is Hyde right now?

The wind in the room shifts slightly. Rachel holds a little tighter to Maijabi and Lavender's hands, slightly uneasy. A few seconds later, the air makes whispering sounds yet again.

PENNEBRYGG  
(small whispers)  
Hyde...Jekyll...

MAIJABI  
(listening)  
Hyde and Jekyll...they're always watching.

The other Lodgers looking at Maijabi now start to look a little unsettled as well. More of the candles flicker. Rachel's cold sweat only grows heavier.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What...what is this? The air is freezing cold and thick...is there really that many dead from among us?

Maijabi is the only one unperturbed, and continues to keep a straight face.

MAIJABI  
Have you found the mastermind?

Suddenly, it feels as if a cold hand lays itself on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel nearly jumps, but instead forces her shock down in a swallow and grips the two hands she's holding tighter.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Damn it, keep it together, Rachel!

LAVENDER  
(nervously, quietly)  
Rachel, you're hurting me.

RACHEL  
(loosens grip)  
Sorry.

LAVENDER  
(even quieter)  
Don't worry about it.

Behind Rachel and Lavender, one of the books in the room starts to move a few inches out of its shelf, before dropping to the floor. Both Rachel and Lavender start a little at the noise, but will themselves not to turn around.

MAIJABI  
(to the spirits)  
Can you tell us about the mastermind?

The temperature in the room drops a little more. Luckett starts to visibly shudder. Maijabi listens very intently, but confusion slowly shows on his face.

MAIJABI  
What...?

SINNETT  
What are they saying?

MAIJABI  
(to Sinnett)  
They're all talking over each other.

He listens a little more, and we hear a whisper once more.

FLOWERS  
(whispering)  
Colleague.

MAIJABI  
(brow creasing)  
Colleague...our colleague?

Everyone pales. Maijabi pauses, and the whispering ceases for a while.

MAIJABI  
Wait...who's there?

ITO  
What?

MAIJABI  
(to the spirits)  
Spirits, who is the stranger among you?

TWEEDY  
S-stranger?

Maijabi purses his lips, listening intently. The other Lodgers watch him with trepidation.

MAIJABI  
I see.

ARCHER  
(whispering)  
What? See what?

MAIJABI  
The stranger is another one among the dead in this Society. (looks up) Spirits, is there anything more you can tell us?

Tweedy jumps at something. The others look at him, and he shakes his head.

TWEEDY  
Nothing, nothing...

MAIJABI  
(to Tweedy)  
Shh.

TWEEDY  
Right, sorry.

Whispers continue to echo through the air, and Maijabi listens yet again to what they have to say.

MAIJABI  
Trust...trust your friends.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Is that...what the ghosts are telling us?

Maijabi nods, and then closes his free eye.

MAIJABI  
Right...so is that all that you have to say?

More whispers follow. They all seem to sound the same, though, and Maijabi nods again.

MAIJABI  
Thank you. Then this meeting can come to a close.

The cold wind moves through the room once more, and then all the candles blow out. Maijabi is the first to release Ito's and Rachel's hands, and then Rachel looks down at the smoldering candle in front of her.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Trust your friends...I would have expected a “trust no one”, but for the ghosts to say something like that to us...that must be our hope for getting out of here.

From her POV, the camera watches the smoke rise from the wick.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
And moreover...who was the strange ghost that came in?

MAIJABI  
I don't know who the strange ghost is, either.

RACHEL  
(turning to him)  
Wha?

MAIJABI  
I was just answering in response to anyone who was wondering.

LAVENDER  
But...how did you know we were wondering that?

MAIJABI  
(with a straight face)  
I have mystical powers.

The Lodgers all stare at him incredulously.

MAIJABI  
(after a pause)  
I jest.

SCENE 04

INT. DINING HALL – NIGHT.

The Lodgers all walk into the dining hall, a little more tense than usual. Rachel walks behind Tweedy, consumed by thought.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
There wasn't much that the ghosts told us that wasn't something we didn't know...except that the mastermind was one of our colleagues? One of us?

She shakes her head.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
No! I won't believe it! And – as for the stranger...

She purses her lips.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
How many people have died in this building, even before us? Or...could that have been Lanyon, and Maijabi didn't know it was him?

Tweedy stops in front of her. This causes Rachel to stop as well – and all the other Lodgers have stopped as well.

Inside the dining hall, Griffin is helping himself to a cup of coffee while reading a book, no doubt from the library. Sitting on the table beside his elbow is a half-eaten slice of strawberry tart. He slurps a bit more coffee, while the others watch him, a little dumbfounded.

Finally, Griffin looks up from his book, and notices the others staring at him. He frowns.

GRIFFIN  
Well?

LAVENDER  
...We weren't expecting you to be here for dinner.

GRIFFIN  
I'm not here for dinner. I just wanted to get something while you all were busy with your séance. (looks back down at the book) How did that go?

TWEEDY  
Well, we did get lots of vague answers to our questions. The ghosts didn't tell us much about the building, or about the mastermind.

SINNETT  
Other than the mastermind was one of our colleagues.

Interest shows in Griffin's eyes, and he closes his book a little.

GRIFFIN  
One of our colleagues? So there's not only a spy, but the mastermind is among us as well?

LUCKETT  
I don't like to think of it as a possibility, but...

GRIFFIN  
Then I was right all along. We can't trust anybody.

RACHEL  
But-but the ghosts said that we have to trust each other. (to the others) “Trust your friends”, remember?

GRIFFIN  
(narrows eyes)  
Why would the ghosts be contradicting themselves, then?

No one can provide a reply. Griffin huffs, and then opens his book again. Ito's eyes fall upon something on the table.

ITO  
Griffin, where did you get that tart?

GRIFFIN  
(not looking up)  
From the kitchen. I assume Rachel made it?

RACHEL  
(uneasy)  
But...I didn't.

The room falls completely silent for a while as they all realize what this entails.

LAVENDER  
But who else could have made it?

TWEEDY  
Maybe it was Doddle's ghost!

GRIFFIN  
Don't be fucking ridiculous.

SINNETT  
Was it Hyde?

LUCKETT  
Please tell me there aren't any body parts in there as well.

GRIFFIN  
You think I wouldn't have checked?

ARCHER  
How are you being so calm about all this? Hyde could have made that tart and poisoned you!

GRIFFIN  
Either that, or it was one of you this afternoon, before the séance.

ITO  
Everyone, let's not point fingers at each other or panic. (looks at Griffin) Was the tart warm or cold when you found it?

GRIFFIN  
Warm.

ITO  
Then that settles it. It was recently baked, so either Jekyll or Hyde could have made it and placed it in the kitchen.

MAIJABI  
Anyway, I wouldn't say it rules out Jekyll or Hyde poisoning the tart.

Griffin takes one look at all of them, and then picks up the fork before cutting out a piece from the tart and eating it, staring at them as he does so.

ARCHER  
Wha – what the hell are you doing?!

GRIFFIN  
(chewing, with a full mouth)  
Eating. What does it bloody look like?

TWEEDY  
Maijabi just said Jekyll or Hyde could have poisoned it!

GRIFFIN  
I don't believe they could have.

LAVENDER  
(mouth falling open)  
Oh, that's what this is, isn't it? You would trust the men who openly said they wanted us to die over us, the people who are going through the same situation as you?

GRIFFIN  
(swallows, before continuing)  
At least Jekyll and Hyde are consistent in saying that they would want us to die, and that they wouldn't hurt us themselves. (stands up) In fact, I think you lot are the ones being inconsistent. You call each other friends, and then every other day someone dies, by your hand no less!

Griffin walks out from the table, leaving his coffee and his tart behind.

GRIFFIN  
I've had enough of you pretending to be friends. It makes me sick to the core.

He walks around the table, before going around them as well and then leaving the dining hall. A few of them, including Rachel, watch him leave, while some others don't. Ito walks over to the table, and pulls the plate of the tart closer, before taking some of it for herself and tasting it, chewing thoughtfully.

ITO  
(placing fork down)  
He's right. This isn't poisoned.

ARCHER  
Still...I think he's gone too far in saying that sort of thing to us.

ITO  
Don't mind him.

We have a shot of Griffin walking hurriedly down the main hall, on the way to the stairs leading to the second floor.

ITO  
(V.O.)  
He thinks that this is the best way to defend himself. I can't blame him.

We then come back to the people in the dining hall. Tweedy looks a little worried, and sighs.

TWEEDY  
I'll go after him. I'm kind of worried he'll do something stupid.

RACHEL  
No, I'll go after him.

TWEEDY  
(looking at Rachel)  
What – are you sure?

RACHEL  
Sure. I want to sort this out with him, so we can all work together.

TWEEDY  
(grinning)  
Well, that's what I was hoping I could do too! Alright, let's go together.

RACHEL  
(nodding)  
Alright.

SCENE 05

INT. THIRD FLOOR HALLWAY – NIGHT.

Tweedy and Rachel walk down the hallway of the third floor, up to the last door in the second half of the floor – the chemistry lab. Tweedy peeks in, and then Rachel, so both of them see Griffin there, examining the cabinet of chemicals carefully. He takes out one of the containers in the cabinet, and looks down at it.

TWEEDY  
Uh, Griffin?

Griffin starts a little, and then turns around to see the two of them standing in the doorway. He regards them for a few seconds, before speaking.

GRIFFIN  
You. What the hell do you two want?

RACHEL  
We just wanted to see if you were alright.

GRIFFIN  
Why would you want to know if I'm alright?

TWEEDY  
Because you're our mate.

RACHEL  
Yeah. (stepping into the lab) No matter how many times you try to deny it, we're still in the same position, and you have to learn to trust us a little. Who knows, if we work together, we may be able to stop the mastermind and get out of this building.

Griffin stares at her, before turning fully towards her, gripping the container in his hand tightly.

GRIFFIN  
Why the fuck do you keep spouting such words, Rachel?

RACHEL  
...Huh?

GRIFFIN  
I don't believe a word you say, and neither did any of the Lodgers before you! Think about it! Two of the murderers killed just because they wanted to escape, and that's two people that you haven't accounted for in your little philosophy. By now I think you should be rethinking your decisions to trust everyone.

RACHEL  
I...

FLASHBACK to the end of the latest execution – Jekyll is walking past Rachel, a satisfied look on his face.

JEKYLL  
You would do well not to get involved with these mad scientists anymore, Rachel. They will only turn you against yourself in the end, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself.

END FLASHBACK. Rachel shakes her head, and looks back up at Griffin.

RACHEL  
I don't think that's true for everyone. We may have been reduced to only nine people because of the murderers' actions, but they were pushed into a corner because of the mastermind! I can't blame them for wanting to escape. Hyde and Jekyll...they only pushed us! And they're pushing you too. Do you really want to give in to them? Or do you want to fight and get out of here?

GRIFFIN  
(beat)  
I want to get out. (another beat) But I don't trust any of you – several of you have proven yourself more than capable of murder. And I don't think the executed are the only ones.

RACHEL  
(concerned)  
Mr. Griffin...

GRIFFIN  
Get out of my sight.

TWEEDY  
(coming in)  
Griffin, mate, if we talk this out, we can-

GRIFFIN  
(snapping)  
What part of “get out of my sight” don't you get?! You're all planning to kill to escape even as we speak – hell, I'm sure by now you'd all want to kill me! Well, guess what! I'm not going to let that happen!

RACHEL  
Mr. Griffin, no one's out to kill you!

GRIFFIN  
(shouting)  
Shut the fuck up! I know what I'm on about!

RACHEL  
But that's not true!

Griffin stares at her, before growling.

GRIFFIN  
Oh, so is that what you're trying to do? Convince me to join your side using the arguments you're so good at in the Trials?

RACHEL  
What?

GRIFFIN  
Are you trying to manipulate me into trusting you?

TWEEDY  
That's not it at all! We just want to help you!

GRIFFIN  
No one wants to help me!

He shakes, before he raises the container in his hand.

GRIFFIN  
So just shut up and get back in your place!

Griffin throws the container at Rachel, and Tweedy grabs her, pulling her away at the last second. The container falls on the floor a few paces behind them and shatters; its contents melt a fairly large but shallow dent in the floor, hissing as it does.

Tweedy and Rachel stare at it, before looking back at Griffin. He is breathing heavily, still staring at them.

TWEEDY  
Rachel, I think we should leave.

RACHEL  
But...

TWEEDY  
(looking at Rachel)  
Come on. We'll sort this out in the morning.

RACHEL  
Oh...alright.

Tweedy turns Rachel around with him, and the two of them walk back towards the door, avoiding the hole on the floor. Rachel looks over her shoulder once more at Griffin, who seems to have calmed down a little and is looking away from them. That is the last she sees before she leaves the room.

Back out in the hallway, Tweedy and Rachel try to collect themselves.

TWEEDY  
(trying to smile)  
Heh, well...that was intense.

RACHEL  
Yeah...

TWEEDY  
(dropping the smile)  
...Rachel, what happened in there was not your fault.

RACHEL  
I know, but...Mr. Griffin doesn't think he can trust anyone, and I'm worried for him.

TWEEDY  
Me too. But if he isn't in the mood to talk tonight, then we should leave him be. Who knows, maybe he'll be in better spirits the next morning.

Rachel remains silent. Tweedy looks away, a sad look on his face as well.

Suddenly, footsteps come up to them, and Tweedy and Rachel look up to see Ito there.

ITO  
You both went to see Griffin.

TWEEDY  
Well, yeah...

ITO  
(sighs)  
It was a bad idea, wasn't it?

RACHEL  
I don't think it was a bad idea, but Mr. Griffin didn't believe in us.

ITO  
Either way, you can't get him to change his mind. If there's anything we know about him, it's that he's stubborn. It's no use arguing with him.

RACHEL  
No use...? That can't be it.

ITO  
(pause, looking at Rachel)  
You're a little naïve, do you know that?

RACHEL  
Huh?

ITO  
(shakes head)  
No matter. We ought to leave him before he notices us lingering outside. (turning around) Let's go.

Tweedy nods, and follows after Ito. Rachel looks at the doorway to the chemistry lab one more time, before following after them.

END SCENE.

 


	17. Chapter 16: Regrets and Repose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another murder occurs, on the heels of something quite strange occurring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the title could be "Griffin Can't Catch A Break In This Society".

CHAPTER 16

“REGRETS AND REPOSE”

SCENE 01

INT. GRIFFIN'S ROOM – NIGHT.

FADE IN from black. Griffin tosses and turns in his bed, squeezing his eyes shut – clearly he is having a nightmare.

On the camera, presumably from his dream, we see glimpses of a letter written in Braille, a red carnation with petals torn off, and the faces of the Lodgers, all smiling at the screen.

Griffin wakes up with a start, breathing heavily. He pauses, pulling himself together, before choking on a sob and burying his face in his hands as he begins to cry.

SCENE 02

INT. DINING HALL – DAY.

It is the next morning. Rachel comes into the dining hall from the kitchen, carrying with her a platter of Scotch eggs. She sets it down on the table, and then wipes her hands on her apron, while Tweedy and Lavender take some eggs from the platter as soon as they can.

TWEEDY  
(putting eggs on his plate)  
Looks good as always, Rachel!

RACHEL  
Thanks. (puts hands together) I'm just glad there happened to be the necessary ingredients when I needed them.

LAVENDER  
Well, it's grand. (looking at Ito) Hey, Ito, aren't you eating?

Ito, whose plate is empty before her, snaps out of her thoughts.

ITO  
I-I am. (takes up utensils) It's nothing. Just some things that have been on my mind lately.

MAIJABI  
I don't blame you. With the ghosts, and Griffin...

ARCHER  
Well, we don't have to mind one of those things. One of those things is only asking for trouble.

Rachel's expression falls a little, and she looks down.

FLASHBACK to Griffin standing up in front of the Lodgers in the dining hall.

GRIFFIN  
At least Jekyll and Hyde are consistent in saying that they would want us to die, and that they wouldn't hurt us themselves. In fact, I think you lot are the ones being inconsistent. You call each other friends, and then every other day someone dies, by your hand no less!

END FLASHBACK. Rachel turns away, heading for the kitchen.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Should I let him get to me? He does have a point...

Her hand is clenched into a fist, but then she releases it.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Who am I kidding?

The look in her eyes turn almost cold, but then footsteps arrive at the doorway. She turns around, and so do the other Lodgers – they see Griffin standing there. Griffin looks like a mess; there are bags under his eyes, and his hair is scruffier than usual. But the most noticeable thing about him is the look on his face – it is not his default sour look. In fact, he looks quite tired.

TWEEDY  
(mouth full)  
Griffin! Are you here for breakfast?

ARCHER  
(grumbling)  
Probably going to tear us another one.

LUCKETT  
(to Archer)  
Don't be rude, Archer. (to Griffin) What did you want to tell us?

GRIFFIN  
I...

He looks at everyone, gathered in the dining hall, and sighs, hanging his head.

GRIFFIN  
I'm sorry.

At these two words, everyone is shocked. Archer drops his fork, while even Ito and Maijabi lose their composure for a few seconds.

RACHEL  
(dumbfounded)  
I-I-I'm sorry, what?

GRIFFIN  
(trying to frown)  
I'm sorry. What part of that do you not get?

ARCHER  
(raising hands)  
Uh, everything?

SINNETT  
Just yesterday, you were going on about how you didn't like any of us...

GRIFFIN  
(looking away, quietly)  
I take it back.

ITO  
What? You take it back?

GRIFFIN  
How is this so hard for you all to understand? I regret what I said. Can you forgive me and get it over with?

LAVENDER  
I don't think that's how forgiveness works...

ARCHER  
This...this is a joke, right?

GRIFFIN  
...What?

ARCHER  
You can't possibly expect us to forgive you after everything you've said and done, can you?

GRIFFIN  
I haven't done that much wrong.

ARCHER  
(deadpan)  
You accused me of murder.

GRIFFIN  
Fine, maybe I accused you of murder. But I didn't do much else!

ARCHER  
Tweedy told us you threw acid at Rachel.

GRIFFIN  
Well...I...

TWEEDY  
(cutting in)  
Though he did tackle Jekyll, which in hindsight Jekyll totally deserved.

ARCHER  
He's the one trying to split our group apart, though. He's the one throwing the theory around that there's a spy among us, and then he was glad to hear that the mastermind was one of our colleagues. (glares at Griffin) Don't you think it's suspicious that now, he'd ask for forgiveness after everything he did?

SINNETT  
You don't have to pick at him, Archer...

ARCHER  
No, I think if he's picked at us before, he's got to have a taste of his own medicine. Griffin's got a lot of nerve showing up here and expecting to get back in our group after denying us for weeks!

In the b.g., Griffin seems to falter, while in the f.g. Archer looks at Rachel.

ARCHER  
Don't you agree, Rachel?

RACHEL  
I...

GRIFFIN  
(weakly chuckling)  
Of course.

RACHEL  
Huh?

GRIFFIN  
I did expect it to be difficult to get you all to forgive me, but with opposition like this...

He trails off. Luckett shifts in his seat, looking concerned.

LUCKETT  
Griffin, are you really going to let him get to you?

GRIFFIN  
(shrugs)  
I don't like it any more than you do. But with all the things that I've done, who's going to believe me? (looking at Archer, somberly) There's no reaching a compromise with that man.

Archer seems to realize what he's just said only then and there. Rachel takes a few steps forward.

RACHEL  
Mr. Griffin, you're always-

GRIFFIN  
Always what? Pessimistic? Uncaring? Hard to work with?

Rachel pauses for a while, before mustering a smile.

RACHEL  
You're always welcome here, Mr. Griffin.

The most surprising thing happens after she says this: Griffin's look completely softens, and he looks away just as his eyes fill with tears.

GRIFFIN  
I should never have torn you down, Rachel. At least – at least you think I'm welcome.

He turns around and leaves the dining hall. As he leaves, Rachel sees him move his hands up to his face, but that is all she sees.

MAIJABI  
(to Archer)  
You shouldn't have been so harsh on him. What if he was telling the truth about being sorry, and you hurt his feelings?

ARCHER  
Why are you all taking his side? (uncomfortably) He did wrong by us, and I'm only serving justice.

RACHEL  
Well, Mr. Archer, sometimes we have to be the bigger person and forgive no matter what they did. I had lots of older brothers who went to jail for petty crimes. Do you think I love them any less because of that? No, because I know where they're coming from.

ARCHER  
Right...

RACHEL  
And besides, Mr. Griffin hasn't really committed any crimes, as far as I know. It's not like he's going to murder any of us, especially after an apology like that.

ARCHER  
(becoming more sheepish)  
That's true.

Rachel looks at Archer, and then bends down to look at him at the same level.

RACHEL  
But just because you chewed out Griffin when you shouldn't have doesn't make you any less of our friend, either. You were just trying to defend us.

ARCHER  
(beat, before trying to smile)  
Where do you benefit from being so nice to us? It's not like it's going to pay you back or anything.

RACHEL  
It won't. But I just want everyone to get along. So chin up. You can apologize to Griffin later.

A true smile appears on Archer's face. Tweedy meanwhile shovels the last of his food down into his mouth, before standing up.

TWEEDY  
(mouth full)  
Alright, I'm gonna go find Griffin. (swallows, wipes his face) Maybe I can get him to come back.

RACHEL  
That sounds good, Mr. Tweedy.

Tweedy nods, and leaves the room. Ito looks down thoughtfully, putting a hand to her chin.

SINNETT  
(looking at Ito)  
What is it, Miss Ito?

ITO  
I get the feeling that something's running afoul here.

SINNETT  
Huh?

ITO  
Why would Griffin have such a sudden change of heart, if he's been consistently refusing us before?

LUCKETT  
Maybe yesterday's events released some long pent fountain of remorse that flooded over?

ITO  
That could be it. Or...?

She thinks to herself some more. Lavender looks at Ito, tilting her head.

LAVENDER  
You don't doubt Griffin like Archer did, do you?

ITO  
It's not that. It just seems contrived to me.

RACHEL  
Well, whatever it is, we have to believe in him. I think everything will go well.

Ito stares at Rachel, before smiling and shaking her head.

ITO  
Again, quite naïve, Rachel.

RACHEL  
You...do know I know what that means, right?

ITO  
Exactly.

Rachel has trouble keeping her smile on after that.

SCENE 03

INT. LABORATORY #2 – DAY.

Rachel sits by the mirror in the lab, where Jasper's ghost is sitting by as well, mirroring her. She puts a hand on the glass, and softly smiles.

RACHEL  
Just you wait, Jasper. We're going to get out of here all together, and we'll be able to give you a proper service – all of you.

Jasper looks at Rachel, somewhat doubtful.

RACHEL  
(noticing the look on Jasper's face)  
Don't worry! When the mastermind lets us out, we'll find your bodies, and give them a proper burial. Even Doddle's body; I'll see to it that I bury you all. It's my promise to you. So have some faith in me.

Jasper stares down at her hand, before placing his own hand on hers. He tilts his head onto the glass, and his shoulders relax.

RACHEL  
I'll make sure you all rest in peace. Just wait for me.

This moment is then interrupted by footsteps running towards the doorway, and with a sharp click the door is opened by Tweedy.

TWEEDY  
Rachel!

RACHEL  
(shooting up)  
Gah! I wasn't doing anything creepy!

TWEEDY  
What? You were?

RACHEL  
No!

TWEEDY  
Well – you have to come quick. Someone's dying!

RACHEL  
What?!

TWEEDY  
I'll explain later. Just follow me!

Rachel nods, and the two of them rush out of the room.

SCENE 04

INT. INFIRMARY – DAY.

Tweedy leads Rachel towards the infirmary, and throws open the door. Rachel looks inside – and gasps when she sees who's lying in one of the beds.

TWEEDY  
Griffin! I brought Rachel!

Indeed, it is Griffin, lying in one of the beds, one hand on his left eye and the other on his abdomen. He is more pale than usual, and where his right hand is, much blood has soaked into his shirt. He looks up at them, and has trouble breathing.

GRIFFIN  
(weakly)  
Rachel...

RACHEL  
(rushing over)  
I'm here, I'm here. (bending down at the bed) I'm here, Mr. Griffin. What happened? What do you want me to do?

GRIFFIN  
(coughs)  
Rachel...I need...

He takes his left hand from his eye, moving head away from Rachel so she can't see his eye. But she does see the amount of blood also on his left hand as he reaches into one of his pants pockets.

GRIFFIN  
I...

He takes out an envelope, and awkwardly gives it to Rachel. He then turns his head back to Rachel, and the camera doesn't show us Griffin's eye, but it does show Rachel's shocked reaction to it.

RACHEL  
What happened...?!

GRIFFIN  
(holding out the envelope, more weakly)  
Take it, Rachel...quickly...!

Rachel finally looks down at the envelope, and takes it. Blood streaks across the paper as it moves from his hand to hers, and as she takes it he finally musters a smile, even as blood pours down his face.

GRIFFIN  
Thank you...

RACHEL  
Mr. Griffin, who did this to you? Who did this?!

GRIFFIN  
It...I...

His good eye closes, and he struggles to breathe.

GRIFFIN  
(whispering)  
I'm sorry, Rachel.

Griffin's muscles then relax, and he takes one last breath.

Rachel's expression turns into one of pure horror, and she puts a hand over her mouth. Behind her, Tweedy walks up to them hesitantly.

TWEEDY  
Griffin...?

He places a hand on Griffin's shoulder, and shakes it.

TWEEDY  
Griffin, this isn't funny. Wake up. Please...

Griffin doesn't respond. Tweedy himself shakes, pulling his hand back.

TWEEDY  
(weakly)  
No...

Rachel clutches the bloodstained envelope tightly, and Tweedy falls to his knees in front of the now-corpse. They are both silent for a time.

HYDE  
(in the b.g.)  
Well, this was quite unexpected.

Tweedy and Rachel look up, and over their shoulders at Hyde, who is standing in the doorway. He looks quite unperturbed, and is in fact holding a certain large envelope in his hand.

HYDE  
But not unexpected enough. Someone died, and that's that. So, since three people are here, shall we?

RACHEL  
Sh-shall-shall we what?

Hyde points up at a phonograph, which begins to click and play the inevitable recording.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
A body has been discovered, I repeat, a body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, we will begin a Lab Trial!

Rachel and Tweedy continue to stare at Hyde, and Rachel stands up.

RACHEL  
He's-he's not even cold in his bed...

HYDE  
All the more reason for you to figure out who killed him. Makes him rest in peace easier, if you ask me.

TWEEDY  
(standing up and beginning to walk towards Hyde)  
Like you know anything about people resting in peace!

RACHEL  
(grabbing Tweedy's collar)  
No, Mr. Tweedy!

Tweedy is pulled back, but doesn't struggle against her. He only growls at Hyde, who then grins maniacally and throws the Hyde File at their feet.

HYDE  
Well, time for me to run! Surely the others have heard the alert by now!

With that, he walks away from the doorway. Tweedy breathes heavily, and then falters.

TWEEDY  
(voice catching)  
I didn't...he didn't even tell me to save him...

Rachel looks up at Tweedy, letting go of his collar.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I couldn't save him, either...

She looks down at the bloodstained envelope in her hands.

SCENE 05

INT. INFIRMARY – DAY.

A time has passed, and now all the Lodgers are gathered in the infirmary looking for clues. Maijabi opens the envelope containing the Hyde File, and takes out the paper before reading it aloud.

MAIJABI  
(from the Hyde File)  
“The victim is Jack Griffin. The time of death was 11:35 AM, and the place of death was the infirmary. Death came as a result of a gunshot in the stomach. The victim also appears to have suffered a gunshot to the eye.”

Maijabi puts the Hyde File down, and then looks down at Griffin's body.

MAIJABI  
This is accurate, all right.

He bends down, and looks at Griffin's eye, before moving down to the gunshot in his stomach. Rachel watches Maijabi for a while, and then looks at Luckett and Lavender, who stand guard over the body.

Sinnett is looking at the shelves and cabinets, and notices that a few of the first aid items are displaced, and there is a rag that smells of rubbing alcohol.

Rachel takes one more look at the dead body, and sighs.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I had promised him no one was out to get him...and yet...

Archer walks up to Rachel and looks at the dead body as well, before looking sadly at Rachel. He has his coat buttoned up more tightly around him, and is wrapping his arms around himself, as if uncomfortable.

ARCHER  
I'm sorry you had to see him die.

RACHEL  
It's fine. (breathes) At least he didn't die alone. In fact...he seems almost peaceful.

ARCHER  
Yeah...

He looks away.

ARCHER  
I never did get to apologize to him.

RACHEL  
Oh.

The two of them stand in an awkward silence, before Archer clasps his hands together.

ARCHER  
Don't worry about it. I know you can solve this mystery and help him.

RACHEL  
I hope so.

ARCHER  
You're good at this. Don't judge yourself.

Rachel looks up at him. Archer scratches the back of his head, and then turns around.

ARCHER  
So, gunshot wound but no gun? That sounds familiar.

RACHEL  
I guess so. We'll have to check the guns of everyone again.

ARCHER  
I'll do it.

RACHEL  
Huh?

ARCHER  
(looking over his shoulder at her)  
I'll do it. I think you should look around here some more for more evidence.

RACHEL  
Oh, if-if you say so.

ARCHER  
Chin up. You'll find the bastard who did this.

RACHEL  
(unsure)  
Sure...

Archer gives her one last glance, before leaving the infirmary. Rachel looks at Sinnett, and then walks up to him.

RACHEL  
Did you find anything, Mr. Sinnett?

SINNETT  
Uh, well...I did find that a few things are out of place, particularly things that would be used for first aid.

RACHEL  
I see.

SINNETT  
If the killer tried to help him...do you think this could be an accidental murder as well?

RACHEL  
You think this is an accidental murder?

SINNETT  
(nervously)  
Well – either that or Tweedy did it. You and Tweedy were the last ones to see him alive, correct?

RACHEL  
Yeah. Mr. Tweedy found him before me.

SINNETT  
So it wouldn't be a stretch to say that he's the one who tried to help Griffin.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I don't know...something about that doesn't sound right. (out loud) Well, I'll just ask Mr. Tweedy and find out.

SINNETT  
Sure.

Rachel walks out of the infirmary, and finds Ito and Tweedy staring at something on the floor a few paces away from the infirmary doorway. As she walks closer to them, she can hear their conversation.

TWEEDY  
That...doesn't happen to be strawberry jam, does it?

ITO  
No, this is most definitely blood. See how it's darkened and coagulated?

TWEEDY  
Ah.

RACHEL  
Uh, excuse me? What is that?

ITO  
(looks up at Rachel)  
This is a speck of blood we found.

TWEEDY  
What's it doing in front of the infirmary? Since Griffin died in there...

Rachel puts a hand to her chin, and then looks around the hallway. She notices other dark spots on the floor, and walks over to them. Tweedy looks up at her.

TWEEDY  
Do we have a blood trail, then?

RACHEL  
I guess? But where does it lead?

Ito looks down at the blood speck, before her eyes scan the floor, and then walks all the way to the shower rooms before finding what she is looking for – a few more blood specks leading to the gentlemen's shower rooms.

ITO  
(to herself)  
I see... 

Without hesitation, she opens the shower room and goes inside. Rachel and Tweedy follow, and when they're both inside they look around the showers.

Inside the showers, Ito nearly steps on small puddles of blood on the floor, before she stops and looks down at it. Meanwhile, Tweedy is busy looking at the walls – there is a bullet hole in one of the walls.

Rachel decides to go to Ito first, examining the puddles of blood as well.

RACHEL  
So...you think this is where Griffin was shot?

ITO  
Likely. The presence of blood here, and the blood trail...it makes sense.

TWEEDY  
There's a bullet hole here too. Like the killer missed the shot the first or second time around.

RACHEL  
So does that mean there was a struggle here?

TWEEDY  
Well, either that or the killer wasn't a good shot and made his fatal wound by chance.

ITO  
That is a good theory. It could also perhaps explain why Griffin was shot in the eye.

RACHEL  
Right... (looks around) ...but the murder weapon still isn't here.

ITO  
Have you checked the keys in the main hall?

RACHEL  
Huh?

ITO  
The keys that helped you in the last murder – the keys of the deceased.

RACHEL  
Oh – right!

She walks over to the door.

RACHEL  
I have to check it out right now!

SCENE 06

INT. MAIN HALL – DAY.

Rachel opens the drawer to the keys of the deceased, and then counts all of them. She frowns as she reaches the last ones, and sighs in dejection.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Bird's, Flowers', and Cantilupe's are here...but other than those additions, nothing's changed. Even Jasper's key is back here.

She places Mosley's key back into the drawer, and closes it before leaning against the display.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
What am I to do...? I hope Mr. Archer has something.

ARCHER  
(O.S.)  
Rachel! I found something!

Rachel looks up, and turns around to see Archer coming towards her, holding a gun in his hand. Rachel sighs in relief.

RACHEL  
You found the murder weapon?

ARCHER  
Well...I guess. It was on the floor.

He holds out the gun in such a way that Rachel can see the handle. On it are the initials “J.G.”.

RACHEL  
(disappointed)  
Oh...

ARCHER  
Who would think to kill a man with his own gun? It makes no sense.

RACHEL  
Did...did you check how many rounds the gun has?

ARCHER  
I did.

To show her, he fiddles with the gun, and then opens the cylinder, before shaking out the bullets with his hand. Three rounds fall out into the palm of his other hand.

RACHEL  
Ah.

ARCHER  
So this was definitely the murder weapon.

RACHEL  
You didn't find the other bullets elsewhere, did you?

ARCHER  
No. And I double checked, too.

RACHEL  
Wait...so doesn't that mean the killer had access to Griffin's room key?

ARCHER  
Well, I mean, sure.

RACHEL  
(turning around)  
I have to go talk to Dr. Maijabi and see if Griffin's body has the keys or not.

Without waiting for a response from Archer, Rachel runs off towards the infirmary.

SCENE 07

INT. INFIRMARY – DAY.

MAIJABI  
Griffin's room keys, you say?

Maijabi looks down at Rachel, while Rachel nods.

RACHEL  
Did he have them on him?

MAIJABI  
Well, after examining the body, I can prove that he didn't have them on him.

RACHEL  
That proves it, then. The room key must be with the killer!

LAVENDER  
Really? You checked the drawer already?

RACHEL  
I did. Griffin's room key wasn't there.

Ito walks into the doorway, and then puts a hand on her hip, as Rachel turns around to see her.

ITO  
You might want to check again, Rachel.

RACHEL  
What?

ITO  
Because I went and took a look for myself, and it definitely was there.

RACHEL  
What...? But that's impossible.

INT. MAIN HALL – DAY.

Rachel and Ito head towards the drawers, where Archer and Tweedy are conversing about something. The two men look up when the women come, and Ito walks up to the drawer first.

ITO  
Did you see anyone come or go here, Archer?

ARCHER  
No, I didn't. The key was just magically there, somehow.

Ito waves Rachel over, and then opens the drawer to show her. Peering into the drawer, Rachel can see that there is one extra key inside, and Ito pulls it out – it is the one which has a label that says “GRIFFIN”.

RACHEL  
But that wasn't there before...huh?

She blinks, and then holds the label of the key closer to her face. Small dark dots are scattered on it.

RACHEL  
There's...blood?

Suddenly above them, the phonographs begin to play the familiar recording.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
Sorry, folks, but your time is up! The Laboratory Trial will begin shortly. Please make your way to the red doors in the left side of the building!

When the phonograph clicks, all four of them look at each other.

TWEEDY  
I guess it's time for another Lab Trial, then.

ARCHER  
I hope we got enough evidence.

ITO  
Well, Rachel? What do you think?

RACHEL  
This case doesn't have much evidence as it does... (sighs) But we have to go. For Griffin's sake.

The three other Lodgers nod, and then they all start walking down the hall, to where the red doors await.

END SCENE.

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS: ~~9~~ 8**

**RACHEL PIDGLEY**

**BAXTER TWEEDY**

~~**ELEANORA CANTILUPE** ~~

~~**NICHOLAS D. BRYSON** ~~ **  
**

**LILY LAVENDER**

~~**JACK GRIFFIN** ~~

~~**WALTER PENNEBRYGG** ~~

**~~SOPHIA FLOWERS~~ **

**CHRISTOPHER ARCHER**

~~**GEORGE BIRD** ~~

**JAMES MAIJABI**

~~**RANJIT HELSBY** ~~

~~**MARTIN MOSLEY** ~~

~~**ANDREW DODDLE** ~~

**JONATHAN LUCKETT**

**ANTHONY SINNETT**

~~**JASPER KAYLOCK** ~~

**VIRGINIA ITO**

~~**ROBERT LANYON** ~~

 


	18. Chapter 17: A Letter For Your Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth Lab Trial commences, and Rachel finds who the killer is - and receives a stunning revelation in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is both an end and a beginning, I suppose. It's the end of the arc for this murder, and the beginning of another one - as well as the beginning of something happening to Rachel.
> 
> I shouldn't be making too big of a deal out of it, though. We just have to wait and see.

CHAPTER 17

“A LETTER FOR YOUR HOPE”

SCENE 01

INT. LABORATORY TRIAL ROOM – DAY.

The doors to the lift open, to show us the number of Lodgers left. Rachel is in the center of the group, and when she notices who's in the Trial Room ahead of them, she looks surprised.

JEKYLL  
(O.S.)  
You look shocked.

We then see that indeed it is Jekyll, who is sitting in the chair above the stands, instead of Hyde. His fingers are interlocked, and his legs are crossed.

JEKYLL  
Then again, I can't blame you. It's not every day you see me, after all.

ITO  
What are you doing here instead of Hyde?

JEKYLL  
(uncrossing legs)  
I thought I would preside over one of the Trials for a change. Besides, Hyde is so full of anticipation over this certain Trial that I'm afraid he might kill someone himself.

SINNETT  
What? Hyde would do that?

JEKYLL  
If left unchecked, yes. Primarily because a part of the crime that has been committed irritates him. He may leap at the murderer's throat for information.

Rachel looks a little nervous.

JEKYLL  
But he and I both know who the killer is, in the end. So you won't have to worry about us executing the wrong person.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
So Hyde doesn't know everything about this case? That sounds a little strange.

JEKYLL  
(smiling)  
Enough of that, though. Let's get down to business, shall we? For here, we can find out who's going to have to pay for disturbing the peace of this lovely Society.

The Lodgers look among themselves, and then get to their places. Rachel can't help but look at the stands of Flowers and Griffin, now occupied by signs bearing their images. She places her hands on her stand, a little nervous.

JEKYLL  
So, I suppose I shouldn't need to explain the rules to you, am I correct? Well, I'd best leave it to you where to begin when it comes to this murder. Truth be told, I am very much excited to see how you find out who did it!

A dark look appears in his eyes.

JEKYLL  
What kind of despair will you show me when the murderer is discovered...?

Rachel stares at him, now more unnerved, but then forces herself to look at the other Lodgers.

RACHEL  
Should we take a look at the Hyde File first?

LUCKETT  
Of course. The Hyde File tells us that Griffin died in the infirmary, at 11:30 in the morning.

MAIJABI  
(coughs)  
That tells us that Griffin was only killed today, in broad daylight.

SINNETT  
Isn't that a risky move for the murderer to make?

ARCHER  
Not if the murderer was confident they could pull it off. The rooms around the Society are soundproof, after all, with the doors closed. They could have shot Griffin in the infirmary and no one outside the infirmary would have known.

TWEEDY  
That's true...except Griffin wasn't shot in the infirmary.

LAVENDER  
Huh?

ITO  
Tweedy, Rachel, and I found a blood trail leading to the men's showers. There we found a bullet hole in one of the walls, and a puddle of blood. That shows that even though Griffin somehow managed to make it to the infirmary, he was shot there in the shower room.

LUCKETT  
Is that so?

TWEEDY  
And that's not all. The bullet hole in the wall, as well as Griffin's two injuries, could prove that there was either a struggle, or the killer had bad aim.

RACHEL  
Yes, but we wouldn't know for sure until we find out who the murderer is. (looks up at Jekyll) And the involvement of the shower room...is that why Hyde is so upset over the whole affair?

JEKYLL  
(calmly)  
All correct. Hyde isn't the type to like not knowing things, and with Griffin meeting his murderer in a room without phonographs – Hyde's pretty upset. But I had enough sense to take over for him, and hold it for long enough. He'll come out for the execution. (smiles) And besides, I think we'll all find out the motive for the murder soon enough, right?

RACHEL  
Right...

ITO  
So Hyde is missing the motive for the murder. (grins a little) Interesting.

Jekyll shifts in his seat, clearly irritated.

ITO  
Shall we continue, then?

MAIJABI  
Right...so Griffin... (leaning on the stand) ...after being shot, Griffin made his way to the infirmary without being noticed by anyone.

SINNETT  
During the search through the infirmary, I found that the shelves containing the first aid materials have been searched. (holds up a rag) This, in fact, smells of alcohol.

LUCKETT  
From what we've proven so far, it seems likely that Griffin would try to help himself in his state, right?

ITO  
(shakes head)  
No, that doesn't seem likely.

LAVENDER  
Why not?

MAIJABI  
Griffin had just been shot in both the eye and the stomach, I would say he would have concerned himself with staunching the blood flow first. And not to mention the shock that he was likely suffering at the time.

ITO  
Having been shot in the eye would have impaired his vision. The stomach acids would also have made their way into his bloodstream, bringing him excruciating pain. In that state, I don't think Griffin would have been able to help himself.

ARCHER  
So does that mean someone else tried to help him?

SINNETT  
I guess so. And there are two possibilities for that: the killer or Tweedy and Rachel, since they were both the last to see him alive.

RACHEL  
But I didn't get to help Griffin. All he did was hand me a letter, and I could only watch him die. (looks down) I tried to ask him who killed him, but he wouldn't answer.

TWEEDY  
And all I did after I found him was answer his wish: he wanted me to bring him Rachel. And I saw Rachel not be able to save him.

LAVENDER  
Wait...who's to say that the killer and Tweedy aren't one and the same?

TWEEDY  
Wh-what?!

LAVENDER  
You could have been the one to shoot him – accidentally, probably - and then try to help him, before getting Rachel per his wishes.

TWEEDY  
Wha – that's ridiculous! Why would I shoot him? I couldn't have been able to do so! (to Rachel) Tell them, Rachel!

RACHEL  
I...

She looks at Tweedy, and then puts a hand to her chin.

RACHEL  
I do remember Mr. Tweedy saying something, after Hyde appeared to give us the Hyde File...

FLASHBACK. Hyde walks away from the doorway. Tweedy breathes heavily, and then falters.

TWEEDY  
I didn't...he didn't even tell me to save him...

END FLASHBACK. Rachel looks to the others.

RACHEL  
Mr. Tweedy was in an emotional state at the time, I don't think he would have lied about something like that while in such a condition.

ARCHER  
As much as I hate to say it, though, that doesn't eliminate the possibility of Tweedy being the murderer.

TWEEDY  
W-wait! Surely there's more evidence that I didn't do it! All I did was find Rachel for Griffin after he asked for her!

ITO  
Wait a minute, everyone. We shouldn't point fingers when we don't have any conclusive evidence. And I believe we are missing a very important piece of evidence, aren't we?

RACHEL  
Of course...the murder weapon.

LAVENDER  
But it's obvious that Griffin was killed by a gun, right?

ITO  
Of course. But we still haven't figured out whose gun it was.

TWEEDY  
(still a bit shaken)  
W-well, Archer found the gun. He can tell you himself.

ARCHER  
Not that it gives us any more leads than before...

He takes the gun out from his pocket, and shows them the handle.

ARCHER  
This is Griffin's gun – it's got only three rounds in it, which is consistent with the rounds used in the murder.

LAVENDER  
Why would someone try to kill a man with his own gun?

ARCHER  
That is beyond me, honestly.

MAIJABI  
Well, whatever the reason was, it means that Griffin's room was accessible to the murderer.

ARCHER  
Well, yeah. That must mean that the killer must have gotten into Griffin's room before he was shot.

RACHEL  
No – that's wrong!

Archer starts. The other Lodgers look at her, as she pulls out Griffin's room key.

RACHEL  
The key wasn't in the drawer for the dead when I first checked. But when I checked again, there it was among them. And yet, something about it bothers me, besides the disappearing act it seems to have made.

TWEEDY  
Which is?

RACHEL  
(shows the label to them)  
The label has blood on it. That must mean that Griffin had his room key on him the whole time, and the killer took it from him after he was shot.

Ito is silent for a time, placing her hand on her chin, and then looks up.

ITO  
Looking back on it, returning the key wasn't the only mistake the murderer made.

RACHEL  
Huh...?

ITO  
That's correct. The mistake the murderer made – was that he switched out the murder weapon!

LAVENDER  
So the murder weapon Archer found was a decoy?

ARCHER  
Well, I guess that is likely. The murderer would have hidden the bullets and the real murder weapon somewhere I couldn't find.

RACHEL  
Wait...tell me, Archer, where did you find Griffin's gun?

ARCHER  
On the floor. Why?

RACHEL  
That seems a little convenient, don't you think? You were to do a thorough search of the guns of the living and the dead, so you should have taken the keys of the men from the drawer. But you found it on the floor without having to check the other rooms.

ARCHER  
It was just a coincidence.

ITO  
There are no coincidences.

RACHEL  
And the reappearance of the key – it only happened after I left you alone with the drawer! And to find the gun so quickly...there's only one person who this whole murder could point to!

LUCKETT  
Who is it?

RACHEL  
My answer is...you!

She points a finger at the killer.

RACHEL  
Mr. Archer, correct?

Archer looks at her, his eyes widening. The b.g. music in the background begins to build up in tempo.

ARCHER  
Me?

RACHEL  
It all makes sense. How you were so eager to join the investigation, how easy it was for you to get to Griffin's gun – you had his room keys. It was in your plan all along to tamper with the evidence.

ARCHER  
My plan?

RACHEL  
Not to mention, why is your coat all buttoned up like that? You've never had it buttoned up all the way like that before – perhaps you're hiding bloodstains on your clothes?

ARCHER  
Bloodstains on my clothes? Is that so?

The music gets louder – but after a few seconds the record screeches to a halt.

ARCHER  
Precisely.

RACHEL  
Huh?

ARCHER  
I should have known I was going to keep the murder weapon to myself instead of switching it – as well as keeping the key.

As Archer speaks, he unbuttons his coat, and then opens it to show a few blood splatters on his waistcoat.

RACHEL  
So...it was you?

ARCHER  
Yes.

Rachel's brow creases.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
He sounds more callous than normal...

JEKYLL  
(clapping hands together)  
Well, is that the end of it?

ARCHER  
It would seem so.

JEKYLL  
Well then, let's get to voting. Use the switches provided on your stands to vote.

We quickly fade to a sign illuminated by a spotlight. It reads “WHO IS PROVEN GUILTY?” A drum rolls in the background as the camera pans down to a stage with curtains still over the stage. Then after a few seconds, the drum stops beating, and the curtains open. Trumpets blare as the name “ARCHER” flashes on another sign on the stage. The curtains cover the stage again, and then are drawn once again to cut back to normal time.

In normal time, Ito looks at Archer.

ITO  
Why did you do it?

ARCHER  
If the first aid materials were any indication, it was an accidental murder. (sighs) Tweedy had met with Griffin before I did. And for some reason, Griffin decided to meet me after that.

TWEEDY  
Yeah, he was going on about something real confusing.

ARCHER  
He decided to tell me about that, but...he was already losing his mind over it. And when he found out I had brought a gun-

LAVENDER  
You brought a gun to a meeting with him?

ARCHER  
He practically tried to kill me once! Plus, everyone in this Society knows that when you end up alone with someone, you die!

RACHEL  
That's not true.

ARCHER  
You sure you aren't affected by Griffin nearly having your face melted off?

RACHEL  
Well, but – Tweedy was there.

JEKYLL  
(a little annoyed)  
Are we moving on?

ARCHER  
Right – sorry. He found out I had a gun, and he sort of...snapped.

FLASHBACK. Griffin and Archer are standing in front of each other in the men's showers. They appear to have finished part of their conversation.

ARCHER  
Well...why'd you want to talk to me about all this?

GRIFFIN  
I don't know. I just...I know you're the kind of person who would get that...I need to get it out before I forget again...no, I'm not going to forget.

He walks towards Archer, who takes a step back, but Griffin is already close to Archer, and he holds Archer's shoulders.

GRIFFIN  
I'm never going to forget how I feel for you again.

Archer's eyes widen, and he pulls something out of his coat – a gun with the initials “C.A.” on it – and points the gun at Griffin. Griffin is stunned, and Archer takes a few more steps back.

Griffin's eyes fall on Archer's gun, and his shocked look slowly melts into one of hurt rage.

GRIFFIN  
(low voice)  
You brought a gun with you?

ARCHER  
(shouting)  
Yes? (swallows) God, what the hell were you trying to pull?! Were you fucking trying to kiss me?!

GRIFFIN  
You don't have to pull a gun on me for that!

ARCHER  
I have every right! You've been acting bloody strange all day and what the hell is all this about?! I wouldn't trust you with anything like that!

GRIFFIN  
I can't believe it. (turning around) I can't believe it. You say you take Rachel's side, and yet you're just as ready to kill as the others!

ARCHER  
That's not what this means!

GRIFFIN  
(turning back around)  
That's exactly what this means! And you're all ready to kill me! Well – you've got another thing coming!

Griffin charges towards Archer, a dangerous yet panicked look in his eye.

GRIFFIN  
Give me that!

ARCHER  
Fuck – shit!

Archer aims the gun at Griffin, but Griffin has already gotten too close and grabs Archer's wrist. The gun fires, and the bullet lands in the wall.

For a moment, Archer and Griffin grapple with the gun, before Archer's finger falls on the trigger again – and the gun goes off again, the bullet ricocheting off the metal of the shower head and striking Griffin's head, shattering his glasses in the process. The camera doesn't show us Griffin's eye, but it does show blood flowing down his cheek.

ARCHER  
Oh God! Griffin – I-

Griffin growls once more, enraged with pain and fear, and pushes Archer against the wall. Archer hits his head, and he gasps, while Griffin tries to wrench the gun from his hands. Griffin almost has the gun – but at the last second Archer gives a cry and pulls the trigger.

After the last gunshot rings through the air, Griffin and Archer are frozen, before Archer looks down. Blood begins to soak through Griffin's shirt, and Griffin sinks down to the floor.

ARCHER  
(V.O.)  
That was that. I had shot him. There was nothing I could do.

END FLASHBACK. Archer is looking down at the floor, his expression almost blank.

ARCHER  
I helped him to the infirmary, since it wasn't so far, but as I tried to treat him Griffin said it was useless. Without a doctor he wasn't going to make it – no, he didn't want to make it. He wanted to die. And then he told me to leave. I couldn't refuse him, in the end.

He weakly laughs.

ARCHER  
I suppose it was my fault in another way, because I doubted him. But we were all bound to doubt each other one way or another.

He then looks at Rachel.

ARCHER  
Except for Rachel. She's always so trusting. (beat) And that was why...I found it easy to lie to her.

RACHEL  
Wh-what?

ARCHER  
(to Rachel)  
Part of my plan relied on you eating up my lies about the murder weapon. I knew that because you trusted me, you wouldn't question it, at least not right away. I felt bad about it, of course. Even if it did buy me some time.

Then Archer stands upright.

ARCHER  
But it wasn't enough, in the end. I guess a part of me wanted to live...but another part wanted you to solve the mystery. And in that aspect, you did wonderfully.

JEKYLL  
That can't be it, can it?

ARCHER  
(looking at Jekyll)  
Hm?

When Archer looks at Jekyll, so does the camera – Jekyll is frowning, but it seems like he's trying not to give off more displeasure than he already is.

JEKYLL  
That can't be all to your testimony. Why did Griffin pull you aside? What kind of nonsense did he spout before he died?

Archer regards Jekyll for a moment, before he laughs in Jekyll's face.

ARCHER  
(grinning)  
Honestly, I don't know. But I'm not going to shame him in front of the others, if that's what you want. That was his decision to make, and I can respect him for it.

He walks over to Rachel, pulling off his goggles as he does so, and then hands them to Rachel. Rachel takes them, a little confused.

ARCHER  
(to Jekyll, still looking at Rachel)  
Even if in the end, Griffin fell into despair like the others did.

Then he turns towards Jekyll, yet directs his words to the others.

ARCHER  
I hope you all don't give up. (beat) Who knows, maybe we'll all meet again, in another life.

JEKYLL  
(sickened)  
That's...nice. If that's how you want to end things, then so be it. I'm not going to stand in your way. (clears throat) Now then, I've prepared a very special execution for our resident botanical clockwork engineer!

He picks up his gavel as the button rises up from the floor.

JEKYLL  
(raises gavel)  
Now, Archer has been found guilty! The punishment will now commence!

He strikes the button, and the screen turns black.

SCENE 02

ARCHER'S EXECUTION

FADE IN. Archer stands atop a trapdoor, his hands behind his back. Beside him, Hyde is standing beside a lever. The two of them exchange a look for all of two seconds, before Hyde waves cheekily and pulls the lever. The trapdoor beneath Archer opens, causing him to fall down into the space below.

He falls down onto the floor, and pushes himself up, obviously in pain. He looks down at his arm – it is broken. Archer squints, just as the sound of something ticking makes itself known all around him, and he looks to his right – what he assumed was a wall beside him is actually a reverse clock face, overgrown with vines, about to strike three.

The title card for this execution is “THE HOUR OF DEATH”.

Just as Archer finally manages to stand up, a bell to his right rings as the clock strikes three – three solid rings, and Archer staggers back, covering his ears. When the rings are gone, all that is left is the high-pitched whine from deafening noises. Archer removes his hand from his left ear – it is bleeding.

This high pitched whine continues as he stumbles, and falls on a gear, which is turning. In this way his coat gets caught in between this gear and another one, but in his pain he doesn't notice until it begins to pull him closer and closer. His eyes widen when he realizes he is being pulled in, and he struggles against the gears for a while, before pulling his arms out of his coat and running out while the coat disappears behind the gears.

Archer then tries to run towards the other side of the chamber – towards a door – but then above Hyde pulls another lever, and in the chamber a pendulum comes out of nowhere and swings at Archer, striking him in the gut and pushing him back towards some other gears.

This time, the gears catch his scarf, where it came loose in the struggle with his coat, and the ticking noise intensifies as Archer is pulled towards the gears by the scarf. He tries to undo the scarf, but the knot only tightens, and he tries to gasp for air as his face turns blue.

His eyes shoot open for a bit, and his mouth opens for a bit, his hands grabbing at the scarf as it grows tighter and tighter. But soon, Archer realizes that struggling is futile, and his arms fall to his side, while he closes his eyes.

It is only two more turns of the gears before a nasty snapping sound overtakes the ticking, and Archer struggles for breath for a few seconds, before his head lolls over, his half-open eyes blank. The camera zooms out on his body as we FADE OUT.

SCENE 03

INT. LIFT – DAY.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
It's over...

Rachel and the other Lodgers are now on the lift going up towards the floor above the Trial Room. They are all silent as the lift whirrs around them, and Rachel in particular is hanging her head.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Archer...I can't believe he took advantage of my trust. And all this time, everyone else did...

The look in her eyes turns cold, even as she doesn't move a muscle.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Maybe Griffin was right. Maybe we're all bound to destroy each other. (beat) Maybe I can't trust anyone here.

Ito looks at Rachel, and then moves a little closer.

ITO  
(quietly)  
Are you alright?

RACHEL  
I'm fine. (looking up) Why do you ask?

ITO  
You seemed like you were feeling down.

RACHEL  
Well...it's really nothing. You shouldn't be so concerned about me.

ITO  
But we've all said the same thing to you, and you continued to be concerned for us. Someone ought to be concerned for you for a change.

Rachel looks back down.

RACHEL  
You really shouldn't be so concerned. I'm fine.

Ito stares at Rachel for a little while, before she moves back into her position. The lift comes to a stop – but Rachel's cold eyes remain.

SCENE 04

INT. RACHEL'S ROOM – NIGHT.

Rachel is lying on her bed in her room, her hair loose. She absently takes two things out of her pocket – the bloodstained letter from Griffin, and Archer's goggles. She looks at Griffin's letter first.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Should I even read this...? What's the point? We're all going to die here.

She places Archer's goggles down anyway, and then opens the envelope before pulling out the paper inside. The writing inside is in Hyde's handwriting, and she reads the contents in Hyde's voice.

HYDE  
(V.O., from the letter)  
“Jack Griffin, you are the only son of your father and your mother. Even when your mother died, even when you and your father didn't get on quite well – when did you ever, in fact – your father still believed in you and let you pursue your dreams of becoming the disapparative biochemist that you are today.  
“But I'm not here to talk about your father. I'm here to talk about a friend you made along the way, who perhaps believed in you more than your father did.”

Rachel's brows crease, and she pulls out the pictures from the envelope – one is of a dark-haired woman sitting on a chair. Another one is of the same woman, sitting in a hospital bed.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
So this was Griffin's reason to make it out alive...he had a friend outside, who he cared deeply about.

She presses her lips together.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
But if he had a friend outside, being the kind of person that he is, he wouldn't have cared about the rest of us as long as he got back to her...so why?

Rachel places the letter back in the envelope, and puts it down next to her. She sighs, and then her hand falls on Archer's goggles. She picks it, up and then looks at it, before she grips it tightly, her hand shaking.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
You said you felt bad about lying to me...then why did you lie?!

She sits up, and moves the hand holding the goggles back.

RACHEL  
You bastard!

With a heave, she throws the goggles at the door, and the glass shatters upon hitting the doorknob. Rachel pants as the goggles hit the floor, and then she glares at it for what it's worth.

RACHEL  
Hopeless...

She grips the bedsheets tightly, but then releases them when she sees something white peeking out from the glass shards.

Rachel walks over to the broken goggles, and then picks up the white material – it is a paper that has been folded into quite a small size.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What...? How did he even...?

She chooses to ignore that for the meantime, and instead unfolds it slowly. When the paper is finally unfolded totally, she reads the writing on it. We hear it in Archer's voice.

ARCHER  
(V.O., from the letter)  
“Rachel,  
“If you're reading this, then I've been a colossal jerk. I must have lied to you by now, and you must still have seen through it and convicted me at the Trial. I'm really sorry about that. I can't take back what I did.  
“If you're still finding it hard to believe, yes, I killed Griffin. I killed him and I regret every second of it. He didn't deserve to die.  
“I'm just saying here all the things I won't be able to say in the Trial. I hope you don't just crumple this up and throw it away, because Griffin had something important to say and I want to say it here.  
“You see...Griffin had a revelation. One that caused him to try to talk to me and therefore caused me to kill him. One that drove him to the edge. One that made him apologize to you.  
“I don't know how, I don't know why he found this out.  
“But he said that we were all friends, before we ever came to this Society of death and despair. We all knew each other, and we all loved each other...before what he calls the Disaster.  
“Find the rest of the note in my room for details.”  
“C. Archer”

Rachel stares at the note for a little while, dumbfounded.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What? What is this? We were...friends?

She pauses, before shaking her head.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
But that can't be. I remember getting here...and I don't remember meeting the other Lodgers at all.

Her jaw clenches.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Is this another one of his lies?

She blinks, and then stands up.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I have to go out and find out if there is a note or not.

SCENE 05

INT. MAIN HALL – NIGHT.

Rachel peeks out from behind a display, and then sneaks about to the display that holds the drawer. Quietly, she opens the drawer, and searches about in its contents.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
Come on, come on...

Finally, she pulls out a key with the label “ARCHER” on it. She sighs in relief, and then holds it tight.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Now, I ought to figure out where this leads me before Jekyll or Hyde find me.

She takes one step, but then a shadow moves past her.

RACHEL  
Wha?

The person moves down the hall, to the door leading to the basement. It opens, and Rachel looks surprised, before the person moves into the door. But Rachel catches a glimpse of red hair.

RACHEL  
...Sinnett?

She looks down at the key in her hand, before shoving it into her pocket and following Sinnett.

Upon reaching the door to the basement, she takes a peek inside, to see a dimly lit flight of stairs leading down to a landing, to which Sinnett is walking, candle in hand. And on the landing is none other than-

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Hyde?!

Hyde stands there impatiently waiting for Sinnett, and then puts his hands on his hips as Sinnett arrives. Rachel can only watch in shock.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What...what's going on here?

END SCENE.

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS: ~~8~~ 7**

**RACHEL PIDGLEY**

**BAXTER TWEEDY**

~~**ELEANORA CANTILUPE** ~~

~~**NICHOLAS D. BRYSON** ~~

**LILY LAVENDER**

~~**JACK GRIFFIN** ~~

~~**WALTER PENNEBRYGG** ~~

**~~SOPHIA FLOWERS~~ **

~~**CHRISTOPHER ARCHER** ~~

~~**GEORGE BIRD** ~~

**JAMES MAIJABI**

~~**RANJIT HELSBY** ~~

~~**MARTIN MOSLEY** ~~

~~**ANDREW DODDLE** ~~

**JONATHAN LUCKETT**

**ANTHONY SINNETT**

~~**JASPER KAYLOCK** ~~

**VIRGINIA ITO**

~~**ROBERT LANYON** ~~

 


	19. Chapter 18: A Break In Our Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel receives only more revelations that are quite confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm wondering if anyone is happy with the way I'm writing Rachel. She doesn't seem to be a very liked character in this AU, what with people sticking around more for Jekyll, Hyde, and some of the other Lodgers. Well, if you didn't dislike the way I wrote Rachel then, you probably won't like the way I write her now.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Here's an update in time for the actual TGS update!

CHAPTER 18

“A BREAK IN OUR FRIENDSHIP”

SCENE 01

INT. BASEMENT – NIGHT.

We start where the last chapter left off, with Rachel looking into the basement, where at the bottom of the stairs Hyde and Sinnett are standing face to face. The candlelight illuminates their faces, with Hyde looking impatient and Sinnett looking tense.

HYDE  
I don't get it, Anthony. Why would you want to meet me at this hour? Don't you realize I have things to do?

SINNETT  
I didn't want to meet with you as well. But I've made a decision.

From her spot at the door, Rachel watches with interest.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
A decision? But...why is Mr. Sinnett talking with Hyde?

SINNETT  
I know now, Hyde. I won't give in to you anymore...I'll stop being your tool!

Rachel's eyes widen.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Tool?

On the landing, Hyde rests his chin in his hand, frowning deeply.

HYDE  
Is that so? What a noble decision to make. Is it because of the so-called friends you've made? Or just because you don't have the guts to have blood on your hands?

Sinnett clenches his hands into fists, but he doesn't back down. In fact, his eyes light up with a fire.

SINNETT  
Unlike what you think, I refuse to give in to you!

HYDE  
Oh? But you ought to. (beat, smiles) Don't you remember, Anthony? What will happen to poor little Amelia? I still have her hostage.

At the sound of that, Sinnett looks even angrier.

SINNETT  
You're a monster...

HYDE  
You and your friends are the ones doing the killing, I'd say you're the monsters here!

Hyde cackles, as Sinnett looks down at his feet.

SINNETT  
But...I can't let this go on! I have to stop you!

HYDE  
If you're certain you can, then go ahead and try! (extends hands) Why don't you try and kill me? That's how the place works, after all!

SINNETT  
(low voice)  
You think I won't?

At this point, Rachel backs up from the door, and closes it before anyone can notice that she's there.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What...? Sinnett was the spy the whole time? And we never...?

She looks down at her pocket, where Archer's room key is, and sighs.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Tomorrow.

SCENE 02

INT. FOURTH FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

The Lodgers walk up the stairs to the newly-opened fourth floor. Ito looks at the bars separating one half of the fourth floor from them, while Luckett looks at the stairs.

LUCKETT  
There aren't any stairs going up.

ITO  
This must be the last floor, then.

Rachel looks over the railing, down to the main hall below. She stares down at the hot air balloons and flying contraptions, and then sighs.

LAVENDER  
(as she walks up to Rachel)  
Wow, imagine what it'd look like if there weren't steel plates on the windows above us. I bet the view would be spectacular. (looks at Rachel) Hey, Rachel, what're you looking at?

RACHEL  
Huh? (turning to Lavender) Oh, nothing.

LAVENDER  
Are you thinking of flying?

RACHEL  
(tilting her head)  
Flying?

LAVENDER  
All these flying contraptions hanging from the ceiling...they make me think of just flying right out of this Society, at least.

RACHEL  
Yeah...

LAVENDER  
And look over there!

She points at the leviathan skeleton hanging from the ceiling, its eyes and insides glowing purple.

LAVENDER  
If I could awaken that thing, we would be able to be free in no time! (nervously laughs) Problem is, that could cause the end of the world! (grows quiet) Not to mention...I'd need Mrs. Cantilupe's help.

Lavender looks down, and holds her arm. Rachel looks at her sadly.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I should be telling her that we'd all be getting out of here. But...what's the use?

In front of her, Lavender sighs, and then shakes her head.

LAVENDER  
But enough of that. Let's get to searching around the fourth floor! We'll be able to see what we can do from there!

Rachel can only nod half-heartedly as she watches Lavender walk away, and then her hand falls on her pocket. She feels something there inside – it is Archer's room key.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I have to investigate the fourth floor first, with everyone else...I can uncover that mystery later.

Her brow then creases.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I just hope Hyde hasn't gotten to it first.

Tweedy and Luckett walk past Rachel, conversing about something, and Rachel looks up at them.

TWEEDY  
(to Luckett)  
So, Sinnett isn't joining us?

LUCKETT  
(shaking his head)  
Sinnett said he had something to take care of. But he said he would meet me in the pyrology lab, sort of. On the third floor.

TWEEDY  
(nodding)  
Ah. He's a pyrologist, isn't he?

LUCKETT  
That's correct.

TWEEDY  
Well, I'd wager that sounds suspicious! Doing something alone? That is quite strange, don't you think?

LUCKETT  
Strange? That doesn't befit Sinnett at all.

TWEEDY  
Am I wrong, though?

LUCKETT  
Well...he's my friend. I wouldn't think any ill of him.

Rachel looks concerned upon hearing that.

LUCKETT  
But why are you being suspicious?

TWEEDY  
(shrugs)  
I don't know. But I'd thank him if he managed to melt a few locks for us. Aren't there a few rooms that are locked?

HYDE  
(O.S.)  
Yes, and isn't your head full of shit?

Tweedy turns around, and sees Hyde frowning and crossing his arms.

TWEEDY  
Oh! You-you didn't hear that, did you?

HYDE  
I hear everything, you dolt. And just so we're clear, check your handbooks. I added a new rule while you all were asleep in case something like this happened!

RACHEL  
What?

Rachel reaches into her pocket, and takes out her handbook. She notices that there has been a new rule added on, which reads, “Tampering with locked doors in any way is prohibited.”

HYDE  
God, doesn't that just relieve me? Well, you lot have your investigation to get to, right? Better not keep you.

With that, Hyde cackles, and then turns around towards the stairs, making a less-than-dramatic exit as he walks down the stairs. The Lodgers stare after him.

TWEEDY  
Well, that just about killed my mood for the entire day.

LUCKETT  
Don't worry about it! We'll find a way to lift things up!

TWEEDY  
(sourly)  
Hopefully.

Rachel stares at Luckett and Tweedy as they walk away, and then she looks at Ito, who is helping Maijabi walk towards one of the rooms.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What if we don't find anything here? Nothing to help us get out...

She looks away, and then walks quickly away towards the end of the hall.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I'm...I'm lost.

SCENE 03

INT. PYROLOGY LAB – DAY.

We then move to the pyrology lab, where Sinnett is busy using one of the siphons on the table to examine a glowing material he is taking from a piece of wood.

SINNETT  
(to himself)  
Come on...

He straightens up, and then stretches his back, rubbing at the sore spots.

SINNETT  
I just need a little more time...

He bends back down, to see that there is a good amount of the glowing material – phlogiston – in the container.

SINNETT  
Is that enough?

Sinnett then swallows, and then looks to the side – where a giant flamethrower sits on the long table. He stares at it for a while, before shaking his head.

SINNETT  
I have to be as inconspicuous as possible.

He then continues to watch the siphon, clasping his hands together.

SINNETT  
More time...I need more time...

SCENE 04

INT. DINING HALL – DAY.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
In the end, we still couldn't find anything but more laboratories and an observatory.

Rachel stands at the doorway of the kitchen, while the other Lodgers talk to Sinnett about what they found.

SINNETT  
(to the other Lodgers)  
There's an observatory on the fourth floor?

TWEEDY  
Yeah! But even the telescope was sealed off, so we couldn't see what was going on even in the stars.

LAVENDER  
That does seem a little odd, for the mastermind to not want us to see what was even in outer space.

MAIJABI  
Unless...unless the telescope can also show us what's going on outside...if we can adjust it.

The other Lodgers notice how Maijabi had been stuttering, and now look concerned. Maijabi notices their eyes on him, but is unable to say anything about it before he begins to cough a little.

TWEEDY  
Hey, take it easy, Doctor.

MAIJABI  
I am...but there's so much negative- (coughs) -energy in the air...

He coughs some more, and Tweedy stands up to lean him back in his seat.

TWEEDY  
Just you rest, okay? Rachel will make some nice lunch for us.

Rachel looks up at this statement, and sighs out of her nose, before reaching around and tightening her apron.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I should get to work.

She turns around, and walks over to the stove.

The next thing we know, a pot of soup is boiling over the stove, and Rachel is stirring the soup absently. She lifts up the ladle, and then exhales.

Ito walks into the kitchen in the b.g., and the camera focuses on her as she speaks.

ITO  
Mind if I join you?

Rachel looks at her, her expression blank.

RACHEL  
Sure...I guess.

Ito walks over, and then looks at the boiling pot.

ITO  
Chicken soup?

RACHEL  
I didn't feel in the mood for making anything special today, so...chicken soup.

Ito nods, and then sniffs the pot.

ITO  
This reminds me of my old home, somehow.

RACHEL  
Huh?

ITO  
Just the smell...it reminds me of the chicken broth my parents would make with noodles. It wasn't anything special, but...it was something I thought was special, back when I was younger.

RACHEL  
Oh.

ITO  
Maybe when we solve the mystery of this killing game, then I'll try it one more time.

RACHEL  
Miss Ito...

Rachel turns down the heat on the stove, and the soup comes to a simmer.

RACHEL  
...Do you really think that we're going to get out of here?

ITO  
Huh?

RACHEL  
People have fallen left and right, and Dr. Maijabi is getting worse...there's still no way out...

ITO  
Well, I've convinced myself that I would solve the mystery of this Society, and free myself from this building. That is my hope. Don't you have hope, Rachel?

RACHEL  
(hesitating)  
I...I don't know.

Ito looks down at the counter, her face unreadable.

ITO  
What happened? Is it because of what happened these past few days?

RACHEL  
I don't know.

ITO  
Rachel, you've never let Hyde or Griffin get to you with their speeches before. Honestly...I'm confused as to what happened. You seem different.

RACHEL  
I feel different.

Ito purses her lips.

ITO  
Is there something on your mind?

Rachel's hand goes down to her pocket.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Should I tell her?

FLASHBACK to the letter Rachel got from Archer, and then to Sinnett meeting with Hyde in the basement.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
If I tell her...what will happen?

END FLASHBACK. Rachel then glances around at the kitchen walls. There is a single phonograph on the wall to her right.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I can't let the letter get out, and...what will Miss Ito do when she finds out about Sinnett? What will Mr. Sinnett do when he finds out that I know? I want to keep everyone together...but it's the truth. What do I do?

She looks back at Ito.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
The situation is hopeless...

Rachel then opens her mouth.

RACHEL  
I'm sorry. I can't tell you.

ITO  
But I want to help you.

RACHEL  
(almost automatically)  
I don't need your help.

ITO  
...Ah.

Ito looks away, and crosses her arms.

ITO  
I see. At least you're not lying to me.

Then she turns away.

ITO  
But this only proves that you really don't trust me. Did you ever really trust anyone in this situation? Or was that the lie?

RACHEL  
(defensive)  
I believed in everyone! (looks down) I believed. But they all let me down.

ITO  
(pause, looking over her shoulder)  
People let other people down. That's human nature. (beat) I guess it was human nature for you to lose hope, too.

Then Ito walks towards the doorway to the kitchen.

ITO  
But I will solve the mystery of this Society. No matter what it takes.

With that, Ito exits the room. Rachel finally looks at the doorway once she leaves, her hand reaching up to turn off the stove.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Lose hope? Is that really...what I did?

She then frowns.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I guess so. But it doesn't matter anymore.

Rachel then looks into the pot.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I wish you luck, Miss Ito. I have my own mystery to solve.

SCENE 05

INT. ARCHER'S ROOM – NIGHT.

The room is dark within, before slowly a crack of light shows. The crack of light then widens to show us that it is the door opening, by Rachel's hand with the key in the lock. She removes the key, and then comes in before closing the door behind her.

Rachel turns the lights on in the room. It is just how she remembers it, from the investigation of Bird and Cantilupe's murder. She looks around, and then walks over to the drawers.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Where could this note be?

She looks inside the drawers, but finds nothing. She then takes a deep breath, before searching under the pillow and the covers of the bed.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Nothing...

Rachel looks under the alarm clock.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Nothing...

Her eyes scan the room, before her eyes fall on the washbasin on a small table in the room. She steps forward, and then looks under it – and finds a folded paper with “RACHEL” written on the front.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Yes!

She takes out the paper, and then folds it once more before stuffing it in her pocket. Then she makes for the doorway, and throws it open in a hurry-

JEKYLL  
Hello there, Rachel.

Rachel yelps, and grabs at her chest. Jekyll only looks down at her coldly.

RACHEL  
(frightened)  
D-D-Dr. Jekyll!

JEKYLL  
What were you doing in Archer's room, Rachel?

RACHEL  
I-I...

Jekyll's eyes flash green, and then he places a hand over his mouth, which is beginning to shift into a sly grin.

JEKYLL  
(teasingly, in Hyde's accent)  
Were you...sniffing the bedclothes, perhaps? (speaking faster) Were you fantasizing about a dead man? Were you there to think about kissing his disgustingly broken neck? (eyes grow wider) What was in that sick perverted mind of yours?

Rachel cannot answer – she is too stunned by the change of character that Jekyll is having. Jekyll begins to chuckle, but then grabs at his gut.

JEKYLL  
(struggling)  
Overwhelming...this feeling is too overwhelming...

RACHEL  
(still afraid)  
Wh...what? Dr. Jekyll? Hyde?

Jekyll laughs for a little while, his face darkening, before he groans through clenched teeth, and then pants.

JEKYLL  
(through staggering breaths)  
You don't know anything about it...! This feeling is making me unstable!

RACHEL  
(nervously)  
What is?

Jekyll finally manages to catch his breath, and then straightens back up, lowering his hand. His eyes are red again.

JEKYLL  
I am filled with rage, Rachel.

RACHEL  
Rage?

JEKYLL  
(pointing finger upwards)  
Something happened last night...that angered me. In fact, I'm so angry that neither I nor Hyde know what to do. And here you are, sneaking into rooms that aren't yours like a youth living with reckless abandon – it's like a punch in the gut. But that doesn't matter.

RACHEL  
What are you talking about?

Jekyll takes a few steps into the doorway, placing his hand on the door, and coming closer to Rachel.

JEKYLL  
(furiously)  
Etch this into the walls of your brain permanently, Rachel. When you wrong me, I will do the same to you.

He leans down, getting into Rachel's face.

JEKYLL  
An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth.

He glares at her for a little while, before he stands up straight once more, and then turns on his heel.

JEKYLL  
You would do well to remember.

RACHEL  
R-right...

But Jekyll leaves as she says this, and before she knows it he is out of earshot. From where she is standing, Rachel is shaking a little.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What the hell...was that?!

SCENE 06

INT. RACHEL'S ROOM – NIGHT.

Rachel is lying down in her bed once more, looking up at the folded paper in her hands.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What's in the rest of the note here...? Is it something I even want to see? Is it something...I should tell Miss Ito about? She does want to solve the mystery, and this might be a big clue...

She then frowns.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
But she's mad at me...

Rachel exhales, and then unfolds the paper, before reading it. We read it in Archer's voice.

ARCHER  
(V.O., from the letter)  
“I have to congratulate you for finding this, Rachel. If that is you, that is. If this is Jekyll, or Hyde, then you can go fuck yourself. They already know all of this anyway, probably. There's no way someone working for the mastermind wouldn't know about these events.  
“Griffin pulled me aside to tell me about how we were all friends before, and all about the Disaster that changed everything. I don't know everything about it – Griffin would have been better suited to tell you about it, and even he doesn't know all the details either. All that I can write here, before you find the body, is that the Disaster was an event that shook all of England; no, all of Europe.  
“The Disaster took place about a year ago. It changed the way the world thought about mad scientists. It was violent, maddening, and full of despair. And it was the reason our founders Jekyll and Lanyon shut down the Society, and locked all the mad scientists they could find inside.  
“And then that must have been when the mastermind, who had sneaked into the Society by then, took advantage of this situation, and began this killing game.  
“That's all I was able to find out. Hopefully you can figure this all out.”  
“C. Archer”

Rachel puts the letter down, her eyes wide with surprise.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What did I just read?

She then scans the letter again, but nothing changes as she looks at it.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
The Disaster happened a year ago? Then that means...the letter in the library was real?

Rachel blinks a couple of times, and reads the letter again.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What could this mean?

SCENE 07

INT. RACHEL'S ROOM – DAY.

The next day, we find Rachel asleep, the letter from Archer lying on her face. But she isn't asleep for long. The tinkling sound comes from the alarm clock, causing her to wake up.

RACHEL  
(bleary)  
Nngh...huh?

She sits up in bed, taking the letter from her face. Then she rubs her left eye, yawning, just as the phonograph above her clicks and begins to play a recording.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
All Lodgers, please come to the main hall at your earliest possible convenience. I've got a big announcement to make!

Rachel turns her head towards the phonograph, still a little sleepy.

RACHEL  
...Wha...?

INT. MAIN HALL – DAY.

Rachel comes into the main hall, meeting the other Lodgers there. She purses her lips. The others seem to be tense.

MAIJABI  
What did Hyde call us for this time...?

LAVENDER  
Probably to give us another motive to kill each other.

LUCKETT  
But hasn't it been a little too soon?

TWEEDY  
(shrugs)  
Yeah...but I guess I don't really care anymore.

LAVENDER  
You don't care? How could you not care? We're all stuck in here and forced to kill each other!

TWEEDY  
(exasperated)  
You think I don't know that? As a matter of fact, that's all we've been doing, and I'm sick of it! I just want everyone to stop killing – if it means just living here forever, then I'm up for it!

SINNETT  
You can't possibly mean that...

Rachel looks at Sinnett for a while, before Sinnett notices her. He looks at her.

SINNETT  
Rachel? What is it?

RACHEL  
Uh... (hesitantly) Could you spare some time to talk with me? There's something I need to discuss with you.

LAVENDER  
Wow, Rachel, so you're trying to find yourself a new friend after Ito got mad at you, huh?

RACHEL  
(looking at Lavender)  
Huh?

TWEEDY  
(to Rachel)  
Yeah, we saw it yesterday. The way Ito stormed out of the kitchen after she must have talked to you...you must have hit her pretty hard. (beat) Metaphorically.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
No way...did I really beat Miss Ito down? But all I was doing was telling her the truth.

She looks at Tweedy.

RACHEL  
(defensively)  
Well, I'm sorry if she took something that I said the wrong way. I'm just trying to survive every day here, that's all.

TWEEDY  
Yeah, that's what I meant! I'm glad you understand me, Rachel.

Maijabi frowns, however, and walks over to Rachel. Rachel can't help but notice how he is stooped over – and now notices that he is using a cane to walk.

MAIJABI  
There is something different about you, Rachel.

LUCKETT  
Yes, something's changed.

RACHEL  
(looking away)  
I'm only seeing our situation as we ought to.

LAVENDER  
Well – whatever. That doesn't mean you can just ignore Ito while you rub elbows with Sinnett.

RACHEL  
That's not what I'm doing.

ITO  
(cutting in, from far away)  
Don't talk about me like I can't hear you.

Everyone looks up to see Ito, standing by the stairs of the main hall. She gives all of them a dark look, and the lines under her eyes look pronounced.

ITO  
You obviously don't know what you're talking about. Just because Rachel starts acting strangely, we all should act strange...that's not what we're supposed to do. We should focus on why we're here and how to get out.

TWEEDY  
But investigating things here might get us into trouble! And I definitely don't want to end up like the twelve Lodgers that are now dead!

ITO  
If that's how you're all going to act, then so be it.

Sinnett looks at all of them, and then he turns to Rachel, before smiling apologetically.

SINNETT  
Can our talk wait until tomorrow? I'm already feeling drained, and I know Hyde's motives won't make me feel any better.

LUCKETT  
Sinnett, are you sick?

SINNETT  
Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. But I'm really sorry that I can't talk today...I would just like to rest for a while.

RACHEL  
Oh...I see.

Sinnett nods, and then pats her shoulder.

SINNETT  
I'll make sure to remember to talk to you.

Rachel nods, and then looks over Sinnett's shoulder at Ito. She looks even worse than before, her arms crossed and her shoulders hunched. Rachel is about to move towards Ito, when footsteps come down the stairs.

JEKYLL  
Oh, lovely. It's only seven in the morning and you lot are already lively. Though it would do well for us if our mad scientists were such, after all.

The Lodgers all look up at him, and Ito stands aside as he stops at the third step from the ground.

LAVENDER  
(tiredly)  
What motive are you going to give us this time? I bet it's pretty serious if you're Jekyll and not Hyde.

TWEEDY  
Though honestly, I don't know what the difference is anymore.

JEKYLL  
The difference between Hyde and I is that he is evil and I am not. It is as simple as that. But about the motive – I'm not giving you that. I'm simply going to let go of my anger towards you.

ITO  
Anger? We're all angry towards you, but I don't recall you ever being angry at us.

JEKYLL  
Oh, that's right. I only took it out on Rachel. (looks at Rachel, smiling serenely) You do remember, don't you? An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth?

Rachel frowns. Jekyll clasps his hands together.

JEKYLL  
Now, do you remember what Mr. Jack Griffin had to say about a spy being among you?

LUCKETT  
(uncomfortable)  
Well – what about it?

JEKYLL  
Today, I've gathered you all here to tell you about that spy. As it turns out... (sparkles appear) ...that spy is none other than Anthony Sinnett.

The Lodgers all look stunned, while Jekyll simply smiles down at them, the air still shimmering around him.

TWEEDY  
What – what did you just say?

JEKYLL  
(simply)  
That spy is none other than Anthony Sinnett.

LUCKETT  
I-I don't-! There's no way Sinnett is a spy! Right, Sinnett?

Luckett looks at Sinnett, but all that is written on Sinnett's face is dread.

LUCKETT  
...Sinnett...?

JEKYLL  
In fact, Sinnett will have to fulfill that promise that he made to me. Otherwise, someone very dear will suffer the consequences.

He laughs, and then shrugs.

JEKYLL  
Now, that is all. Do whatever you please with that information. Stab, shoot... (slowly) ...burn... (normal voice) ...kill or don't kill, I could care less.

Jekyll then finishes with a bow, his hand over his chest.

JEKYLL  
As long as I am able to purge the evil from you, then I have fulfilled my task.

He then sneers.

JEKYLL  
Goodbye.

A trapdoor opens beneath Jekyll, and he falls through, cape and all.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth...

Realization appears on Rachel's face.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Sinnett betrays Jekyll and Hyde, so they betray Sinnett.

The Lodgers all stare after him, before their attentions turn to Sinnett.

LUCKETT  
Sinnett? Is all that true?

TWEEDY  
Has Sinnett really been spying on us the whole time?

ITO  
(to Sinnett)  
If what Jekyll said is wrong, Sinnett, you can just tell us.

Sinnett is silent for a while, before he looks down, and squeezes his eyes shut.

SINNETT  
...I'm sorry I couldn't tell you...

The Lodgers all realize what this means. Sinnett begins to shed a few tears.

SINNETT  
(between sobs)  
I'm-I'm...I'm so sorry!

The main hall is filled with his cries, as the camera zooms out. Then the screen turns black.

SINNETT  
(V.O.)  
Yes. I was their spy.

END SCENE.

 


	20. Chapter 19: The Apple of Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinnett explains that he is a spy, which throws the Lodgers into further chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos isn't exactly the best word for it; there's just more infighting than you'd expect there to be.
> 
> A little side note that I wanted to mention: hormones were discovered in the 1900s. The rogue scientists of this AU (no, scratch that - all rogue scientists no matter what universe) are ahead of their times.

CHAPTER 19

“THE APPLE OF DISCORD”

SCENE 01

INT. MAIN HALL – DAY.

FADE IN. We pick up where the last chapter left off, with Sinnett standing in the middle of the Lodgers, his face streaked with tears.

SINNETT  
Yes. I was their spy.

The Lodgers stare at him as he continues to cry for a few seconds, before he finally pulls himself together and wipes away his tears with his sleeve.

SINNETT  
I'm sorry. I should have told you.

MAIJABI  
When did this happen?

SINNETT  
(sniffling)  
It was our first night here. I didn't know anyone, and I didn't know what to do, and then Hyde came to my room. He told me...he told me to keep quiet. Then he showed me that he had my little sister hostage, and told me that I had to be his spy, otherwise he would kill her.

Luckett puts a hand on Sinnett's shoulder. Rachel looks a little concerned, while Ito's face is unreadable.

ITO  
What did being their spy entail?

SINNETT  
I was to tell Hyde, and then also Jekyll, about what we did and where we went. I even had to tell them about what we discovered...

He bows his head.

SINNETT  
And if the killing ever slowed down for more than three days, I was to kill someone.

The Lodgers are all quiet for a few moments, before Luckett pipes up.

LUCKETT  
Well, now that Sinnett's gone against the mastermind, all's well, right?

MAIJABI  
I wouldn't say that for sure.

TWEEDY  
Sinnett, if you really have gone against the mastermind, then can you tell us who they are?

SINNETT  
(pause)  
...I'm sorry. I don't know who the mastermind is.

TWEEDY  
(irritated)  
Tch.

SINNETT  
No – all I know is what Hyde and Jekyll told me! I swear – I didn't even know about them being the same person until he showed all of us! I never even got to see the mastermind's face.

MAIJABI  
That's settled, then.

SINNETT  
What-what is?

TWEEDY  
You told Jekyll and Hyde everything! I bet you even told them about you-know-what!

LUCKETT  
(standing in front of Sinnett)  
Wait, don't blame Sinnett! He obviously had no choice in the matter.

TWEEDY  
Are you sure he even betrayed the mastermind? What if he's fooling us?

RACHEL  
No, I...I saw it.

LAVENDER  
Huh?

RACHEL  
The other night – I saw Sinnett sneak down into the basement to meet Hyde. He told Hyde that he was going to stand against him.

SINNETT  
(looking at Rachel)  
You...saw all that?

RACHEL  
Yeah. I know you aren't lying to us.

MAIJABI  
So...you think Sinnett is a friend whom we can trust without question...just because he changed his mind?

TWEEDY  
Especially after he told Jekyll and Hyde everything about us!

MAIJABI  
And even now, I have my doubts...Sinnett was still the mastermind's tool. And I find it hard to believe that he is worthy of our trust after this.

Sinnett looks away, bringing his hands to his chest, looking overwhelmed and slightly panicked. Luckett turns to the others.

LUCKETT  
Come on! Sinnett is obviously telling the truth! He doesn't know who the mastermind is! In fact, he only made such a decision because he didn't know all of us! But now that he has...you have to give him a chance!

SINNETT  
(looks at Luckett)  
Luckett... (shakes head) You don't have to defend me. I...I can stand on my own. And I'll take responsibility for this whole mess.

ITO  
Take responsibility? How?

SINNETT  
I'll... (gulps) I'll do my best to take down the mastermind.

He clenches his hands into fists.

SINNETT  
Even if it costs me my life – I'll challenge them. (beat) And I'm going to win, no matter what.

At the sound of this, Luckett looks troubled.

LUCKETT  
Costs you your life...? I can't allow that!

SINNETT  
(weakly laughing)  
Luckett...I thought about telling you about all this. About me being a spy...but I thought if I told you, you'd react like everyone else.

LUCKETT  
Everyone else is-!

SINNETT  
Right. (turns away) I'm really sorry. But I have to do something now. And Luckett...I hope you still have faith in me by the end of the day.

With that, Sinnett turns and leaves the main hall, walking up the stairs. He starts off walking, but then breaks into a run and hurries up to the second floor, before running up to the stairs leading to the third floor.

Rachel watches him leave, and behind her Tweedy lets a heavy sigh.

TWEEDY  
Are we really going to let him run off like that?

LAVENDER  
Well, what do you suggest we do?

TWEEDY  
Go after him, of course! Lord... (runs hands through hair) ...I am not living through another murder again. I definitely don't want to be a part of another death.

RACHEL  
Mr. Tweedy...

LUCKETT  
(to Tweedy)  
Sinnett won't murder anyone! I know him!

TWEEDY  
You don't know anything about him! We've only known each other for like, what, two weeks?

LUCKETT  
And even then, he was thinking of us when he stopped wanting to be the mastermind's spy! It's true that I don't understand a lot about him, but...I don't need to! I just have to be his friend if none of you will.

Luckett then turns around and storms out of the main hall, running after Sinnett. The other Lodgers all look among themselves, and then Ito lets out a heavy sigh.

ITO  
We all have to cool down for a moment.

MAIJABI  
Ito is right. We have to see things rationally, now that the killing game has begun anew with Jekyll's blessing. Now that there are so few of us, hope can only carry us so far...

Maijabi turns and hobbles away, towards his room. Ito turns and walks away as well, not giving anyone so much as a second glance. Tweedy and Lavender hesitate, before they both leave the main hall too. This leaves Rachel standing alone – and then she looks up at the stairs.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Will...we really live through another murder?

Almost automatically, she begins walking up the stairs. She stops in the middle of the stairs though, and then looks up at the stairs leading to the third floor.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I don't feel like following them...

She turns her head to the second lab, and then heads up the stairs with a little more energy before she goes towards the second lab.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
At this point, I can only talk to the ghosts. Pathetic, but...who else can I talk to?

She goes to the door, and opens it without a second thought.

SCENE 02

INT. LABORATORY #2 – NIGHT.

As night falls on the Society, we find Rachel, lying down and sleeping next to the mirror, curled up in herself. She shivers, but otherwise her position doesn't seem to bother her in the slightest. A crack of light comes into the room as the door creaks open, and Rachel opens her eyes.

At the door stands Maijabi, who looks upon her, leaning heavily on his cane.

MAIJABI  
Oh, so it was true...you were here the whole time.

RACHEL  
(bleary)  
Huh...what?

She sits up tiredly.

RACHEL  
I was here? (beat, having a realization) I skipped lunch and just stayed here the whole day?! (holds head) God, that's pathetic...

As she rubs her head more – it seems to hurt – Maijabi walks further into the room.

MAIJABI  
It's not pathetic. It seems like you just needed someone to talk to. Though I'm afraid having ghosts as your friends is a bad decision in the long run, for both you and the ghosts. (low whisper) Ghosts drain your energy, you see, and having friends in the living world will make it harder for the ghosts to leave. The last thing they need is more reasons to stay.

RACHEL  
Oh...that must be why I'm feeling so tired. And also what's happening to you...

MAIJABI  
Never you mind, I'll be fine.

RACHEL  
Wait...if I had skipped lunch, then why didn't you come get me?

MAIJABI  
We did go looking once you didn't show up for lunch. Ito was the one who found you here, and decided you shouldn't be bothered. So she made lunch instead.

RACHEL  
Ah...

Slowly, Rachel gets to her feet.

RACHEL  
I guess Miss Ito's still mad at me, huh?

MAIJABI  
Well, if you want to find out, you can ask her.

RACHEL  
And what if she doesn't want to talk?

MAIJABI  
Then nothing's lost.

Rachel nods, and then the two of them walk out of the laboratory and out into the hall. They walk down the stairs in silence for a moment, before Rachel looks at Maijabi.

RACHEL  
Dr. Maijabi...what do you think? About Mr. Sinnett?

MAIJABI  
About Mr. Sinnett? Well...I honestly have my doubts about trusting him. What if this is just a trick, and Sinnett is doing as the mastermind wants? Setting us on edge by letting us know who the spy is?

RACHEL  
...Oh.

MAIJABI  
(glancing at Rachel)  
But...after thinking it over, I'm not sure if I should doubt him either. He's a young man, with much to lose...who can blame him for acting in such a fashion? And I can tell, he at least cares for Luckett, if not for the rest of us.

Maijabi then weakly laughs as they reach the main hall.

MAIJABI  
Such are the pitiful ramblings of an old man...

Rachel looks as if she doesn't know what to say to that. Suddenly, a sound reaches her ears – it is the sound of yelling.

RACHEL  
Is that...coming from the dining hall?

MAIJABI  
We must check.

SCENE 03

INT. DINING HALL – NIGHT.

Rachel and Maijabi make their way to the dining hall as fast as they can – and find Tweedy and Luckett standing in front of the table, with Tweedy glaring at Luckett.

TWEEDY  
(to Luckett)  
Just shut up, alright! I don't want to hear your words about how Sinnett cares about us! Danger is danger, and if I can't trust anyone here, then so be it!

LUCKETT  
You have to trust Sinnett! He doesn't mean any harm! He just wants to help us! It doesn't matter if he was the spy – he's our friend!

TWEEDY  
Don't you understand? We're trapped in this hell with no way to get out! Friendship is the least of my concerns right now!

LUCKETT  
But what's going to become of us if we can't trust each other anymore?

TWEEDY  
I don't care! I only want to get out of here!

Rachel and Maijabi watch the back and forth, before Rachel moves over to Lavender, who is standing by.

RACHEL  
Miss Lavender, what happened?

LAVENDER  
I-I don't know; they just started fighting! I tried to stop them, but they just continued going at it!

MAIJABI  
And this is about Sinnett...

Rachel looks at Luckett and Tweedy, who are still at each other's throats.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Honestly, I'd intervene too, but if Miss Lavender couldn't stop them...

LUCKETT  
(to Tweedy)  
If that's how you're going to be, then say all those things to Sinnett's face! Tell him all these things instead of telling me!

TWEEDY  
Maybe I will tell the snitch!

LUCKETT  
Don't call him a snitch! You have to trust him, just like we all trusted each other before!

Without warning, Tweedy takes a few steps forward and grabs Luckett by the collar.

TWEEDY  
If you really think I can trust Sinnett and anyone else after what he's done...after everyone's murdered and been murdered...!

LAVENDER  
(almost desperately)  
Tweedy, put him down!

The air is tense as Tweedy holds Luckett's collar, as he pants for a while.

SINNETT  
(O.S.)  
What's going on?

Everyone looks up to see Sinnett standing in the doorway, and his eyes widen when he sees Tweedy holding Luckett.

SINNETT  
What are you doing...?

Seeing the look on Sinnett's face, Tweedy puts Luckett down, and immediately Sinnett rushes to Luckett's side.

SINNETT  
Luckett!

LUCKETT  
Sinnett – you...

SINNETT  
(to Tweedy, painfully)  
You...you were going to hurt him and not me?

TWEEDY  
(defensively)  
I-I wasn't going to hurt him-!

SINNETT  
(in more pain)  
You would hurt him but not me?! I deserve it at least!

Tweedy takes a step back. Sinnett clenches his hands into fists, and grits his teeth together.

SINNETT  
I can't allow this...I can't allow this anymore!

He starts to breathe heavily. Luckett is stunned at his friend's reaction. Meanwhile, Ito walks into the dining hall, and Lavender turns to her.

LAVENDER  
Miss Ito! You have to help us with the situation!

Before Ito can say anything though, Sinnett gets a hold of himself, and then looks down.

SINNETT  
I'm fine...I'm fine. I just...I need to sort things out.

He then turns away.

SINNETT  
I get it. You all probably want me dead, don't you?

LUCKETT  
Sinnett, that's not-

SINNETT  
It is what it is. Just give me more time... (voice breaking) I swear, I'll make it up to all of you. You don't want me around, anyway...but I have to finish the work.

He then leaves the dining hall as quickly as he can without running. Luckett stares after him, and then looks at the other Lodgers.

LUCKETT  
Why didn't you do anything to stop him?

TWEEDY  
I'm sorry, isn't that your job?

LUCKETT  
Why are you picking a fight with Sinnett and I?

ITO  
Why, indeed?

Ito crosses her arms, and looks at the others.

ITO  
Jekyll wasn't just “letting go of his anger”, as he said. He really was giving us a new motive – by revealing Sinnett as the spy, he's opened up suspicion and conflict among us – he threw an apple of discord among us, so to speak. (looks at Tweedy) Now, do you really want to fall into the trap that he's laid out for us?

TWEEDY  
(scratches back of his neck)  
Well...I'm sorry, I just...I don't want anyone to die anymore, and Sinnett might...

LUCKETT  
Sinnett won't do anything to hurt us! (sighs) I...how can I get all of you to believe in him again?

LAVENDER  
Well, I suppose if he went and stopped the mastermind like he promised, that would go a long way!

LUCKETT  
(turning around to Lavender)  
No, it won't!

He pauses, and then covers his mouth. Lavender looks just as shocked as he does. Slowly, Luckett lowers his hands from his mouth, and then clasps his hands together.

LUCKETT  
I didn't mean to say that...but would you really ask something so big of him? He could get killed! You remember what happened to Lanyon when he stood up to Hyde! You think they'll treat Sinnett any differently?

TWEEDY  
Well...maybe they still need him.

MAIJABI  
I don't think they would need him after Jekyll told us about him. After all...what else is there to know about us? They probably even know about the second laboratory now...

LAVENDER  
Well, what are we going to do?

MAIJABI  
I don't know. But either way, I've lost my appetite.

TWEEDY  
Yeah...me too.

Luckett looks at all of them, and then turns towards the doorway.

LUCKETT  
I'll go talk to Sinnett.

Everyone nods at each other, one by one, and they all leave the dining hall. Rachel spares Ito one last glance, but Ito seems to be thinking about something. Rachel looks down, and then leaves.

SCENE 04

INT. LAUNDRY ROOM – DAY.

The next day, Rachel is hanging up a few of her clothes in the laundry room, holding a few clothespins in her mouth. She takes one of them out to finish hanging up a nightgown, and then steps down from a small stool to move to the next empty spot on the clothesline.

She then reaches for the laundry basket when someone comes into the room. Rachel turns around, and sees that it's Ito. At the sight of her, Rachel drops the clothespins in her mouth.

RACHEL  
M-Miss Ito! I...

She hesitates, twiddling her fingers together.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What do I say to her? I should apologize, but...how? Where do I even start?

Slowly, Rachel looks back up at Ito, and opens her mouth.

RACHEL  
Are you...still mad at me? (beat, V.O.) God, that's so stupid!

Ito looks Rachel over, and then steps further into the room. She is silent for a few seconds, before stopping right in front of Rachel.

ITO  
It's fine.

RACHEL  
What?

ITO  
The things that we were discussing earlier...they don't matter anymore.

RACHEL  
(twiddles fingers together again)  
But...was it because I couldn't tell you how I felt? Or about me knowing about Sinnett?

ITO  
You went through experiences that no one should ever have. If you don't trust me anymore, then you don't trust me. It's over and done with.

RACHEL  
It's not that I don't trust you...

Rachel presses her lips together, before continuing.

RACHEL  
...It's just that I'm tired of believing and being let down all the time.

ITO  
Well, I'm not tired of believing. But I'm not saying you should still believe at the moment. You're tired of it, aren't you? Then let yourself rest.

RACHEL  
Oh. Oh, alright.

ITO  
Besides...

Ito looks away, a faint tinge of red on her cheeks.

ITO  
I may have overreacted. I took your hope for granted, I shouldn't have been so upset.

RACHEL  
No, that's fine! I guess...I did too, in a way.

Ito glances back at Rachel, and she finally gives Rachel a slight smile. Rachel smiles back, a little nervously, blushing as well.

ITO  
So...that doesn't matter anymore. Besides, the real reason why I went to the kitchen that day – I wanted to talk with you about something else.

RACHEL  
Something else?

Ito nods, and then crouches down, before she takes a familiar container out of her pocket, and shows it to Rachel.

ITO  
(whispering)  
Do you know what this is?

RACHEL  
(also whispering)  
That's...the bottle you were asking Griffin about, right?

ITO  
(nodding, keeping her voice low)  
Correct. “C18H24O2”...Griffin told me it was the chemical formula for a hormone. Specifically, a hormone that develops the female characteristics in a woman.

RACHEL  
Really?

ITO  
It was a recent discovery, but I knew a biochemist would have had to know of it. There was a whole set of these bottles sitting in the chemistry lab, alongside a syringe. I just know this had something to do with what I asked Jekyll and Hyde about when it came to my body.

RACHEL  
Develops female characteristics in a woman...but aren't you a woman?

ITO  
(looks away)  
There's much I have to tell you about myself.

RACHEL  
Oh...

ITO  
But enough of that. This may lead us to another clue that can help us figure out what to do from here. Especially now that everyone is in a bind on what to do about Sinnett...more clues about our condition could help a lot.

Rachel stares at Ito for a moment, before swallowing, and then opening her mouth once more.

RACHEL  
There's something I have to tell you – about something I found after Archer's execution.

ITO  
Huh?

RACHEL  
Well, I can't tell you everything here, but Archer left us-!

LUCKETT  
(O.S., interrupting)  
Rachel! Ito!

The two women look up at the doorway to see Luckett standing there. He is quite pale, and out of breath. Ito stands up.

ITO  
What's the matter?

LUCKETT  
(begging)  
It's-it's the physics lab! You have to hurry! Please!

RACHEL  
(standing up)  
Right! Let's go!

Rachel, Ito, and Luckett hurry out of the laundry room.

SCENE 05

INT. THIRD FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Luckett leads the group to the door of the physics lab, which is closed. Luckett grabs a hold of the doorknob, and then tries to turn it. It is locked.

LUCKETT  
(to himself)  
Still locked...!

RACHEL  
Mr. Luckett, what happened?

LUCKETT  
(looking back at them, panicking)  
I was walking by, and-and I saw Sinnett walk inside the physics lab – I approached him, but he closed and locked the door. I tried knocking, and calling his name – b-but...!

ITO  
We have to get in there somehow.

LUCKETT  
But if we break down a locked door, then Jekyll and Hyde will...!

RACHEL  
Wait! The secret passageways!

LUCKETT & ITO  
(looking at Rachel)  
Huh?

RACHEL  
I found a map of the secret passageways within the Society – it's how Hyde gets in and out of the rooms without us knowing. One of them has to lead to the physics lab!

Rachel waves the two of them over, and Luckett and Ito follow Rachel to the eldritch culture lab. Down the hall Rachel runs until she reaches the lab, and then she hurries inside it, straight to the table where the map is.

Luckett and Ito catch up just as Rachel has her finger on the map, and is now pointing out a route to the physics lab.

RACHEL  
There's a route from this room to the physics lab! (points at a cabinet) Through there!

Ito rushes over to the cabinet, and opens it, before putting a hand to the back of the cabinet. It swings open, and Ito goes inside without a word, Rachel and Luckett following closely behind her.

They move as quickly as they can, before exiting out of a smaller opening – a smaller cabinet below a counter in the physics lab. Ito is the first one out, but Rachel squeezes out next, and sees Sinnett sitting down on a chair at one of the tables, his head bowed. Ito sniffs the air, a little suspiciously.

RACHEL  
Mr. Sinnett!

She runs over to Sinnett as fast as she can, and then places a hand on his shoulder – but then pulls it back a second later.

ITO  
(coming over)  
What is it?

RACHEL  
He's-he's burning up.

LUCKETT  
(also coming over)  
Burning up...? Move aside!

Luckett goes over to Sinnett, and tilts his head back. Only then does Rachel notice that there is blood running from his head, and smoke coming out of his mouth and nose.

LUCKETT  
(horrified)  
No...!

RACHEL  
Mr. Luckett? What happened?

Luckett inspects Sinnett's body, putting a hand on his chest, and then quickly pulling it back as well. Then he puts two fingers on Sinnett's wrist, before pulling them back slowly.

LUCKETT  
(slowly)  
He's...gone...

Luckett releases Sinnett's wrist, and then sinks to the floor.

RACHEL  
...What...?

LUCKETT  
We didn't make it...

END SCENE.

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS: ~~7~~ 6**

**RACHEL PIDGLEY**

**BAXTER TWEEDY**

~~**ELEANORA CANTILUPE** ~~

~~**NICHOLAS D. BRYSON** ~~

**LILY LAVENDER**

~~**JACK GRIFFIN** ~~

~~**WALTER PENNEBRYGG** ~~

**~~SOPHIA FLOWERS~~ **

~~**CHRISTOPHER ARCHER** ~~

~~**GEORGE BIRD** ~~

**JAMES MAIJABI**

~~**RANJIT HELSBY** ~~

~~**MARTIN MOSLEY** ~~

~~**ANDREW DODDLE** ~~

**JONATHAN LUCKETT**

~~**ANTHONY SINNETT** ~~

~~**JASPER KAYLOCK** ~~

**VIRGINIA ITO**

~~**ROBERT LANYON** ~~

 


	21. Chapter 20: Ice In Her Arteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation to find Sinnett's killer begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I named the chapter this? It'll only become obvious in the end, as well as next chapter. In fact, the next chapter will explain my word choice as well.

CHAPTER 20

“ICE IN HER ARTERIES”

SCENE 01

INT. PHYSICS LAB – DAY.

Rachel, Luckett, and Ito are in the middle of the physics lab, surrounding Sinnett's lifeless body. Luckett is kneeling on the floor, motionless for a few seconds, before the recording plays over the phonographs.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
A body has been discovered, I repeat, a body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, we will begin a Lab Trial!

Luckett finally looks up at the sound of it, and then gets to his feet.

LUCKETT  
Water.

ITO  
What?

LUCKETT  
(firmly)  
Water, now.

Ito nods, and then takes two of the bottles on her belt, pouring one chemical into another. The mixture appears to heat up and glow as Ito swirls it around, before the mixture becomes clear, and condensation appears on the surface of the bottle. Ito hands it over to Luckett, who then takes the bottle and opens Sinnett's mouth, before tipping the contents of the bottle inside.

Steam hisses from Sinnett's mouth and nose for a few moments, and Rachel and Ito watch the spectacle in silence, before the steam slowly starts to vanish. Luckett watches the steam dissipate, before he puts the bottle of water down, and then stares down at the body.

RACHEL  
Mr. Luckett...

LUCKETT  
(quietly)  
I have to go...I have to go tell the others...

RACHEL  
But...

LUCKETT  
Don't worry. I'm fine.

He then turns, before walking over to the door, and opening it before leaving the physics lab. Rachel watches him leave, and then looks back at Sinnett's body.

RACHEL  
(to herself, quietly)  
He's gone...?

HYDE  
(abruptly, from behind Rachel)  
Eh, good riddance!

Neither Rachel nor Ito jump; instead, they just turn to look at Hyde, who looks quite satisfied.

RACHEL  
(irked)  
Hyde...

HYDE  
Yes, yes, it's me! The spirit of the Society at night, whom you just love to hate!

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Somehow I prefer talking to Dr. Jekyll over this creep...

HYDE  
I bet you were thinking good things of me just right now, in fact! (waves hand) But enough of that. The spy who betrayed me is dead and gone! I ought to celebrate!

RACHEL  
(sickened)  
Celebrate?!

HYDE  
What, did you think I'd mourn or something? Of course I wouldn't! That man was worth only the information he could give me.

He then walks up to Rachel, and grabs her hand even as she tries to back away.

HYDE  
You're worth a lot more than him, love, more than you give yourself credit for.

RACHEL  
(even more sickened)  
Get off me!

Rachel pulls her hand away from him. Hyde only snickers, and then his eyes flash red.

HYDE  
(in Jekyll's accent)  
Again, what was the point of this meeting...

Then he looks up at Rachel, and stands up straight.

HYDE  
(still in Jekyll's accent)  
I'm here to give you the Hyde File.

He pulls a large envelope out from inside his hat, and hands it to Ito, who takes it while glaring at Hyde.

RACHEL  
Hyde – no, Dr. Jekyll...

HYDE  
What is it?

RACHEL  
You didn't do this, did you?

HYDE  
Oh? Me?

He chuckles a little, before it turns louder and into full-blown laughter. When Hyde looks back at Rachel, his eyes are green again.

HYDE  
(in his own accent)  
You mean when he told you about challenging the mastermind, whatever that meant? As if! (points at Sinnett's body) That bastard's too weak to actually have a fight, man to man, anyway!

He laughs some more, before smirking wickedly.

HYDE  
And besides...where'd the fun be in this killing game if I were the one to finish one of you off myself? I've told you time and time again! I'm not a murderer, I'm an executioner.

Then Hyde reaches forward and brushes a finger against Rachel's cheek. Rachel is too shocked to even move.

HYDE  
You'd do well to remember that, dear.

ITO  
(immediately)  
Get away from her.

Hyde looks at Ito, who has taken a few steps closer to him. He moves his hand away from Rachel, and then in one fluid motion bows to Ito, holding up his cape as he does.

HYDE  
My apologies, Virginia!

Then he looks up at her, his wicked grin still plastered on his face.

HYDE  
Just remember, though, that this whole murder – this whole killing game, in fact – is the fault of you Lodgers.

Then he straightens up, and walks out of the room. Rachel and Ito stare after him.

ITO  
It's always our fault with him.

RACHEL  
Still...maybe it is our fault. We did start it...

ITO  
That doesn't matter. Hyde is only trying to play with our minds. We should focus on solving the murder.

RACHEL  
(hesitantly)  
...Right.

Ito looks at Rachel for a few seconds, before she looks away.

It is right that moment that the others come running towards the physics lab, and stop when they see the dead body next to Rachel and Ito. Lavender covers her mouth, and Maijabi looks stunned, while Tweedy's mouth falls open.

MAIJABI  
What...what happened?

ITO  
Sinnett's been killed.

LAVENDER  
Killed? No-no way.

LUCKETT  
You have to believe it. I checked for a pulse. There's nothing. He's gone. He's gone, and...

He looks down.

LUCKETT  
It's my fault he's dead.

The other Lodgers look at him, and then Rachel looks at Sinnett's body.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
It's Mr. Luckett's fault that Mr. Sinnett died? That doesn't sound right, but...considering what's happened so far...

She squeezes her eyes shut. Maijabi walks into the room, and comes over to Ito.

MAIJABI  
So Hyde gave you the File?

ITO  
(handing him the envelope)  
Yes.

MAIJABI  
(taking the envelope)  
Very well then. We can begin this investigation.

He then looks up at Luckett.

MAIJABI  
Just because you say it is your fault, doesn't mean we are exempt from an investigation. We can sort everything out later at the Laboratory Trial.

Luckett purses his lips together, and then nods.

LUCKETT  
If that is so...then I want to make one request.

ITO  
What would that be?

LUCKETT  
That I not stand guard over the body and instead join in the investigation.

TWEEDY  
What? But-but didn't you just say that you were the reason why Sinnett died? That means you're the murderer – and we can't let a murderer join the search!

LUCKETT  
I never said I killed him.

MAIJABI  
Do you have a problem standing guard over Sinnett's body, Tweedy?

TWEEDY  
Well – uh, no, but – yes! Because I can't stand being around dead bodies for so long!

RACHEL  
But...didn't you stand guard over Cantilupe's body when she died?

TWEEDY  
Well – I, uh...

Maijabi frowns. He then looks at Lavender.

MAIJABI  
And I suppose there won't be a problem on your end as well, Lavender?

LAVENDER  
I guess – there isn't, but...I'm a bit reluctant as well.

LUCKETT  
...And why would that be?

LAVENDER  
I...

Lavender looks away. Luckett turns to Maijabi.

LUCKETT  
Please, Dr. Maijabi. I want to help.

TWEEDY  
(to Luckett)  
You can't!

LUCKETT  
(looking to Rachel)  
What do you think, Rachel?

RACHEL  
I...

Luckett looks at her, almost sadly. Rachel looks him over, and opens her mouth to say something when Ito answers for her.

ITO  
He can join in the investigation.

RACHEL  
What?

ITO  
If Luckett were the murderer, and he admitted to it so easily, then I have no reason to suspect that he would do what Archer did, much less pull it off. Besides, if he were, I'm sure Rachel would be able to see through it right away.

Ito looks at Rachel.

ITO  
Isn't that right?

RACHEL  
Well, I would, but...

She looks away.

RACHEL  
...If that's what you think, I can't argue with it.

ITO  
Well? (looks at Tweedy and Lavender) Why are you so reluctant to guard the body then?

TWEEDY  
(scratching the back of his neck)  
Well...

LAVENDER  
(playing with a lock of her hair)  
I...

LUCKETT  
(sighing)  
I knew it.

Tweedy and Lavender both look at Luckett – fear is written on their features.

LUCKETT  
(not looking at them)  
Sinnett invited the two of you, as well as Dr. Maijabi, to talk with him here in the physics lab, just before he died.

LAVENDER  
Wh – huh?!

TWEEDY  
Where are you getting that idea?

MAIJABI  
(coughs a little)  
I didn't know Sinnett invited people other than I to meet with him here. (puts both hands on cane) I could not meet him on time, though, because I was a bit feverish.

RACHEL  
(to Maijabi)  
A-are you feeling any better now, then?

MAIJABI  
(heaves a breath)  
No. But I will do what I must.

RACHEL  
You have to rest, though...

LUCKETT  
All the more reason why I should help with the investigation! (looks at Tweedy and Lavender) You're going to have to stand guard over the body.

TWEEDY  
Yeah, but...why us?

LUCKETT  
Because I have to confirm something.

Tweedy and Lavender look uneasy at the sound of that. Ito notices the looks on their faces, and narrows her eyes.

ITO  
Do you have any other complaints?

The two of them continue to look nervous. Finally, Lavender gives in and sighs.

LAVENDER  
I suppose I could pay him this last respect.

TWEEDY  
Well – okay. Fine.

ITO  
(nodding)  
Alright. (to Maijabi) I'm going to get you back to your room. You need to rest until the Trial comes.

MAIJABI  
I have to look at the Hyde File first. I can't be completely ignorant of what the case entails.

He looks down at the envelope, and takes the paper out of the envelope with shaky hands.

Finally, it is out of the envelope, and Maijabi reads it out loud.

MAIJABI  
(from the File)  
“The victim is Anthony Sinnett. The time of death was around two in the afternoon, and the place of death was in the physics lab. There was a strong blow to the head, but no other external injuries were noted.”

His brow then creases.

MAIJABI  
“At some point, the victim suffered a certain destruction of his internal organs.”

LUCKETT  
I knew it...

Maijabi looks up at Luckett, who is looking over his shoulder. Rachel and Ito look up at him as well, and Luckett shakes his head.

LUCKETT  
It's nothing.

Ito looks a little doubtful, but doesn't say anything further. Instead, she helps Maijabi place the Hyde File back into the envelope, and then places a hand on his shoulder.

ITO  
Come on. Let's get you downstairs.

MAIJABI  
...Alright.

She helps Maijabi out of the room, and looks over her shoulder at Rachel for a second.

ITO  
You ought to start the investigation without me.

RACHEL  
R-right.

Ito and Maijabi leave the room, and Tweedy and Lavender take their places next to Sinnett's body. Luckett starts looking around the room, while Rachel decides to come closer to Sinnett's body.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
A strong blow to the head, huh?

She looks down at Sinnett's head, and almost places a hand on the bloodless side, before pulling it away.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I don't think I could ever get used to examining dead bodies...

Rachel then looks past Sinnett's shoulder, at something in front of the shelves containing scales. There are glass shards there, as well as splatters of blood. She walks over to it, and notices the peculiar shape of the pieces of glass.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What could this have been?

She puts a hand to her lips in thought, and then looks up at the shelf above it. Aside from the scales, there appear to be two prisms, with one spot empty between them.

Luckett, meanwhile, walks around the room, before suddenly looking at Tweedy.

LUCKETT  
I'm right, aren't I?

TWEEDY  
(sweats)  
A-about what?

LUCKETT  
About you, Lavender, and Sinnett meeting with each other before Sinnett died.

TWEEDY  
That can't be right.

LAVENDER  
(joining in)  
I-I didn't meet Sinnett before he died.

Luckett frowns, before noticing something sticking out of Lavender's pocket.

LUCKETT  
Is that a piece of paper?

LAVENDER  
Wh-what? (places hand over pocket) That's nothing! That's a paper from...!

Luckett then tilts his head.

LUCKETT  
Where were you, then, if you didn't meet with Sinnett?

TWEEDY  
(looking away)  
Elsewhere.

Luckett looks at Lavender, and she nods, her eyes darting from him to a diagram on the wall.

TWEEDY  
Look, what do you want to hear, Luckett? (puts hand behind head) It's not like I wanted to meet up with him, after all that he's done. I wasn't sure I trusted him.

LAVENDER  
And I had to do some other things first. I made myself something in the kitchen.

Rachel watches the three of them, before she examines the pieces of glass on the floor once again.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Now that I think about it...

She then looks around the room a little more, before noticing that there are books on the shelf next to the scales and prisms. She stands up to examine them closely, and then one of the books catches her eye.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
One of the books is upside down?

Rachel takes it out from the shelf, and opens it, flipping through the pages before stopping at one. There is blood streaked on it – and written on these pages in blood is the word “LILY”. Her mouth falls open.

Meanwhile, Luckett bends down to look at the body, and notices that there is something on Sinnett's left trouser leg – a bit of black powder. He then stands back up, and looks at Rachel.

LUCKETT  
You find something, Rachel?

RACHEL  
(turning around)  
Y-yeah, I did.

LUCKETT  
(waving her over)  
Come on. I have to show you something.

Rachel closes the book, and then places it back on the shelf before Luckett leads her out of the physics lab.

SCENE 02

INT. PYROLOGY LAB – DAY.

Luckett opens the door to the pyrology lab, letting Rachel inside. She looks around, before she notices what she is supposed to be looking at: a table full of small bottles both full and empty. One of the full bottles has a glowing liquid within, while the other full ones are filled with a black powder. Rachel gravitates towards the glowing liquid, and puts a hand out towards it before she nearly takes a step forward – and looks down.

One of the bottles had apparently fallen on the floor. It is one full of the same black powder, as its contents are scattered on the floor. There are medium-sized footprints in the black powder, and Rachel stares down at it.

LUCKETT  
There was something peculiar about this room, so I decided to go check. It seems this may have something to do with the case.

RACHEL  
(looking up at him)  
Oh?

LUCKETT  
Sinnett had a familiar black powder on his trousers – ash.

RACHEL  
Ah.

LUCKETT  
This is the only lab where you can get ash so easily, judging by all the siphoning work that Sinnett's been doing here.

RACHEL  
What siphoning work?

LUCKETT  
You see, Rachel, Sinnett was trying to extract a certain substance from combustible materials by burning them.

RACHEL  
What kind of substance?

Luckett points at the bottle full of the glowing liquid.

LUCKETT  
That, Rachel, is phlogiston. It is what makes materials flammable and combustible. I don't know why Sinnett needed it, but I think it was important somehow...as well as related to this case.

RACHEL  
How?

Luckett looks down, unable to say much more. Rachel stares at him, before she sighs.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Well, I get that he's mourning Sinnett's death...but to withhold evidence is something else entirely.

Rachel then turns towards Luckett.

RACHEL  
Mr. Luckett...is there something you isn't telling me?

Luckett looks Rachel in the eye, before exhaling.

LUCKETT  
I know what the Hyde File isn't telling us.

RACHEL  
What the Hyde File isn't telling us? What do you mean?

LUCKETT  
The reason Sinnett's insides were destroyed...why I had to pour water inside him.

Rachel's eyebrows crease, but she takes a step closer to him.

RACHEL  
Go on...

LUCKETT  
It's phlogiston.

RACHEL  
Phlogiston? You don't mean...he swallowed it?

Luckett nods, looking away.

LUCKETT  
I didn't want to think of it as a possibility, but...

RACHEL  
You mean whoever killed him made him swallow such a thing?

LUCKETT  
Yes.

He puts a hand over his mouth, and begins to think. Rachel looks down as well.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
He said that Sinnett's death was his fault...and he knows how Sinnett died...

She nervously looks up at Luckett.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Could it be that Sinnett was killed by Luckett? That can't be it, but...considering we didn't see the other murderers' identities coming either...

She swallows, and then walks to the door.

RACHEL  
Is that everything you wanted to show me in this lab, Mr. Luckett?

LUCKETT  
Yes.

RACHEL  
Oh. Because I think I have to look at the physics lab once more.

LUCKETT  
Oh. Alright.

Luckett stands aside to let Rachel through the door, and Rachel exits the lab, before making a beeline for the physics lab.

SCENE 03

INT. PHYSICS LAB – DAY.

Rachel walks into the physics lab, with Luckett following behind her, but she gets a few paces in before she steps on something, and trips, letting out a yelp.

She falls over herself on the floor, and hisses in pain, before trying to get back up. Lavender and Luckett immediately go over to her, while she holds her head.

LAVENDER  
Rachel!

LUCKETT  
Are you alright?

RACHEL  
I-I'm fine...

She trails off as she looks at her feet, and sees what exactly she had tripped over rolling away – it is a small bottle. Rachel stares at it, and then moves to grab it.

Rachel rolls it over in her hands – it seems to be warm to the touch. She frowns, and then stands up.

RACHEL  
Lavender, do you know if there's anything in the room that I missed?

LAVENDER  
No, nothing that I know of. Well, aside from that bottle. I don't think anyone touched it.

RACHEL  
You noticed this before?

LAVENDER  
Well, yes, but I didn't know if it was worth mentioning.

RACHEL  
Ah.

She pockets the bottle, and looks around the room. Not much has changed, and aside from the broken glass, the blood splatters, the book, and the dead body, the lab seems devoid of anything interesting.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
Where else can I look...?

She walks over to the cabinet below the counter of the physics lab – where the secret passageway is. She opens the door, and then peeks inside. There are four sets of footprints in on the bottom of the cabinet – before Rachel realizes what's so odd about it. One set of footprints is pointed away from the cabinet doors instead of towards it.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Why are there four sets of footprints? If I recall, only Miss Ito, Mr. Luckett, and I came through here...

She examines the footprints a little closer. They seem to be of a small size.

Rachel doesn't get to stare at them for long, though, before the phonograph above them plays the long-awaited message.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
Sorry, folks, but your time is up! The Laboratory Trial will begin shortly. Please make your way to the red doors in the left side of the building!

The Lodgers all look up at this, and Rachel pokes her head out of the cabinet. Luckett takes out a pocket watch, and looks down at it.

LUCKETT  
That's even shorter than last time, if that's possible.

TWEEDY  
Is Hyde putting us under some pressure or something?

LAVENDER  
Well, whatever it is...we have to find out who killed Sinnett. (looks at Rachel) I guess the burden of finding the killer lies on Rachel? She discovered practically all the evidence, after all.

Rachel is silent as she gets up and closes the closet door.

TWEEDY  
Rachel?

RACHEL  
I don't want to convict another person.

LUCKETT  
Huh?

RACHEL  
This whole killing game – I can't stand it any longer. I can't lose any more people because I thought I could trust them...

LAVENDER  
Rachel...if we don't do this, we all die.

RACHEL  
I know.

She purses her lips.

RACHEL  
My blood runs cold at the thought of it, but...

Finally, Rachel turns around and looks at all of them.

RACHEL  
I will convict one of you. I swear I'll find out who did this.

Lavender, Luckett, and Tweedy stare at her as she walks out of the room. And we see why – the expression on her face is cold.

RACHEL  
I'll meet you all at the Trial.

With that, she exits the physics lab.

END SCENE.

 


	22. Chapter 21: Fire In His Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debate on who Sinnett's killer is begins - but are the results full of hope or despair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, there were people whose suspicions about Sinnett's killer were right. But there's always a twist as to what the motive is, isn't there?
> 
> Triggering content ahead: I would like you all to be careful around the mentions of suicide here. If this chapter is too much for any of you, I would like you all to step back, take a break, and refer to the summary that I'll place at the bottom of the chapter.

CHAPTER 21

“FIRE IN HIS VEINS”

SCENE 01

INT. RED DOOR ROOM – DAY.

Rachel enters the room to which the red doors lead, and finds Hyde standing there, examining his fingernails. He is leaning on a wheelchair, sitting by the side of the room. Upon seeing Hyde, Rachel looks uneasy, and gulps.

Hyde turns to look at her, and grins.

HYDE  
Well, if it isn't master detective Rachel Pidgley! Back from the case?

RACHEL  
You didn't give us enough time to find all the evidence...

HYDE  
(shrugs)  
The killer didn't leave much evidence, I'm sure you'll do fine.

RACHEL  
I highly doubt that.

HYDE  
Besides, it'll be more entertaining to know you were able to make do with what little evidence you had.

Rachel frowns, and Hyde turns away, examining his fingernails once more. He crosses one leg over the other, and sighs.

HYDE  
So when are the others getting here, Rachel?

RACHEL  
(a bit snippy)  
I don't know. Don't ask me.

HYDE  
Hmm. You're not bothering yourself with them anymore. That's good.

RACHEL  
(uneasy)  
...Where are you going with this?

HYDE  
Oh, I don't know. Just that I warned you about them, didn't I? You ought to leave them alone or else they'll eat you alive. Like they did for me.

RACHEL  
What..?

HYDE  
(waves hands)  
Enough of that. Now, I think your friends are arriving.

Sure enough, as Hyde says this, Tweedy, Lavender, and Luckett walk into the room. They notice Rachel and Hyde, and Tweedy is the first one to pipe up.

TWEEDY  
Well, I guess we had to show up later than usual, heh...

LAVENDER  
(trying to sound nonchalant)  
Rachel, you kind of left us there.

Rachel looks at the three of them, and then sighs.

RACHEL  
Well...

The doors open once more, and the five of them look up to see Maijabi coming inside, and he closes the door behind him – he is alone.

LUCKETT  
Dr. Maijabi, there you are.

MAIJABI  
It seems that Hyde has given us quite a small amount of time to put all the evidence together.

HYDE  
Hey, I gave you all enough time! There just isn't that much evidence, not to mention you spent your time on idle chit-chat.

MAIJABI  
Still, it was a short amount of time – only a few hours.

HYDE  
Well, what does it matter? You uncovered certain evidence, and that's what matters. To you, anyway, since none of you want to die.

He laughs. Maijabi shakes his head at this, before his eyes fall upon the wheelchair next to Hyde.

MAIJABI  
Is that what I think it is?

HYDE  
Depends. What do you think it is, Doctor?

Rachel glances at the cane that Maijabi is using. Maijabi grips the handle tighter, looking offended.

MAIJABI  
I don't need it.

HYDE  
Are you sure about that? In the state you're in?

MAIJABI  
You're already so condescending to us, I don't need you to take it any further.

HYDE  
Is that so? Well, I'll still be keeping this just in case you can't walk anymore. Which, I'm pretty sure, is pretty close by!

Maijabi doesn't say anything more, instead choosing to frown at Hyde as he laughs. And Hyde laughs for a little longer once more, before he looks at the Lodgers in front of him.

HYDE  
So? Is the last one coming in or not?

Rachel looks among the Lodgers. Ito is missing from the group.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
That's strange...normally, she's quite punctual.

HYDE  
(taking out his pocket knife)  
Well, I guess we'll have to wait a little longer. Can't have the Trial starting without everyone – unless you want to get this over with without her.

LAVENDER  
Where is Ito?

TWEEDY  
We ought to wait for her...

Tweedy crosses his arms, before tapping his foot restlessly. Beside him, Lavender decides to play with a lock of her hair while in the b.g., Hyde idly fiddles with his knife. He tosses it into the air, and then catches it by the handle.

Rachel places a hand on her hips, and looks at the red doors.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Last we saw Miss Ito, she was with Dr. Maijabi...where could she be?

The camera slowly zooms into the red doors for a few moments, before the door clicks and the knob turns. Ito enters the room without a word, and closes the door behind her.

Hyde appears to have thrown the knife in the air once again in the b.g., but at the sight of Ito he turns his focus to her and the knife falls to the ground, clattering.

HYDE  
Ah, there you are! You know, Virginia, it's rude to keep people waiting at such an occasion!

Ito doesn't look at Hyde; instead, she turns towards the other Lodgers.

ITO  
Forgive me. I was checking something.

RACHEL  
What could you be checking?

ITO  
I can't say.

Rachel looks a little unsettled by this. Ito then steps towards the lift, putting her hands together.

ITO  
Now, Hyde, are we going to have the Trial or not?

HYDE  
Of course, now that everyone's here! (gestures to lift) Step this way!

He presses a button, and the lift opens. Ito steps in without a word, and then Maijabi follows. The other Lodgers step inside until Rachel is the last one to come inside, and when she does, Hyde enters as well, and pulls the lever for the lift to close, and the lift begins moving.

The lift descends to the Laboratory Trial Room, ever so slowly, rattling as it goes. Rachel looks at Hyde. Hyde seems to be shaking a little, and he grabs his arm. His unruly hair covers one of his eyes, but the other is changing from green to red and then back to green again. Rachel's brows crease at the sight.

SCENE 02

INT. LABORATORY TRIAL ROOM – DAY.

Once they're inside the Trial Room, the Lodgers get to their places. Rachel looks upon the sight a little sadly – most of the stands now have signs bearing the pictures of the dead in their stands. Rachel looks to her right – at Archer's sign - and frowns.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
It's just us six now. Reduced to six, no thanks to the murderers who decided they would rather kill than work together.

She looks back to the other Lodgers, and then to the empty stands in front of her – behind which Hyde seats himself in the chair in front of the stands.

HYDE  
So, where are you going to start with this trial? Do you already have a suspect?

RACHEL  
Well...I can note for sure that Mr. Tweedy and Miss Lavender were acting very suspicious.

She steals a glance at Tweedy and Lavender, who instantly look nervous.

TWEEDY  
(nervously)  
Wh-what makes you say that?

RACHEL  
That. Your stuttering, not to mention your reluctance to guard the body...you had something to do with Sinnett's murder, didn't you?

TWEEDY  
Of course not! I didn't kill him!

Lavender looks from Tweedy to Rachel, quite unsure what to say, before she clutches tighter at her stand and opens her mouth.

LAVENDER  
He did.

TWEEDY  
(turning to Lavender)  
Lavender!

MAIJABI  
What do you mean, Miss Lavender?

LAVENDER  
(twiddles fingers together)  
I was scared to admit it, but...I had gone to meet with Sinnett in the physics lab. Only I arrived early, and was a little worried about what Sinnett might pull, what with him cooping himself up in the pyrology lab for a few days. I thought he was planning something...so I hid in the cabinet.

LUCKETT  
You don't mean...the cabinet with the secret passageway?

LAVENDER  
(nods)  
I don't want to ask how you know about that. But what's more important is that I hid there, and it wasn't long until...I saw Sinnett enter.

In the b.g., Tweedy starts to look more panicked, while in the f.g., Lavender continues.

LAVENDER  
Sinnett entered the room first, with Tweedy following not long after. I cracked open the door to the cabinet and watched, as the two of them stood in front of the shelves. I wondered when would be a good time to reveal my presence to them, when Sinnett began to talk. He said that it was the end – that he was going to end it all.

Lavender takes a deep breath, and then turns to her right, to glare at Tweedy.

LAVENDER  
At the sound of those words, just as Sinnett turned his back to him...Tweedy grabbed a prism from the shelf and hit him over the head!

Tweedy recoils. Luckett looks at Tweedy again, and his eyes flash with tranquil anger.

LUCKETT  
(seething)  
So you were the one who hit him...!

TWEEDY  
I don't know what you're talking about!

ITO  
Tweedy, you have an eyewitness account against you. What do you have to say for yourself?

TWEEDY  
Well – I–!

His eyes dart left and right, before a defeated look appears on his face.

TWEEDY  
It's true. I hit him. Hit him right over the head...and he crumpled onto the ground.

Rachel glares at him as he continues to talk.

TWEEDY  
I couldn't move at first – I just attempted to kill someone! But the next thing I knew, I had dropped the prism, and I was grabbing a book off the shelves. I had to do something, quick.

LAVENDER  
He did something quick, alright. He took the blood off the ground and wrote my name on the pages of the book!

TWEEDY  
You don't need to put it like that!

Rachel takes the book out of her pocket, and then turns it to the page where “LILY” is written in blood.

RACHEL  
So you wrote that, just to frame Miss Lavender?

TWEEDY  
I didn't know what to do, alright?

LAVENDER  
You would rather frame me than own up to your crime!

TWEEDY  
If you own up to your crime here, then you're dead! Everyone knows that!

LAVENDER  
You didn't have to involve me in it!

TWEEDY  
(frantically)  
A-At least I didn't hide from Sinnett in a closet like a coward!

LAVENDER  
(shouting)  
And you don't consider hitting him over the head cowardly?

TWEEDY  
(also shouting)  
I was afraid he was going to kill me!

LAVENDER  
He didn't even move a muscle!

TWEEDY  
Like you weren't afraid to be alone with him either!

ITO  
(shouting over them, ordering)  
Both of you, calm down!

Lavender and Tweedy halt, and then turn away from each other, while Ito crosses her arms.

ITO  
No one will get any closer to solving this case if we don't calm down. So keep your heads cool, and let's get back to figuring out who killed Sinnett.

Tweedy and Lavender look almost ashamed. Rachel looks down at her hands, and realizes that she's been gripping her stand hard, her knuckles pale.

ITO  
Now, Lavender, what happened after Tweedy forged a dying message and left the room?

LAVENDER  
Well...that was when I came out.

ITO  
And?

LAVENDER  
Well, I decided to go over to Sinnett, to check if he was still alive or not. I went over to him, and he wasn't moving – so my mind went to getting rid of Tweedy's forged message.

TWEEDY  
That didn't seem to be a the smartest choice, though, putting the book back upside-down.

LAVENDER  
(playing with her hair)  
I didn't notice it was upside-down until Rachel grabbed it off the shelf. I...I couldn't dispose of it, and I heard footsteps coming closer, so I put it back and headed back into the closet.

RACHEL  
So you were the fourth set of footprints heading into the closet.

LAVENDER  
(shrugs)  
I guess I'm no better than Tweedy in that area. I just ran, afraid of being caught, without even trying to help Sinnett...and I found out about the secret passageway, so I let myself out through there.

RACHEL  
You really aren't any better than Tweedy there.

Lavender looks at Rachel, a little unsettled.

LAVENDER  
Rachel...?

Hyde grins, and sits back in his seat.

HYDE  
Indeed, Lavender, you and Tweedy weren't much better at helping your neighbor, or at least not bashing his head in! That only proves you can't be trusted!

TWEEDY  
Hey, I was scared...

LAVENDER  
Me too.

HYDE  
(accusingly)  
That's no excuse! And you claim to be friends with each other!

RACHEL  
(coldly)  
We're not friends.

Hyde looks at Rachel in surprise, before he grins even wider.

HYDE  
Wow, Rachel! I didn't expect that coming from you! I would say you sound just like good old Jack!

Rachel's eyes widen, and then she looks at Hyde.

RACHEL  
Wh-what did you say?

HYDE  
(simply)  
You sound like Jack Griffin. (puts head in hands) But oh, this is cute. You didn't realize it before?

Rachel is left speechless, the world slowing down around her as she processes what Hyde said.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Do...I really sound like I don't want to be friends with anyone?

She looks down at her hands.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Do I want to be friends with everyone...even when all they did is lie to me?

Rachel clenches her hands into fists. Hyde snickers, and Maijabi looks at Rachel.

MAIJABI  
Rachel...

RACHEL  
(looking up)  
I'm fine. Can we please continue the Trial?

HYDE  
(crossing legs)  
I will if you will!

ITO  
Right. (looks at Lavender) So that's all you did?

LAVENDER  
Right...I left through the passageway, and I shut the door behind me. I didn't turn back...I left him in front of the shelves, dead.

RACHEL  
No, that's wrong.

Lavender turns to Rachel once more, while Rachel puts her hands together.

RACHEL  
If Sinnett were dead in front of the shelves, he would have stayed there. But Miss Ito, Mr. Luckett, and I – we found Mr. Sinnett dead while seated at one of the tables. Don't you think that sounds strange?

TWEEDY  
Maybe someone moved the corpse?

ITO  
Could be. Or, since neither you nor Lavender checked for any signs of life, as it seems, Sinnett could still have been alive even after you struck him on the head.

TWEEDY  
Really?

He sighs in relief.

TWEEDY  
Thank goodness. I thought I killed him for a moment there!

LAVENDER  
I guess I didn't leave a man dead after all!

LUCKETT  
That's not how you should be putting it...

Maijabi coughs, and they look to him.

MAIJABI  
But none of that explains what the Hyde File tells us. At some point– (coughs) –Sinnett suffered a destruction of his internal organs.

ITO  
Well? Does anyone have an idea of how that happened?

LUCKETT  
I do. (folds hands together) And I believe Rachel knows about it too.

RACHEL  
And the answer...is right here.

She takes something out of her pocket – the empty bottle that she had tripped over.

RACHEL  
I slipped on this. It's a small bottle, just like the ones in the pyrology lab.

LAVENDER  
Why were there bottles in the pyrology lab?

LUCKETT  
They were for what Sinnett had been busying himself doing – siphoning phlogiston, the combustible element, from flammable objects, and putting it in a few bottles.

TWEEDY  
Phlogiston? (crosses arms) Knew he couldn't be trusted...

LUCKETT  
Along with that explanation for the bottle's purpose, comes the other explanation as to why Sinnett's organs had been destroyed.

He holds out his hand towards Rachel.

LUCKETT  
If you don't mind.

RACHEL  
Oh – right.

She tosses the bottle towards Luckett, and he catches it. He then turns the bottle over in his hand so that he is holding it upright, and looks at everyone.

LUCKETT  
(slowly, with pauses)  
Now I'm assuming Tweedy would have left the door open, in his haste to get away. But when Ito, Rachel, and I got to the physics lab right before discovering the body, the door was locked. So I have to expose to you all the painful truth of why that was, and why Sinnett's body was in the state it was in.

He raises the bottle to his lips, and then tips it over, as if drinking from it. The other Lodgers watch this in shock, save for Rachel, before he puts the bottle down.

TWEEDY  
Are you saying...

LAVENDER  
...He drank it?

LUCKETT  
He ingested phlogiston. I know – not because I was there – but because I know it was the only option. There was a bottle of phlogiston in the room with him, and it all went down his throat.

RACHEL  
Mr. Luckett, don't play games with us.

Luckett looks to her as Rachel leans forward in her stand.

RACHEL  
You seem to know an awful lot about the circumstances of Sinnett's death. Was it you who was the murderer? Were you the one who made him drink it?

Luckett stares at her, before shaking his head.

LUCKETT  
The door was locked, and I didn't know about the secret passageway until you told Ito and I about it. And if you had looked closely at the footprints, mine only went in the same direction as yours. (sighs) There's only one direction this case could have gone, then. After Tweedy and Lavender left Sinnett, and Sinnett had come to...

He looks up, trying to stare blankly ahead.

LUCKETT  
(voice breaking)...he took this little bottle of phlogiston, and...he drank everything.

He blinks back tears. Rachel watches him, and then her hands start to shake.

RACHEL  
Drank...drank it all? By himself? That can't be! There has to be a murderer behind this!

LAVENDER  
(covers her mouth)  
You don't mean he...!

LUCKETT  
(nods, choking back tears)  
Anthony Sinnett...he committed suicide.

He sobs, wiping his tears away from his sleeve.

LUCKETT  
It was the only solution.

Rachel looks down, her arms shaking now more than ever before.

RACHEL  
That would explain the ash on his pants...he must have dropped a bottle while he was taking the phlogiston from the table...!

ITO  
(shocked)  
So...this is the truth behind it all?

MAIJABI  
No...

TWEEDY  
It can't be...!

LUCKETT  
It is. (looks at Hyde) I suppose even without a true culprit, we have to vote who killed him?

HYDE  
You sure do! And with that, you know who to pick, don't you?

RACHEL  
(looking up)  
A lie...isn't it a lie? Isn't it? Sinnett didn't kill himself!

LUCKETT  
(through tears)  
He did. The locked room...the missing bottle of phlogiston...who could handle the phlogiston better than him? Rachel, we have to end this. For his sake...

Tears well up in Rachel's eyes, and she finally looks down, clenching her hands into fists again atop her stand.

We quickly fade to a sign illuminated by a spotlight. It reads “WHO IS PROVEN GUILTY?” A drum rolls in the background as the camera pans down to a stage with curtains still over the stage. Then after a few seconds, the drum stops beating, and the curtains open. Trumpets blare as the name “SINNETT” flashes on another sign on the stage. The curtains cover the stage again, and then are drawn once again to take us back to normal time.

In normal time, Luckett starts to sob heavily, burying his face on his stand. Everyone looks away from him, even as Ito asks him her next question.

ITO  
Why didn't you tell us from the very beginning?

LUCKETT  
(through tears)  
With all this talk of betrayal and dismissal of trust, who would believe me? You would all think I was the culprit...and I probably am, in a way...

RACHEL  
(weakly)  
What do you mean?

Luckett sniffles, and then looks at all of them.

LUCKETT  
I presume Lavender left the physics lab when she heard my footsteps. I went there to check on Sinnett, and when I did...

FLASHBACK. Luckett peeks into the physics lab, and then pales. On the floor, next to the shelves, is Sinnett, only beginning to open his eyes, groaning in pain. Luckett notices the bloody wound on his head, and gasps.

LUCKETT  
(running over)  
Sinnett! What happened? Are you alright?

SINNETT  
(sitting up)  
I-I'm fine...

LUCKETT  
(crouching down)  
Look, you're obviously not. I'll get you to the infirmary. I'll fix you up, alright?

SINNETT  
Thanks...

Sinnett looks down, and then looks as if he has had a thought.

SINNETT  
I have one thing to ask of you, though.

LUCKETT  
Oh, anything. Say it and I'll do it.

SINNETT  
Could you ask Miss Ito to make me a potion? One that would heal me...

LUCKETT  
Oh, uh...are you sure?

SINNETT  
Please, Luckett.

LUCKETT  
Oh – alright.

Luckett gets to his feet, and starts running out the door.

LUCKETT  
I'll go get her. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!

SINNETT  
(quietly)  
I won't...

LUCKETT  
(V.O.)  
I went out of the physics lab, and went to the chemistry lab to find Ito. But she wasn't there, so I went all around the third floor until I saw the pyrology lab.

As Luckett narrates, in the flashback he stumbles upon the open pyrology lab, and looks inside. He notices the fallen bottle of ash, and then moves closer to inspect it, stepping into the ash – creating the footprints that were seen earlier. He then inspects the bottles of phlogiston, and counts them – until he breaks into a cold sweat.

Luckett rushes out of the pyrology lab, and looks around, just in time to see Sinnett standing up and closing the door to the physics lab. Luckett sprints over, but it is too late. The door shuts with a click, and Luckett can only halt in front of it. But he comes closer and bangs on the door frantically.

LUCKETT  
Sinnett! Sinnett! Please, God, don't do it!

He bangs on the door some more, until he hears a faint choking sound even from behind the soundproof door, and a few sputtering screams. Luckett freezes, and then makes a weak pound against the door.

LUCKETT  
Sinnett...no...!

Horror fills his face, before his breathing starts becoming ragged, and he sinks to his knees, his hands sliding on the door.

LUCKETT  
(weakly)  
I'm begging you...don't do this...! Don't die...!

Luckett grits his teeth together, and then quickly gets up before leaving.

LUCKETT  
(V.O.)  
After that, I went to get someone to help me, with more fervor than before. I wanted to think that it hadn't happened yet, that I could still stop him...but it was not to be.

END FLASHBACK. Luckett's tears are falling more copiously than before, and he doesn't try to wipe them away anymore. He takes off his hat and places it on his chest.

LUCKETT  
(through sobs)  
His death was my fault, in a way...since you all didn't trust him, I was supposed to be his friend...I was supposed to be there for him! And I couldn't even do that in the end...he had already made up his mind before I knew it.

With shaky hands, he takes out a piece of paper from his jacket with his free hand.

LAVENDER  
What's...what's that?

LUCKETT  
It was Sinnett's note. He had written it before he died...

Luckett puts his hat back on his head so he can finish unfolding the paper, and then takes a deep ragged breath before he reads it aloud.

LUCKETT  
(from the note)  
“I'm sorry, everyone. Everything that's happened recently has filled me with despair.” (sniffles) “I can't bear to think of any reason to live anymore since you all hate me.”

Luckett puts the note down, and then lets out a sigh.

LUCKETT  
I was supposed to be there for him...why didn't he tell me about this? I could have stopped him – and yet–!

RACHEL  
(pained)  
Mr. Luckett. Please. Don't put it all on your shoulders. It's... (hangs her head) ...it's not just you. All of us...we did this.

Around the Trial Room, Tweedy also keeps his eyes fixed on the ground, while Lavender covers her mouth, trying to stifle her own sobs. Ito and Maijabi are silent, with Maijabi clasping his hands together while Ito wraps her arms around herself. Rachel is struggling to hold herself together, and Luckett lets out a few more sobs.

Hyde then chooses that moment to obnoxiously sniff, before holding a handkerchief to his eyes in fake grief.

HYDE  
So pitiful, isn't it? Tony met a tragic end, and all because you were all so divided on how to treat him!

He then snorts, and throws away the handkerchief.

HYDE  
But we can't all just stand around here forever! We've got to do something to liven up this whole grief-ridden show!

LUCKETT  
Right... (sniffs, and steps forward) ...so I suppose you're going to choose one of us to execute now?

Hyde stares at him, before he raises his eyebrows.

HYDE  
Oh – so you're willing to be executed now, just because you think it's your fault your best friend killed himself? Please. The rules say I can't kill someone if they haven't committed the murder.

LAVENDE  
Murder...? No, this is suicide.

HYDE  
(waves hand)If any death under this roof isn't natural or a plain accident, then it's a murder! Those are the rules.

RACHEL  
So...you're not going to execute one of us?

Hyde puts a hand to his chin, pretending to think.

HYDE  
Hmmm... (bluntly) No. But I'll still find a way to have a bit of fun!

ITO  
What do you mean?

HYDE  
(takes out gavel)  
I've got a real special treat for you tonight!

The button rises out of the floor, and then he pushes it.

The screen turns black.

SCENE 03

SPECIAL EXECUTION

From black, we suddenly see the surface of something made of glass. Then an image quickly fades in – it is the image of Jasper.

The camera zooms out as the other ghosts join him, all packed in the mirror from the second laboratory, looking frightened and confused – then something drops from a trapdoor above the mirror. It is a bunch of books. The cover on one of them shows that it is a guide on spiritual matters, with Maijabi's name on some of them.

Hyde walks up to the pile of books as well as the mirror, while a giant automaton arm douses the materials in a barrel of oil. In the b.g., Pennebrygg's ghost looks a little insulted.

The title card for this execution is “HELLFIRE FOR THE WAYWARD SPIRITS”.

Hyde strikes a match on his coat sleeve and grins, almost giddy...before he throws away the match and instead picks up the flamethrower from the pyrology lab. He then ignites it, and then the smile on his face grows wider.

He pulls down some goggles onto his eyes, before he pulls the trigger hard. A large burst of fire erupts from the flamethrower, and then he sweeps it across the materials. Hyde does this with the widest grin he's ever worn, and moves back and forth almost comically. They ignite within seconds, and the ghosts – including a singed Sinnett - watch in horror as the fire consumes the books, and then the fires move closer to the mirror.

Yet Hyde continues to burn everything, all the guides and all the research, and the mirror, until nothing is left. A ghostly shriek fills the room over the sound of burning. The fire rages, and then Hyde lifts the goggles from his face, grinning maniacally. He then puts the flamethrower down on the ground, at his feet, as everything is up in flames, and dusts off his clothing.

Then he laughs.

SCENE 04

INT. EXECUTION ROOM – NIGHT.

The Lodgers all watch this in horror. Rachel grips the fence tightly, her mouth open.

RACHEL  
The ghosts...!

Hyde turns to the Lodgers from behind the fence separating them from the execution zone, and he tilts his head.

HYDE  
Oh, relax. You know I can't touch them.

MAIJABI  
But you...you fiend! You destroyed all our means of contact with them!

HYDE  
(flippantly)  
I know, right?

Maijabi moves to approach the fence, but then gasps, and falls to his knees. Lavender and Tweedy move closer to him as he clutches his gut.

MAIJABI  
(weakly looking up, coughing)  
You've angered them...

HYDE  
So? I don't give a fuck about what they feel. As long as you can't get information from them, they're none of my concern anymore.

LAVENDER  
But we still have Dr. Maijabi!

HYDE  
And how long do you think you'll have him, in the state he's in?

Maijabi glares at Hyde, before breaking into a fit of violent coughing. Lavender crouches down and pats his back, while in front of them Hyde wipes his hands triumphantly.

ITO  
You knew about this all along...

HYDE  
Of course I knew, dear Virginia! You think I wouldn't notice whenever a cold breeze came into the room? We're all locked in here, for goodness' sakes! There are no windows leading outside! And I'm no bleeding idiot!

He then puts a hand to his chin.

HYDE  
To be honest, I had been planning this for a long time. I just didn't know when I could take the opportunity to do it!

 

Luckett looks at all of this, gripping Sinnett's note tighter, before shaking.

LUCKETT  
I could have stopped this!

HYDE  
You would have only delayed it. Sinnett would still have taken that path, and I would still have found a way to eliminate your means of contacting the spirits.

LUCKETT  
(quietly)  
No...!

He sinks to his knees as well, and his hands shake some more as he grips the paper tighter. He heaves a sob, and Rachel comes over to him to place a hand on his shoulder. When she does, however, she looks over said shoulder at the note.

RACHEL  
Wait a second...

She gently pries the note from Luckett's hand, and he looks up at her as she examines the note. She stares at it for a few seconds, and then anger appears on her face.

RACHEL  
(glowering)  
...Hyde. This is your handwriting.

HYDE  
Oh?

RACHEL  
(holding out the note)  
This note from Sinnett! Was it actually from you? Tell us the truth!

Luckett's eyes widen, and he looks at Hyde. Hyde is as nonchalant as can be, and he only rests his chin atop his knuckles.

HYDE  
The truth? (snickers) Do you really want the truth?

RACHEL  
You're damn right I do!

HYDE  
Very well, very well. I suppose I could tell you the truth. But I don't think you'll benefit in any way from it. (exhales) It's true. I only wrote that mess of words so you'd think that was Sinnett's motive to kill himself.

LUCKETT  
(getting to his feet)  
Then...what was the real reason?

HYDE  
I have it right here.

He pulls out a few sheets of paper, all folded up together before he starts unfolding them.

HYDE  
Anthony Sinnett's true suicide note. Now allow me to read it in my wonderful voice.

Hyde clears his throat, and then begins to read aloud.

HYDE  
(from the letter)  
“To Luckett, my most trusted friend.”

Hyde's voice then slowly fades into Sinnett as the letter goes on. FLASHBACK to Sinnett hurriedly writing the letter in his room.

 

SINNETT  
(V.O., from the letter)  
“Jekyll and Hyde captured my little sister Amelia and forced me to do whatever they said using her. But now that I have gotten to know all of you, I cannot do what he says any longer. I have to fight them and the mastermind, in whatever way I can.  
“And I think that killing myself both satisfies their conditions and my own – I kill myself, and they will know I have killed someone without having to shed a single drop of your blood, or our friends' blood.  
Luckett, I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. Please know that this is not your fault. You can live through this, I know you can. And how do I know that? Because I have hope – hope for the future. Hope that you can get out of here, hope that you all can stop fighting and doubting each other.  
“I want to be that hope. Let me be that hope, let me burn like a lamp leading you all home. I want to stop the cycle of distrust and death in this Society.”

END FLASHBACK. Hyde's voice goes back to reading the rest of the letter.

HYDE  
(from the letter)  
“Lastly, I have to tell you something. The mastermind has done something to us–” Whoops! (looking over the paper) I better not reveal that to you yet. Spoilers and whatnot. (clears throat, before looking surprised) Hm?  
“This is not the end. I will get Jekyll, Hyde, and the mastermind back for what they did.”  
...Wow. Feisty. Didn't think he had it in him.

He sighs, and then looks back up at the others.

HYDE  
So? Is that the truth you wanted to hear?

Luckett gasps, and more tears well up in his eyes.

LUCKETT  
Sinnett...he killed himself...for that? F-for us?

HYDE  
(shaking head)  
Yes, his death wasn't as despair-filled as I wanted it to be. But that doesn't matter. He died in vain! Look at how you all were still at each other's throats throughout the Trial. It took a suicide to get you to feel sorry – but that won't last long, I'm sure of it.

RACHEL  
(instantly)  
No.

Hyde looks at Rachel, still smiling smugly.

HYDE  
No?

RACHEL  
(clenches hands into fists)  
Sinnett didn't lose to you, and we're not going to lose to you either. If even Sinnett, who had every reason to hate us, did this because he loved us, then we shouldn't give up now!

HYDE  
Oh? But isn't it your fault that he killed himself? You were all fighting so much that Sinnett had no other choice!

RACHEL  
He had no other choice because you were the one who told him to kill! This is all your fault, and the mastermind's fault!

She then places a hand on her chest as she continues.

RACHEL  
(voice rising to a shout)  
Sinnett reminded us that we're all friends, and we shouldn't be fighting. We should all be working together to stop you! That's why, here and now...we're no longer going to participate in your game!

HYDE  
Not going to? But you have to!

LAVENDER  
Well, the rules say we can't leave the building. Doesn't mean we can't quit killing.

HYDE  
What are you saying?

TWEEDY  
Sinnett got hurt because of us. But he did this for us anyway! I say we honor his memory and become friends once again!

HYDE  
(getting angrier)  
Why, you...!

MAIJABI  
In spite of my weakness...I can promise you that we will end you by joining forces and working together.

HYDE  
That's not how it works! That's not how this game works!

LUCKETT  
(still teary, but determined)  
The game is over, then. We won't be playing by your rules or your motives anymore.

ITO  
Well, Hyde? Can you say Sinnett's death was in vain after all this?

Hyde glares at them. The fire behind him begins to die down, showing the anger in his eyes. Then his face darkens, and he smiles once more.

HYDE  
But how are you going to stop me? You've got no magic ghosts to give information, however vague. You've got no clues. (spreading arms out) You've got nothing on me!

He laughs, and then walks away, around the fire. He walks until he is out of sight.

The Lodgers all stare after him, as the screen fades to black.

SCENE 05

INT. LIFT – NIGHT.

The Lodgers all travel up in the lift in silence for a few moments, before Rachel heaves a heavy sigh.

RACHEL  
I'm sorry, everyone.

LAVENDER  
Huh? Why are you sorry?

RACHEL  
I kind of lost hope these past few days...for a moment I even thought that we weren't friends. But I was wrong to doubt you all...you really are my friends.

TWEEDY  
Hey, don't feel bad about it! We kind of got carried away with your idea of a happy group who won't hurt each other as well.

RACHEL  
Yeah...

TWEEDY  
But just know that we're a happy group of friends who...hurt each other sometimes. And the best we can do is just try to forgive each other and move forward.

RACHEL  
Yeah. Yes, of course!

MAIJABI  
So your fighting spirit has returned, Rachel. (softly laughs) That's good to know.

RACHEL  
That's right. (looks forward) I'm back.

The other Lodgers look at her, and smile. The lift jerks to a stop, and it's not long before the doors open. They all exit the lift, and then the room, leaving Rachel and Ito. Rachel is about to exit the room as well, before Ito places a hand on her shoulder.

ITO  
Wait.

RACHEL  
(turning around)  
Huh?

ITO  
I have to tell you something.

RACHEL  
Me? (swallows) O-okay.

Ito pulls Rachel closer, so that her mouth is close to Rachel's ear. She then cups a hand over her mouth, and then whispers to Rachel.

ITO  
(whispering)  
Victoria and Adam Frankenstein.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What...?

ITO  
(still whispering)  
The twentieth and twenty-first lodgers, who are working with the mastermind...

The screen cuts to black.

ITO  
(V.O.)  
We have to watch out for them.

END SCENE.

 

* * *

 

**SURVIVORS: ~~6~~ 8?**

**RACHEL PIDGLEY**

**BAXTER TWEEDY**

~~**ELEANORA CANTILUPE** ~~

~~**NICHOLAS D. BRYSON** ~~

**LILY LAVENDER**

~~**JACK GRIFFIN** ~~

~~**WALTER PENNEBRYGG** ~~

**~~SOPHIA FLOWERS~~ **

~~**CHRISTOPHER ARCHER** ~~

~~**GEORGE BIRD** ~~

**JAMES MAIJABI**

~~**RANJIT HELSBY** ~~

~~**MARTIN MOSLEY** ~~

~~**ANDREW DODDLE** ~~

**JONATHAN LUCKETT**

~~**ANTHONY SINNETT** ~~

~~**JASPER KAYLOCK** ~~

**VIRGINIA ITO**

~~**ROBERT LANYON** ~~

**VICTORIA FRANKENSTEIN**

**ADAM FRANKENSTEIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the promised summary for the chapter:
> 
> Using the evidence, Rachel and the other Lodgers come to the conclusion that Sinnett died by his own hand, but not for the reasons they thought - Sinnett did this to satisfy Hyde's condition that he has to kill someone as the spy, without laying a finger on his friends, and to ensure that there would be no more deaths in the Society after his own. He wanted them to live with hope in their hearts, and they decide to honor his wishes.
> 
> Oh, and Ito reveals to Rachel the true identities of the twentieth and twenty-first Lodgers: Victoria and Adam Frankenstein.


	23. Chapter 22: The Alchemist's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ito would like to carry out a few plans of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judging from the summary, it's no secret what the title means.
> 
> Anyway, there's a thing in this chapter that I was hesitant to put up because of how you all might feel about this - this is ridiculous, this is straight whack out of nowhere, I'm not respecting a certain character - but you know what? This is a necessary twist, and in the end I don't really care about if people dislike said twist. I'm not even sure why I wanted to do this, but I think it was a necessary evil. If it is evil, that is.
> 
> That being said, I'm planning to write a prequel that will explain a lot of things about this twist, and about Frankenstein's role in the story in general. If you remember to give me your thoughts, then I'd love to hear your thoughts on whether a prequel would be welcome or not! (I'm probably gonna write it no matter what people say, though; I just wanna know if people will actually read it.)

CHAPTER 22

“THE ALCHEMIST'S PLAN”

SCENE 01

INT. DINING HALL – DAY.

The Lodgers are all gathered in the dining hall, just as Rachel comes in from the kitchen with a plate of bacon. She places it down on the table, and Maijabi looks up at her.

MAIJABI  
Is that everything?

RACHEL  
Yeah, that's everything.

MAIJABI  
Good. We can start.

He looks at the other Lodgers, who are already taking some bacon from the plate.

MAIJABI  
So the second half of the fourth floor has been opened to us. Do you have anything to say about it?

LAVENDER  
Well, we did find a lot more laboratories. One of them was an extremofauna lab. I think I had too much fun looking around in there, heh...

TWEEDY  
I checked the map of the secret passageways; some of them were sealed off. They probably led to some places that could show us the outside.

MAIJABI  
I see.

LUCKETT  
I also checked the locked doors that could have been opened to us on the other floors. The basement door was the only one that had opened up – it led to a geology lab. There was a second door in there, too, but it was locked.

ITO  
There was also a peculiar room on the fourth floor – it looked like a lounge room, perhaps for the staff, since the common room would be used by the Lodgers, probably.

MAIJABI  
How is it peculiar?

ITO  
(frowns)  
The secret passageways leading to that room had closed off, the whole room was wrecked...and there was dried blood and fat all over the room. If you were there, Doctor, I think you would say it smelled of death.

The other Lodgers look unsettled at the sound of that.

LAVENDER  
What the hell?!

TWEEDY  
So that was what you needed the secret passageway map for...?

LUCKETT  
What kind of disaster could have occurred there?

RACHEL  
Something tells me...it had something to do with the Disaster that Dr. Jekyll and Dr. Lanyon mentioned in their letter from the library.

Rachel then looks around at everyone.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I should probably tell them about Archer's letter to me, too. It seems like a good time...

ITO  
In any case, I have to investigate what happened in that room.

The Lodgers all turn to Ito once more.

MAIJABI  
When you left me in my room yesterday, Ito, you told me you would go check on something...were you investigating something then?

TWEEDY  
Yeah, where were you while Rachel and Luckett were looking for clues on Sinnett's death? That seems pretty suspicious.

ITO  
I can't say.

LAVENDER  
Why not?

ITO  
(points up at the phonograph)  
Because if I said something careless here, then obviously Jekyll and Hyde would pick up on it.

LUCKETT  
Still – we could move to the shower rooms or something.

ITO  
But what would you do with the information once I give it? It would be much better if one of us just went to look for clues rather than the whole group – because then that would be suspicious, don't you think?

TWEEDY  
We're worried about you, Ito. You can't just go wandering around without thought to what might happen to you.

ITO  
(looks away)  
I am thinking of what might happen to me if I stay here any longer. I must pursue the mystery of this Society now more than ever.

LAVENDER  
But let us help you.

Ito is silent. She sighs, and then looks back at the others.

ITO  
What do you want me to do?

LAVENDER  
Why, include us, of course!

ITO  
That could be true. But if you found out what I found out, then what would you do?

RACHEL  
Are you saying...you don't trust us?

ITO  
(to Rachel)  
I suppose I am. That makes me a hypocrite, doesn't it? For disagreeing with you when you said you couldn't trust me...

RACHEL  
Well, you can still change that by telling us.

ITO  
The risk is far too great. Jekyll and Hyde might catch on too soon, and the game might be up.

LUCKETT  
Well, you do have a point there, Ito.

TWEEDY  
Well, yeah. This is, after all, the place where only the most terrible things happen.

ITO  
(cracking a smile)  
Do only the most terrible things happen here? I wonder about that.

MAIJABI  
Either way, we can't have you going around investigating the Society either. Jekyll and Hyde might find you too.

ITO  
...You want to restrict my movements?

MAIJABI  
I didn't want to have to. But with the way you're acting, it makes me think you might carelessly risk your life.

Ito pauses for a moment, as if she's thinking.

ITO  
...Fine.

She stands up, as the other Lodgers watch her walk over to Maijabi.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Is she going to tell us?

The other Lodgers then stare on as Ito reaches into her pocket, and takes out her room key. Then she hands it to Maijabi without a word.

ITO  
My movements are restricted, then.

MAIJABI  
(mouth falling open)  
You're...you're bent on keeping this a secret?

ITO  
There are a few issues I want to sort out on my own. Things about me that none of you need to know about...and I think they're connected to the mystery of the Society. I will tell you all when it's all over.

She then turns around, away from the table.

ITO  
Just give me more time...I need to figure it all out.

She then walks away and out of the dining hall. The other Lodgers' eyes are fixed on her as she does, so much that Tweedy's food drops from his fork en route to his mouth.

Rachel's gaze is filled with concern.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What are you so afraid to tell us, Miss Ito...? Could it have something to do with what you told me?

Rachel puts a hand to her chin, and then turns back to her food. Then her eyes happen to fall on something behind Luckett's shoulder, and she jumps.

LUCKETT  
(in response to Rachel)  
What? What's the matter?

He turns around, and the other Lodgers look in that direction as well. Then it's their turn to look shocked – Jekyll is standing behind the table, a frigid look on his face.

RACHEL  
D-Dr. Jekyll!

JEKYLL  
You...

LODGERS  
Huh?

JEKYLL  
(glowering)  
I knew you were all rotten, but to steal even from your own founder...it sickens me!

LAVENDER  
Steal? What do you mean?

JEKYLL  
(coldly)  
Don't pretend you don't know. One of you went and broke open my office right under my nose! And not only that, that person melted the phonograph as well – and stole something important to me! (crosses arms) Why would that person go to such lengths? Do they want to get killed?

RACHEL  
Listen, Dr. Jekyll, we have no idea what you're talking about.

TWEEDY  
Something important? Why would we try to steal something like that from you?

Jekyll pauses as he looks over the Lodgers, and then the anger on his face deepens.

JEKYLL  
One of you is missing.

LAVENDER  
Yeah, you just missed Ito.

JEKYLL  
(suddenly)  
That bitch!

Tweedy, Lavender, and Rachel jump at his choice of words. His eyes flicker green for a moment, before he grunts and closes his eyes, adjusting the knot of his tie. Then he straightens up and opens his eyes – his eyes are red again. He clears his throat, before continuing.

JEKYLL  
What Hyde means is that he suspects Ito of being the one who stole my belongings. (sighs) I have to go to her and confirm or deny his suspicions.

RACHEL  
(uneasy)  
R-right...

Jekyll then curtly nods at them, and walks away. Rachel notices how he moves a hand up to clutch at his stomach. While still within earshot, Jekyll begins muttering to himself.

JEKYLL  
(to himself)  
Come on, keep it together, you don't have a lot of time left...

He then leaves the dining hall. Rachel stares after him, while the other Lodgers begin to speak among themselves.

LUCKETT  
Do you really think Ito stole from Jekyll and Hyde?

LAVENDER  
Well, with the way she's acting...

MAIJABI  
Let's not jump to conclusions. Ito is still our trusted friend, even if she's a little...cold when it comes to the rest of us.

TWEEDY  
Still...I don't think any of us could have pulled a stunt like that except Ito.

RACHEL  
(looks at them)  
If Ito did that, I assume she must have had a good reason to, right?

TWEEDY  
Well, you've got a point there.

LAVENDER  
She does seem to be absorbed now more than ever in searching for clues about our situation.

LUCKETT  
I don't know about that. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Maijabi nods. Lavender then raises her hand.

LAVENDER  
Oh, yeah, I completely forgot!

She then takes something out of her apron, and places it down on the table to show to everyone. It is...

TWEEDY  
(shocked)  
What the hell?! A giant knife?!

LUCKETT  
Where did you find such a thing, Lavender?

LAVENDER  
I was searching around the laboratories and found this hidden in one of them. It was full of all sorts of well-fed creatures, quite common in the city– (catches herself) -anyway, the point is, I found this in a hollowed out space under a floor tile with the label “For A.F.”.

LUCKETT  
“A.F.”?

TWEEDY  
I don't think there's anyone among the Lodgers with those initials.

Rachel puts a hand to her chin.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
No...there is.

FLASHBACK. Ito is whispering in Rachel's ear.

ITO  
(whispering)  
Victoria and Adam Frankenstein.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What...?

ITO  
(still whispering)  
The twentieth and twenty-first lodgers, who are working with the mastermind...we have to watch out for them.

END FLASHBACK. Rachel looks at the other Lodgers while they discuss the matter.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Should I tell them? Ito pulled me aside, so maybe she wants to keep this a secret, but...

MAIJABI  
Whoever this person is, I think it would be safe to say that this knife must stay out of their hands for now.

LAVENDER  
Right. I'll hold on to it.

TWEEDY  
What? No, that's dangerous!

LAVENDER  
You think I can't hold on to it just because I'm a woman?

TWEEDY  
That's not it; it's just that whoever that is might come after you.

LAVENDER  
And you'd rather they come after you?

TWEEDY  
You make it sound like I'm recklessly getting myself hurt.

LAVENDER  
You are.

Tweedy doesn't know what to say to that. Maijabi sighs, and then holds out his hand.

MAIJABI  
I'll hang on to it, if you don't mind.

LAVENDER  
But Doctor, you actually could hurt yourself – with your sickness...

MAIJABI  
(coughs)  
It's nothing too concerning.

Rachel looks at each of the Lodgers, concern on her face.

RACHEL  
I'll hang on to it.

LAVENDER  
(looking up at her)  
Rachel, are you sure?

RACHEL  
Yes. Besides, I'm a cook, and I know how to handle knives.

She holds out her hand, and Lavender reluctantly gives it to Rachel. Rachel turns the knife over in her hand, while Maijabi speaks once more.

MAIJABI  
So I suppose that's all we have to say?

LUCKETT  
(nods)  
That's everything.

MAIJABI  
(nods)  
Then we had best be off.

Maijabi leaves the table first, and Tweedy rushes to his side to help him walk away. Lavender and Luckett leave as well, and Rachel sighs.

SCENE 02

INT. RACHEL'S ROOM – NIGHT.

Rachel is lying down in her room, patting her stomach and making noises with her mouth. She blows a few raspberries, before exhaling.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I wonder what Miss Ito is doing right now...

She blinks, and then blushes.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I shouldn't be thinking so much about what Miss Ito is doing. At least...I think I shouldn't?

She turns her eyes towards the drawer in her room.

After a moment Rachel has gotten up, and now opens the middle drawer. The wine bottle, with her initials “R.P.” on it, is still there, but now alongside it is the large knife. She then closes it, just as someone knocks on the door.

RACHEL  
Huh?

Rachel soon places a hand on the doorknob, and opens it. Right outside is Ito, who looks up at her.

ITO  
Rachel...

RACHEL  
Miss Ito?

ITO  
I have to tell you something. (turns around) Meet me in the shower room.

RACHEL  
R-right!

With that, Ito is already leaving. Rachel looks back in her room, before turning back outside.

SCENE 03

INT. LADIES' SHOWERS – NIGHT.

The next thing Rachel knows, she is in the shower room, alongside Ito, whose back is turned to Rachel.

ITO  
I knew you'd come.

RACHEL  
Well, why wouldn't I come? You told me to...

ITO  
(turning around)  
You might be suspecting me of doing something, right?

RACHEL  
(puts hands up)  
What? No! I wouldn't suspect you of anything!

ITO  
(tiredly smiles)  
Then I guess we're nothing alike.

RACHEL  
What?

ITO  
(pauses, before continuing)  
I have to tell you something, and this is the only place without any phonographs that we can trust neither Jekyll nor Hyde can get into.

RACHEL  
Right.

Ito then reaches into her pocket, and takes something out, before showing it to Rachel.

RACHEL  
A key?

ITO  
Not just any key, I realized.

Indeed, this key has the crest of the Society on it. Ito holds it up as she continues to talk.

ITO  
This must be quite special, if it was tucked away in Jekyll's office.

RACHEL  
J-Jekyll's office? So...it was you who stole from Jekyll and Hyde?

ITO  
(nods)  
You might think me insane. But I just had to check it out after Sinnett melted the lock and the phonographs within and without.

RACHEL  
What? Sinnett did that?

ITO  
Remember? In his note, he said that he would get Jekyll, Hyde, and the mastermind back for what they did. I think that was it.

RACHEL  
I see...

FLASHBACK to Jekyll's office, opened up with a melted phonograph on the wall above. It is full of glass cabinets showcasing various chemistry and alchemy apparatuses. In the middle of it all is a desk full of paperwork, where Ito is looking.

ITO  
(V.O.)  
It was in that office that I was able to find out about Victoria Frankenstein and her creation, Adam.

Ito takes out a profile on the Lodgers, and turns it to two specific pages – these pages detail a certain Victoria Frankenstein and an Adam Frankenstein.

ITO  
(V.O.)  
We know Frankenstein as a legend among us mad scientists, so for her to side against us and team up with the mastermind, or even possibly be the mastermind...it proves that she and her creation are not to be trusted.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
No wonder the name sounded familiar...

Ito reads through the pages a little more, before placing a hand to her chin.

ITO  
(V.O.)  
Because of this, Frankenstein and Adam may be somewhere in the building, but we don't need to worry about Frankenstein's first creation.

END FLASHBACK. Rachel looks a little surprised.

RACHEL  
Hang on. First creation? I thought Frankenstein had only one.

ITO  
That was what I thought too, before I read the profiles. Adam was her second creation, made after she and her first creation got away from the Arctic. The first creation was lost to the mad scientist Moreau while they were going to London to seek Jekyll's help in curing Frankenstein's illness.

She then puts a hand to her chin.

ITO  
At least, that's what the profiles told me. Jekyll's notes are quite meticulous.

RACHEL  
Right...

Ito looks Rachel in the eye, her thoughtful gaze wavering a bit.

ITO  
I think it's things like this that make me sound like the mastermind.

RACHEL  
What? No one thinks you're the mastermind!

ITO  
And I'm sure that means I have to trust everyone else, right? (beat) Well...I can't trust everyone just yet. Not after what the ghosts said about one of us – a colleague – being the mastermind.

RACHEL  
Ah...but I don't suspect anyone.

ITO  
Of course you wouldn't. You have such faith in everyone.

RACHEL  
I wouldn't say that.

ITO  
But you do. And that's what makes everyone believe in you. Even me...

Ito trails off. Rachel stares at her for a little while, before beginning to speak once again.

RACHEL  
Listen, Miss Ito...if you have any discoveries, you shouldn't keep it to yourself. You should tell everyone.

ITO  
And risk the mastermind finding out about what I've done? This is dangerous all on its own...Jekyll was nearly on to me. My lies might have been enough to sate him, but only for now. Which is why I have to ask a favor of you.

RACHEL  
A favor?

ITO  
(holds up the key)  
I want to find out what this key is for. I want to use it to unlock the mysteries of this Society, so to speak. Who knows, it might be a valuable clue.

RACHEL  
And what do you want me to do...?

ITO  
I want you to distract Jekyll and Hyde for me. I want to see for myself whether the mastermind can listen to two things happening at the same time or not. If you talk to Jekyll and Hyde, and the mastermind happens to focus on you...I might be able to investigate this place more thoroughly than I could have before.

RACHEL  
Still...that sounds quite dangerous.

ITO  
If I don't have faith in everyone, at least I have faith in myself, and you. I know I'm not afraid of the mastermind anymore. I can take them down – with an ally like you by my side.

RACHEL  
Is that so...then you don't suspect me at all?

ITO  
Of course not. Logically speaking, you're the least likely to be the mastermind among us, what with your talk about hope and trust and all that.

RACHEL  
(awkwardly)  
I...see?

Rachel then shakes her head, and looks Ito in the eye.

RACHEL  
If that's the case, then I have one thing to ask of you.

ITO  
(mildly surprised)  
And what would that be?

RACHEL  
I want you... (swallows) I want you to come back alive. No matter what happens, if you find that it's too dangerous, I want you to turn around and walk the other way. Because...I care about you.

Ito pauses, before smiling a little wider.

ITO  
I'll do my best. To come back to you alive will be my top priority, Rachel.

She then takes Rachel's hand, and holds her pinky finger.

ITO  
Hold your finger out, so I can make a promise.

RACHEL  
(sticking her pinky finger out)  
Oh – alright.

With that, Ito then holds her own pinky finger out, and then she hooks it around Rachel's.

ITO  
If I fail to keep this promise, you can chop off my finger.

RACHEL  
(nervously)  
I doubt I'll have to go that far...

ITO  
(smiles)  
It's just something we do in Japan. It's my promise that I will come back to you.

RACHEL  
Then...I trust you.

ITO  
Thank you.

Then they release each other's fingers.

ITO  
And I have to give you something too, in case I do break your promise.

RACHEL  
Oh?

Ito reaches into her pocket, and takes out a folded piece of paper.

ITO  
Only open this if something happens to me.

RACHEL  
(taking the paper)  
Alright.

Rachel nods, and then Ito gestures to the door.

ITO  
Shall we go?

SCENE 04

INT. FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY – NIGHT.

Rachel now stands in front of a phonograph near the infirmary. She looks up at it, and then cups her hands around her mouth.

RACHEL  
(calling out)  
Dr. Jekyll? Hyde? Are you there? I have to ask you something!

As if on cue, someone steps out from behind her, and Rachel turns around to see Hyde standing there, holding out his cape as if it were a pair of wings.

HYDE  
And so, the great detective Rachel Pidgley has need for me! (putting down cape) But I have to ask you first, Rachel! What were you and Ito doing in the shower room, all alone?

Somewhere else, Ito is sneaking about, approaching an unopened gate to a second stairway next to the basement door. She pushes the key into the keyhole next to it – presumably for the gate – and looks quite surprised when it clicks, and the gate opens.

Meanwhile, Hyde's eyes widen at the sound, and he nearly looks over his shoulder, before turning back towards Rachel.

HYDE  
Well? Did things get quite hot and steamy? (embracing himself) So warm and wet, so wet and warm, I bet you were just dying to have your body all over hers, now weren't you?

RACHEL  
(snippy)  
Are you done?

Hyde stares at her. The sound of the gate opening is gone now, and Hyde seems to have forgotten all about it. Then he shakes his head.

HYDE  
Well, what's the use of speculating about it? I like to have the sounds coming in through the phonographs be decent, anyway. That's why we didn't place the phonographs inside the showers.

RACHEL  
More like the steam and water would have caused the phonographs to rust and be ruined, right?

Hyde jumps back, as if caught. Rachel then sighs.

RACHEL  
So that's it...

HYDE  
Hey...hang on. Jekyll's telling me you were asking me about something. What did you want to know, that you would consider staying up at this hour?

RACHEL  
I just wanted to know. What was it that was stolen from your office?

HYDE  
(getting increasingly annoyed)  
What? That was what was keeping you up at night? I'm shocked! No, really – I can't believe you were just thinking about that! Think about more important things, like who the mastermind is, or whether I'd screw someone here if given the chance!

RACHEL  
I doubt that last one is important.

HYDE  
Don't make snide remarks with me! (sighs) Fine, I'll tell you what it is.

He then grabs his knife and points it at Rachel, shouting in her face.

HYDE  
It's a secret, obviously!

Then with that, Hyde puffs up his chest, and leaves.

RACHEL  
Hey, wait!

But Hyde is already ignoring her, going out to the main hall. Rachel holds up a hand, but then puts it down.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I wonder if that was enough...

Meanwhile, in an unknown part of the second floor, Ito is walking around a desolate hallway, looking around and noticing the absence of phonographs.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Is Miss Ito safe? Is she investigating?

Ito looks down at the key she has, and then pushes it into a doorknob's lock. It clicks.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I ought not to worry about it...

Ito then turns the knob, and enters the room. The screen fades to black.

END SCENE.

 


	24. Chapter 23: Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About three people get a sick day, and more things are revealed to the Lodgers - including something they had definitely hoped wouldn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say about this, other than I'd be happy to hear your comments!
> 
> And I don't actually know if a fever goes away after a whole day's sleep? I'm not quite well-informed on this, despite having a weak immune system.

CHAPTER 23

“SICK DAY”

SCENE 01

INT. COMMON ROOM – DAY.

It is the next day. Rachel walks into the common room – it seems to be after breakfast. Her face is flushed red. She looks over the Lodgers in the room – everyone is there except Ito. She sighs, and Luckett looks over to her.

LUCKETT  
Still no sign of Ito?

RACHEL  
No...

LUCKETT  
Where do you think she ran off to? It's not like her to miss breakfast.

TWEEDY  
I know. You don't think something happened to her, do you?

Rachel looks away, biting her lip.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I know where she is...or where she probably is, but I can't tell them. Ito probably wouldn't like that, not to mention...

She looks up at the phonograph hanging on the wall of the room. She then sighs again, and walks over to a chair.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Miss Ito's fine. I just have to give her a little more time. There's probably a lot of places in this Society that she's exploring. Well, either that or she's hiding from the mastermind, but still...

Rachel takes her seat in the chair. Lavender looks up from a book she's reading, and then tries to smile at Rachel.

LAVENDER  
Don't worry. Ito will show up before you know it.

RACHEL  
I-I guess...

Rachel then begins to shiver. Lavender looks at her with concern, and places her book down on her lap.

LAVENDER  
Rachel, are you alright?

RACHEL  
I don't know...

Rachel sits back in her chair, pulling at her collar. From his place in an armchair by the fireplace, Maijabi walks over to her, and then he places a hand on her forehead.

MAIJABI  
You're almost as sick as I am, Rachel.

RACHEL  
Almost...

MAIJABI  
(removes hand)  
Rachel...you need to rest from worrying about Ito. I'm sure she'll be fine.

RACHEL  
But you keep worrying about all of us...about the ghosts...about everything.

MAIJABI  
(coughs)  
I suppose you are right, Rachel. Alright, I'll rest. But you have to promise me you'll rest as well.

RACHEL  
Right, right.

She breathes a little heavily, and gets up from her chair.

RACHEL  
I'll help you go to your room.

LUCKETT  
(getting up)  
More like we should be the ones helping you two to your rooms.

Lavender gets up as well, and with that Luckett and Lavender move to Maijabi and Rachel respectively, and they begin to move out of the common room, while Tweedy stays in his seat.

SCENE 02

INT. RACHEL'S ROOM – DAY.

Rachel is soon lying in her room, with the lights turned off. She lies under the covers, tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable way to sleep. She squeezes her eyes shut tighter, and finally rolls onto her back, before her heavy breathing slows down, and she looks at peace.

DREAM SEQUENCE. We see the Society for Arcane Sciences – the sky is a bright blue outside the windows, and light flows into the Society. It is bustling with activity, and the camera walks from someone's POV – presumably Rachel's – around the Society from the kitchen. A few Lodgers we haven't seen before are in the dining hall, eating.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Of course...how could I have forgotten?

A few of the Lodgers we know to be dead smile at her as she passes by on her way to the main hall. Rachel continues on her way to the second floor, and we realize that she is carrying a tray of food.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
My goal isn't to leave this place. I get it now.

She makes her way up the stairs, before she comes to the doors of Jekyll's office, and knocks on it.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
My goal is to stay here.

Someone calls from inside something we can't hear, but Rachel seems to understand, and she opens the door. Inside is Jekyll, seated at his desk and poring over a few papers. When she enters, he looks up from his work, and greets her with a smile – a warm, genuine smile.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
For the sake of hope.

END DREAM SEQUENCE. Rachel cracks opens her eyes, and looks around at the darkened room. She spots a silhouette in her room, and stares at it.

RACHEL  
(weakly)  
Wh...who...?

The figure steps closer. Rachel can see now that this figure is wearing an executioner's mask, and is holding something in their hand – the large knife that Lavender had found.

Rachel's eyes widen, and she starts to breathe heavier and heavier. She shuts her eyes, and curls into herself, as if willing the attacker away.

Something thumps against something outside the cover of Rachel's sheets. Rachel opens her eyes. After a few seconds, she removes the sheet from her face.

The attacker is gone. In their place is Ito.

RACHEL  
Miss...Miss Ito?

Rachel moves to sit up, but Ito moves over and places a hand on her shoulder, keeping her down. In Ito's other hand is a wine bottle, with the initials “V.I.” written on its label.

ITO  
(quietly)  
It's passed. Go back to sleep.

RACHEL  
Miss Ito...I was...I...!

ITO  
Shh. It's gone.

Rachel stares up at Ito for a while, before relaxing and closing her eyes.

RACHEL  
I...

She is unable to finish her sentence before she drifts off again.

TIME SKIP to a few hours later. Rachel finally wakes up, and sits up in bed. She rubs her face, still a little bleary.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Was that...a dream?

Rachel yawns, and then sits still for a couple of seconds. Then her eyes widen, and she jumps out of bed to her drawer.

She opens the middle drawer – and the knife is missing. Rachel stares at it, before closing it and straightening up.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Definitely not a dream, then...but if it wasn't, then who was trying to attack me?

She thinks about it for a little while, before she places a hand on her forehead.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I'm feeling a little better now...but still kind of feverish.

Upon thinking this, Rachel's eyes turn to the door.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Maybe I can find a thermometer from the infirmary and see whether my fever has gone down or not. Not to mention, I'm kind of hungry...

She then walks over to the door.

SCENE 03

INT. FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Rachel walks over to the infirmary, a little slower than usual, and reaches the door, before opening it. When she does, she notices the three people in the room – and she looks quite surprised.

TWEEDY  
Oh, Rachel!

LAVENDER  
Hello there.

RACHEL  
What...?

Her eyes fall upon the third person, lying in one of the beds – it is none other than Jekyll. He looks quite pained, and is clutching at his stomach.

RACHEL  
Dr. Jekyll?!

At the sound of her voice, Jekyll looks at her, and grits his teeth together.

JEKYLL  
(through clenched teeth)  
So it's Rachel...are you here to try and help like your friends are doing?

RACHEL  
In the state you're in, you're saying you don't want help?

JEKYLL  
I...

He cuts himself off with a groan. Lavender watches him, while Tweedy turns to Rachel.

TWEEDY  
We were looking around the whole building a second time when we found him barely able to walk outside this infirmary. Luckett's still with Dr. Maijabi, tending to him as we speak.

LAVENDER  
As much as Dr. Jekyll is our enemy, we couldn't just leave him like that...

JEKYLL  
(weakly)  
I suppose you expect me to be grateful...

RACHEL  
(walking closer)  
What's going on?

JEKYLL  
(sighs)  
It's Hyde. He's unsatisfied with the amount of times he gets to come out and terrorize you all. He says ever since I made myself known to you, he's been getting too little time out on his own.

RACHEL  
I can see what he means...

JEKYLL  
(narrowing eyes)  
Good Lord, you're not siding with him, are you?

RACHEL  
I just meant that I remembered how Hyde used to stay out all the time as himself. Didn't know you didn't have much of a chance to go out yourself.

JEKYLL  
(looking away)  
It's dreadful. I understand how he feels, but–

He is cut off by a green liquid bubbling up in his mouth, and he sits up, placing a hand over his mouth. Rachel watch as it dribbles out of his fingers, and he points to the highest shelf of one of the cabinets with a muffled shout. Tweedy looks in that direction, and then goes over to the cabinet, before opening it. He reaches up and feels around for the needed medicine, before his hand closes around something and then he pulls it off the shelf. He turns towards Jekyll, holding it up.

TWEEDY  
This?

Jekyll nods, and Tweedy tosses it to him. Jekyll nearly catches it, but fumbles with the container in his free hand and the container lands on the bed. He shoots Tweedy a look.

TWEEDY  
(trying not to snort)  
Sorry, but after all you've done to us, it was actually fun watching you squirm.

Jekyll removes his other hand from his now closed mouth, and he swallows before taking the container in both hands and opening it. He shakes out two pills from the container, before putting them in his mouth and throwing his head back, swallowing them as well. Rachel only needs to stare at him for a little while before realizing that he is quite pale.

RACHEL  
Why do you keep your pills in the infirmary?

JEKYLL  
So Hyde doesn't have easy access to them while they're shoved far on the highest shelf, should the supply with the mastermind run dry.

LAVENDER  
And why aren't you going to the mastermind?

JEKYLL  
Do you think I concern myself with everything about them all the time? (crosses arms) Not to mention, they've grown silent on their part.

RACHEL  
Silent...?

LAVENDER  
Either way, we have to meet up with Luckett and Maijabi so we can see how they're doing.

Lavender then winks at Tweedy and Rachel. They both get the hint, and all three of them move towards the door.

JEKYLL  
You're just going to leave like that? After making such a big fuss over whether I was alright or not...

TWEEDY  
(looking over his shoulder for a moment)  
Hey, you look fine now. And besides, you're a doctor.

Jekyll stares after them as they leave. Then when they're out of sight, he looks back at the container of his medicine, and picks it up once more.

SCENE 04

INT. MAIJABI'S ROOM – NIGHT.

Rachel knocks on the door to Maijabi's room. There is a pause, before Luckett opens the door.

LUCKETT  
Oh! I thought you would be preparing dinner by now.

RACHEL  
Dinner, right...I'm sorry about that, but we heard something that we have to look into.

LUCKETT  
Which is?

TWEEDY  
We'll tell you when we come in.

Luckett opens the door wider, and Rachel, Lavender, and Tweedy come inside. Rachel sees Maijabi lying on his bed, and comes over in concern.

RACHEL  
Are you feeling any better, Dr. Maijabi?

MAIJABI  
(weakly)  
No...but I can manage to talk with you a bit, if it helps. And what about you?

RACHEL  
Well, I guess I'm feeling much better now, but I haven't been able to make sure...

TWEEDY  
Anyway, we ran into Dr. Jekyll today, and he said something very interesting.

LUCKETT  
Something that isn't about him being angry at us?

LAVENDER  
Surprisingly, yeah. He said that something happened to the mastermind.

MAIJABI  
(sitting up)  
Something happened?

LAVENDER  
Well – not exactly. But he did say they became silent, and that's why I think something happened to them.

TWEEDY  
Well, either that or they're out of the building – but I guess that had to happen sometime.

RACHEL  
But all the exits are sealed – I remember Hyde told me something about that, once.

FLASHBACK to when Hyde is in Rachel's face in the eldritch culture lab, while she is in front of the map of secret passageways.

HYDE  
You lot seem to take up a good amount of the day looking around the area of the building that's available to you. Do the lower floors really bore you that much? Or...are you looking for a way out?

He smirks.

HYDE  
Because even with all these secret passageways, (whispering) there – isn't – one.

END FLASHBACK. Rachel looks quite thoughtful.

RACHEL  
If Hyde said all the exits were sealed, then I don't think the mastermind would have reason to come out.

LUCKETT  
But the food replenishes itself daily, I don't think that comes out of thin air.

LAVENDER  
Maybe they have some sort of secret supply that comes in and out through secret means?

MAIJABI  
(cutting in)  
Anyway...we would have to check out a place where the mastermind could hide, to be sure.

LAVENDER  
And risk getting caught?

TWEEDY  
Well, I'd like to find out who the mastermind is. After that vague hint from the ghosts, we haven't come much closer to figuring out who they are.

RACHEL  
Well – why don't we start with Jekyll's office?

The other Lodgers look at her, and Rachel covers her mouth.

LAVENDER  
I thought Jekyll's office was closed.

RACHEL  
(lowering hands)  
Yes, it was, but...Miss Ito told me that Sinnett had opened it for us before he died.

LUCKETT  
(chuckles)  
He really went for it, didn't he? That's Sinnett for you.

LAVENDER  
So I guess we have to check out Jekyll's office, then?

MAIJABI  
(moving to stand up)  
Well, in that case, we had best be going. There's no time to risk getting caught investigating like the present.

RACHEL  
Wait – Dr. Maijabi, are you sure you can come with us?

LUCKETT  
Yeah, I can stay here with you while the others go investigate.

Maijabi has already stood up, and is now moving to grab his lab coat which had been hanging on a hook.

MAIJABI  
It's a small price to pay once we find out who the mastermind is. I want to see it for myself.

RACHEL  
I see...

MAIJABI  
Besides, once we find out who the mastermind is and are able to serve justice accordingly, maybe the restless spirits around the Society can finally find peace.

TWEEDY  
Well, then, let's go and hope Jekyll and Hyde doesn't find us before we manage to solve the whole case!

The Lodgers all stand up, and leave the room.

SCENE 05

INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY – NIGHT.

The Lodgers stand in front of the large wooden doors of Jekyll's office, where it has been boarded up and nailed down. The Lodgers stare at it for some time, before Maijabi crossed his arms.

MAIJABI  
The mastermind or Jekyll and Hyde must have gotten here first.

LUCKETT  
That's quite a shame.

TWEEDY  
Hmm...how about we blow up the door like Sinnett did again?

LAVENDER  
(sarcastically at first)  
Oh, depends. Do you want to burn down the whole thing? Sinnett was probably able to do it without them detecting it because of his experience with phlogiston.

LUCKETT  
I have a base knowledge of how to handle phlogiston, though. I can probably do it without causing too much trouble.

TWEEDY  
Really? That sounds great!

LUCKETT  
Just let me get it.

Luckett already moves towards the staircase leading to the third floor, but Tweedy stops him.

TWEEDY  
Nah, I ought to get it.

LAVENDER  
(tilts head)  
Tweedy, I noticed you've been offering to do stuff for us lately.

TWEEDY  
Don't worry about it. I have to make up for what I did to Sinnett, so it's fine, really. Just give me a minute. I'll be right back.

Without waiting for anyone else to contradict him, Tweedy walks towards the stairs to the third floor and disappears up the flight of stairs. The Lodgers watch him, before Lavender sighs, while Rachel looks towards the doors.

TIME SKIP. Luckett checks his watch – it is already 7:10 PM. He sighs, and then places his watch back into his pocket.

LAVENDER  
Where is Tweedy? He should be here by now – it's already been ten minutes!

MAIJABI  
Honestly, it's a wonder neither Jekyll nor Hyde have come up to us to ask what we were doing here...

LAVENDER  
Maybe it's because Jekyll was a little sick when we last met him.

LUCKETT  
Sick?

LAVENDER  
Oh yeah, we haven't told you about that, have we...?

Lavender opens her mouth to elaborate, when footsteps sound from the stairs, and they look to see Tweedy running down the steps from the third floor. When Tweedy finally comes back to them, he is panting, and he places his hands on his knees as he bends over, trying to catch his breath.

LAVENDER  
Well? What took you so long?

TWEEDY  
(in between pants)  
M'sorry – my electricity work messing with my magnetic poles again.

LUCKETT  
Oh, that's right...you have a bad sense of direction, don't you?

TWEEDY  
(looking up)  
Don't put it that way... (straightens up) Anyway, I have some bad news, and some...worse news.

RACHEL  
(hesitantly)  
Well...let's start with the bad news?

TWEEDY  
Okay, bad news: I wasn't able to find the pyrology lab.

LUCKETT  
Even if you were wandering around the Society lost, how were you not able to find the pyrology lab?

TWEEDY  
Hey, it's hard with all those doors not having labels on them! All those names are just labels we made up!

MAIJABI  
Right...and what's the worse news?

TWEEDY  
Uh...I was able to find something, though.

LAVENDER  
And what did you find?

Tweedy looks away, almost hesitant, before his eyes dart back to them.

TWEEDY  
There's a corpse in the observatory.

The other Lodgers stare at him for a moment, before the full force of the revelation hits them, and their faces are full of shock.

END SCENE.

 


	25. Chapter 24: Another Body, Another Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lodgers discover the body, as well as the control room of the Society.
> 
> And Hyde's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have someone check this out, so if there are any discrepancies, please tell me!
> 
> And if the reveal shocked you too, or you have some theories, tell me about that as well!

CHAPTER 24

“ANOTHER BODY, ANOTHER CLUE”

SCENE 01

INT. OBSERVATORY – DAY.

FADE IN – the camera wastes no time in zooming in on the body laying on the floor of the observatory. There is an executioner's mask covering the body's face, as well as a familiar red coat covering everything below the head – and a knife is buried in the stomach, with blood having soaked into the coat.

It is this sight that the Lodgers walk in on as they arrive at the observatory, and their faces are full of shock when they see it.

LUCKETT  
Another body...!

LAVENDER  
I can't believe it!

TWEEDY  
(sighs)  
I guess we have another murder on our hands, don't we?

LAVENDER  
Yeah, but...with the mask covering their face...who do you think it is?

Rachel looks lost for words. Maijabi steps over to the corpse, and looks over it. Carefully, he then picks up the wrist of the corpse, and then places two fingers on it.

MAIJABI  
(coughs)  
The body is completely devoid of life...but the blood is still wet. And it looks like a man, doesn't it?

Maijabi then points at the cadaver, and traces his finger along the outline of the body without touching it.

MAIJABI  
You can tell by the shape of their chest.

LAVENDER  
Right...

A look of curiosity appears on Luckett's face, and he steps closer to the body as well, beginning to sniff the air.

MAIJABI  
Anyway, we can take off the mask and find out, can't we?

Maijabi reaches towards the mask, just as Luckett seems to realize something, and he raises a hand.

LUCKETT  
Wait – no!

But Maijabi already has the mask in his hands, and is pulling it off when something ignites.

The ensuing explosion rings throughout the observatory, and it blows Maijabi and Luckett off their feet. Luckett lands on the floor, while Maijabi, being closer to the blast, is sent flying further. He lands on Tweedy, and the two of them hit the floor as well. The Lodgers then watch as the body goes up in flames, and Lavender cries out.

LAVENDER  
We have to put out the fire, quickly!

RACHEL  
R-right!

Luckily for them, the fire doesn't last long. Sprinklers on the ceiling start to pour out water, soaking them and slowly putting out the fire. The Lodgers watch it vanish, while Maijabi, Tweedy, and Luckett get to their feet.

After a few minutes, the sprinklers stop, and the Lodgers are left with a wet room and a charred corpse. They all stare down at it, before Luckett frowns.

LUCKETT  
I had smelled the explosive chemical compounds too late...

RACHEL  
(looking at Luckett)  
It's fine, don't worry about it.

MAIJABI  
Yes, it was my fault for not heeding your warning sooner than I should have.

He then tries to straighten up, holding a hand to his back, before he leans down again on his cane. Maijabi coughs again, and then stares a little closer at the body.

LAVENDER  
We can't identify the body now...

MAIJABI  
Well, we're one step closer. (points at body) Look here.

Rachel glances over the body again, and sees what Maijabi sees – on the charred upper body are burnt and torn bandages on the chest, visible from where the clothes have burned off. Her face lights up in realization.

RACHEL  
You mean...this corpse was a woman?

MAIJABI  
(slowly standing up)  
Biologically, yes. This person compressed their chest to look like a man. For what purpose, I don't know, but we have to assume that it was personal to this soul.

LAVENDER  
(clasps hands together)  
Yes, we have to respect that.

In the b.g., Tweedy pinches his nose, while in the f.g., Luckett puts a hand to his chin.

LUCKETT  
So...this corpse was biologically a woman? Then who could it have been?

MAIJABI  
There are only a few possibilities. (looks at the others) We have to think of who isn't here.

LAVENDER  
Well...Ito isn't here.

Rachel pales, her face full of dread.

RACHEL  
W-Wait! Ito can't – she can't be–

MAIJABI  
(coughs again, voice hoarse)  
I never said it was Ito that was dead.

TWEEDY  
(still pinching his nose)  
Then...who was it?

MAIJABI  
It could be...the mastermind.

The Lodgers look at him in disbelief and shock.

LAVENDER  
Then that – (points at the corpse) – that is the mastermind?!

TWEEDY  
(releasing his nose)  
The mastermind died and blew up? That can't be right!

MAIJABI  
It was only a suggestion. But as of now, the cadaver lying in front of us is either Ito or the mastermind.

RACHEL  
No – there's another possibility.

She puts a hand to her chin.

RACHEL  
Miss Ito confided in me the other night...that there were two other Lodgers in the building. Well, one of them could be the mastermind, but I don't know.

LAVENDER  
What do you mean?

RACHEL  
These two Lodgers, the twentieth and twenty-first...their names were Adam and Victoria Frankenstein.

The Lodgers' mouths all fall open when they hear the last words.

LAVENDER  
Frankenstein? Here?

LUCKETT  
My God, can it be true?

RACHEL  
That's what Miss Ito told me she got from Jekyll's office, back when it wasn't boarded up. Frankenstein came here, along with her second creation named Adam.

TWEEDY  
You're saying there was another creation besides his famous one? (beat) Wait, Frankenstein is a woman?!

RACHEL  
(sighs)  
I don't have all the details myself. Miss Ito was the one who saw their profiles in Jekyll's office.

MAIJABI  
(strokes beard)  
I see.

He then looks back at the corpse.

MAIJABI  
So could it be Miss Frankenstein...? Or Ito?

TWEEDY  
I don't know; I mean, I don't want to think about Ito dying here. It just – it doesn't seem possible.

LUCKETT  
(sadly)  
Well, that's the thing about this Society – everything horrible that doesn't seem possible becomes possible.

Maijabi stares closely at the corpse – there are a few stitched up incisions at the base of the neck, as well as on the left arm and the right wrist. There is also a hole near the body's collarbone. His eyes then fall on the right hand – it appears to be shifting in skin tone.

MAIJABI  
(to himself)  
I could have sworn this corpse's skin was a different color when we found it...but it looks too pale now.

He then notices something on the ground at his feet – it is a plain key, on a ring. With some difficulty, Maijabi bends down to pick it up, and then brings it to his face.

The Lodgers look back at Maijabi, and then see what he has in his hands.

LUCKETT  
Did you find something, Doctor?

MAIJABI  
(slowly getting up again)  
It's...it's a key.

He stops midway, and looks a little dizzy. Tweedy comes over and helps him the rest of the way up. When Maijabi is standing up, he looks at everyone else.

MAIJABI  
I think I have an idea on where this key goes.

RACHEL  
Jekyll's office?

MAIJABI  
No...if the lock was melted, as Sinnett had done, then a key would be useless to keep around.

He clutches the key tighter, as tightly as he can.

MAIJABI  
There's another locked room, remember?

SCENE 02

INT. THIRD FLOOR HALLWAY – NIGHT.

We soon find the Lodgers standing in front of a door – the locked door Archer and Bird had found during the Lodgers' initial search of the third floor. Maijabi hobbles over to the door, and holds up the key he found, before he inserts it into the keyhole. It is a perfect fit – and he is able to turn it, unlocking it.

MAIJABI  
So I was correct...

Maijabi then reaches out towards the doorknob, and turns it, opening the door.

The room is dark save for the light coming in through the doorway. The only thing that seems like it would provide light to the room is a small electric lamp, at the center of a table that is at the center of the room.

As the Lodgers step inside, Tweedy walks over to the lamp and switches it on. The light illuminates a good part of the room, and now the Lodgers can see that lined up against the walls are a few tables, all containing controls attached to phonograph-like devices.

Rachel steps over to a few of them, examining them. These devices have labels attached; the one she is looking at bears the label “DINING HALL”.

RACHEL  
(looking at the others)  
I think that these are the devices that Jekyll and Hyde use to listen to us.

LAVENDER  
(pushing her glasses up)  
Well, that's one mystery solved.

Tweedy looks down at the floor, under the table in the center, and finds a hatch.

TWEEDY  
Hey, uh, I think I found a secret passageway.

LUCKETT  
(coming over)  
Really? Where do you think it leads to?

Tweedy bends down, and opens it, before taking something out of his pocket and unfolding it – it is the map of the secret passageways of the Society.

TWEEDY  
(scrutinizing the map)  
It doesn't seem to be on here – this must be part of the renovations the mastermind made to the building.

He then looks back down into the hatch.

TWEEDY  
Should I find out for myself?

LAVENDER  
Wha – no! You could run into Jekyll or Hyde!

TWEEDY  
Come on, Jekyll was sick the last time we found him! I could probably punch him in the face and he wouldn't be able to fight back!

LAVENDER  
(deadpan)  
He's got a knife. You shouldn't risk it.

TWEEDY  
(in realization)  
Oh. Right.

Slowly, he reaches out and grabs the hatch, closing it. Meanwhile, Maijabi walks around the room, and moves to stroke his beard again.

MAIJABI  
Well, I suppose the mastermind uses this room as well, to keep track of what we are all doing, including Jekyll and Hyde.

LUCKETT  
That sounds about right.

In the b.g., Tweedy hits his head against the bottom of the center table trying to get up, while in the f.g. Rachel notices something sitting atop one of the tables – a device that certainly isn't a phonograph.

RACHEL  
Hey, everyone? Is this a telegraph?

The Lodgers all look up when they hear these last words, and immediately they swarm around it. Tweedy is the first to come over, checking the wires on the telegraph.

LAVENDER  
A telegraph? That's amazing!

MAIJABI  
Do you think it works?

TWEEDY  
(looking over the wires, cheerfully)  
Looks as if it does, my friends! We can communicate to the outside world!

As Tweedy straightens up, Luckett moves over to the telegraph, and is about to reach out to it when he notices something else on the table – a few telegrams all piled up neatly next to the telegraph. He reaches out for these instead, and reads the one on top.

LUCKETT  
(from the telegram, slowly getting more and more confused)  
“Received your recording. Mad scientists and Dr. Jekyll proven insane and beyond help. Decision to close the Society is beneficial to London.”

His mouth falls open, and he flips through the following telegrams, while the others had turned their attention to him and are now watching him.

LUCKETT  
What...? Who's on the other side of this line?

Behind the Lodgers, in the open doorway, a familiar mess of blond hair appears.

HYDE  
I think the question you should be asking is who's on this side of the line!

The Lodgers all freeze, and then turn towards Hyde, whose arms are crossed, a smirk on his face.

HYDE  
So you found it, did you? One more piece of the puzzle, all yours for the taking, am I right?

RACHEL  
Hyde. What are you doing here?

Hyde looks at himself, at the too-large clothes that he is wearing – it's clear that the clothes he's wearing were made for someone bigger. He shrugs.

HYDE  
Honestly, I don't know. At first I thought Jekyll formulating and taking those suppressants would be the end of me. But I guess they weren't enough to suppress me, in the end. (grins) Did you know, the first time he made those suppressants, he nearly overdosed on them out of a desire to get rid of me?

He then laughs, while the Lodgers glare at him.

HYDE  
But I guess he's accepted that I'm an evil that he can use for his “own ends”. (shakes head) Doesn't he see, though? No one controls this lunatic!

LAVENDER  
(crosses arms)  
Except for the mastermind.

HYDE  
The mastermind? Controlling me? I would say they and Jekyll have...a mutual agreement to get rid of you. Ah, well. (sighs wistfully) It's been a year since then.

LUCKETT  
(confused)  
A...year?

MAIJABI  
(firmly)  
Enough games, Hyde. What are you doing here?

HYDE  
Why am I here? Ah, yes. (claps hands together) You've discovered our control room, good for you! But do you like the truth that you've come across?

LUCKETT  
No, of course not! (holds up telegrams) How do you explain these? Who's on the other end of the telegraph line?

HYDE  
Oh, that's simple. The newly-formed Council.

TWEEDY  
(suspiciously)  
What Council?

HYDE  
(flippantly)  
Why, I'm getting ahead of myself! I don't like to spoil surprises!

RACHEL  
Don't give us half-truths. Just tell us what's going on with this!

Hyde seems to consider it for a while, before he sneers.

HYDE  
(simply)  
...The mastermind has communication with a certain branch of the government.

RACHEL  
Wh-what?

HYDE  
Let's just say, they have an inside contact. (steps inside the room) This contact is on the other side of the telegraph, interpreting the messages that the mastermind learned to encode and decode, as well as receiving the recordings through a system which I don't fully understand myself. It's the same way you get your endless supply of food.

Hyde shrugs, and then continues.

HYDE  
Anyway, this contact thought it worthwhile to sustain your lives by giving you a supply of food. But with every recording this contact gets of your Lab Trials and murders, this contact grows more and more convinced that you all are – well, mad. Isn't it amazing?

LUCKETT  
How can you – how can you call it amazing?!

Luckett takes out the first telegram, and shows it to Hyde.

LUCKETT  
Jekyll is doing this at the cost of his own reputation!

Hyde stares at the telegram, before sighing – and smiling a lopsided smile. His eyes turn red.

HYDE  
(in Jekyll's accent)  
Yes, I did use to love reputation so much, didn't I? Your reputation and mine...but my reputation was ruined a long time ago. (grinning widely) So I don't need to worry about such a thing anymore!

Then he spreads his arms out.

HYDE  
(still in Jekyll's accent)  
Besides, if I go down with you, I'll know I died a martyr who perished to vanquish your evil.

In front of him, the Lodgers look quite disturbed at his words.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Jekyll and Hyde...they're beyond delusional! They're beyond insane!

Hyde chuckles for a while, before he bows his head. He is quite still for a few moments – and then jerks his head up suddenly, green eyes once again poking through his bangs.

HYDE  
(back in his normal accent)  
ANYWAY!

The Lodgers all jump back, while Hyde laughs and comes even closer.

HYDE  
I guess if the mastermind has contacts with a government official who thinks us lot are insane... (darkly) ...then dirt and grime can spoil even what you thought was the purest of the halls of justice, as you might call the government.

RACHEL  
(horrified)  
No...you're saying even the government couldn't care about this killing game, even if we tried to make them care? That – that can't be right!

HYDE  
Don't believe it? I'll show you.

Hyde steps into the group, and reaches the telegraph. He takes out a small notebook, and turns it to a certain page, bearing the alphabet written in Morse code. Then his eyes turn to the telegraph, and he begins to tap out letters in this same code.

HYDE  
(while using the telegraph, pausing from time to time)  
You...may not believe it either...but the government contact sees the mastermind as their...ally. Their mole in the Society...the only sane person. What they...don't know, my lovelies...is that we're all mad here.

He continues tapping away for a while, humming a little tune to himself, while the Lodgers all watch him in bewilderment. Finally, he makes the last click, and then turns around to face them.

HYDE  
Now, the message I just sent was, “We are the Lodgers. Help us.” (puts hands behind back) And now we wait.

They don't have to wait long, though – it is soon enough that the camera zooms in on the telegraph, and then a message from the other side comes through. Hyde listens closely, his small smile growing wide once more.

Soon, the telegraph makes a last sound, and then Hyde raises his eyebrows.

LAVENDER  
(uneasy)  
Well? What did they say?

HYDE  
(pausing in between each word)  
“Don't – play – jokes – with – us.”

A laugh starts to bubble up within Hyde, and then he lets it loose.

HYDE  
(in between laughs)  
No one's coming to save you!

LAVENDER  
But – that doesn't make sense at all! Why would the contact still provide us with food and other things if they thought we were insane?!

HYDE  
(abruptly stopping from laughing)  
Hmm-hmm. Why do you think people make animals fight?

RACHEL  
(slowly, horror growing on her face)  
For...entertainment.

HYDE  
Exactly! There are people there gaining interest in how this killing game turns out! And since you're all insane and confined here...why would they want to stop the animals from killing each other? They only want a winner. And I told you, dirt and grime can spoil the purest of halls.

Then he leans forward.

HYDE  
Is that the truth you were longing for?

MAIJABI  
This is monstrous!

HYDE  
(waves hand)  
It's your punishment, deal with it! You dug your grave, now lie in it! (beat) At least I think that's how the metaphor goes.

Then he flourishes his cape, and walks past the Lodgers, towards the door.

HYDE  
And I suppose we'll be meeting again very soon.

LUCKETT  
What do you mean?

Hyde turns around towards them, and then reaches out to the control panel, pressing a button. On cue, the phonographs outside the control room play the message.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
A body has been discovered, I repeat, a body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, we will begin a Lab Trial!

Hyde lets the message sink into the Lodgers' ears, before he steps outside the doorway.

HYDE  
Well, I'd best be off. (does a mock salute) Cheers!

And with that, Hyde leaves the control room, the Lodgers all shocked in his wake. A bead of sweat rolls down Rachel's face, and Maijabi sinks to the ground, dropping his cane.

MAIJABI  
Our lives...are just some game?

LAVENDER  
God...!

LUCKETT  
What are we to do?

TWEEDY  
I can't take this anymore!

Rachel is silent, before her face fills with resolve, and she turns around to face the others.

RACHEL  
Come on, everyone! Just because we found another body and this horrible truth was revealed to us, doesn't mean we should give up now! Let's find the killer so we can get back to solving the mystery of the Society! No matter what horrible truths we find about this place, there's still an outside world waiting for us to come back! We still have families and friends outside!

LAVENDER  
(in awe)  
Rachel...

Maijabi slowly turns his head up to Rachel, before his uncovered eye crinkles in a smile.

MAIJABI  
Where do you get your fighting spirit from, Rachel?

RACHEL  
Honestly, I don't know. But I believe we have what it takes to take down the mastermind who did this to us. We owe it to our fallen friends, after all!

TWEEDY  
Yeah. (clenches hands into fists) Yeah! We can't let Hyde, or Jekyll, or the mastermind win!

LUCKETT  
Well, I suppose we have a death to bring to justice. (beat) I mean, to the mastermind's twisted sense of justice, but... (awkwardly laughs) I'm coming off as uncomfortable, aren't I?

RACHEL  
Don't worry. I'm sure we won't suffer much longer.

Then she smiles encouragingly at the Lodgers, before reaching behind her back, and tightening the knot on her apron.

RACHEL  
Let's get to work.

END SCENE.

 


	26. Chapter 25: Collecting Clues in a Clueless Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lodgers get to gathering clues about this mysterious murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know what to say about this, other than that the title of this chapter was a last-minute thing. I just love the alliterative titles, don't you?

 

CHAPTER 25

“COLLECTING CLUES IN A CLUELESS CASE”

SCENE 01

INT. THIRD FLOOR HALLWAY – NIGHT.

The Lodgers pile out of the control room, and look among themselves.

LAVENDER  
So...what do we do now? I don't think there was much evidence to begin with, so where do we even start looking?

TWEEDY  
(awkwardly)  
Uh, I think we should start with the Hyde File sitting under your foot.

LAVENDER  
(looking down)  
Huh?

Sure enough, when she looks down, there is a large envelope under her foot. Lavender takes her foot off of it, and then picks it up, before taking the Hyde File out of the envelope.

The other Lodgers gather around her as she begins to read aloud.

LAVENDER  
(from the Hyde File)  
“Due to the explosion, the victim's identity is unknown. However, they were dead before the blast. The time of death was from 7 AM to 6 PM, and the body was discovered in the observatory. A large knife was thrust into the abdomen. The victim also suffered a blow to the head, as well as a great deal of wounds and incisions, either years old or days old.”

Once Lavender is done reading aloud, Tweedy crosses his arms, frowning.

TWEEDY  
So that's it? We don't get a name or a proper time and place of death?

LUCKETT  
Could be Hyde wanting us to find out for ourselves, like he did when he only gave us the place the body was discovered in Pennebrygg's case.

LAVENDER  
But still, we don't even know who the victim is! It could be anyone!

Rachel purses her lips, and then pats her pocket thoughtfully. She then looks up, and then reaches into her pocket, before pulling out the envelope that Ito had given to her.

RACHEL  
Wait...if that corpse is indeed Miss Ito, then I have something else to add to this case.

MAIJABI  
Oh?

RACHEL  
(holds up envelope)  
She told me to open this in case something happened to her.

LUCKETT  
Well...she's not here, and it seems like she might be the new victim, so I guess we could open it, right?

RACHEL  
Still – we don't know if that's her for a fact.

LAVENDER  
But I'm sure whatever information Miss Ito has will shed some light on the case.

Rachel looks down at the envelope, holding it in both hands, before taking a deep breath.

RACHEL  
Alright.

She tears it open, and then takes out the paper inside. It is a small notebook page, which reads nothing the following:

_Look inside my room._

The Lodgers all stare at it, before Tweedy shrugs.

TWEEDY  
I...guess you're going to her room, then.

RACHEL  
(puts paper down)  
Well, there must be some important clue there, related to the case or not.

MAIJABI  
(nods)  
Right. Lavender, Tweedy, and I will investigate the body back inside the observatory. Luckett, can you accompany Rachel to Ito's room?

LUCKETT  
Sure.

Maijabi reaches into his pocket, and then takes it out again, before handing Rachel Ito's room key. She takes it without hesitation.

LUCKETT  
(to Rachel)  
Let's go.

Rachel nods.

SCENE 02

INT. FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY – NIGHT.

Rachel and Luckett walk towards Ito's room, before reaching it in a matter of seconds. Rachel looks down at Ito's room key, before inserting it into the keyhole, and turning it.

RACHEL  
(opening the door)  
Got it.

LUCKETT  
Right. You investigate, while I stand outside here. I'll look out for Hyde or anyone else.

RACHEL  
Thanks, Mr. Luckett.

LUCKETT  
No problem.

He then stands outside the doorway, while Rachel enters Ito's room.

Inside, it's just the same as Rachel's room, except for the bedsheets being colored teal. Rachel looks around, and then opens the drawers. The top and middle drawers are empty, but in the bottom drawer she finds a wine bottle.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What...?

She reaches out and turns it over, to reveal a blood splatter on it. At the bottom of the label is the initials “V.I.”, and Rachel pulls her hand back.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Was...was it from when she was in my room?

She mulls over it for a while, before she looks at the bed. A small but cold breeze blows through the room, blowing in the direction of the bed. As if pulled by some unknown force, Rachel goes towards it.

She lifts the pillow, and finds another two pieces of paper. Rachel takes them out before putting the pillow down, and she reads over the on top. Attached is a picture of a young man, with long black hair all tied up and a shabby suit. Rachel's brows crease in concentration.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
He...seems familiar...

Rachel then looks over the paper. It seems to be detail a short profile of a person.

_Name: Adam Frankenstein_  
_Sex: M  
_ _The second creation of Ms. Victoria Frankenstein._

_Unlike the first creation of Frankenstein, Adam looks remarkably more human if not for his pallor and yellow eyes. All his stitches are hidden under his clothes. He has a helpful and kind disposition, yet seems to care more for his creator than anyone else in the world. He is also quite learned in the various sciences._

_**He's also our darling little henchman!** _

Unlike the previous statements, which were likely written by a typewriter, the last statement is handwritten in ink that is quite blotted.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Hyde wrote this last one, surely.

She then looks back to the open drawer, containing the bloody wine bottle.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
The wine bottle is definitely related to this case, since Miss Ito had it when the victim attacked me.

She then purses her lips.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Yes...I'm positive the person who tried to attack me was the same as the victim. They even wore the same mask, and were of the same build.

She sighs.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
It couldn't have been Miss Ito, right?

Rachel then turns back to the papers, and places the paper on top in the back so that she can see the next paper. Attached to this paper is another picture, this time of an old woman with fair hair and eyeglasses. Rachel then looks down at the paper.

_Name: Victoria Frankenstein_  
_Sex: F  
_ _The famous – or rather infamous – reanimative galvanist._

_Despite her stature, Frankenstein is not one to be trifled with. She is tough and prone to dramatic rants, not to mention stubborn. She is, however, every bit as learned as her story suggests – enough to make two sentient creations, one of whom sacrificed themselves for her sake to the mad scientist Moreau while seeking a cure for her here. Her creations seem to be the only people she considers as family._

_**Glad we don't have her first creation around – they would have killed me!  
** _ _**On the other hand, she was all too eager to carry out this plan! Nothing like having your childhood idol help you on one of your projects, right?** _

Rachel swallows.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
So Miss Ito stole much more than the key. I don't think I want to know what Hyde wrote on my profile, if I do have one.

She thinks for a while, before moving over to pick up the wine bottle.

SCENE 03

INT. OBSERVATORY – NIGHT.

Rachel and Luckett make their way into the observatory, where the other Lodgers are. Maijabi is staring down at the body, crouching down once again, while Lavender walks about the observatory, presumably looking for clues. Tweedy stands in front of the body, listening to Maijabi as he speaks.

MAIJABI  
(to Tweedy)  
Do you recall what the body looked like before the explosion?

TWEEDY  
(puts hand to chin)  
If I remember correctly...the coat was soaked in blood. But I didn't see any signs of a blood puddle under the body, and yet you said that the blood around the knife was still wet.

MAIJABI  
Well, where's the knife? It must have been knocked loose in the explosion...

LAVENDER  
(calling)  
No, I found it.

She turns around, and holds up the knife. There doesn't seem to be a lot of blood on the blade, and she puts a finger to her chin.

LAVENDER  
Now that I think about it, this knife does seem familiar...

RACHEL  
That's the knife that was in my room.

The other Lodgers look at her.

TWEEDY  
Huh? That was the knife we gave to you?

LUCKETT  
But how did it end up here, in ths dead body?

RACHEL  
Because...I think I was attacked by this person.

Maijabi looks up at Rachel, while the other Lodgers gather around Rachel. Their curiosity seems to be piqued.

MAIJABI  
Explain, Rachel.

RACHEL  
I didn't tell you all before – I didn't think it would be right to say anything too careless-

TWEEDY  
Like hell it would be careless! You're saying this person attacked you and we didn't know?!

RACHEL  
(looking down)  
Yeah...this person came into my room while I was sick wearing the mask and coat, and they were holding the knife. I only managed to escape because Miss Ito saved me using this.

She holds up the wine bottle, and the Lodgers look at it.

LAVENDER  
Could it be that...Ito's the killer?

LUCKETT  
I mean, that would explain her absence – not to mention the explosive chemicals under the mask...

TWEEDY  
So you're saying that Ito managed to take the knife from Rachel's room without her noticing and stab the person attacking Rachel?

MAIJABI  
That would seem like it.

He thoughtfully strokes his beard.

MAIJABI  
I don't see much other options...

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Somehow, Miss Ito as the culprit sounds worse than Miss Ito as the victim...

Luckett then crosses his arms, looking as if he's in thought.

LUCKETT  
So I guess that would mean the corpse is Frankenstein? Since she is a woman, according to what Ito found.

RACHEL  
(holds up papers)  
I do have what Miss Ito found. She left it for us in her bedroom. It's the profiles of Frankenstein and Adam.

She holds the papers out to Maijabi, who takes them. Lavender, Tweedy, and Luckett look over Maijabi's shoulders as he reads them over.

MAIJABI  
(quietly)  
Interesting...

The camera, through Maijabi's POV, then falls upon the two pictures of Frankenstein and Adam. He exhales.

MAIJABI  
This would have been a lot easier if the face of the corpse remained intact.

LAVENDER  
So why did the murderer try to blow up their face? I don't think the murderer would need to hide the person's face...

TWEEDY  
Unless that corpse really is Ito, and the killer just wanted it to look like Ito did it!

The other Lodgers look at Tweedy. Tweedy grows nervous and puts his hands up.

TWEEDY  
I mean, I don't know – I'm just testing out a few theories...

RACHEL  
Well, that does seem plausible...

LUCKETT  
(to Rachel)  
It's just hard for you to see Ito as either the culprit or the victim, isn't it?

RACHEL  
I know, I shouldn't be thinking that, but – I want to think that Ito is out there, and innocent.

LAVENDER  
Where is she, anyway? If only we had a clue...

Maijabi looks at all of them, and then stands up, coughing a little.

MAIJABI  
(voice hoarse)  
Well, it would do us no good to stand around wondering about that. We still don't know anything about Ito's absence.

Rachel looks uneasy upon hearing that, but stays silent.

TWEEDY  
Well, the Hyde File didn't give us a solid time of death for the corpse. So, how about we think about what time we did things related to this case?

LAVENDER  
That sounds like a good idea! Tweedy, Luckett, you both had your watches on you the whole day, right?

Tweedy and Luckett both take out two pocket watches, nodding.

LUCKETT  
Of course. (puts hand to chin) Now, if I remember correctly, the time when Tweedy found the body was 7:10 PM.

LAVENDER  
The Hyde File says the time of death was from 7 AM to 6 PM, so that makes sense. What were we doing at 7 AM?

TWEEDY  
We were eating breakfast, of course! Without Ito, though.

LAVENDER  
Right. And when did we separate – when did we leave you in the common room to bring Rachel and Maijabi to their rooms, Tweedy?

TWEEDY  
I'd say exactly 9 o'clock.

LUCKETT  
I stayed with Maijabi for the rest of the day, and Lavender and Tweedy joined us until 4 PM. I think we skipped lunch.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Right...around that time, I was also being attacked. I can't say I don't feel offended for being left alone, but at the same time, I don't know what would have happened to anyone else if they were there in my room. I'm just lucky Ito appeared when she did. If only I knew what time I was being attacked.

LAVENDER  
Yeah, well, I realized we had lost track of time, and I was about to go check up on Rachel, when I heard a strange sound coming from outside. Tweedy and I went to look around the main hall, and when we found nothing, we decided to look around the Society to be safe.

MAIJABI  
So Luckett and I were left alone for that time.

TWEEDY  
I think it was about 5 PM when Lavender and I reached the observatory. At that time, there was no body, so I think we can narrow the time of death down from after that until 6 PM.

LAVENDER  
It took us about ten minutes to get back down to the main hall, and to the infirmary, where we found Jekyll and took him inside the infirmary, before we stayed with him for a while.

RACHEL  
And then, I think I met up with Miss Lavender, Mr. Tweedy, and Dr. Jekyll at 6:30. We were talking for a while, before we went to regroup with Mr. Luckett and Dr. Maijabi.

LUCKETT  
And then, we had all agreed to go to Jekyll's office at 7 PM.

LAVENDER  
So, all that's accounted for. The murder took place at 5 PM to 6 PM.

MAIJABI  
Well, I'm sure Luckett didn't leave my side during that time, and I didn't leave his, either.

TWEEDY  
The same can be said for me and Lavender.

RACHEL  
And you guys know I was inside my room, being sick.

LAVENDER  
(apologetic)  
Yeah...sorry we didn't check up on you earlier.

MAIJABI  
So the only one who is really unaccounted for is Ito.

RACHEL  
(hesitantly)  
That's true...

The Lodgers all look at each other, before looking at the body again.

LUCKETT  
So Ito must either be the culprit or the victim, if she's been gone for so long.

RACHEL  
I – I don't know...

MAIJABI  
Be careful, Rachel.

RACHEL  
(looks at Maijabi)  
Huh?

MAIJABI  
You've never taken the side of friends before this, so why would you start now?

RACHEL  
Oh. I-I guess you're right.

She sighs.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Still...I wish she wasn't either of those things.

A cold wind blows through the observatory, and the Lodgers collectively shiver.

MAIJABI  
(looking up)  
We have no time to waste.

LUCKETT  
I don't like this...I'm feeling as if something bad is going to happen.

The phonograph above them then clicks, playing the recorded message.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
Sorry, folks, but your time is up! The Laboratory Trial will begin shortly. Please make your way to the red doors in the left side of the building!

The wind stops blowing among the Lodgers, and they all look among themselves. FADE OUT.

SCENE 04

INT. RED DOOR ROOM – NIGHT.

The Lodgers make their way through the doors, and enter. No one seems to be waiting for them here. They step inside, and then look around as the door closes behind them.

RACHEL  
So...I guess this is it.

LUCKETT  
What do you mean?

RACHEL  
We're going to find out who died when we see all the Lodgers gathered here.

TWEEDY  
But aren't we all here?

MAIJABI  
(to Rachel)  
Ah. I see what you mean.

He holds up the profiles of Adam and Frankenstein.

MAIJABI  
Either Ito or Frankenstein will be missing, correct?

RACHEL  
Yeah.

LAVENDER  
I guess that means we'll have to wait, then.

The five of them then turn to look at the doors. They stare at it for a while, waiting in anticipation. Behind them, the lift begins to move, but they pay it no mind even as the doors open, and Hyde steps out from the lift, now dressed in clothes that fit him.

HYDE  
Well? Is your friend going to keep us waiting?

LUCKETT  
(turning around)  
Friend?

LAVENDER  
I think you mean friends, or something.

HYDE  
(crosses arms)  
Nope, friend. So tell me, when is this friend arriving?

RACHEL  
Look, Hyde, we don't know what you're talking about.

HYDE  
(miffed)  
You never know what I'm talking about! Are all your brains scrambled or something?

TWEEDY  
We don't have time for your games, Hyde.

Hyde huffs, and then looks at the door. He steps beside Rachel, and then seems to wait alongside them.

A few moments pass. Hyde is now tapping his foot impatiently.

HYDE  
Well?

MAIJABI  
We don't know when they'll turn up. Give it time – they'll show up eventually.

HYDE  
Why are you thinking in plural terms? Only one Lodger is keeping us waiting, (grumbling) and I don't want to be the one dragging that person in by the ear!

RACHEL  
Hyde, I don't even–

She is interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Rachel's eyes widen, and then she looks up to the door, where the other Lodgers are looking–

–the person who has come through the door is none other than Ito.

Ito looks up at all of them, and then bows.

ITO  
Sorry I'm late.

HYDE  
(huffs)  
You better be. We were all–

LODGERS  
Ito?!

Ito looks a little stunned as all the Lodgers start crowding around her.

LUCKETT  
Where were you?

LAVENDER  
(worriedly)  
We thought you were dead, for goodness's sakes!

TWEEDY  
You better have a damn good explanation, Ito!

ITO  
I do. But now isn't the time to be explaining that. I had to take a look at the body as well, that was why I was late. You can all fill me in on the other evidence later.

From the side, Rachel is looking on, a relieved look on her face.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Thank goodness she's safe...

ITO  
(turns to Rachel)  
I learned a lot of things thanks to you, Rachel. (smiles) You really did help me, in the end.

RACHEL  
That's good to know.

The Lodgers all look at Rachel.

MAIJABI  
Wait...you knew where Ito was the whole time?

RACHEL  
(puts hands up)  
N-not really! I just know she went some place...

HYDE  
(in the b.g.)  
Ahem.

They all look at Hyde, who is more pissed than before.

HYDE  
I bet you would all like to stand around here talking. But we have a Lab Trial to get to! So start gathering yourselves in the lift and let's get moving! (exhales) Jesus...

Hyde waves a hand, and then motions for them to go inside. Rachel takes one last look at the doors, and then goes inside.

INT. LIFT – NIGHT.

Inside the lift, the Lodgers all stand silently. Even though Hyde is facing them as he has always done, he isn't smiling. Rachel swallows, and then moves over to Ito, before speaking in a whisper.

RACHEL  
(whispering)  
Miss Ito...where were you?

ITO  
(also whispering)  
The staff's rooms on the second floor, as well as the basement. Then I took a look at the body just as I came out – when the announcement for the Trial rang out.

RACHEL  
Why were you gone so long?

ITO  
I had to make sure the mastermind wouldn't catch me. Even after all this time, I wasn't able to find out who they were...but my findings prove there was a staff here at the Society, and that something happened to them. It may have something to do with the bloodstained room I found.

RACHEL  
I see...

ITO  
I can't talk too much about it. But I do know for sure...

Ito looks away.

ITO  
...That this will be the trial that decides my fate.

RACHEL  
What...?

The lift jerks to a stop. Hyde turns around, and then pulls the lever at the side, before the doors open.

END SCENE.

 


	27. Chapter 26: The Trial That Decides My Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and the Lodgers participate in a Trial that is not what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, this Trial will decide someone's fate, alright. But the real question is, will someone die tonight?

CHAPTER 26

“THE TRIAL THAT DECIDES MY FATE”

SCENE 01

INT. LABORATORY TRIAL ROOM – NIGHT.

Ito and Rachel get out of the lift, and stand in the Trial Room. As the other Lodgers get out and go to their stands, Rachel looks at Ito.

RACHEL  
(whispering)  
So...did you ever find out what that key was for?

ITO  
(also whispering)  
Huh? Oh.

She takes out the key, and looks down at it, before placing it back in her pocket.

ITO  
This key opens every room in the Society. It's how I was able to get inside the basement as well as the staff's rooms.

RACHEL  
I see...

ITO  
(looks at Rachel)  
I intended to use this key to solve the mystery of the Society. And I believe I'm on the right track. So don't worry about me.

RACHEL  
Oh – right.

Rachel then nods at Ito, and the two of them go to their places.

The Lodgers now stand at their stands in the Trial Room, while Hyde crosses his arms behind his head, a smirk spreading across his face.

HYDE  
So? Anyone have anything to start this lovely Lab Trial with?

TWEEDY  
Yeah, I have a question.

HYDE  
Then why didn't you get started sooner?

TWEEDY  
Hey, not all of us can start a conversation so easily!

He sighs, and then looked back at the other Lodgers.

TWEEDY  
If Ito is alive and well, then who's the corpse whose death we're trying to investigate here?

LAVENDER  
It had to be Victoria Frankenstein, right?

ITO  
(shaking head)  
No, it wasn't.

LAVENDER  
Huh?

ITO  
The person whose death we are investigating is Adam Frankenstein.

The other Lodgers now look at her with interest.

TWEEDY  
Really? How can you be so sure?

LAVENDER  
The corpse was a woman, wasn't it?

ITO  
Only biologically. I think you saw what Adam had done to hide that fact.

RACHEL  
Do you mean – the bandages on his chest?

MAIJABI  
I see. (smiles good-naturedly) That would make more sense than assuming the victim was showing themselves as female, actually.

LUCKETT  
Not to mention, the stitches on the body – it would make sense if Frankenstein, his creator, had sewn his body parts together! The profile even says it, right?

RACHEL  
Yeah! He had stitches – they were just hidden under his clothes, like what we saw!

TWEEDY  
But – if his name was Adam, and he was showing himself as a male, then why did Frankenstein use female parts for him?

MAIJABI  
Hmmm...Maybe her intention was to make a female creation after all, like she had done in the books?

ITO  
But it doesn't seem like she had a problem with her second creation turning out to be a man instead. (smiles sadly) If only some other people could be so considerate.

Hyde watches them, tilting his head a little as they continue.

LUCKETT  
Alright, so we've got it down that the corpse was Adam Frankenstein. The only question we have next is the only one that really matters – who killed him?

LAVENDER  
Well, for the record, I had no idea he and Frankenstein were inside this Society.

TWEEDY  
Me neither!

MAIJABI  
Does that mean that the person who killed him had to be aware of their presence within the Society?

LUCKETT  
It would seem so. And the only two people who were aware...

He looks from Rachel to Ito.

LUCKETT  
It was you two – Rachel and Ito.

RACHEL  
Wh-what?

TWEEDY  
That is true...

MAIJABI  
So you two are our main suspects for this case so far, I'm afraid.

Ito says nothing in response. Rachel looks at Ito, and then looks back at the others.

RACHEL  
We have to think about this a little more, before jumping to conclusions.

MAIJABI  
And what do you suggest we look at first?

RACHEL  
Well – we have to look at the time of death first.

LAVENDER  
We established that, earlier, according to the timetable we made, the murder occurred from 5 to 6 PM.

TWEEDY  
Wait – Rachel and Ito were both unaccounted for at that time! What with Ito being God-knows-where and Rachel being sick!

LAVENDER  
Or maybe...Rachel wasn't as sick as we thought?

RACHEL  
Wha – wait! You've got it all wrong! I was sick.

She looks at Ito, clenching her hands into fists.

RACHEL  
Right, Miss Ito? You were there when the attacker came into my room, and I was sick as hell – you fought them off.

ITO  
(after a pause)  
Of course I recall that. And you were lying in bed.

LUCKETT  
Come to think of it, Miss Ito – what were you doing in Rachel's room? You knew there was an attacker going after her?

Ito pauses once more, before putting her hands together.

ITO  
I was...I was just trying to protect Rachel.

Rachel's mouth falls open, while Maijabi nods.

MAIJABI  
I see. And that was all there was to it?

ITO  
Yes.

RACHEL  
(looking at Ito, V.O.)  
So...she wanted to protect me? And if she was the killer...did that mean she killed someone to do so?

She looks down, and then shakes her head.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
No, I can't...Miss Ito wasn't the killer, I just know it.

ITO  
Does that mean you suspect me of being the killer?

MAIJABI  
We never said that, Ito.

TWEEDY  
But it is pretty suspicious, isn't it? The way you were absent for a whole day – you could have committed the murder, you were even in Rachel's room and knew about the attacker – you could have taken the knife that they got from Rachel's room and stabbed them with it!

ITO  
I...didn't do it.

LAVENDER  
I don't want to believe it, either, but the chemical explosives that blew up the body and burnt it...only you or Luckett could have done that.

LUCKETT  
And Maijabi knows I didn't leave his side.

ITO  
(grows a little more uneasy)  
I didn't do it. (lowers head a little) If you kill me here, the mystery of this Society will go unsolved. I don't want that to happen...I have to get to the bottom of this no matter what.

MAIJABI  
We know. We all want to get to the bottom of the Society's mystery, but you needn't run off on your own.

ITO  
But I had to. (looks at everyone) Listen, this is a trap the mastermind has laid for us. Laid for me...we shouldn't fall for it!

Her hand is now balled into a fist as well, resting it atop her stand. Rachel looks at Ito, and a bead of sweat begins to roll down her face

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Miss Ito is different from usual...What does she mean by a trap?

HYDE  
(to Ito)  
A trap, you say? You seem to be more on edge than usual, Virginia. I enjoy seeing that look on your face, sweet.

ITO  
Do you mind?

HYDE  
Of course, of course! (places hands on the seat of the chair) Why don't we get back to the Trial? Talk about traps and all that shit later.

ITO  
Yes.

She looks back at the other Lodgers.

ITO  
Besides, I have a concern of my own. (looks at Rachel) Rachel. Your excuse doesn't hold up.

RACHEL  
Wh-what?

ITO  
To be honest, I don't see how being sick excuses you from being a murderer. Besides, you seem fine to me now.

RACHEL  
That's – I took a rest, sure, but...

Rachel swallows.

RACHEL  
Why do you think so?

ITO  
Tweedy says that the knife was from your room. Why would you have such a knife?

RACHEL  
M-Miss Lavender gave it to me while you were out of the dining hall the other day.

ITO  
I see. And you were unaccounted for during the time of the murder – correct?

RACHEL  
I was sick – you saw me.

ITO  
The time I went to your room was 3:30 PM. That doesn't exactly prove you aren't the murderer – in fact, that makes you as much of a suspect as I am.

Rachel watches Ito, her brows creasing.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Does...does Miss Ito suspect me? I have to keep everyone from believing that – otherwise, we'll all die here!

MAIJABI  
I have a concern of my own, then – about the knife.

LUCKETT  
Well, let's hear it.

MAIJABI  
About the knife – it had definitely gone through the body when we had first come across the body, correct?

LAVENDER  
Yeah.

MAIJABI  
And the body had been there for some time – even if the time of death had been at 6, the latest it could be, the blood was still wet. Not to mention, there wasn't any blood on the floor, where you would expect blood to be if you stabbed someone.

TWEEDY  
What're you trying to say?

MAIJABI  
I don't think the knife was the murder weapon at all.

TWEEDY  
Really? If so, then...what was with all the blood?

MAIJABI  
It must have been fake. Somehow, the killer was able to find or make fake blood, and had placed it on the coat to make it seem like the wound from the knife had killed the victim.

LAVENDER  
That's pretty sound reasoning...

LUCKETT  
And then the murderer decided to blow up the body so that we couldn't tell who the victim was, using chemical compounds.

TWEEDY  
Why would the murderer want to hide the body's identity?

LAVENDER  
Hmm...Maybe because they didn't want Frankenstein, who's probably still alive and well, to know that her creation had been killed? They were family, after all, and Frankenstein might be the mastermind...

LUCKETT  
And only one person knew about her and Adam being family at that point.

MAIJABI  
(nods)  
Indeed. It would be safe to say that the murderer set up the body that way to frame Rachel and benefit themselves.

LAVENDER  
And the only person that would benefit here...is Ito.

Ito frowns, looking at the other Lodgers.

ITO  
I have no reason to kill Adam. Why do you think I would do that if I knew that he was in league with the mastermind, who could have me killed?

TWEEDY  
Well – it could have been an accident! You didn't mean to kill him, but you did so anyway! And you wanted to hide the proof, so you made it look like Rachel did it!

ITO  
(after a pause)  
Is that so? Then that begs the question: what exactly killed Adam?

RACHEL  
What exactly killed him... (to Lavender) Miss Lavender, does it say anywhere in the Hyde File what killed him?

LAVENDER  
Well, it didn't say anything for sure...only that he had been stabbed, and also hit on the head, as well as had several other wounds.

TWEEDY  
Then he must have been hit on the head! It's the only logical solution.

LUCKETT  
Not to mention, I think Rachel has a certain piece of evidence that can show us just what exactly hit him in the head.

Rachel pulls out the wine bottle she got from Ito's room, and shows everyone the blood stains on it.

ITO  
(shocked)  
That's-!

RACHEL  
I found this in Miss Ito's room. (pauses, before continuing) I even found her initials on this wine bottle.

MAIJABI  
(looks at Ito)  
Well, Ito?

ITO  
I'm telling you – I didn't do it. That's my wine bottle, but I didn't get any blood on it. I know, even when I fought off Rachel's attacker, there was no blood to speak of.

RACHEL  
Actually...she's right.

TWEEDY  
What?

RACHEL  
I saw her wine bottle after she fought the attacker off – there wasn't any blood on it.

TWEEDY  
Well – she could have just inflicted the fatal wound after she was out of your room, and then hid the weapon in her room.

ITO  
I hid the weapon in my room? Is that what you're trying to say?

MAIJABI  
It makes sense.

ITO  
I should say that it doesn't make sense at all. You should know this better than anyone else, Dr. Maijabi.

MAIJABI  
I should?

ITO  
Remember, the other day? I gave you the key to my room.

FLASHBACK. In the dining hall, Ito reaches into her pocket, and takes out her room key. Then she hands it to Maijabi without a word.

ITO  
My movements are restricted, then.

MAIJABI  
(mouth falling open)  
You're...you're bent on keeping this a secret?

ITO  
There are a few issues I want to sort out on my own. Things about me that none of you need to know about...and I think they're connected to the mystery of the Society. I will tell you all when it's all over.

She then turns around, away from the table.

ITO  
Just give me more time...I need to figure it all out.

She then walks away and out of the dining hall. END FLASHBACK.

Back in the present, Ito folds her arms.

ITO  
I gave you my room key, and I haven't had it this whole time. Do you really think I could have entered my room at that time?

MAIJABI  
(stroking beard)  
Well, I suppose not.

Rachel looks at Ito, and then her eyes widen, before she looks away.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
No...I know that's a lie. Miss Ito has a key that can open every room in the Society – it wouldn't be far-fetched to say she could go into her room using that key. But it's not like Miss Ito to lie. So...did she really...?

Rachel swallows, and then squeezes her eyes shut.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I'm...I'm the only one who knows it's a lie. But...what do I do? Do I tell everyone...? Do I expose her lie? Or...should I trust her...?

In her mind, Rachel hears Ito's voice.

ITO  
(V.O., from earlier)  
Listen, this is a trap the mastermind has laid for us. Laid for me...we shouldn't fall for it!

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
A trap? For Miss Ito? I can't...decide. But I have to...

She holds the edge of her stand tighter, and then a firm look appears in her eyes.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I have to believe in Miss Ito. She doesn't have any reason to kill anyone, and I don't believe she would even then. She's only been to the staff's rooms, and to the basement, and I believe her! I believe in her!

Around the Trial Room, there is total silence, before Tweedy decides to speak up.

TWEEDY  
So...is everyone just going to accept that Ito didn't somehow go into her room?

LAVENDER  
It seems the only option, doesn't it?

MAIJABI  
It does.

LUCKETT  
Well – what if someone planted the evidence in her room? Someone who had access to it, and could pretend to not have any clue about it when it was discovered.

MAIJABI  
That sounds reasonable. But I'm not the one who did it. I was with you, Luckett, all day.

LUCKETT  
But...then there's only one other option.

ITO  
It would seem so.

She then looks at Rachel.

ITO  
Rachel could have put fake blood on my wine bottle, in order to make it seem like I did it, while hiding the real murder weapon somewhere else. And when she brought my wine bottle out, all of you would be none the wiser.

TWEEDY  
So...

LAVENDER  
Rachel's the culprit?

RACHEL  
(growing agitated)  
N-no! That's not it at all! There has to be a hidden side to this case!

LUCKETT  
A hidden side? What do you mean?

RACHEL  
Don't you think this Trial is a little strange, for instance?

In his chair, Hyde's face is blank, and he is quite silent as he watches Rachel begin to debate.

RACHEL  
I mean, we got thrown into a Trial before we could even figure out who the victim was! And even when we do figure it out – Miss Ito and I didn't even know Adam existed until only the other day, and then he suddenly shows up dead?

TWEEDY  
Well, you got a point there, Rachel.

RACHEL  
Not to mention, the fact that we're taking part in such a Trial where there's so much left unclear, from the time and place of death to the manner of death!

LAVENDER  
But we figured all that out, didn't we?

RACHEL  
We don't know if Adam really died in the observatory, or what time it was between 5 to 6 PM. And we haven't been able to confirm that it was a blow to the head that killed him, right, Dr. Maijabi?

MAIJABI  
That much is true, yes.

RACHEL  
And Miss Ito even said that this was a trap laid for us, and for her! So that's why...

She points a finger at Hyde.

RACHEL  
You're planning something, aren't you?

Hyde looks at her, before he blinks twice.

HYDE  
Time's up, love.

RACHEL  
(turning pale)  
Wh-what?

HYDE  
(smirking)  
I said...time's up! The Lab Trial is over, and everyone can stop debating now.

ITO  
Time's up? What do you mean? Since when have we ever-?

HYDE  
(cutting Ito off)  
You were late, Virginia! Which meant we started late, and therefore I have to take the initiative to make us end early. And besides...I had to make the culprit shut up!

RACHEL  
C-culprit?

HYDE  
So let's get to voting time! Everyone, please vote using the levers in front of you!

Rachel chokes on her words, not knowing what next to say.

We quickly fade to a sign illuminated by a spotlight. It reads “WHO IS PROVEN GUILTY?” A drum rolls in the background as the camera pans down to a stage with curtains still over the stage. Then after a few seconds, the drum stops beating, and the curtains open. Trumpets blare as the name “RACHEL” flashes on another sign on the stage. The curtains cover the stage again, and then are drawn once again to take us back to normal time.

In normal time, beads of sweat roll down Rachel's face copiously.

RACHEL  
No...

HYDE  
(gleefully)  
Yes!

RACHEL  
No! What – why – you all think I'm the culprit?

TWEEDY  
I'm sorry, Rachel...

LUCKETT  
But...

Maijabi and Lavender are both silent, with Lavender unable to meet Rachel's eyes and Maijabi sighing slowly.

RACHEL  
But the vote – that means–

HYDE  
It means they all got the correct answer!

RACHEL  
(in even more surprise)  
Huh?!

HYDE  
They got it right! Rachel Pidgley was the murderer this time around!

RACHEL  
No – that's not true! This isn't right!

She looks desperately at the person to her left – Ito – and freezes when she sees Ito's expression.

Ito looks almost sick, seemingly at herself, and there is sorrow in her eyes.

RACHEL  
(in a small voice)  
Miss...Miss Ito?

ITO  
(sorrowfully)  
I don't expect you to forgive me. I know this is all my fault. I only wanted...

RACHEL  
Miss Ito... (turns to Hyde) None of this makes any sense!

HYDE  
It makes perfect sense, you church bell! This is a trial like any other trial, and I'm going to end it like all the other trials before it...with a thrilling punishment!

RACHEL  
P-punishment?!

HYDE  
So go wild with excitement, everyone! It's punishment time!

RACHEL  
No, it's not punishment time! This has to be some kind of mistake! We have to think this through, one more time!

Hyde only responds by taking out his gavel, and grinning with glee as he spins it around in his hand. Rachel gasps, and screams out.

RACHEL  
No, Hyde! HYDE!

HYDE  
Pidgley has been found guilty!

He raises the gavel in the air, and the button rises up from the ground.

HYDE  
The punishment will now commence!

Without missing a beat, he pushes the button.

The screen turns black.

SCENE 02

RACHEL'S EXECUTION

FADE IN to Rachel's eyes. She blinks, and more sweat runs down her face, as something slams down on the ground in the background. The camera then zooms out to show that she is currently strapped to a moving table, and that something is moving up and then slamming down on the ground behind her head.

The camera then zooms in on this device – it appears to be a giant knife, slicing through the air and landing on the conveyor belt that the table holding Rachel is on.

The title card for this execution is “THE CHOPPING BOARD”.

Rachel's face slowly turns blue as Hyde appears above her, a handful of something in his hand. It turns out to be salt, and he sprinkles it in her face, causing her to wrinkle her nose. She shakes her head, trying to get it off.

The table carrying Rachel is growing ever closer to the giant knife, which is moving up and down, now clearly not unlike a guillotine. Rachel can only watch from the table, her eyes fixed on the blade, and as it rises up above her neck, she squeezes her eyes shut.

Suddenly, the machine groans to a halt.

Rachel peeks open one eye, and she looks up, along with Hyde, to see that the knife has frozen in mid-air. But not only that – Rachel realizes that she can see spectral hands holding up the blade, keeping it from dropping down onto her. It doesn't take her long to realize that these are the hands of the fallen Lodgers – the hands of her friends.

As these ghosts struggle to hold the blade up, several more ghosts move to untie the straps holding her down, but can only get to loosening them. Rachel watches them almost in disbelief, too caught up in the rush. Hyde looks back to Rachel, and tries to get to her – but then the ghosts who had finished unbinding her rush at him, and he is knocked off his feet.

She then looks to her side, just as two more pairs of hands close around a large lever – one pair belongs to Jasper, while the other pair of hands belongs to a familiar looking man, whose hair is done up in a ponytail, and whose suit has holes in it. They both heave with all their might, and pull the lever towards them.

As the last strap holding Rachel down is finally loose, the conveyor belt begins to speed up, and it pulls Rachel away from the scene – before the table rolls down a ramp into a tunnel, down into the darkness.

Rachel is shocked all throughout.

SCENE 03

INT. EXECUTION ROOM – NIGHT.

Hyde stares after the table, stunned.

HYDE  
What...the hell? What the hell? (standing up) What the hell was that?! (O.S.) Of all the fucking things!

As Hyde says the last statement, the camera cuts to the other Lodgers, who are also shocked.

LAVENDER  
(putting hands over mouth)  
Oh my God.

TWEEDY  
That was...

MAIJABI  
(pulling up eyepatch)  
Those were the ghosts!

LUCKETT  
So it wasn't Rachel after all?

Ito looks away, deep in thought.

HYDE  
That little...

He walks over to the machine, and punches it in pure fury.

HYDE  
(punctuating each sentence with a punch)  
Damn it all! Those ghosts should have been fucking gone by now! They should have been less of a fucking problem! And Rachel just had to befriend them, didn't she?

Hyde then punches the machine with both fists, breaking the glass over the controls.

HYDE  
(screaming)  
SHE'LL PAY FOR THIS!

ITO  
Well, Hyde. It would seem you made a miscalculation.

Hyde pauses, and then turns towards Ito, his hands raised. His knuckles are bleeding, but he doesn't seem fazed in the slightest – maybe it's because his eyes are now red.

HYDE  
(still seething, in Jekyll's accent)  
Hmph. What are you saying, Virginia?

ITO  
You shouldn't have underestimated us, is what I'm saying.

HYDE  
(a smile playing at his lips)  
Oh? And why are you talking like you've already won?

He shakes his hands out, splattering the floor with his blood.

HYDE  
I prefer to think of it as a passing pain, one that only comes and goes! Unlike Rachel...who will keep on going, out of your reach!

He wipes his face with his knuckles, smearing his own face with blood.

HYDE  
That tunnel leads to the basement, full of trash and a system of underground caves that anyone could get lost in. Rachel will waste away in there...any scientist can see how filthy the polluted air can be down there. And that may be perhaps an even better punishment than losing her head.

He then chuckles.

HYDE  
But I'm still going to make you all suffer, especially now that your hope-bringer has vanished!

Hyde continues to laugh, before his eyes turn to green. He raises his head and laughs some more.

The other Lodgers watch him laugh, and then look among each other.

MAIJABI  
Ito, what is the meaning of this?

ITO  
Don't worry. We're not the ones who are cornered.

LAVENDER  
What do you mean?

ITO  
The mastermind has lost this time.

Hyde's laugh rings in the background as the camera zooms away from the Lodgers.

END SCENE.

 


	28. Chapter 27: Underground Caves and Underdogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets a little help, Ito finally explains things, and the Lodgers strike a deal with Hyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, The Murder Game is back from hiatus!
> 
> It's pretty obvious that the "underground caves" bit of the title refers to...the underground caves; but the "underdogs" bit refers to the fact that the Lodgers are seemingly the ones with less hope of winning. Or are they? We shall see!

CHAPTER 27

“UNDERGROUND CAVES AND UNDERDOGS”

SCENE 01

INT. UNDERGROUND CAVE – NIGHT.

FADE IN to Rachel, unconscious atop a table. Slowly, she comes to, and her eyes open to see a darkness all around her.

RACHEL  
Huh...?

She grunts, and then tries to sit up – but can't do so that easily, because of a few straps holding her down. She jerks her hands about a bit more, before being able to free her arms. With that, she begins to completely undo the straps holding her down, until she's freed.

Once that is done, she sits up.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Where am I...?

Suddenly, she remembers what happened before. FLASHBACK to the execution, and the ghosts holding up the blade before it can chop off her head. Then Jasper and an unknown ghost pull the lever, and Rachel is sent down under the Society.

END FLASHBACK. Rachel's eyes widen.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
That's right...the ghosts saved me!

She then swings her legs off the side of the table.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't give up!

Rachel places her feet down on the pile of trash holding the table up, and then carefully steps down onto the ground. There is a dripping sound in the distance, and Rachel can tell by the stalactites and the rocky ground that she is standing inside a cave.

She looks around for a while, before pinching her nose.

RACHEL  
God, it reeks.

Rachel takes a few steps forward, and then manages to walk to the end of the trash pile – but only more darkness exists in front of her. She sighs, and then turns back around.

RACHEL  
Looks like I can't escape that easily...

She looks at the piles of garbage around her, which obscure some luminous mushrooms growing. Out of nowhere, her stomach growls, and she puts a hand to her stomach.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Should I eat those...?

Rachel actually gives it some thought, before shaking her head.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I'll probably die.

She walks again to the other end of the trash piles, which isn't too long, and soon hears the sound of running water. She rushes over to it until she reaches what looks like an underground river. She breathes a sigh of relief, and almost bends down to drink – but even in the dim light she realizes that some trash has polluted the water as well.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
So the water's no good either, is it?

Dejected, she walks back to where she started, and starts pacing around. Her stomach growls a little more, and she puts both hands on her stomach, uneasy. She sighs, and then looks up at the ceiling of the cave.

She stares up for a while, before her expression turns fierce, and she yells up at the ceiling.

RACHEL  
(shouting)  
You think I'm going to give up just because I'm down here? I'm still alive, and that's hope enough!

Of course, there is no response. But Rachel still glares up at the ceiling for what it's worth.

She then sits down, and then pulls her legs up to her chest. She folds her arms atop her knees, and then rests her head on her arms. Sighing heavily one more time, she closes her eyes. FADE OUT.

SCENE 02

INT. UNDERGROUND CAVE – DAY.

Something abruptly falls from the ceiling onto the pile of trash. Rachel wakes up at the sound, and looks about her. She doesn't have much time to process the sound before another shape falls through the ceiling, and Rachel hears a grunt.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
Garbage? Am...am I going crazy, or is that talking garbage?

VOICE  
Talking garbage? That's a bit rude.

Rachel jumps, but looks in the direction of the movement just as two familiar faces move into the dim light.

RACHEL  
M-Miss Ito! (looks to her left) And Mr. Tweedy?

Indeed it is Ito, who is carrying a small bag and has pieces of paper on her head, and Tweedy who is still trying to get up.

ITO  
(coming fully into vision)  
Are you alright?

RACHEL  
A-are you alright? You fell from a height.

ITO  
It was just the garbage disposal. We'll be fine.

RACHEL  
(hesitantly)  
Did you...land on him?

Tweedy gets up, groaning, but otherwise doesn't respond to Rachel's question. As he gets up from the pile of trash, Rachel notices that his movements are a little jerky. Ito dusts off her clothes, and Rachel turns back to her.

RACHEL  
What're you two doing down here?

ITO  
We're here to help you, of course.

Rachel's eyes widen, and then a smile slowly appears on her face – and then she snorts.

ITO  
What?

TWEEDY  
(pointing up at Ito's head)  
There's...garbage on your head.

Ito looks up, and then swipes a couple of times at her hair to get the papers off her head. After that's done, she takes the small bag from her shoulder and hands it to Rachel.

ITO  
You should eat. We'll talk later.

Rachel takes the bag. She smells it, and her eyes light up.

The next thing that happens, Rachel is drinking water from a reused glass bottle, and then munching on a piece of bread, while seated on the table she had been strapped to. Ito watches her, also seated on the table, while Tweedy seems bent on cleaning the area as best as he can using a broken broom.

Rachel finished the piece of bread, and then sighs contentedly.

RACHEL  
Oh, it feels so good to have food in my stomach! (smiles) Now I can take on whatever happens next!

ITO  
So you haven't given up yet.

RACHEL  
(looks at Ito)  
Of course I haven't given up, Miss Ito. After all, being positive is the only thing I'm good at besides cooking.

ITO  
(smiles gently)  
Well, that's not such a bad thing to be good at.

RACHEL  
Heh, if that's what you think...

In the b.g., Tweedy sneezes. He rubs at his nose, and then looks at the others.

TWEEDY  
(pointing at the end of the trash pile)  
I'm going to go to...the other end. (tilts head) You two can talk.

RACHEL  
(hesitantly)  
Um...ok.

Tweedy nods quickly, and walks away. Rachel and Ito watch him, with Rachel looking apprehensive.

RACHEL  
Miss Ito, is everything alright with Mr. Tweedy? He seems...odd.

ITO  
Oh, that. (beat) Tweedy's being possessed right now.

RACHEL  
(surprised)  
Wh-what?!

ITO  
It's not obvious. But Maijabi suspects him of being possessed by a ghost. The way he's acting around the caves makes me think he's being possessed by Mosley in particular.

RACHEL  
A-ah...

Out by the edge of the trash piles, the possessed Tweedy starts sweeping again.

ITO  
I don't think Mosley has evil intent. In fact, it was his idea to come down here to rescue you.

RACHEL  
(trying not to sound uneasy)  
Oh. So, if it was his idea...then what are you doing here?

ITO  
(looks away)  
I have to pay a debt. Or rather, I have to atone.

RACHEL  
Huh?

ITO  
I...(looks down) I abandoned you. You saved me with your words and your inaction, yet I couldn't bring myself to do the same.

RACHEL  
Miss Ito...

ITO  
It's true. You saw through my lie, didn't you? And yet you said nothing. I expected you to...I thought you wanted to catch the killer no matter what, even if it cost me my life. And even when you said nothing, I damned you to an execution. (clenches hands into fists) I don't know what came over me.

RACHEL  
(putting a hand on Ito's shoulder)  
Well...I'm not sure what came over me either. I just acted the way I thought I should. And you didn't know what would happen, right? You must have thought that we would eventually come to the real conclusion, to the real murderer, even through what little evidence we had.

Ito sighs, and then glances over at Rachel. Slowly, she raises one of her hands to hold the hand Rachel had placed on her shoulder. Rachel stares at her as Ito straightens up.

ITO  
You must think me selfish, but...I wanted to survive. There was a reason I had to.

RACHEL  
You...had a reason to survive?

Ito nods, and then gestures with her hands as she speaks.

ITO  
The reason I had to survive, was because I had uncovered what I feel may be an important piece of evidence.

RACHEL  
Piece of evidence?

ITO  
Remember when I told you about the chemical that develops female characteristics?

RACHEL  
Yeah. Does that have something to do with it?

ITO  
Well, I began to remember something about those bottles of that chemical. I remembered that...I was the one who formulated them, with the help of Dr. Jekyll.

RACHEL  
You...you remembered?

We get a FLASHBACK to the letters that Rachel received from Archer.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Just as Mr. Archer said Mr. Griffin remembered the Disaster?

END FLASHBACK. Rachel shakes her head, looking Ito in the eye.

RACHEL  
Never mind that. You said you made it yourself?

ITO  
I don't recall where, or when, it all feels unclear...but I remember that I made those artificial chemicals with Dr. Jekyll's help, after I had met him and he had invited me to come to the Society.

RACHEL  
(a little hesitantly)  
Dr. Jekyll? Is it because he's a doctor?

ITO  
Not only that; Dr. Jekyll is a neoalchemist himself. It would explain how he was able to make the formula that created Hyde. So he helped me make those chemicals in those bottles...but where or when, I can't remember. I searched my notes, but everything after I had been invited to join the Society had been torn out.

RACHEL  
And that has something to do with the mystery of the Society.

ITO  
I don't think that I would forget something as important as this. Because this was important to me – so I'm sure I didn't just lose my memory. I'm sure that somehow, the mastermind was able to take away that memory. With someone like Jekyll by their side, I know that would be possible.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Having memories being taken away? Then...what Mr. Archer said about Mr. Griffin and the Disaster – and all of us being friends – all of that could be true?

Rachel presses her lips together, thinking.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I should probably tell Miss Ito at this point, but for some reason whenever I try, I seem to get interrupted.

ITO  
Rachel?

RACHEL  
(looking up)  
Huh? Oh, I – sorry, I was lost in my thoughts.

ITO  
What happened?

RACHEL  
Well... (swallows) ...There was something that I found, two letters that Mr. Archer had hidden and addressed to me.

ITO  
(with interest)  
And? What did he say?

RACHEL  
He said that Mr. Griffin remembered something about the Disaster, the event that caused us to be locked up in the Society. I think it might have something to do with your own memory loss, Miss Ito.

Ito's eyes widen, and then she nods again.

ITO  
I see. That would explain why he was acting so strangely the other morning.

RACHEL  
Yeah. I thought it was important, but I wasn't able to tell you before.

ITO  
(puts hand to her chin)  
It would have helped in my investigation, I think.

She pauses for a while, before continuing with her tale.

ITO  
I investigated the matter of my lost memories alone because if we had all worked together as one, the mastermind would have found out in a matter of time. Not to mention, about what the ghosts said – there was a possibility that the mastermind could have been one of us.

Ito then looks Rachel in the eye.

ITO  
But I couldn't do everything alone, in the end. Which was why I needed your help.

RACHEL  
Because you didn't suspect me of being the mastermind, right?

ITO  
Exactly. I had to look into it, because something didn't ring right with me. If Jekyll hated mad science so much, then why did he practice it? And why would he help me with the chemicals?

RACHEL  
That may be tied in with what Mr. Archer said about the Disaster – he said that it changed the way the world thought about mad scientists.

ITO  
And Jekyll subscribed to a mindset of hatred, in the end...but what could have caused that? The Society was obviously a labor of love, and my memories prove that he was a mad scientist himself. That was why I had to investigate – because none of this seemed right.

She sighs, and she and Rachel soon fall silent, the sounds of Tweedy's sweeping and water flowing through the caverns all that they can hear. Rachel drinks the rest of the water from the bottle, and Ito finally turns to Rachel again, opening her mouth to speak.

ITO  
You know, Rachel, you were right. I didn't kill Adam Frankenstein, and neither did you.

RACHEL  
But neither of us killed him, and everyone else has a place they were during which time the murder occurred – so who did it?

ITO  
I don't know. But I have a feeling that the mastermind is directly involved this time.

RACHEL  
Directly involved...?

ITO  
You see, Rachel, the whole point of that Lab Trial was to get me killed.

Rachel starts.

RACHEL  
What? They wanted to execute you specifically?

ITO  
Yes. Somehow they realized that I was the one who stole the key and the profiles, and in retaliation they wanted to draw me out and kill me.

RACHEL  
Oh. (looks down) But you came back, even though you knew?

ITO  
Of course I came back. I had to fulfill my promise to you.

Then Ito crosses her arms as she continues.

ITO  
The mastermind knew that they couldn't interfere directly, though, because of the rules of the Society.

RACHEL  
You mean...the fourth rule?

ITO  
“With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the Society for Arcane Sciences at your discretion.” The mastermind wanted us to follow the rules as much as possible, so with that rule in place, the mastermind couldn't go out and kill me themselves. So they used the Lab Trial.

RACHEL  
I see...

ITO  
Not to mention, there was a point where Adam wouldn't have been the victim. (beat) You could have been the victim, Rachel.

RACHEL  
Me? Do you mean...the person who tried to kill me then?

ITO  
You know, Rachel, I have keen intuition. I knew something wasn't right when I felt a sudden sense of dread. I went to the stairwell, and found a person wearing a red coat running down the corridor. I saw that person break into your room, and that was when I followed as fast as I could.

Ito puts her hands together, before continuing.

ITO  
I entered your room, and saw what was happening. I fought them off, but then...the body appeared in the observatory. The blood appeared on my wine bottle, and all the clues so far point to me. I think it was all the work of the mastermind, who wanted to eliminate me.

RACHEL  
So...I don't know if this is what you're trying to say, but you think the mastermind killed Adam Frankenstein?

ITO  
It may not be true, but that's what I think, at least.

RACHEL  
But...doesn't that mean the mastermind can kill whoever they want to?

ITO  
And yet, the mastermind could only kill me in the Lab Trial, while they seemed ready to kill you in your room, and Adam died by their hand as well.

RACHEL  
(sighs)  
Why is the mastermind contradicting themselves, then?

ITO  
It means that the mastermind has been cornered.

RACHEL  
Huh?

ITO  
We'll be able to find out who the mastermind is, soon enough. As well as what Victoria Frankenstein has to do with this.

Ito looks sharply at Rachel.

ITO  
Whether Frankenstein is the mastermind, or has simply teamed up with the mastermind, it couldn't have been just her or them, and Jekyll and Hyde. The mastermind and their allies had to have help in instigating the Disaster, if it changed the world – no matter how exaggerated the “changed the world” part may sound.

RACHEL  
So...the mastermind was behind the Disaster as well?

ITO  
I believe so.

Ito then stands up from the table, and looks about her.

ITO  
But first, we have to get out of this awful place.

RACHEL  
(getting up as well)  
Right. But how do we get out? I couldn't navigate the caves, and we might get lost in the darkness...

ITO  
(points forward)  
We have Mosley.

Just as she says this, possessed Tweedy reappears out of the darkness, throwing the broom down in the trash pile.

MOSLEY-TWEEDY  
(groaning)  
This sweeping is getting me nowhere. (looks at the others) I did navigate the way back out of the caves, though.

RACHEL  
You did? That's amazing!

MOSLEY-TWEEDY  
I know my way around – I've been here before. But Tweedy can't see very well in the dark, so I had to make do with this.

He holds up a plucked mushroom, still glowing brightly in front of them. Rachel looks a little uneasy, and even Ito has trouble hiding her discomfort.

RACHEL  
(shivers)  
Right, well...why don't we get out of here? The air here is filthy.

MOSLEY-TWEEDY  
(nods)  
Follow me.

He begins to walk forward, his way illuminated by the glowing mushroom. Ito follows him, then Rachel, and soon the three of them are on their way.

While walking through the winding caverns, both wide and narrow, Rachel wraps her arms around herself, and looks at Ito.

RACHEL  
So, Miss Ito, you said the mastermind wanted to kill you...then why did they decide to execute me, instead?

ITO  
(without turning around)  
Of course, I had proven myself the thorn in their side with my investigating. They wanted to get rid of me. But then you started to catch on as well, and you called Hyde out on the ridiculousness of the Trial. So they didn't care if you got voted, instead of me – you became a nuisance too.

MOSLEY-TWEEDY  
(sighs heavily)  
That bastard...

Rachel looks forward at possessed Tweedy, and then tilts her head.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I can't imagine how the ghosts must have felt when they saw me go to my execution. Knowing they only had that one shot to save me...

Rachel then straightens up. FLASHBACK to the execution, to the hands pulling the lever – she remembers Jasper, and then the man in the hole-ridden suit standing beside him. END FLASHBACK, as a thoughtful look appears on Rachel's face.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Was that...Adam Frankenstein?

She then shakes her head, and looks at the back of Ito's head.

RACHEL  
So, Miss Ito, you were investigating the building, right? How did that turn out?

ITO  
I was able to investigate the staff's rooms on the second floor, as well as the basement. The reason that I decided to search those areas specifically was so that I could see what this meant.

She takes something out of her pocket, and hands it to Rachel. Rachel notices that it is a paper, and once she takes it she unfolds it. Even in the dim light, she can see what it is.

RACHEL  
This is a map of the entirety of the Society!

ITO  
I found it in Jekyll's office as well. The staff had rooms for overnight stay, and so I suspected that Jekyll might have a room there as well. But when I came there, I found that the staff's rooms didn't have any phonographs or secret passageways within the rooms or the halls.

RACHEL  
Really?

ITO  
Yes. It was a most peculiar thing, to find that there was a larger place where the mastermind couldn't find me. And that wasn't the only interesting thing that I found out about those rooms.

She puts a finger to her chin.

ITO  
Those rooms are proof that whatever is happening in this Society may be more horrific than I thought. The halls...they were just like that mysterious room I found on the fourth floor.

RACHEL  
(horrified)  
Wh-what?

MOSLEY-TWEEDY  
(quietly)  
It's...something you have to see for yourself. We ghosts know that something bad happened in that place.

ITO  
(looks at Tweedy)  
Why are the ghosts being so cryptic about their answers?

MOSLEY-TWEEDY  
(looking back at Ito for a moment)  
Huh? Oh. (softly chuckles) We don't mean to. We just have difficulty communicating with you in our ghost state.

RACHEL  
Well, that's understandable.

ITO  
You live on a different plane of reality, don't you?

MOSLEY-TWEEDY  
...You can call it that.

The possessed Tweedy then stops, and then looks forward with his glowing mushroom. In front of them, they can make out a door.

MOSLEY-TWEEDY  
This is where the path ends. The door is locked.

RACHEL  
Why is it locked?

MOSLEY-TWEEDY  
Because on the other side is the basement of the Society building. Putting a lock on this side would be impractical.

RACHEL  
(slaps herself on the head)  
Ah, right.

MOSLEY-TWEEDY  
And my energy is stronger here, but I used up a lot of energy to get here, and I cannot turn the lock if I leave Tweedy.

ITO  
Not to worry.

She reaches into her pocket once more, and pulls out the key with the Society's crest on it.

SCENE 04

INT. BASEMENT – DAY.

The door swings open, and Ito enters first, followed by Rachel, and then possessed Tweedy. As soon as she enters the room, Rachel shivers, and looks around.

RACHEL  
(shivering)  
Wh-where are we?

MOSLEY-TWEEDY  
The renovated basement of the Society.

RACHEL  
Right...but why is it so cold down here?

Ito goes over to the side of the wall, and flicks a switch. The space beside Rachel lights up, and Rachel looks to see a wall of glass separating her from another chamber in the room. This chamber has a set of twenty tables lined up, and the majority of them are occupied by something obscured by white sheets. It doesn't take long for Rachel to realize what she is looking at, though.

RACHEL  
(pales)  
Th-th-this is...!

ITO  
The Society's morgue.

Indeed, the shapes under the sheets (save for one) seem to look like human bodies. Rachel stares at the bodies from behind the glass for a while, before a thump sounds behind her, and she turns around to see Tweedy lying on the ground.

RACHEL  
(startled)  
Mr. Tweedy!

She moves over to Tweedy, and shakes his shoulder while Ito walks over to him as well. Slowly, he comes to, looking up at them and rubbing his head.

TWEEDY  
Ugh...where am I?

His eyes turn to Rachel, and he starts, sitting up abruptly.

TWEEDY  
Rachel! You're here!

He then groans as he reels from the effects of sitting up so quickly. Ito bends down, and sighs.

ITO  
And just like that, Mosley's gone.

TWEEDY  
Mosley? (looks at Ito) Uh...all I remember is that I was sitting in the dining hall, and we were all talking about Rachel...

ITO  
It's only fair that you wouldn't remember.

TWEEDY  
Huh?

Ito stands up, and walks over to the door above some stairs. Rachel helps Tweedy up, and then he walks over to Ito, while Rachel looks back at the collection of bodies before her.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
So this is the morgue...

She wraps her arms around herself, and then looks at the one table which is carrying something that doesn't look like a whole human body, from the shape of the sheet covering it.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I'm assuming that's Doddle.

Rachel exhales, and steps closer to the glass.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
This is where the bodies of the dead Lodgers had been kept all this time...I can see thirteen bodies, the number of those who died.

She looks down, and then her eyes widen. Her head shoots back up, and she presses a hand against the glass.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Wait!

While Rachel does this, the camera pans to Tweedy and Ito, where Ito is at the door, preparing to unlock it with the key.

TWEEDY  
So, now that we have Rachel, where are we going?

ITO  
Where are we going? (turning to the door) We're going to talk to Hyde, of course.

TWEEDY  
What? That'll just get Rachel killed again!

ITO  
It may not.

TWEEDY  
How can you be so sure?

ITO  
Because I have a plan.

TWEEDY  
Sure, you have a plan. But did you have a plan at the Lab Trial, when you put Rachel up for execution?

Ito pauses. She sighs out of her nose, and then turns to Tweedy.

ITO  
(quietly)  
Do you think I don't bitterly regret nearly getting Rachel killed? Had the ghosts not been on our side...I might have been able to solve the case, but I would have forever been haunted by the cost. And besides, you believed me when I accused Rachel, didn't you? You voted for her.

Tweedy backs up, and looks down. Ito notices the pained expression on his face, and crosses her arms.

ITO  
I have a plan this time. Hyde won't kill Rachel, I'm sure of it.

TWEEDY  
Well...okay. (looking up at Ito) I trust you.

Ito musters up a smile. Suddenly, behind her, the doorknob rattles, and the three of them look up to see the door opening – behind this door is Hyde, who grins widely when he sees the three of them.

HYDE  
So this is where you two ran off to!

He looks at Rachel, who glares at him.

HYDE  
And I see you saved Rachel too, didn't you?

TWEEDY  
Well, what if we did?

HYDE  
(snickers)  
Interesting. You took the garbage disposal in the garbage room to avoid arousing my suspicion, and found your way here. But you saw it already, didn't you, Virginia? You have that key, after all.

ITO  
(no-nonsense tone)  
What are you here for?

HYDE  
Obviously, I'm here to punish Rachel! You all voted for the guilty one, didn't you? And you got it right! So you know what that means: only the guilty gets executed! And I'm going to give Rachel an even worse execution than before!

ITO  
(nodding)  
Very well. Do what you want.

TWEEDY & RACHEL  
(simultaneously)  
HUH?!

ITO  
(to Hyde)  
But I wonder if Dr. Jekyll will accept that so easily.

HYDE  
(faltering)  
H...huh?

ITO  
You, Jekyll, are concerned with punishing us according to our evil, aren't you? And you know who the real killer is, don't you?

HYDE  
Well – that's true, but–

ITO  
You know who the killer is, Jekyll, and yet you would execute an innocent woman rather than the culprit just because it satisfies the mastermind's plans. This was never about the mastermind's motives to you, though, was it, Jekyll? It was about your motive – your desire to make us see our own evil.

HYDE  
(grabbing his stomach)  
Ngh! Stop it, right now!

ITO  
And it would come out eventually that you executed Rachel, who didn't kill anyone. That would make you the evil one instead of us in this situation, for letting the mastermind and Hyde do this, am I right, Jekyll?

Hyde squeezes his eyes shut, as if in pain. Rachel and Tweedy glance at each other, and then Rachel looks up at Ito – she looks at Hyde fiercely.

ITO  
Well, Jekyll? What do you say?

Hyde is silent, clenching his teeth together. A green fluid starts to leak out of his nose and mouth, and he coughs it out, groaning. He gags a little, before he puts a hand to his nose and mouth, and stands up straighter.

HYDE  
(weakly)  
...Interesting. Very interesting.

He wipes his nose and mouth off, and looks Ito in the eye – his eyes are a bright red.

HYDE  
(in Jekyll's accent, still a bit hoarse)  
I see what you're trying to say, Miss Ito. So what do you have in mind?

ITO  
If you want to expose the real evil in this Society, hold a fair retrial for the murder of Adam Frankenstein. Fight us one last time, and we'll pin our hope on our victory, and our despair on yours.

HYDE  
You want me to expose the real killer, then. Very well. As the founder of this Society, I'll add a new, special rule – one fit for our final Trial.

TWEEDY  
You mean...this is the end?

HYDE  
Well, what else can you call it? You're so close to finding out the mysteries of the Society, I can tell. (crosses arms) If you do manage to solve the mystery completely, your efforts will bear fruit, and you'll win.

RACHEL  
And...you'll be punished.

HYDE  
But of course. And if you don't...

ITO  
We'll be the ones punished, won't we?

HYDE  
Smart deduction. (holds head high, clasps hands together) Oh, the wait is unbearable. I want to see if you can piece everything together – and I want to see how much you'll despair.

ITO  
Believe me, we won't be the ones despairing. Now excuse us.

Ito walks up the stairs, and moves past Hyde. Hyde allows her to leave, and Tweedy and Rachel walk up the stairs to go past him as well. Rachel takes one last look at Hyde over her shoulder, and sees Hyde watching them as well. It's almost as if his red eyes are thoughtful.

Then Rachel turns and walks away, clenching her hands into fists.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
We'll be able to piece everything together. I know it.

In the f.g., Rachel's expression turns determined. And in the b.g., Hyde begins to smile wider. FADE OUT.

END SCENE.

 


	29. Chapter 28: One Last Hopeful Investigation (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lodgers are all given one last chance to investigate and find clues to solve the mystery of the Society once and for all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes: the evidence that takes the Lodgers as well as the readers to the only possible conclusion!
> 
> This was split into two parts, because there's an awful lot to swallow in this investigation...and I didn't have much room for the next details.
> 
> Warning: This next chapter shows a rotting body, though not in detail. But the stench is awful...

CHAPTER 28

“ONE LAST HOPEFUL INVESTIGATION (PART 1)”

SCENE 01

INT. DINING HALL – DAY.

Maijabi, Lavender, and Luckett are seated at the dining hall table, looking anxious.

LAVENDER  
(looking down at her hands)  
When are Ito and Tweedy coming back?

LUCKETT  
I hope they're able to find Rachel and bring her back.

MAIJABI  
Yes, I hope so too.

Maijabi leans forward, and locks his fingers together.

MAIJABI  
The fact that Hyde was willing to execute Rachel even though she wasn't guilty, and that we're still alive here even though we voted for the wrong person...

LUCKETT  
It must mean that the rules aren't being followed anymore.

Lavender sighs heavily.

LAVENDER  
This is quite the unusual situation...but what are we going to do?

She leans forward as well, her brow creasing.

LAVENDER  
I wish Rachel were here.

LUCKETT  
(quietly)  
We do too.

There is a pause among them for a while.

MAIJABI  
(looking up)  
The atmosphere is tense. I can sense that something important must have happened...

LAVENDER  
(trying to smile)  
Is it because you have mystical powers?

MAIJABI  
(smiling)  
I guess so.

Just as he says this, though, footsteps come into the dining hall. The three of them look up to see who else but Rachel walk in, accompanied by Ito and Tweedy. Rachel turns to face them, and then slowly raises a hand.

RACHEL  
(awkwardly waving)  
Hi, everyone.

Almost immediately, Lavender and Luckett get out of their seats and rush over to Rachel.

LAVENDER  
Rachel!

LUCKETT  
You're alright!

The two of them reach Rachel, and pull her into a tight hug. Rachel laughs a little, and holds them back – but only for a while before the two of them pull away.

LAVENDER  
God, Rachel, you smell awful.

LUCKETT  
(to Lavender)  
She's been in the underground, where the trash is being dumped – give her some slack.

RACHEL  
(laughing again)  
No, no, I get it.

She looks past them, at Maijabi, who has gotten out of his seat as well and is hobbling towards her on his cane. Rachel runs past them and opens her arms, before pulling Maijabi into an embrace as well. Chuckling softly, Maijabi returns the embrace.

MAIJABI  
Lavender was right, you smell bad.

RACHEL  
I know, I know.

MAIJABI  
(pulling away)  
But not only that. I can tell, there's life in you. (smiling) It's a good feeling.

RACHEL  
I know. I'm glad to be alive.

The others approach Rachel and Maijabi, and this time Luckett and Lavender in particular look a little apologetic.

LAVENDER  
Yeah, so...about what happened at the Trial...

RACHEL  
Voting for me? (shakes head) It's not a big deal.

LUCKETT  
It is, Rachel. We didn't consider what you were saying – we could have refused to vote after hearing what you said...

RACHEL  
It's fine, everyone, really. It's not your fault. It's the fault of the people who trapped us in here, and we're going to get them back.

LAVENDER  
Get them back? How?

TWEEDY  
Well, there's something we have to tell you.

ITO  
It's almost time for the final Laboratory Trial.

MAIJABI  
(straightens up)  
The final Laboratory Trial? What do you mean?

RACHEL  
Miss Ito struck a deal with Jekyll and Hyde – that we have to solve every mystery in this Society, including the murder of Adam Frankenstein. If we win, we get to leave the Society.

LUCKETT  
That's...that's it?

LAVENDER  
We can go home?

HYDE  
(O.S.)  
Don't get excited just yet!

Everyone turns to see Hyde enter the dining hall – his eyes are green again. He places his hands on his hips, and smiles.

HYDE  
So the final arc of the Society of Mutual Killing – that's what I've been calling it in my head – begins, doesn't it? (snickers) I'm here to formally announce that.

The Lodgers all glare at Hyde as he goes on.

HYDE  
By the time the Society for Arcane Sciences was sealed up completely, there were only twenty-two living people within – twenty-three if you count Jekyll and I as separate entities. But why is that? I'm wondering if you can figure everything out. And in that vein...

He waves a hand.

HYDE  
All the doors that were locked before, all the areas that were off-limits – the mastermind and I are opening every part of the Society to you! Using the time allotted to you, you ought to look around well, like the good little scientists you are! Then I'll see you at the Trial.

His face then darkens, as his sneer grows from ear to ear.

HYDE  
And when you fail...rest in peace!

Hyde then laughs loudly, and Rachel sets her face in determination.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
That's what you think, Hyde. But we'll solve everything!

SCENE 02

INT. FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

The Lodgers look up at the stairs leading to the staff's rooms, and watch as the bars ascend into the ceiling. Rachel looks at the others – they seem pensive.

MAIJABI  
Now that the whole Society has been opened to us, we ought to start looking everywhere.

LAVENDER  
That's true, but where do we start?

TWEEDY  
All that I know is that I need someone to accompany me, in case I get lost again.

LUCKETT  
That's true. (face lights up) Oh! Why don't you accompany Maijabi? That way, you won't get lost, and nothing bad will happen to Maijabi.

MAIJABI  
Well, that wouldn't hurt.

LAVENDER  
Right. So what places in the Society do you think we should go check?

RACHEL  
(to Ito)  
Miss Ito, you went to see the locked rooms already, right?

ITO  
Well...there's one place in the Society that I wasn't able to check.

RACHEL  
And...what would that be?

ITO  
I've already checked the staff's rooms and the basement, and I've been told you already checked the room where the audio from the phonographs is being checked. I haven't checked that room – and I haven't checked the attic either.

RACHEL  
The attic?

LAVENDER  
Well, if I remember, there was a locked hatch near the observatory – I think that might be the attic that you speak of.

TWEEDY  
But you checked the other rooms, Ito, and you didn't tell us?

ITO  
It was a matter I had to keep to myself. I'll reveal everything at the Trial. But I think it would also be good if you all take a look around the staff's rooms and the basement as well.

LUCKETT  
What's in the basement?

ITO  
The morgue.

MAIJABI  
I can take a look there. Is that alright with you, Tweedy?

TWEEDY  
Sure!

LAVENDER  
Right. I'll take a look at the staff's rooms, then.

LUCKETT  
And I'll go to Jekyll's office.

ITO  
Rachel, where do you want to go?

RACHEL  
Me? Well...

She seems to think about it, before looking back at Ito.

RACHEL  
I think I'll take a look around everywhere – but I'll go with Miss Ito first.

LAVENDER  
That's that, then. (to Rachel) But you must really be close to Ito, aren't you, Rachel?

RACHEL  
(blushing)  
Us? Close?

MAIJABI  
That's just how it is, I suppose.

Ito looks away, her face turning a little red as well.

ITO  
Anyway...we ought not to waste time. We should get going.

LUCKETT  
Of course.

The Lodgers nod at each other, and then go their own separate ways – Tweedy and Maijabi, to the basement door; Lavender, up the stairs to the staff's rooms; and Luckett, Ito, and Rachel, towards the main hall.

SCENE 03

INT. FOURTH FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Ito and Rachel make their way to the observatory, next to which they notice some narrow stairs leading up to a hatch. Ito walks up to it first, and then turns to Rachel.

ITO  
I'll go up to the attic first, Rachel. I'll tell you what it's like up there, and then you can come up and see for yourself.

RACHEL  
(nodding)  
Right.

Ito then looks towards the stairs, and carefully goes up them. She then goes up towards the hatch, and opens it, before taking the rest of the stairs up. She turns around and takes a look within, before pausing for a while, and then moving back down a few steps.

ITO  
(looking down at Rachel)  
It seems to be safe up there. I'm warning you, though, you might not like what you see up here.

RACHEL  
It'll be fine, don't worry about me. I've seen bad things.

ITO  
Alright. Just hold your nose.

Rachel nods again, and then walks up the stairs while Ito enters the attic ahead of her. Rachel comes up the stairs, and then enters the open hatch as well, before climbing up into the attic.

Immediately, a smell begins to make itself known to Rachel – quite strongly, in fact, as she gags and holds her nose, squeezing her eyes shut.

RACHEL  
Wh-what is that?

ITO  
(points in front of her)  
Here.

Rachel peeks one eye open – and once she does, she jumps back.

Even in the dim light, Rachel can see that in front of her is a rotting body, dressed in burned clothes, including a fur coat and glasses. The body itself has its hands and feet tied to and nailed to a wooden beam and a plank used to spread the arms out. Painted in red on the walls behind the wooden beam is the phrase “PLAYING JESUS”.

ITO  
Horrible, isn't it?

RACHEL  
Who-who is that?

Ito walks up to the body, holding her nose as well, and looking a little perturbed.

ITO  
From the looks of it, this may be Victoria Frankenstein.

RACHEL  
(pales)  
Wh-what? Frankenstein? But – how?

ITO  
It's the only possible solution. Remember what Hyde said, back in the dining hall?

FLASHBACK to Hyde in the dining hall, looking at the Lodgers with a sneer.

HYDE  
By the time the Society for Arcane Sciences was sealed up completely, there were only twenty-two living people within –  twenty-three if you count Jekyll and I as separate entities.

END FLASHBACK. Ito turns around to look at Rachel.

ITO  
Twenty-three people, counting Jekyll and Hyde as two – and we've already established the twentieth and twenty-first Lodgers as Frankenstein and her creation, Adam. Jekyll and Hyde are alive. Not to mention there's only six of us left, and fourteen have died. So that's twenty-two people accounted for – that leaves Frankenstein. Not to mention I didn't see any of the bodies of the staff within the building. So this body belongs to Frankenstein.

RACHEL  
Ah...

Rachel's brows crease, and finally she dares to step forward as well.

RACHEL  
Then...if that's everyone, who is the mastermind?

ITO  
Good question. And that answer lies within what the ghosts told us.

RACHEL  
That means the mastermind is one of us.

ITO  
One of our colleagues, yes.

Rachel frowns, and then looks up at Frankenstein's rotting body on the beam.

RACHEL  
We should take her down from here.

ITO  
Huh? Why?

RACHEL  
It would be disrespectful to leave her here like this.

ITO  
(sighs)  
Rachel, Frankenstein and Adam got what they deserved. They helped the mastermind, and now they are dead – they're only paying for their crimes against us.

RACHEL  
Still...they were alive once, with hopes and dreams. They were Lodgers, just like us. And if we can forgive the murderers for what they did, then we can forgive Frankenstein and Adam too, can't we? (looks down) Or at the very least, we won't leave her like this – we'll lay her down properly.

ITO  
(after a pause)  
...There it is again, Rachel. You're being so nice.

RACHEL  
What's wrong with that?

Rachel then shakes her head, and walks over to the body. With one hand to her nose, she begins to reach up to the nail on Frankenstein's right hand. She struggles with it for a while, before Ito comes over with a hammer in her hand.

ITO  
(handing the hammer to Rachel)  
I found this in here.

RACHEL  
(taking the hammer)  
Thanks. Hold her up, please.

Ito holds the body up as Rachel moves down to dislodge the nail from Frankenstein's feet. She pulls at the nail with the hammer, before she manages to free it.

Later on, Ito and Rachel lay Frankenstein's corpse down on the floor of the attic, the two of them looking pretty sick. Ito stands up first, putting a hand to her nose, while Rachel quickly folds Frankenstein's hands over her chest before running off to a bucket in the room.

Ito breathes deeply, looking as if she's trying not to be queasy, while off-screen we hear Rachel throw up. She then looks to the wall where the message was painted on. There is a bed there as well, along with a chair. She takes her hand off her nose, and then walks over to the bed.

When Ito comes closer to the bed, she notices something white sticking out from under the bedsheets – a corner of a piece of paper. She pulls aside the sheets, and reveals a collection of papers, from torn out pages of notebooks to full research papers.

ITO  
Rachel...?

A little sick, Rachel looks up at Ito from the bucket.

RACHEL  
(weakly)  
Yes?

ITO  
Take a look at this.

Slowly, Rachel stands up, and walks towards Ito. Once she reaches the bed, her eyes widen and she looks down at the papers.

RACHEL  
What...?

Rachel picks some of them up, while Ito picks up a few others. Her eyes fall upon a chart of the stars, similar to what she had seen in Bryson's handbook, and written in his handwriting as well.

ITO  
(shuffling papers in her hands)  
These are the pages torn out from our notebooks, back from when Hyde had given us our things back. They seem to have new findings written on them.

RACHEL  
What are they doing in Frankenstein's room?

ITO  
Well, I suppose Hyde's remark from back then wasn't so flippant after all. (puts papers down) She must have been entrusted with keeping these a secret from us.

RACHEL  
Then...why would she be hiding them under her bed sheets?

Rachel puts the papers down as well, and then raises a hand to her chin.

RACHEL  
I think she had placed the knife that Lavender had found and given to me on the fifth floor...it did say that it was for an “A.F.”, and only her creation Adam had those initials.

ITO  
That only points to the fact that Frankenstein and Adam were working against us – she must have put that on the fifth floor in the hopes of him finding it and using it to kill us.

RACHEL  
But...why place it on the fifth floor in an area where we would eventually access it?

ITO  
The control room was placed on a floor we could access too; the solution to that was to lock the control room, and maybe the solution to this was the fact that Frankenstein had hidden it. Maybe she didn't expect us to look so thoroughly.

RACHEL  
Or... (turning to Ito) ...Maybe she did.

ITO  
What do you mean?

RACHEL  
Remember when you got the plans for the first floor of the Society, weeks back, when we had just gotten here? Where did you get them?

ITO  
Actually...to be honest, I just found them in a hidden corner of my room. I was inspecting my room for clues when I found the plans under the floorboards.

RACHEL  
And the ghosts knew where to look when they found this photograph.

Rachel pulls out something from her pocket – even though folded up, it is still evident that it is the picture of Rachel and Jasper in the dining hall that the ghosts had shown them.

ITO  
That may have just been Hyde confusing us.

RACHEL  
If it were, then Hyde wouldn't have hidden it on a high shelf. The ghosts found it, sure, but who put it there first?

ITO  
So, what you're saying is...

RACHEL  
Frankenstein was trying to help us, too.

She looks at the body, lying beside the wooden beam.

RACHEL  
And it cost her.

Ito stares down at the papers on the bed, and then looks up. There are cobwebs on the ceiling, and everything looks quite dusty.

ITO  
Whoever's cleaning up after the bodies after have been investigated didn't come up here in a long time. However, Hyde must have probably been here to nail Frankenstein up and paint that horrific message.

RACHEL  
“Playing Jesus”...she was definitely trying to help us.

ITO  
But for some reason, Hyde didn't just dispose of all these things, and left them here.

RACHEL  
Maybe he wasn't expecting anyone else to come up to the attic.

ITO  
That's true.

Ito then turns fully to Rachel.

ITO  
I'm going to go look at the control room now. You can leave me if you want.

RACHEL  
Oh...are you sure?

ITO  
Some of the other Lodgers might want your help, anyway.

RACHEL  
Alright...then.

Rachel nods, and then follows Ito to the hatch, being careful not to step on Frankenstein's body on the way out.

SCENE 04

INT. JEKYLL'S OFFICE – DAY.

Luckett looks up at Rachel as she enters the room, and straightens up from looking down at the desk, where there are papers spread out atop it.

LUCKETT  
Rachel! There you are. How did it go?

RACHEL  
Well, we found something most surprising – but it's kind of disturbing to think about.

LUCKETT  
(jokingly)  
What? Did you find another body?

Rachel has trouble not looking sick. Luckett catches the look on her face, and his smile falls a little.

LUCKETT  
Oh.

RACHEL  
It might come up in the Trial, so...I think we found Frankenstein's body.

LUCKETT  
What? She's dead?

RACHEL  
Not only dead, she's rotting. She was there for a time.

LUCKETT  
That would explain why you smell worse than before...

He then waves his hands before Rachel can say anything, an apologetic look on his face.

LUCKETT  
My apologies! I didn't mean to say things like that. I'll just tell you what I found here, shall I?

RACHEL  
Alright.

Rachel comes closer to Luckett, and looks over the papers that he is looking at on the desk.

RACHEL  
What are these?

LUCKETT  
These are contracts, I think.

RACHEL  
Contracts for what?

LUCKETT  
They're asking a person if they're willing to stay inside here for the duration of a Disaster, no matter how long – even if it takes the rest of the person's life.

RACHEL  
Wh-what?

She picks up one contract and reads over the fine text.

RACHEL  
Who would sign something like that?

Luckett pauses. True enough, the text seems to indicate a formal agreement to live within the Society for the duration of the Disaster. Rachel reads it over, and then her eyes fall upon the signature on the contract she is holding, and her eyes widen.

LUCKETT  
(after a pause)  
...All of us.

The signature on the contract Rachel is holding is her own.

RACHEL  
That's...that's insane!

She places the contract she is holding down, and looks at the other signatures on the contracts. The names and signatures of the other Lodgers, both dead and alive, are written on the bottom right corners, with Jekyll's signature on the left of each paper. Rachel scans them, and then picks another up to stare closely at it. It is Ito's name this time.

RACHEL  
I can't believe it...

LUCKETT  
I can't believe it either. But I found mine – and that is no doubt my signature.

RACHEL  
And that was no doubt mine, too. (places contract down) What could this all mean?

A disturbed look appears on Rachel's face, and she purses her lips together.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I don't remember doing any of this...

Luckett looks over the papers one more time, and then bends down to open a drawer. He looks down with interest in the drawer, and takes something out.

LUCKETT  
Rachel? Take a look at this.

RACHEL  
Huh? What is it?

Luckett holds a folder up, and places it down on the desk.

LUCKETT  
It's a folder of all the profiles of the Lodgers and the staff.

RACHEL  
That must have been where Ito got the profiles of Frankenstein and Adam from.

Luckett opens the folder, and Rachel takes a look inside. They flip through the various papers, and find the pictures of the Lodgers both dead and alive, as well as some others they hadn't seen before, written in the simple format that Frankenstein's and Adam's profiles were written in, with a more complex profile attached. Upon flipping a few more pages Rachel can see the complex profiles of Frankenstein and Adam, and peers at them for a little while.

RACHEL  
(peers at the papers)  
I don't think there's much here that would help in the Trial...

LUCKETT  
All that it says here is more complicated details about them, including their statistics and their histories.

RACHEL  
Well, it does say here that Frankenstein was ill when she first came here, and that Adam wasn't exactly the picture of health himself – he was pale, but lean.

LUCKETT  
I don't know if that will come up in the Trial, though.

RACHEL  
Yeah...I guess it won't.

Luckett turns to the next paper, and both he and Rachel look even closer – it is a profile of Jekyll.

LUCKETT  
So even the founders have their profiles written here?

RACHEL  
It would seem so.

Luckett is about to turn the page to the next person, and just as Rachel takes a glance at the name atop the profile – a hand reaches over and plucks the folder from their grasp.

RACHEL  
(looking up)  
What – hey!

Both she and Luckett turn to Hyde, who has the folder in his hands and is now reading the profiles as well.

HYDE  
So, you found these little profiles, didn't you? Don't you know you ought to stop gossiping and start looking for clues?

LUCKETT  
Those could have been clues, if utilized properly.

HYDE  
(dismissively)  
Please. You don't need to know what flattery Jekyll writes about you, or about his friend! (rolls eyes) Gosh, Jekyll just writes to impress, doesn't he?

RACHEL  
Will you just leave?

HYDE  
Fine, fine, I'll go! Good luck on your investigation!

Hyde turns on his heel, and does indeed leave – with the profiles still in his arms. Rachel notices, and holds out a hand to stop him.

RACHEL  
Hey! Wait!

LUCKETT  
No...leave him.

RACHEL  
(looking at Luckett)  
What?

LUCKETT  
I don't think the profiles would have helped in the case, anyway, if Hyde were so intent on telling us to get back to work.

RACHEL  
(sighs)  
That may be correct. Hyde does know where we should be looking...

Luckett then places a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

LUCKETT  
Why don't you go to the basement next? That may be filled with more clues about the murder than we could know.

RACHEL  
Don't forget, we're supposed to be solving the mystery of the Society too.

LUCKETT  
Right, right. I'll just look around here some more and see if I can find any more clues.

RACHEL  
Alright.

Rachel gives Luckett a wave goodbye, and then walks towards the doors of Jekyll's office.

INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Rachel looks at the basement doors from the top of the stairs, and takes a deep breath.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Whatever I find in the basement, and anywhere else...

She then smiles to herself.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Everything will bring us closer to solving the mystery of what happened here!

END SCENE.

 


	30. Chapter 29: One Last Hopeful Investigation (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel continues to investigate the Society, just before the clock strikes the hour for the final Trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't have much to add here. I know that my readers are smart, though, and they'll probably figure it all out before the hour of the Lab Trial strikes. (sigh) I know I made things too easy.
> 
> Oh well, I hope you guys have fun trying to piece together the evidence anyway!
> 
> And yeah, I had to put that little bit in at the end. I just couldn't resist, and it had been building up for some time anyway, so...

CHAPTER 29

“ONE LAST HOPEFUL INVESTIGATION (PART 2)”

SCENE 01

INT. BASEMENT – DAY.

Rachel opens the door to the basement, and walks down the stairs. She then looks around the room, full of geology equipment – and then turns to the next door off to the side. She swallows, and then walks towards that door before opening it.

The first thing that she sees is Tweedy, standing in front of the glass separating the bodies from the other side of the room. He looks up at her, and turns towards her.

TWEEDY  
Oh, hey, Rachel! I was wondering when you'd show up.

RACHEL  
You really did believe that I would show up in every place, didn't you?

TWEEDY  
I don't have reason to believe you wouldn't.

Rachel nods, and then looks at the glass. Tweedy looks up as well, and the camera turns to what they see behind the glass – it is Maijabi, examining one of the bodies at the back of the room. Whatever he is looking at is obscured by the sheet he is holding up. Rachel stares at the glass for a little while, her gaze growing suspicious.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
It's just as I thought...

He looks at the body for a little while, before he puts the sheet down, and then looks up at them.

He straightens up, and then walks over to the open door into the morgue as fast as he can.

When he reaches the doorway, he walks through it, and then up to Rachel and Tweedy.

MAIJABI  
Well, I'm glad you could come here, Rachel. I have something to tell you about the body of Adam Frankenstein.

RACHEL  
His body? What about it?

MAIJABI  
There were many other wounds on his body, other than the blow to the head and the knife wound.

TWEEDY  
Well...yeah. The Hyde File did say that he had lots of wounds, right? Years old and days old. Including the stitched-up incisions that he had.

MAIJABI  
Still, it was jarring to see those many wounds – not all of them were fatal, but some of them were.

RACHEL  
What do you mean?

MAIJABI  
I'm not an expert on dead bodies, so I'm not sure which wounds were placed after death, but either the head wound or these other wounds caused Adam's death.

Rachel looks at the body that Maijabi had been examining at the back of the morgue – and she purses her lips together.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
That's true...but Miss Ito's bottle was a decoy. It must have been something else, or these other fatal wounds.

She then sighs.

MAIJABI  
If it's any help, I have to tell you that the wound on Adam's head didn't seem to be shaped like a wine bottle.

RACHEL  
Huh?

MAIJABI  
So we can rule Ito's bottle out of it.

RACHEL  
That's what I was thinking.

MAIJABI  
Huh? Oh.

RACHEL  
No, that's fine. I needed to confirm it.

MAIJABI  
(puts hand to chin)  
Well, if I had to guess...the shape of it seemed to indicate that the head was banged against a wall, rather.

TWEEDY  
So it was an accident?

MAIJABI  
With the number of wounds the body sustained, either the head wound or the fatal wounds must have been made after death. It seems more likely that it was the head wound, as the sheer number of the other wounds on the body would have made it impossible to move.

TWEEDY  
Wow. (crosses arms) Even after all we've been through here, I'm still surprised anyone's death could be that brutal.

He then turns to Rachel.

TWEEDY  
Maijabi was able to take a look at all the other bodies. Save for a few indications of decay, there was nothing too unusual about them.

MAIJABI  
(nods)  
The morgue can only keep them fresh for so long.

Tweedy and Maijabi then look at Rachel closer – the camera turns to her so it is clear that she looks sick.

TWEEDY  
Rachel?

RACHEL  
(queasy)  
Nothing, it's just...don't talk to me about decaying bodies.

TWEEDY  
Well...to change the topic, there was nothing unusual about the bodies we found here. But something did stick out like a sore thumb.

RACHEL  
You saw it, didn't you?

MAIJABI  
(nods)  
One of the bodies is missing.

RACHEL  
I saw it too, the first time I was here...whose body is it?

MAIJABI  
All the murder victims are here, and all the people we saw executed were here. (beat) The only one that didn't fit in that mold disappeared.

RACHEL  
I see.

TWEEDY  
Talking in riddles, now are we? That sounds fun.

He tries to laugh, and then falters.

TWEEDY  
...Things got awkward, didn't it?

RACHEL  
Well, this is an important piece of evidence. And don't worry, Mr. Tweedy, it didn't turn awkward.

MAIJABI  
Well, if it wasn't awkward before, I might make it awkward now.

He then covers his nose with his sleeve.

MAIJABI  
Would you mind washing up a little, Rachel? You smell of death.

RACHEL  
Oh. Sorry.

SCENE 02

INT. RACHEL'S ROOM – DAY.

Rachel washes her hands and her arms with a wet cloth from her wash basin, and then sighs. She then rubs the cloth over her face for another while, before finally putting it down into the basin.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I'm getting kind of tired...

She looks around at her room, a little curiously.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I wonder if there are any clues here – but I don't think so.

She inhales, and then exhales, before reaching behind her and tightening the knot on her apron.

INT. FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Rachel heads out of her room, and then walks through the main hall before going to the stairwell leading to the staff's rooms. She looks up at the darkness ahead, before taking a deep breath.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Miss Lavender is up there, so I've got nothing to worry about.

She clenches her hands into fists, and then walks up the stairs into the darkness.

The light grows dimmer and dimmer as Rachel walks up the stairs, and she looks up to see what looks like a certain darkness. It isn't long before her eyes adjust, though, and soon she reaches the hallway of the staff's rooms.

Even in the darkness, Rachel can see dark stains and peeling wallpaper on the walls. She places a hand on the wallpaper, before looking closer at the dark stains – they are made of blood.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
So this was what Miss Ito and Mr. Mosley meant...

She looks back at the hall in front of her, and notices an room with an open door. Rachel stares at it, before taking a step forward.

Rachel walks over to this door, and stops at the doorway – everything is in total darkness. She looks at the wall beside the doorway, and reaches about for a light switch. She then finds it, and flicks it on. The room is then illuminated.

It seems to be quite bare, with only a bed, a mirror, and a bedside drawer. There are no windows in the room. Rachel takes a step inside, and then looks around.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
It seems like there's nothing here...

She walks across the creaky floorboards to the bedside drawer. Carefully, she reaches out and opens the top drawer. True to her inference, nothing is inside. She swallows, and then closes this drawer before she bends down to open the second drawer. Still nothing. She pauses for a bit, and then closes the second drawer – and then crouches down to open the last drawer.

This time, there is something inside: a lone pocketbook. Rachel takes it out, and then opens it to see what's inside. Her eyes widen.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
This is...my handwriting!

She flips through the first few pages, which contain a few recipes and diary entries. Then she gets to the middle of the notebook. There are no more recipes – there are only diary entries, and Rachel flips back to read the first of them.

RACHEL  
(from the diary entry)  
“Henry seems to be acting quite strangely today. Ever since he got back from that awful place, he hasn't been the same.  
“I wonder if he and Edward are alright.”

Rachel blinks, and then looks up.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
Henry? I can only think of Dr. Jekyll. But Edward...

She stares down at the entry a little more, before it hits her.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
Edward...Hyde? I worried about Edward Hyde?! But I don't remember this at all! Why would I be worried about him?!

She flips through a few more pages, before landing on a certain entry, which she reads with interest.

RACHEL  
(from the entry)  
“The Disaster has been getting more and more intense. There are riots in the streets and people are hurling rocks at us. All the while, I can't stop thinking about the reason why the other Lodgers suddenly died.  
“I can't stop thinking about a lot of things. I wish I could tie it all together and find out who's behind this misery, but I'm no detective.  
“I just wish it would all end someday.”

Rachel's brows crease. She flips through more pages, and as she looks through them the writing grows more and more erratic, and the words have trouble staying in straight lines – as if the writer had been writing in a hasty manner. Rachel finally stops on the last entry, which reads:

_The Shelter Plan is very suspicious. Why would Henry and Dr. Lanyon agree to such a plan? The Disaster has already turned to a full-out war, but...is this really necessary?_  
_Or is there something Henry doesn't want to tell me?_  
_I've had a feeling of dread, ever since the others died...  
_ _I have to write this down quickly, before the evil that appeared in the Society finds this!_

Rachel's hands shake, and she closes the pocketbook.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I know about the Disaster? About...about a war?

She looks up, and turns towards the door.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
And the evil within the Society...that can only be the mastermind!

She runs towards the door, and runs out.

SCENE 03

INT. STAFF'S ROOMS – DAY.

Rachel runs through the damaged hallways, which we can see are worn down, dusty, and cracked. There are more dark stains on the walls, but Rachel sees none of them as she runs down.

RACHEL  
(calling out)  
Miss Lavender! Miss Lavender! I found something!

She looks around, and then notices another room which is open. This time, the light inside has been turned on. She sighs in relief, and then goes over to that room.

Rachel comes to the doorway, and notices that Lavender is within the room – as well as Hyde. The two of them look up at Rachel, and then Rachel's eyes fall on something in Lavender's hands – it is a photograph.

Upon seeing Rachel, Lavender looks a little nervous.

LAVENDER  
Rachel! What're you doing here?

RACHEL  
I...thought I told you that I would be looking around to see what you guys were doing.

HYDE  
(interrupting)  
But of course. The genius detective would want to be notified of all the important evidence that comes up in the Trial, don't you think?

He snickers.

HYDE  
No matter. I have a very important piece of evidence for you too, Rachel! Aren't I just so generous?

Rachel chooses not to reply to him as Lavender walks away from Hyde and towards the door. She sees that Lavender's eyes are fixed on the photograph – it's as if she can't meet Rachel's eyes.

When Lavender walks out of the room, Rachel looks back at Hyde, and sees that he's approaching her as he takes something out of his inner coat pocket.

HYDE  
(handing her that thing from his pocket)  
Here you go, love. Try not to think about it too much.

Rachel takes the item he handed her – another photograph – and looks at Hyde quizzically.

RACHEL  
What did you just call me?

HYDE  
(nonchalantly)  
Love.

He then gives her a sneer. Rachel squints, and holds her head, as if it is hurting. After a while, she looks back up at Hyde.

RACHEL  
(irritated)  
We're not even close...Edward.

At the sound of his name, Hyde's sneer melts into an expression of surprise. But it only lasts for a moment, before Hyde turns away so Rachel can't see his face, and walks out of the room.

HYDE  
(as he leaves, still in a playful tone)  
I'll admit, Detective Rachel, you're not all that boring. You might be my favorite out of the bunch.

Rachel watches him leave, and then slowly looks down at the photograph in her hands.

The photograph is one of Ito – and she is in the chemistry lab, with none other than Jekyll.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Huh...?

She stares down at the photograph, and then looks at the pocketbook, still in her other hand.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
So what Miss Ito said about Dr. Jekyll helping her...and what Mr. Griffin said about the Disaster...

Rachel holds them tighter in her hands.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I'm getting closer to solving the mystery, but...do I really want to?

SCENE 04

INT. FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY – DAY.

Rachel walks out of the staff's rooms, carrying the pieces of evidence with her. She then looks about her, and notices that she is alone in the hallway.

RACHEL  
Hello?

No one responds. She sighs.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Well...I might as well search some more. Who knows what other clues might be found in the other rooms. But nothing else suspicious has come up so far, and those are all the locked rooms...

She looks up at the ceiling.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Well, the ghosts might be able to help, but I don't know how much.

As if on cue, a cold breeze blows into the hallway. It blows on Rachel's face for a while, before she notices in what direction the wind is blowing. She looks in that direction – it is blowing towards a certain display in the main hall.

Rachel slowly walks towards where it is leading her, and then finally walks up to that display – the one with the secret drawer containing the dead Lodgers' keys.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Of course...of course!

She opens it, and then looks through the keys before fishing one out. Rachel then takes the pocketbook out – and opens it to a certain page.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
There's one participant of this game that I need to look into.

The camera then focuses on the key that she is holding in her other hand. The label of the key reads “LANYON”.

SCENE 05

INT. LANYON'S ROOM – DAY.

Rachel opens the door to Lanyon's room, and looks inside. The bed sheets are blue this time, and everything else appears just how it does in Rachel's room, save for the bed sheets themselves being quite messy. Rachel steps inside the room, and makes a beeline for the drawers.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
If Dr. Lanyon is as suspicious as this pocketbook makes him out to be, then there must be something in this room that can shed some light on his part in the mystery.

She opens the top drawer, and finds another revolver there – atop an envelope. Rachel carefully moves the revolver, and takes the envelope from the drawer. She flips it over, reading the name “ROBERT LANYON” written on the back.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
This must have been that letter that Hyde had given us that day...

FLASHBACK. It was the day that the Lodgers received the letters for their first motive. Rachel looks from the other Lodgers to see Lanyon's hands shaking, as they drop the letter and the pictures.

LANYON  
You...you fiend!

He runs over to the phonograph hanging by the ceiling of the room.

LANYON  
(screaming)  
You absolute monster! Let me out!

END FLASHBACK. Rachel flips the envelope back over, and opens it. She looks inside – and then her expression turns to one of surprise.

RACHEL  
(to herself)  
What the...?

She flips it over, and shakes the contents out. The letter and photographs have been torn up, reduced to nothing but tiny pieces. Rachel looks over the pieces of the letter, frowning.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
I can't get anywhere with this...was he really so angry? Or was he trying to hide something?

She straightens up, before moving to collect the pieces of the letter and the photographs.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Whatever this is, Dr. Lanyon was very suspicious indeed...what role did he play as co-founder?

She thinks for a moment.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Putting it all together...what does it all mean? The only one that didn't fit in the mold...

She thinks about it for a while, finally getting the last piece in the envelope. As it falls inside, an idea finally hits her.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Oh my God!

As she thinks this, the phonograph in Lanyon's room clicks, and then plays the recording.

HYDE  
(from the recording)  
Sorry, folks, but your time is up! The Laboratory Trial will begin shortly. Please make your way to the red doors in the left side of the building!

Rachel looks up, and then purses her lips.

SCENE 06

INT. RED DOOR ROOM – DAY.

Rachel walks into the room, and then looks at the other Lodgers gathered there. They are all complete – and they all look at Rachel when she arrives.

LUCKETT  
Rachel, there you are.

TWEEDY  
We were worrying you would be a little late.

ITO  
You came just in time, though.

RACHEL  
Yeah, I guess I did. My pockets feel kinda full, though – I'm carrying a lot of evidence.

MAIJABI  
That is a good sign, though. It means you've been working hard.

Rachel nods, and then looks at Lavender. Their eyes meet, and then Lavender looks away. She tilts her head, and then walks over to Lavender.

RACHEL  
Miss Lavender? Is everything alright? It almost feels like you're avoiding me...

LAVENDER  
(looking up at Rachel)  
Huh? No...I mean, it's not like I want to...

She tries to laugh it off. Rachel looks at Lavender with concern. She then looks at the other Lodgers, who are standing around – almost nervously. Rachel gulps, and then turns towards everyone.

RACHEL  
Hey, I understand, everyone. We've all got a right to be nervous. This is our final Trial, after all.

TWEEDY  
Yeah – guess we can't be blamed there. Our lives depend on the outcome of this Trial.

RACHEL  
They do. And that's why we should be brave right now! We have to know that we did everything we could to solve this mystery, and now we're going to show Hyde what we found. We're going to make him eat his words about us failing!

LUCKETT  
(chuckles)  
That's the only way to do it!

RACHEL  
So don't waver now! We can solve this case and win our freedom!

Lavender looks at Rachel in amazement, and then she finally musters a smile.

LAVENDER  
Gosh, Rachel...

She looks at everyone.

LAVENDER  
I love you all so much.

The other Lodgers come closer to her, and Tweedy is the first to pull her into an embrace.

TWEEDY  
We love you too, Lavender!

LUCKETT  
(also embracing her)  
There's no doubt about it.

RACHEL  
We've all become friends, in the time that we've been here...it's only natural that you would feel that way.

MAIJABI  
If only we had met under better circumstances...but there's no time to dwell on that. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us.

Maijabi and Rachel also join in and hug Lavender. Ito stares at them, before shaking her head.

ITO  
If we have the rest of our lives in front of us, then there's no need for last words such as these.

Then she smiles.

ITO  
But I suppose I want to join in as well.

TWEEDY  
No worries! Come in!

Rachel reaches a hand out, and Ito takes it. She is then pulled into the group hug, and everyone stays like that for a moment.

After a few seconds, everyone pulls apart, and Lavender looks at Rachel.

LAVENDER  
I know I was feeling a bit down, for a while. But that was only because I was concerned about something.

RACHEL  
Concerned about something...?

Before Rachel can ask what it is, though, Hyde opens the doors, and steps into the room.

HYDE  
Oh, good. You're all here. Well, time to get started, shall we?

He walks towards the lift, parting the Lodgers as he speaks.

HYDE  
Anything that has a beginning has an end. And anything that has an end will have a new beginning.

The sneer on his face grows wider.

HYDE  
There is no night that lasts forever. But the morning will be gray and dreary. And no rain is endless. But the moment the rain ends, the drought will begin.

Then he pushes the button on the wall for the lift. They all wait for a tense moment, before the doors to the lift open.

HYDE  
Come on. There's no time to waste now. This is your final Trial, after all!

The Lodgers all seem to brace themselves, and walk into the lift. Hyde is the last one inside, and once he looks the Lodgers over one more time, he pulls the lever to the side, and the doors to the lift close, before they descend.

Inside the lift, the air is heavy, and the Lodgers are all showing varying degrees of anticipation. Hyde is not facing them this time. Rachel turns her eyes away from him, and then looks at Ito, who is standing next to her this time.

RACHEL  
(quietly)  
Miss Ito...

Ito looks at Rachel. Rachel sucks in a breath, and then turns her head at Ito.

RACHEL  
Miss Ito...I know you said we don't need to exchange last words, but...there's something I have to tell you.

Ito's eyes widen a little, and Rachel turns fully to her.

RACHEL  
I...

The lift jolts to a stop. Rachel freezes, unable to spit out the words she meant to say. But Ito only gives her a smile, one far more tender.

ITO  
It's alright. I know.

The world seems to stop around them as Ito says the next words.

ITO  
But let's make sure you get the chance to tell me anyway.

The doors to the lift open.

END SCENE.

 


	31. Chapter 30: The Truth Behind The Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lodgers hold their final Trial, to discover who Adam Frankenstein's murderer is - and who the mastermind behind the killing game is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the first part of the Trial is here! Make sure you read the last few chapters before starting on this one; the investigations are really important!
> 
> The headcanon that I put in here about Tweedy's family belongs to wintersnow999, a real cool person in the fandom.
> 
> And if we're all good, then let's get ready for the climax: the reveal of the mastermind!

CHAPTER 30

“THE TRUTH BEHIND THE DESPAIR”

SCENE 01

INT. LABORATORY TRIAL ROOM – DAY.

The Lodgers all stand at their places behind their stands, with the signs of the dead Lodgers standing tall and proud beside them. A chill runs through the air as Hyde finally walks to the space in front of his chair, and turns towards the Lodgers.

HYDE  
Alright, everyone. So this is your final Laboratory Trial. As such, I have a new, shiny rule for all of you.

He holds up a finger as he speaks.

HYDE  
If you find out who killed Adam Frankenstein, as well as who's behind this whole killing game, then you win. (sneers) And if you fail to do both of those things...then I win! And of course, waiting for the loser is the exciting punishment!

ITO  
And that's it? If you lose, then you won't somehow slip out of the agreement? You're not just saying this because you think you'll win?

HYDE  
Of course I won't slip out of the agreement! An honorable man never goes back on his word!

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What's so honorable about Hyde...?

HYDE  
Anyway, since this is the last Lab Trial...

He steps forward, and then walks over to one of the two empty stands, in front of Rachel.

HYDE  
...I'll be joining in the fun! I get to have the thrill of debating with you lot!

TWEEDY  
Sure, if you can handle standing there for nearly an hour.

HYDE  
(waving a hand)  
It's worth it if it means I get to see the looks of despair on your faces when you do discover the truth.

MAIJABI  
How would discovering the truth make us despair...?

Hyde doesn't reply. Instead, he only claps his hands together, and grins.

HYDE  
Anyway, shall we start the debate?

LAVENDER  
(looking at Hyde)  
Of course. I have a question for you, in fact, Hyde.

HYDE  
Oh? What would that be?

Lavender takes something out of her pocket, and shows it off to him.

LAVENDER  
Was this picture you gave me fake? Or is Rachel really in league with you?

The question takes the other Lodgers by surprise.

RACHEL  
Wh-what? Me? In league with Hyde?

HYDE  
(sounding innocent)  
A fake picture, you say? How, in this day and age, would you be able to fake a picture?

LAVENDER  
I-I don't know! Just somehow, you were able to forge this picture! Because I...I...!

HYDE  
(condescendingly)  
Aw, is it because you can't believe that Rachel would ever turn on you?

Rachel looks at Lavender, and then at the picture she's holding.

RACHEL  
Miss Lavender, can I see that picture?

LAVENDER  
(composing herself again)  
Oh. Oh, of course, Rachel.

She hands the picture to Luckett, who is standing beside her, and then Luckett moves past the dead Lodgers' signs to hand it to Rachel. Rachel grabs the photograph, and then she takes a look at it.

True enough, it is a picture of Rachel with Hyde, in the kitchen. And the two of them have carefree grins on their faces, with Hyde's arm around Rachel's shoulders.

LAVENDER  
(O.S.)  
See, Rachel? It's fake.

Rachel looks back up at the other Lodgers, confusion on her face.

RACHEL  
I...

TWEEDY  
Actually, while we're at it...I have a picture of my own that Hyde gave me.

He takes something out of his pocket as well, and holds it up.

TWEEDY  
Hyde told me it was an important clue...but I can't see how it is.

RACHEL  
Can I see that too?

TWEEDY  
Sure.

With a flick of the wrist he tosses it towards Rachel, and somehow it manages to fly all the way across the room at Rachel's feet. She bends down to pick it up, and then looks at it. It is a picture of Luckett and Jekyll, and it appears to have been taken spontaneously, as neither Luckett nor Jekyll are looking at the camera and are glancing over a piece of paper.

MAIJABI  
I think I should show you the picture Hyde gave me, as well.

LUCKETT  
I received a picture from Hyde, too.

Luckett hands her his picture as well, and Maijabi passes his photograph to Ito, who gives it to Rachel. Rachel places all of them on her stand, and then looks down at them, before placing a hand in her own pocket. She takes out the photograph of Ito and Jekyll.

RACHEL  
Hyde gave me a photograph too.

Then she looks at Ito.

RACHEL  
Where's your photograph, Miss Ito?

ITO  
I knew it was a trap, so I didn't bother taking it.

RACHEL  
A trap...?

She looks down at Maijabi and Luckett's pictures. In Maijabi's picture, Lavender is talking with Hyde. This seems to be a spontaneous picture as well, since Lavender seems to be chasing Hyde.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
How'd they even take this...?

Luckett's picture, on the other hand, shows Maijabi standing with Jekyll. It is a proper picture this time, with the two of them standing in the second laboratory. Rachel looks up at the others.

RACHEL  
Yeah...I have to agree with Miss Ito. This does seem like a trap. These are pictures of each of us, standing with either Dr. Jekyll or Hyde.

LAVENDER  
See! I knew Hyde was trying to manipulate me into thinking Rachel was the mastermind!

MAIJABI  
(to Hyde)  
That's just low, isn't it, Hyde? To give us those pictures in an effort to turn us against each other.

TWEEDY  
(also to Hyde)  
You must be getting pretty desperate, huh, Hyde?

HYDE  
(taken aback)  
Wha – I'm not getting desperate!

LUCKETT  
Still, to make fake pictures like that...how'd you even do it?

HYDE  
(beginning to smirk)  
I'll admit, it was a trap...but fake pictures? You think that somehow I forged them? I'm afraid they're the real deal. Those pictures of you with either Jekyll or I...they mean something.

LAVENDER  
Well – I don't remember taking a picture with either of you!

LUCKETT  
Me neither!

Rachel seems to realize something, and then gathers up the photographs in a pile, before she looks at the others.

RACHEL  
Wait, everyone. If what Hyde says is true – if they are real – then there must be another reason why we don't remember them.

MAIJABI  
Oh? And what would that be?

RACHEL  
Miss Ito and I were talking about something in the underground...she said that she remembered working on a formula with Dr. Jekyll. But she didn't know when or where, and I think there's a reason why that was. (clenches hands into fists) There's an absurd and terrifying truth behind it all.

TWEEDY  
(hesitant)  
Which is...?

RACHEL  
We're all suffering from amnesia.

The other Lodgers stare at her for a moment.

TWEEDY  
Oh, I get it. It all makes perfect sense. (beat) Wait, of course it doesn't! How could we just lose our memories like that?!

LAVENDER  
I don't even understand how that's possible! How could we all lose our memories at the same time?

RACHEL  
It's not the conclusion I'd like to come to, either. But there are other things that are pointing to amnesia.

She takes another thing out of her pocket – the pocketbook that she had found.

RACHEL  
I found this in the staff's rooms – it's a journal detailing various events that happened, including the Disaster that trapped us in here.

ITO  
(looking at Rachel)  
I remember seeing that pocketbook, back when I was investigating the staff's rooms.

RACHEL  
This pocketbook...belongs to me. And I don't remember writing in it. But it tells of the Disaster – and I said in here that I had somehow worried about a certain Henry and Edward.

ITO  
Henry and Edward...Jekyll and Hyde?

LAVENDER  
(confused)  
That's not possible.

RACHEL  
I don't want to believe it either. But with the photograph of me and Hyde...

She looks down at it somberly.

RACHEL  
I was friends with them. And then I forgot.

She holds her head – it is beginning to hurt.

RACHEL  
This feeling of disconnect...it hurts. But I have to accept it as truth. This isn't the only evidence I have.

Rachel then looks at Luckett.

RACHEL  
You remember it too, don't you, Mr. Luckett?

LUCKETT  
(in realization)  
Of course – the contracts in Jekyll's office! I don't remember those either, and yet our signatures appeared on them!

RACHEL  
And I don't think even Hyde would be able to forge that many signatures.

TWEEDY  
Contracts...? What contracts?

LUCKETT  
They were contracts about getting us to stay within the Society for the duration of the Disaster.

LAVENDER  
And...you're saying our signatures all appeared on the contracts?

LUCKETT  
Yes. The other dead Lodgers, Jekyll and Lanyon, even Frankenstein and Adam...we all signed.

MAIJABI  
(coughing)  
Why would we sign for something like that?

RACHEL  
I don't know. But it must have had something to do with what my pocketbook said.

She opens her pocketbook, and turns to the last entry.

RACHEL  
It says here that Dr. Jekyll and Dr. Lanyon, as the founders, made a “Shelter Plan” for the Disaster. And it also says elsewhere that people were against the Society during the Disaster.

ITO  
But was it really necessary for us to be sealed within?

RACHEL  
With the violence of the people against us...I don't think we had a choice. But then again, it wasn't ours to make.

Rachel looks up at Hyde.

RACHEL  
Dr. Jekyll came up with this Shelter Plan to trap us here within the Society, didn't he?

HYDE  
That's an extremely good guess, Rachel. In fact...it's so good, it's the correct one.

He then spreads his arms out.

HYDE  
That's right, my dear Lodgers! You're all suffering from amnesia!

TWEEDY  
What?! You're saying we just...forgot everything?!

ITO  
And it wasn't just plain amnesia, either. (intensely) You took our memories from us!

HYDE  
(proudly)  
That we did, that we did!

MAIJABI  
But...how do you even take memories from someone?

HYDE  
Come on, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you! But I'll tell you anyway. (to Ito) You must have some idea about this, Virginia.

ITO  
You don't know what you can do with a mysterious formula...correct?

HYDE  
Correct! Sharp as always, Virginia. You always were my favorite pupil.

Then Hyde puts his hands on his hips.

HYDE  
But that doesn't matter! We've already wasted a number of pages just talking about this part of the mystery! Need I remind you? (places hands on stand) Not only are we here to solve the mystery of the Society, we're also here to figure out who murdered Adam Frankenstein. And since you have more evidence about that, I bet that would be easier than finding out who the mastermind is!

RACHEL  
That's fine. I already have an idea about who the culprit is...and who the mastermind is.

The other Lodgers look at her in amazement.

LUCKETT  
That's wonderful, Rachel!

LAVENDER  
But who could it be? We may have a lot more evidence in that regard, but...don't we have all the evidence, in fact?

MAIJABI  
Well, there was something I found in the morgue that seemed quite interesting to me.

TWEEDY  
Yeah, that's right! The matter of Adam's fatal injury!

MAIJABI  
And the matter of the missing–

HYDE  
(interrupting)  
That sounds rather dull, doesn't it?

MAIJABI  
Huh?

HYDE  
I mean, you've already uncovered everything you need to regarding the dead body, what else could you possibly have to shed new light on it?

TWEEDY  
Maijabi found something about Adam's wounds–

HYDE  
(interrupting)  
That still corresponded to old evidence, didn't it? You read the Hyde File, didn't you? Adam's body was covered with lots of wounds, and they were all old!

ITO  
That's all we needed to hear.

HYDE  
(faltering)  
...Huh?

ITO  
Now that the topic has turned to the morgue, you seem rather nervous, Hyde. Did we strike important evidence?

HYDE  
(defensively)  
What – you think me nervous?

ITO  
(ignoring Hyde, to Tweedy)  
Go on. Tell us what you found.

TWEEDY  
With pleasure!

Tweedy opens his mouth to talk, but then Hyde pipes up as well.

HYDE  
Hey, all of you! Don't you want to know what happened to your families?

TWEEDY  
...Huh?

HYDE  
It's true. I can tell you all about your families and friends outside.

He then looks at a few Lodgers as he speaks.

HYDE  
(looking at Lavender)  
What happened to your parents... (turning to Rachel) ...your brothers... (turning to Tweedy) ...your children...don't you want to know everything? What do you think? Are they safe? Or did the Disaster kill them?

RACHEL  
(uneasy)  
Wh-why are you saying that now?!

LAVENDER  
Stop it!

HYDE  
(looking Tweedy in the eye)  
I bet you'd want to know all about your two boys, wouldn't you, Baxter? The Disaster must have taken a toll on them...and since you lost your memories and were sealed up in here, who knows how much time you lost with them? Or rather, do you think there's no more time with them? Do you think they died in the Disaster?

Tweedy's face is full of fear and anger.

TWEEDY  
(upset)  
Stop it! Stop it right now!

ITO  
(to Tweedy)  
Keep it together, Tweedy. Hyde wants you to get upset.

RACHEL  
(also to Tweedy)  
We'll find out everything. Don't let Hyde get to you!

Tweedy takes a deep breath, even as his hands are still shaking.

TWEEDY  
(trying to calm down)  
You're right. You're right. I need to pull myself together.

He straightens up.

TWEEDY  
Maijabi found something about Adam's body in the morgue. He found that in addition to the knife wound and the head wound, there were other fatal wounds on the body.

MAIJABI  
And since the knife wound was misleading, I looked at the head wound and the other wounds. Either of them could have been made after death. Not to mention...

He looks at Hyde.

MAIJABI  
(to Hyde)  
You said that his wounds were all old, didn't you? That means he must have been dead for a long time.

ITO  
So you stored his body in the morgue, and then took him out when you needed to use him to start another Trial. This would make it look as if his murder had happened recently.

HYDE  
Gh-!

Sweat rolls down Hyde's face, and Rachel looks him in the eye.

RACHEL  
Not to mention, there was another discrepancy – something very, very suspicious.

HYDE  
(trying not to sound nervous)  
And? What was it?

RACHEL  
There were only thirteen bodies in the morgue.

LAVENDER  
Thirteen bodies? Shouldn't...shouldn't there be fourteen?

ITO  
Exactly. There were fourteen deaths within the Society, but only thirteen bodies. That would be enough to make anyone suspicious, don't you think?

LUCKETT  
So...whose body was missing?

RACHEL  
It was the body of Dr. Robert Lanyon.

Tweedy then crosses his arms.

TWEEDY  
Wait – so you're saying that Lanyon's body went missing, and then Adam's wounds were all old...

LUCKETT  
Does that mean that...the body we were investigating belonged to Lanyon?

Maijabi's eyes light up.

MAIJABI  
Now that I think about it...the various wounds on the corpse were similar to the wounds Lanyon received when the arrows hit him. (shakes head) No – they were the exact same!

HYDE  
(trying to laugh)  
No two bodies can have the same exact wounds! That's absurd!

ITO  
Well then, what if it wasn't two different bodies? What if it was just one?

LUCKETT  
Do you mean that Hyde took Lanyon's body out of the morgue and used it as Adam's body?

LAVENDER  
And does that mean that Adam Frankenstein is still alive?

RACHEL  
(shakes head)  
No. When the explosion happened...we were able to see the stitches on his body. That body no doubt belonged to Adam.

TWEEDY  
So...what are you trying to say?

HYDE  
Yeah! What does that mean?

RACHEL  
It means that the man you killed in the main hall wasn't Dr. Lanyon. It was Adam Frankenstein!

The camera turns to the sign bearing Lanyon's picture at one of the stands.

RACHEL  
The real Dr. Lanyon is still alive!

Hyde's mouth hangs open, before he grits his teeth together, and then yells.

HYDE  
(shouting)  
Lanyon's still alive? Ha! What makes you think that?!

RACHEL  
(shouting back)  
You won't fool anyone, Hyde! Don't think I haven't noticed. You tried to protect Dr. Lanyon's identity not once, but twice!

The camera shakes as it moves back and forth from Hyde to Rachel.

HYDE  
(a little panicky)  
Twice? You're being delusional!

RACHEL  
Back in Dr. Jekyll's office, you took away the profiles when Luckett and I saw Dr. Jekyll's picture. You knew Dr. Lanyon's picture was next!

FLASHBACK. Hyde looks down at the profiles in Jekyll's office, and speaks to Luckett and Rachel.

HYDE  
(dismissively)  
Please. You don't need to know what flattery Jekyll writes about you, or about his friend! (rolls eyes) Gosh, Jekyll just writes to impress, doesn't he?

END FLASHBACK. Hyde crosses his arms.

HYDE  
That – that was just a coincidence!

RACHEL  
I see. (reaches into her pocket) But tell me, was this a coincidence?

She takes out yet another thing from her pocket – the picture of Jekyll and Lanyon, with their faces smeared out in blood and the message “THE FOUNDERS ARE DEAD”.

Hyde recoils, while Rachel stares him in the eye.

RACHEL  
I thought not. You did it because we would figure it out if we took one look at Dr. Lanyon's real face!

HYDE  
Real face?!

RACHEL  
The Dr. Lanyon in this picture isn't the Dr. Lanyon that we met at the start of your murderous game!

She puts the picture down.

RACHEL  
And we saw that the dead body's right hand's skin tone was changing – the profiles consistently describe Adam as pale, so what happened?

ITO  
(nodding)  
I see. He must have put make-up on for his disguise.

MAIJABI  
And it melted away in the explosion.

RACHEL  
This proves without a shadow of a doubt that Dr. Robert Lanyon and Adam Frankenstein had switched places from the start!

LAVENDER  
You mean we didn't meet the real Lanyon, but instead Adam?

TWEEDY  
I had a normal conversation with him!

RACHEL  
It's true. Adam disguised himself as Dr. Lanyon, and since we all had amnesia, we didn't have a clue. (to Hyde) And when we discovered Adam's body in the observatory, you used chemicals to cause an explosion that would obscure the body's identity, because we would have seen a familiar face if we had taken that mask off!

HYDE  
(panicking)  
N-no! I–

RACHEL  
And not only that...you put that specific mask on the body to make the murder seem recent, and to make it seem like the attacker in my room was Adam! But it's clear now...Dr. Lanyon is alive. He faked his death by killing Adam, who was disguised as him, and he's the one who attacked me that night!

HYDE  
Fuck!

RACHEL  
And you and Dr. Jekyll had an agreement to work with him–

She points a finger at Hyde.

RACHEL  
–the mastermind of this sadistic game!

Hyde pales, staggering back - and then falls to his knees, grabbing the stand.

HYDE  
Agh – you-!

He doesn't have time to finish his sentence, though, as he vomits out a green liquid. His bones start to creak and crack, snapping in place as his body starts to grow, his hair shortens and darkens, and he screams in pain. The Lodgers watch, quite unnerved, as he finally coughs out the last of the green liquid, now mixed with a dark red.

Jekyll gasps for breath, holding on to the stand like a child. Both the green liquid and blood stain his nose and mouth, and he's even paler than before.

JEKYLL  
Ugh...

He looks up at all the Lodgers, who are staring down at Jekyll.

LUCKETT  
Well? Is any of that wrong?

Jekyll is unable to reply – he just coughs.

LAVENDER  
I think he's lost for words.

TWEEDY  
Well, he should be. We just uncovered everything!

MAIJABI  
Hyde is the murderer, and Lanyon is the mastermind.

ITO  
So give it up, Jekyll. It's all over.

Jekyll finally catches his breath, and he manages to stand up, before looking up at the others.

JEKYLL  
Over...?

He begins to smile.

JEKYLL  
My dear Lodgers, it's not over yet.

The room darkens, and a lone spotlight appears at the chair in front of the stands. A hissing sound makes itself known to the Lodgers, before a dense fog appears around the chair, covering it completely – and just as it does, the fog is blown back with a gust of wind and a large BOOM!

The room is then illuminated again, but the Lodgers' attention is focused on the man now sitting in the chair, his legs crossed and his fingers interlocked. He looks familiar, and yet different from the person they had known to be him.

But it is, without a doubt, the real Robert Lanyon, smiling coolly as he looks at them.

LANYON  
I've waited...oh, I've waited so long. For people like you to figure it all out...for my chance to come out!

He separates his hands, and then stands up from his chair, walking over to the other empty stand – the one next to Jekyll.

LANYON  
Yes, I suppose the explanation is a bit unrealistic, so I'm not sure if you'd believe it. But Adam Frankenstein and I shared certain similar physical characteristics – the height, the nose, the general proportions – enough for him to be able to use a disguise and take my place without even your amnesia-riddled minds noticing anything.

Then he crosses his arms.

LANYON  
Everything you said is true, Miss Pidgley. Everything you uncovered – Frankenstein and her creation Adam were working for the mastermind, and my friend Henry, as well as Hyde, had agreed to work with the mastermind!

He is now unable to hold back a wide smile.

LANYON  
And the mastermind was me - Dr. Robert Lanyon!

Lanyon then breaks into an evil laugh. The camera looks at the faces of the Lodgers, one by one, as they all look varying degrees of unnerved at this discovery. The camera then zooms in on Rachel's face, even as she's trying to keep her cool.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
This is the mastermind...

Jekyll looks at Lanyon, and grins. The camera finally focuses on Lanyon, who is still laughing.

END SCENE.

 


	32. Chapter 31: The Mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mastermind reveals everything to the Lodgers, and soon they have to decide what will be punished: their hope or the mastermind's despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to see the mastermind's motives (though they are admittedly unimpressive) and what prevails between despair and hope!
> 
> ...That's basically the summary, I know.
> 
> Also a prequel is already in the works, and may be posted as soon as I get a good number of chapters done!

CHAPTER 31

“THE MASTERMIND”

SCENE 01

INT. LABORATORY TRIAL ROOM – DAY.

A black screen.

LANYON  
(O.S.)  
Everything you said is true, Miss Pidgley.

FADE IN to Lanyon's face as he continues.

LANYON  
Everything you uncovered – Frankenstein and her creation Adam were working for the mastermind, and my friend Henry and Hyde had agreed to work with the mastermind!

He is now unable to hold back a wide smile.

LANYON  
And the mastermind was me - Dr. Robert Lanyon!

Lanyon then breaks into an evil laugh. At her stand, Rachel is trying to keep her cool, even as she looks a bit unnerved.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
This is the mastermind...

Jekyll places his hands behind his back, as Lanyon's laugh finally dies down.

JEKYLL  
(to the Lodgers)  
Now that you've uncovered the mystery of who killed Adam Frankenstein, and who the mastermind is behind all this, it's about time we revealed to you what exactly happened at the Society.

LANYON  
So there was a plan to plunge you Lodgers of the Society for Arcane Sciences into despair, using a killing game. And we needed someone to pull the strings behind the scenes, and keep an eye on all of you using the phonographs – a mastermind, so to speak. Neither Jekyll nor Hyde are omnipresent, after all, and the work of spies like Sinnett only cover a certain extent.

Lanyon then puts a hand on his hip.

LANYON  
But Jekyll and I needed to be there for you, as the founders of this Society, and Hyde was just so eager to be a part of the killing game as well, even only as a sort of host and an executioner. Having both Jekyll and I not present at the scene would only lead to suspicion. It would be as if your founders had left you to your fate!

JEKYLL  
I had planned to stay hidden a little longer, and perhaps arrive as a beacon of hope for your Lodgers...until Rachel had found me, and I decided it was time to step out of the shadows. (grins) And at the same time, I decided, what would plunge the Lodgers into despair more than knowing that one of the founders, the one who had invited them here, had betrayed them?

LANYON  
It was a slight bump in the road, but it was all for the better. (points at himself) And then there was the question of how I fit in. I could have easily joined the killing game and been a participant with the rest of you. However, I couldn't trust the Frankensteins to do their job.

ITO  
And why would that be?

LANYON  
Because I know that given the chance, both Victoria and Adam Frankenstein would have betrayed Jekyll and I. You must have entered the attic, didn't you, Miss Ito? And I assume Miss Pidgley knows about this as well, being the detective that she turned out to be.

ITO  
The notes in the attic.

Lanyon claps his hands together.

LANYON  
Frankenstein was planning to stop the killing game by letting you regain your memories, and Adam was on her side. So naturally, I couldn't let Frankenstein or Adam take control of the situation. With that, I took advantage of mine and Adam's physical similarities, and had him put on a wig, a suit, and some make-up. You didn't have your memories, so it was easy for him to take my place.

LAVENDER  
So you intended for Adam to be your stand-in...then why did you kill him?

LANYON  
(puts hand to chin)  
Hmm, good question. The answer is simple, though: he just couldn't act as me well enough.

He shakes his head as he continues.

LANYON  
I told you Adam was on his creator's side, remember? I don't know for how long he intended to bide his time until he revealed himself to you lot. Well, either that or one of you would find out he was an impostor. And I couldn't let him confess anything and ruin our plot. So I had to kill him before you could find him out.

JEKYLL  
And Robert found the perfect opportunity: when Hyde had discovered Frankenstein laying a clue in one of the laboratories. She was going to ruin our plans as well.

Jekyll grins coldly.

JEKYLL  
She was our first violation; she broke the rules we set and therefore she had to die. So we killed her first, while you were just getting started on the game, without poor Adam ever knowing.

LANYON  
And we decided to drive him to despair by putting that in his motivation letter – (in fake sympathy) his dead creator, crucified for playing Jesus! (normal tone) Or shall we say...his dead mother.

Rachel's mouth falls open, and Lavender puts a hand over her mouth.

RACHEL  
(quietly)  
Then...you mean, on that day...?

FLASHBACK. The Lodgers are all standing in the main hall, with Lanyon – or rather, Adam disguised as Lanyon – standing in front of Hyde, opposing him.

ADAM  
(coldly)  
No. (shouting) I am through with this whole charade! I don't care what you say about me not participating in the founding of this Society, I am one of the founders and you cannot do this to us! Who gives a damn about killing or being killed? I want no part in it!

HYDE  
(grinning)  
...Oh. Isn't that just darling of you? You sound just like your mother.

RACHEL  
(looks at Adam, quietly)  
Mother...?

END FLASHBACK. Lanyon nods slowly, with a condescending air.

LANYON  
He was supposed to oppose Hyde at the first murder, of course. I even gave him a script and everything. But with the death of his dear mother coloring his vision red...I guess some of his own emotions bled through.

RACHEL  
And you mocked him...

JEKYLL  
Because he had a script, he had no idea what was coming next. (laughing a little) I saw his punch coming miles away. The idea was to rile him up so completely that he would take violent action against Hyde – but I have to admit, I didn't know that it would come so soon.

LANYON  
Adam was just the impulsive, stubborn type. Just like his mother...and thus, our plan to kill him worked perfectly.

TWEEDY  
How could you...?

Lanyon looks at Tweedy, still grinning.

LANYON  
How could I what?

TWEEDY  
How could you kill a parent and their child just like that? How could you use one of them against the other?

LANYON  
(dismissively)  
Oh, please. It was easy! He was a freak! He couldn't keep up the charade of playing me, and he was in on his creator's plans, no doubt. So killing his creator, the only person in his life who mattered, and then killing him – he must have died in total despair! Plus, I made an example out of him – and he was just a nuisance, in the end.

Tweedy looks almost disgusted. Jekyll then puts his hands together, and holds his chin up high.

JEKYLL  
So, now that that matter has been settled, we can move on to the other mystery.

ITO  
The other mystery?

JEKYLL  
The mystery of your missing memories, of course.

LANYON  
Yes, right now we can discuss your missing memories. Now, tell me: what exactly did you forget?

ITO  
It must have something to do with the outside world and the Disaster, doesn't it?

LANYON  
(after a pause)  
Getting close. But I think you'd want to see the full extent of this Disaster, wouldn't you?

He turns back towards the chair behind him, and then lifts the seat to reveal a hidden compartment. He takes something out, and then closes the seat before turning around. In his hands is another folder, not as heavily loaded as the profile folder but still looking quite stuffed.

LANYON  
Since you all have proven yourselves quite the problem solvers, I'd want you to solve this problem.

The person closest to Lanyon is Tweedy, and so he hands he folder to Tweedy first. Tweedy opens it, and then his mouth falls open.

LAVENDER  
(trying to look over)  
What? What is it?

Wordlessly, Tweedy takes something out of the folder – it is a newspaper clipping. He hands one of them to Lavender, and as she reads it, her eyes widen as well. Luckett leans over in his stand, and then Lavender hands it to him even as she receives another one from Tweedy.

Once Luckett is done glancing over the newspaper clipping, a troubled look appears on his face. He then walks out of his place and over to Rachel's stand to give her the newspaper. She takes it – and then a look of surprise appears on her face.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
What...?

The headline on the newspaper reads “MAD SCIENTISTS DRIVEN TO MURDER EACH OTHER”. However, words like “warehouse” and “no survivors” in the text make it clear that the newspaper is not talking about the current killing game. Rachel's hands shake.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Was this what the diary entry meant by the other Lodgers dying...?

Ito walks over to Rachel, and Rachel turns around to hand it to her. Soon, Luckett walks over again and gives Rachel another newspaper clipping, this time with the headline reading “UNDERGROUND MAD SCIENTIST KILLS RENOWNED POLITICIAN”. Rachel's initial shock turns to confusion.

RACHEL  
What...what is this?

LANYON  
(O.S.)  
The truth, Miss Pidgley!

The camera then turns to the next newspaper clipping that Lavender is holding – the headline reads “WAR DECLARED ON THE DANGERS OF MAD SCIENCE”.

LANYON  
(O.S.)  
This is where the times have brought us! What England – nay, what Europe has become!

Jekyll grins condescendingly, and spreads out his arms.

JEKYLL  
Try and remember, Lodgers! Try and remember what dark times the people of your kind have fallen upon!

LUCKETT  
But...but how?! (looking back down at the newspaper) These don't make any sense at all!

MAIJABI  
(to Jekyll)  
You said it, didn't you? We can't remember anything.

LANYON  
(rolls eyes)  
Try harder.

RACHEL  
(putting newspaper down)  
Of course, we don't remember. (beat) But Mr. Griffin did.

The other Lodgers, Jekyll, and Lanyon look at Rachel in surprise, and Ito nods.

ITO  
Rachel told me about a letter that Archer had written before he died, about what he and Griffin had talked about before Griffin was murdered.

JEKYLL  
(darkly)  
So those two were talking about what had happened...Griffin had chosen to pass it on rather than keep it to himself.

LANYON  
(to Jekyll)  
Hey, chin up, Henry. My plan worked. Someone did die because of your tart.

RACHEL  
(looking sharply at Lanyon and Jekyll)  
So you two gave him that!

LANYON  
Hey now, Miss Pidgley, what are you going to do? It was Griffin's fault he died – he said something to Archer and Archer killed him because of it. (shrugs) Of course, we'll never really know the full extent of their conversation. But the plan was for Griffin to go insane and kill someone. Of course, it was a stretch, but I knew he wouldn't take his memories well.

JEKYLL  
But that doesn't matter, Rachel. What were you going to say about what Griffin remembered?

Rachel is still a bit angry, but she calmly reaches into her pocket and pulls something out – the second letter that Archer had addressed to her. She unfolds it, and then reads from it.

RACHEL  
(from the letter)  
“All that I can write here, before you find the body, is that the Disaster was an event that shook all of England; no, all of Europe.  
“The Disaster took place about a year ago. It changed the way the world thought about mad scientists. It was violent, maddening, and full of despair. And it was the reason our founders Jekyll and Lanyon shut down the Society, and locked all the mad scientists they could find inside.  
“And then that must have been when the mastermind, who had snuck into the Society by then, took advantage of this situation, and began this killing game.”

Rachel puts the letter down. Lanyon claps again.

LANYON  
Very good, Miss Pidgley. And I assume Mr. Archer was planning to keep this between him and you...too bad, then, too bad!

RACHEL  
So...the Shelter Plan...this was the way for you both to trap us inside.

JEKYLL  
Well, it worked, didn't it? You Lodgers were so fearful in the changing times, and so gullible...you all signed the contract, no matter how much you deliberated over it, no matter how many sleepless nights you spent thinking about it.

Jekyll then looks at the other Lodgers.

JEKYLL  
I remember seeing a good number of you say goodbye to your families and friends as you decided to stay here. (looks at Tweedy) I'll be honest, actually, Mr. Tweedy – you did manage to say goodbye to your sons before you were sealed up here. I think you said you believed it would be better for your boys to be separated from you, and you would still be alive to see them when the Disaster ended, rather than you dying at the hands of the raging mob outside the Society!

TWEEDY  
(upset)  
Don't you think it's hard for me to think of them now? And I lost my memories...how much time have I missed with my kids?

He clenches his hands into fists.

TWEEDY  
But that means they're safe, right? They're far away from the city!

Lanyon puts a finger to his chin, faking a thoughtful look.

LANYON  
Hmm...I don't think so.

TWEEDY  
(pales)  
Wh...what?

LANYON  
You see, I made sure Frankenstein and Adam made the finishing touches on the sealing of the Society so that the telegraph to the government in the control room was our only means of contact with the outside world. I'll admit, that woman and her freak were good for something. But yes, our information on your families are dated – and you've been in here nearly a month, I think. Who knows?

His face darkens.

LANYON  
Your sons could be dead for being related to a mad scientist.

TWEEDY  
N...no...

Tweedy falls to his knees.

TWEEDY  
(quietly)  
It can't be...

LUCKETT  
(hesitating at first)  
W-well, what about Sinnett's sister Amelia? You said you had her hostage. Surely you must know of her whereabouts, at least. (raising his voice) Sinnett killed himself for her!

LANYON  
(pauses, before grinning)  
We don't know that either. We only lied to get him to do what we wanted.

LUCKETT  
(stunned)  
Lord!

JEKYLL  
(tutting)  
Just painful to think about, isn't it? But you all had nothing to worry about a year ago. Back before the Disaster happened...

LAVENDER  
Wait, that doesn't make any sense at all!

LANYON & JEKYLL  
(looking at Lavender)  
Hm?

LAVENDER  
How could there have been a Disaster a year ago? We don't remember any Disaster a year ago, and we only came here the other day!

JEKYLL  
Oh...I see.

The camera seems to hesitantly zoom in on Jekyll.

JEKYLL  
So two years ago is just “the other day” to you?

LAVENDER  
What?

MAIJABI  
What do you mean?

JEKYLL  
Did you think I took a few days' worth of your memories away? That the Disaster sprang up yesterday? (waves hand) Of course not! You're scientists! So why should you be so surprised when I say you've been in the Society for at most two years now?

LUCKETT  
Two...two years?!

LANYON  
So sad, isn't it? You and the other Lodgers were here for a year before the Disaster happened...you were all so close to each other.

JEKYLL  
So close, in fact, that I had to erase all the time that each of you had spent at the Society. If I hadn't, then you wouldn't have been able to kill each other at all. That's how much you all had bonded.

Here he looks at Rachel.

JEKYLL  
And that feeling of disconnect you feel...it's because I had to erase the time you spent getting to know Hyde as well, Rachel. (sneers) He was one of your closest friends, believe it or not. He was the baby brother you sought to protect.

RACHEL  
No...

JEKYLL  
Yes. (shrugs) You have to be thankful, though. If Hyde didn't like you as much as he did, then he would have killed you along with the rest of the staff.

ITO  
So what happened in the staff's rooms, and that room on the fourth floor...

LANYON  
We let Hyde go on a killing spree, at a time when you Lodgers wouldn't notice. Some of the staff got suspicious, and so we had to kill them as well. And save for you, Rachel Pidgley, there were no exceptions.

MAIJABI  
Still...to think that we had spent that much time together...

RACHEL  
Sadly...there is proof that we did.

ITO  
The chemicals that Jekyll helped me with.

RACHEL  
And the notes that Frankenstein wanted to awaken our memories with, and the pocketbook...and even the pictures. All of these point to us having spent a lot more time in the Society than we would want now.

TWEEDY  
So...we weren't strangers...

MAIJABI  
But we were friends that had known each other for a long time and loved each other dearly.

LAVENDER  
(weakly)  
And we were killing our friends...!

LUCKETT  
But...why?

Luckett looks at Lanyon and Jekyll.

LUCKETT  
Why would you want so much for us to kill each other? For us to despair?

JEKYLL  
Why, that's because we want to show you the evil that you carry within you! (looks at Lanyon) Right?

Lanyon's smile falters a little, even as he is not looking at Jekyll. Jekyll tilts his head.

JEKYLL  
Robert?

LANYON  
(to Jekyll)  
...Well, that was your motive, Henry, and I just ran along with it.

JEKYLL  
Then what was the real reason you planned this?

LANYON  
Don't get me wrong, I know the Lodgers did wrong by you. But I planned for them to go through all this... (looks at Jekyll) Because I love you so much.

Jekyll is struck silent for a while, before his eyes widen.

JEKYLL  
Wait, what?

LANYON  
It's true, Jekyll. (puts hand on chest) Since we're on trial, I have no reason to commit perjury. I love you, Henry Jekyll, and I couldn't bear the pain when the Lodgers and their mad science had stolen you away from me.

LAVENDER  
So...you had us kill each other because you were in love?

LANYON  
(to Lavender)  
It was never just love, Miss Lavender. It was the fact that Jekyll had been driven mad because of the science that he chased. Hyde had been corrupted, and in turn he drove Jekyll insane, until they were both beyond recognition. (intensely) I knew that this was the fault of you Lodgers, and I knew I had to make you all pay. And since Jekyll didn't love you anymore...I was free to do with you what I wanted.

When Lanyon finishes, Jekyll looks at Lanyon – a hint of concern seeping through.

JEKYLL  
Robert...?

Lanyon then shakes his head.

LANYON  
No matter, though. This discussion logically leads to the plans I made to finish you Lodgers off, one by one. And it wasn't just you Lodgers I had to finish...I had to utterly destroy mad science.

ITO  
So...you triggered the Disaster?

LANYON  
Of course.

ITO  
Who helped you?

LANYON  
What?

ITO  
Who helped you carry this plan out? Aside from Jekyll, Hyde, Frankenstein, and Adam, there must have been people you recruited to help you.

LANYON  
Well, I suppose Hyde did get a few mad scientists to fall into despair, but for a completely different purpose. He gave them the despair of never being accepted by the people of England for who they were...so with that hopelessness, they were convinced to destroy instead of spread knowledge. Which is what all mad scientists do, in the end. We just gave them a push in the right direction.

RACHEL  
Then what about the other Lodgers you killed before this? Was that a push in the right direction too?

LANYON  
(bluntly)  
Yes.

Rachel looks horrified. Lanyon only laughs.

LANYON  
Come now, you didn't think I actually cared for you lot, did you? In the end, all I care about is Henry Jekyll!

Jekyll's eyes dart towards Lanyon for a moment.

LANYON  
When Jekyll lost his mind, I came up with a plan to get back at the people who had done wrong by him. I don't know how I got the idea to make you all kill each other, but funnily enough, it was the only thing Jekyll and Hyde could both agree on.

RACHEL  
That's why you had us kill each other?!

LANYON  
(looking at Rachel)  
But don't get me wrong in that little head of yours, Miss Pidgley. It was the option I liked the most as well. And it was quite fitting – you all killed the Jekyll I knew, so I turned you against each other and had you kill each other.

JEKYLL  
So we convinced Frankenstein and Adam to help us, and then got a good number of Lodgers to kill each other to see how easily they would succumb if given the right motives. Then we used that as an example to show how mad scientists are insane and inclined to violence – but the fun only started from there.

LANYON  
As I told you before, Hyde got a few mad scientists still in the city to turn on the English government and commit acts of terrorism against it. And those who refused...well, somehow they were exposed and locked up in asylums.

JEKYLL  
Such was the fate of Griffin's little friend. I think he handed you his motivation letter, Rachel?

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Of course I remember...

FLASHBACK to Griffin's motivation letter – particularly the picture of a dark-haired girl, and another picture of her in a hospital bed. END FLASHBACK.

LANYON  
So public unrest on the subject of mad science increased exponentially. And the countries on the continent took no chances – they locked up their mad scientists and suppressed all forms of mad science.

JEKYLL  
Until eventually, the Society for Arcane Sciences was one of the last strongholds of mad science. And you were all begging for it to last, what with the angry mobs wanting you all dead to stop the madness - and so we gave you what you wanted.

RACHEL  
The Shelter Plan.

LANYON  
Amazing, isn't it? How you all agreed to it, in the end...in fact, you all agreed so much that you were the ones who created the technology that sealed you all inside this building, and created much of the renovations too, in an effort to keep yourselves safe from the mob outside!

JEKYLL  
But little did you know, you had sealed yourselves in with the people who wanted to destroy you the most – and you didn't suspect them because they were your founders.

LANYON  
Not to mention, who would bother to help you, what with most of the government against you and the rest tuned in to your killing game? You doomed yourselves the moment you sealed yourselves in here.

JEKYLL  
Even Frankenstein and Adam doomed themselves. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into when they chose to place their hope in you rather than give in to our despair.

LANYON  
Had Frankenstein known how you would react to the truth you were given just now, she would probably have thought it was merciful that we erased your memories!

ITO  
(sick)  
So...you planned for us to figure everything out?!

Something sparkles in the air around Jekyll as he replies.

JEKYLL  
(happily)  
You were getting so close, anyway – so halfway through the killing game we thought you would despair at the truth of your situation anyway. Friends, forced to kill each other by the founders of the Society which was supposed to protect you...you trapped yourselves in a cage that prevented you from escaping misery!

Jekyll begins to laugh.

JEKYLL  
Well, this is it, then! Lose your hope over your sad situation!

RACHEL  
No.

Jekyll and Lanyon look at Rachel.

LANYON  
No?

RACHEL  
(looking up, firmly)  
No, that's wrong!

She places a hand on her chest as she continues.

RACHEL  
Isn't there the chance that at least some of what you've told us isn't true? Our families and friends could be alive somewhere! Europe may not be falling apart over mad science anymore! There are still good people waiting for us out there! No matter what...I refuse to lose to you!

LANYON  
Lose to us? Don't you mean lose to yourselves? Your fellow Lodgers succumbed to despair one by one, and it was their fault that you're only reduced to six right now.

RACHEL  
I'm not going to absolve them of murder...but you gave them no other choice! You pushed them into a corner! No matter how you push the blame onto us, it won't change the fact! This is all your fault, Dr. Lanyon!

LANYON  
All my fault?

He raises an eyebrow, and crosses his arms.

LANYON  
Well, I guess that's not for you to decide just yet.

RACHEL  
Huh?

JEKYLL  
For you see...it's time for the final vote.

ITO  
Final vote?

JEKYLL  
You accused us of murder, and now it's time to see who is found guilty, of course! Those are the rules of the Lab Trial.

LANYON  
So the two sides are: you, the mad scientists bringing the fire of enlightenment and hope unto the world; versus us, the people you ruined and embittered, so full of despair. It's time for you to vote what will be punished: hope or despair.

JEKYLL  
If even one of you chooses to punish hope, then we'll take it that we've won and punish all of you accordingly.

TWEEDY  
Even...even if it's just one vote?

LANYON  
Oh, don't worry. Neither Jekyll nor I will be taking part in the vote. It's all up to you Lodgers.

MAIJABI  
So, what will the punishment be?

Lanyon sneers coldly.

LANYON  
You will all live the rest of your lives peacefully in the Society, like you agreed.

LUCKETT  
So, if we lose, we'll stay here forever?

LAVENDER  
(sighing)  
It means we get to live.

Rachel looks at the others, and places her hands on her stand.

RACHEL  
Come on, everyone! Don't you want to go out of the Society and see for yourselves what happened, instead of relying on their words?

LANYON  
Oh? But we're more informed on the outside world than you Lodgers are. Should you not trust us?

JEKYLL  
We were entirely honest with you in the end. We expect you to treat our testimonies with respect.

LANYON  
And besides, in case you haven't noticed, the climate of the continent may change towards mad science, but the war on mad science is still heavy here. The government thinks you insane, remember?

JEKYLL  
If you decide to have us executed, then you won't have the protection of your founders anymore. You'll be forced out into the city, where only a people who want you dead await.

LANYON  
So even if you choose to go out to see what's left for you out there, you'll be dead before you even know it.

RACHEL  
That's not true! We...

She falters as she looks at the others. Tweedy, Lavender, and Luckett look as if they're beginning to consider the thought. Maijabi and Ito try to stand firm, even as their expressions give them away. Lanyon and Jekyll look at these two, and sigh.

JEKYLL  
Well, Dr. Maijabi, do you really want to go out into that world? You're already growing sicker and sicker – do you want your last hours to be caught in an angry mob? Or do you want to spend it in peace with your friends, who care about you and want the best for you?

Maijabi's firm look falters. He looks at the other Lodgers, and they seem to slowly be sinking.

RACHEL  
Dr. Maijabi...

Ito clenches her hands into fists, but Lanyon fixes his gaze onto her.

LANYON  
Miss Ito, I know you cared about finding the truth. And look where that got you! We filled the friends you loved with sorrow, and they killed to get out, and in turn died. The Frankensteins tried to get you out, but they wound up dead as well. I know that's not the truth you wanted!

ITO  
My hope isn't in the truth.

LANYON  
Of course it isn't. (grinning wickedly) It's in Rachel Pidgley.

Lanyon laughs, even as Rachel and Ito stare at him.

LANYON  
Rachel Pidgley, whom you grew to love and care for...she's the one who wants all of you to get out of the Society, the one who refuses to give up hope. Well, how about this: what if she died the moment you set foot outside the Society?

ITO  
What do you mean?

LANYON  
Rachel took your side. She took your side, the mad scientist's side, in the end – and how well do you think that will go for her once you go outside? The mob will think her no different from you. They'll throw her in prison, they'll deem her insane, they might even kill her. Do you really want that for her?

Ito falters as well. She looks at Rachel, and Rachel can see that her face is full of worry. Lanyon then continues.

LANYON  
If you stay here, however, Rachel and the few friends you have left will stay alive. You'll be able to see them everyday, assured of their safety...you'll be able to wake up next to Rachel every day. Because I know what I feel for Henry – it isn't so different from what you feel for Rachel. (laughs) You went down a garbage disposal for Rachel, for goodness's sakes!

He then locks his fingers together, and looks Ito straight in the eye.

LANYON  
You already regret nearly having Rachel die because of a mistake you made – are you going to repeat history? Or are you going to ensure Rachel's safety?

Rachel looks at Ito, who is staring down at the ground. Her resolve seems to be dying.

She swallows, and then turns to Lanyon and Jekyll.

RACHEL  
So everyone's falling into despair...

JEKYLL  
And isn't it wonderful?

RACHEL  
Wonderful to you...

She looks down, takes a deep breath – and then looks back up at them, determination on her face.

RACHEL  
(intensely)  
Well, if everyone's falling into despair, and it's because of your words...then I'll bring everyone back up with my words!

She looks at everyone, and clenches her hand into a fist.

RACHEL  
(to the Lodgers)  
Don't lose hope yet!

Then Rachel first looks at Tweedy, whose hands are shaking on the stand.

TWEEDY  
But I'm scared...what if my boys are gone? And even if they're alright, would they still want to see me?

RACHEL  
Mr. Tweedy, I know it's hard. But you were so sure that you would get out before! And as a parent, don't you think you ought to see for yourself? You don't know any of that for a fact! There's something waiting for you on the other side, and we can see it together!

Tweedy stares at her, before a smile appears on his face.

TWEEDY  
Yeah...don't get me wrong, I'm terrified beyond belief. But more than that...I want to see for myself what's waiting outside for me!

He walks away from his stand, towards where Rachel is standing.

TWEEDY  
I want to get out of here!

Rachel nods, and then next she looks at Luckett, who is standing silently, as if thinking of what to do.

RACHEL  
Mr. Luckett, I don't think it's alright for us to just survive. Don't you remember? We aren't the only ones who hoped. As the last surviving Lodgers, we carry the hopes of everyone who died!

Luckett looks at Rachel, and then nods as well, before looking at the stand across him – the one with the sign bearing Sinnett's image.

LUCKETT  
I...I remember. Sinnett didn't die so we could stay cooped up in here forever. He wanted to be the light that guided us to freedom...and I've decided. I want to walk by that light!

He then walks towards Rachel's stand as well. Rachel then turns to Lavender, who is hanging her head.

LAVENDER  
I don't know, Rachel...I've just been useless to you. I don't have any hope to hang on to.

RACHEL  
That isn't true, Miss Lavender. You helped us a lot, even if you don't know it. I recall that you were excited to work with us and be our friend. And now, are you just going to live like Dr. Lanyon and Jekyll want you to? You can't call that living at all!

Lavender looks up, and then smiles, putting a hand over her chest.

LAVENDER  
Yes...I did help, didn't I? And I want to help out even more. I'm not going to exchange the time we have, no matter how short, for anything in this world! And I'm going to make sure it matters! I'm going to work hard to help us weather the Disaster we found ourselves in!

RACHEL  
Thank you, Miss Lavender.

As Lavender walks over to Rachel, joining Luckett and Tweedy, Rachel looks up at Maijabi.

RACHEL  
Dr. Maijabi, you've lived a full life. Spending the rest of your days in peace sounds the least risky thing to do at your age – but I know you would rather take risks. I know you worked hard for all of us even as you were getting sicker and sicker. You did all this for the sake of hope. And so I ask you: do you want a peaceful life full of despair? Or a turbulent life full of hope?

Maijabi's eyes widen, and then he stands straighter, holding the handle of his cane tighter as he begins to walk towards her as well.

MAIJABI  
...The answer should be obvious, of course. I see it now. I've been hoping my whole life; why should I stop now? I want to spend the time I have left doing what I want, even if it cuts my life shorter. I can see it...a future full of hope for us.

Rachel smiles, and then looks at Ito. Ito is looking straight at her, almost like a lost child.

RACHEL  
Miss Ito...

ITO  
I know I shouldn't believe what they're saying...but...

RACHEL  
(tenderly)  
It's alright. I know.

Ito stares at Rachel as she continues.

RACHEL  
But you know I can take care of myself. And I want to be able to take care of you – I know staying here isn't what you want. Our friends all died here...but that doesn't mean we should give up. Rather, we should push forward for their sake, and for the sake of the people who are still alive.

Then Rachel holds a hand out.

RACHEL  
And it's plain to see, what you feel for me...it's nothing like Dr. Lanyon's feelings for Dr. Jekyll.

Ito stares at the hand, before a smile appears on her face.

ITO  
Love that promotes despair, and love that promotes hope...they're completely different things. And I'll admit, I wanted to hear you bring me hope. Because I want you alive, sure; but in the end I want our suffering to end.

She steps away from her stand, keeping her eyes on Rachel as she does so.

ITO  
I don't think you were here just to be our cook, or our detective. You see...they're right.

JEKYLL  
(in the b.g.)  
We're right?

ITO  
(still to Rachel)  
You're our hope-bringer. And you want what's best for us – even as you go against a foe so full of hopelessness.

Rachel stares at Ito as she walks to her side, and Ito takes Rachel's hand in hers.

ITO  
Well? What do you think?

The other Lodgers smile at Rachel. She looks at them with joy on her features.

RACHEL  
Everyone...thank you.

She then turns to Lanyon and Jekyll, who are standing on the other side of the room.

RACHEL  
See? We won't lose to you. We may mourn everything that we lost, and cry over what happened...but we still have something going for us. We know there's something better out there for us!

Lanyon stares at them, his face blank. Beside him, Jekyll recoils.

JEKYLL  
What are you saying...? What are you?

RACHEL  
I'm their hope-bringer. And I won't allow you to make our choices for us anymore!

Jekyll looks surprised by what Rachel said. Lanyon steps forward, and an emotion finally appears on his face – it is anger.

LANYON  
(beginning to panic)  
No...this wasn't how it was supposed to happen! You don't have this power!

RACHEL  
I don't claim to have any power.

LANYON  
Your hope is pointless!

RACHEL  
We'll just have to see about that!

LANYON  
You're a wretched, miserable group!

RACHEL  
Even then, we won't give up!

LANYON  
Be violated by despair!

RACHEL  
We won't surrender to you! No matter what you say or what you do, we won't fall for any of your tricks! We know what you're doing is wrong!

LANYON  
We're not wrong! You're the ones in the wrong!

RACHEL  
You forced innocent people to murder each other! But you can't make us do what you want anymore! Because...there's still something good out there, and we're still chasing it!

LANYON  
No! There isn't anything left outside! You have to be ruined the same way we were!

Lanyon raises a finger, and points it at Rachel.

LANYON  
Despair over tomorrow! Despair over your memories! Despair over the world!

Rachel only shoots him one more determined look, and holds her head up high.

RACHEL  
(firmly)  
Hope keeps pushing forward!

The last echoes of Rachel's finishing statement resonates throughout the room. The whole Trial Room is stricken silent, and Rachel and Lanyon stand across from each other for a moment, glaring at each other for what it's worth.

Finally, Lanyon falters, putting his finger down.

LANYON  
So...it's come to this...

ITO  
This time, it's over, Robert Lanyon. You lost.

LANYON  
I lost?

He growls, and then slams his fist against his stand.

LANYON  
Let's see you keep up that attitude when you set foot outside! You think your perseverance will keep you going? There may be people on your side, but there will always be people against you! And I will be one of them! I will–!

Lanyon is then interrupted by the sound of someone sniffling. He stops, and then looks to his side. Rachel and the other Lodgers look surprised as well when they see who is sniffling.

Tears are falling out of Jekyll's eyes copiously. Even he looks shocked that he is crying. He wipes his nose with his sleeve, but only cries even harder, with sobs beginning to escape his mouth.

LANYON  
...Henry?

JEKYLL  
(quietly)  
I see...

LANYON  
Henry, you aren't...moved by this, are you?

Jekyll squeezes his eyes shut.

JEKYLL  
(in between tears)  
We made the Lodgers do what we wanted...we trapped them in here with no escape...we made them shed each other's blood. I had thought...that they were out to ruin the world, that their mad science had corrupted them the same way that it had corrupted Hyde!

He then looks at Lanyon, full of emotion.

JEKYLL  
And they refuse to bend to us! Like people overthrowing a tyrant! You placed us on the side of despair, and they choose hope! Hope...I had hope! And it was crushed! From the moment I set foot in that awful place!

Jekyll then grabs his head, breathing quicker.

JEKYLL  
And I chose to take hope away from other people! By having them die in this miserable place...! I'm no better than Hyde!

He takes a few steps towards Lanyon, and grabs the other man by the shoulders.

JEKYLL  
(screaming)  
Are they the evil in this world, Robert?! Or am I?!

Lanyon stares at Jekyll, unable to react for a while.

LANYON  
...Henry, I didn't – I - I was just trying to make you happy.

Jekyll's face falls, and then he hangs his head.

JEKYLL  
(weakly)  
The only thing that would make me happy now is if I was in the right. And...and I'm not.

LAVENDER  
You're only realizing that now?

JEKYLL  
(to the Lodgers)  
Forgive me, Lodgers. I know there is nothing I can say or do to undo the evil that I have done...the only thing I can do now is die.

LANYON  
(stunned)  
Henry...?

Jekyll lowers his hands from Lanyon's shoulders, and stays quite still for a while. A few seconds pass before a frown appears on Jekyll's face.

JEKYLL  
No...

He looks up, and grabs Lanyon by the shoulders again.

JEKYLL  
(shouting)  
No!

The camera zooms in on his eye – it is changing from red to green.

JEKYLL  
(in Hyde's accent)  
You can't have Jekyll die! You won't!

LANYON  
Hyde, calm down!

JEKYLL  
No...this is all your fault!

He then looks murderously at the Lodgers.

JEKYLL  
It's all your fault! Jekyll wants to die because of you...and I'm not going to let him! I'm not going to let either of us die!

He growls, and then grabs the sides of the stand.

JEKYLL  
I'll live! I'll live and I'll hunt all of you down! I'll kill you one by one! And I'll make sure you suffer! I'll make sure you – you–!

He looks ready to jump over the stand – but then his eyes widen, and then he looks over his shoulder. Lanyon has his arm in one hand, and the other hand is using a syringe to inject something into his arm.

JEKYLL  
(in a shaky voice)  
What...what is that?

LANYON  
(shaky as well)  
The last resort.

Lanyon pulls the syringe out of his arm. Jekyll gasps, and goes back behind the stand, clinging on to the sides of the stand. Lanyon throws the empty syringe onto the ground, trying to look full of resolve even as his face betrays him.

RACHEL  
Wh-what was that? What did you do?

LANYON  
Jekyll instructed me before that in the case that Hyde got out of control, I was to use that formula.

Jekyll – or rather, Hyde – hisses and holds his arm.

JEKYLL  
(angrily)  
What was in it...? What was in that formula?!

LANYON  
A good dose of the suppression pills, and a slow-acting poison. (uneasy) Slow enough that neither you nor Jekyll would be able to feel a thing...slow enough for an execution.

JEKYLL  
(wide-eyed)  
No...!

He grits his teeth together, and groans, squeezing his eyes shut. Lanyon looks away sadly. When Jekyll opens his eyes again, they are red.

JEKYLL  
(normal accent)  
So...I guess I'm going to an execution. Hyde committed a murder, and I am Hyde...

LANYON  
Well, you won't go through it alone.

Lanyon holds out a hand towards Jekyll. Jekyll looks at it, before taking it.

LANYON  
This was my doing too. So I'll join you.

JEKYLL  
We planned all this against the Lodgers...we might as well suffer the punishment.

Rachel and the other Lodgers look shocked.

RACHEL  
H-hold on. It's not like we want you both to be executed!

LANYON  
(instantly)  
Shut up, Miss Pidgley.

Rachel stops and takes a step back. Lanyon looks at them.

LANYON  
Haven't you been listening? Jekyll and I are full of nothing but despair now. We see no hope in living. Whatever force pushes you lot to carry on, we've tossed it aside a long time ago. The world is full of things like that which carry away hope. Knowing that, you still want to go through with your plans?

RACHEL  
Of course–

LANYON  
(interrupting)  
It was a rhetorical question. (beat) Jekyll and I don't have time for any more discussions. It's over.

A familiar button rises up from the ground, and Lanyon and Jekyll both place their hands over it, with Jekyll's hand over Lanyon's. (The camera zooms into each of their faces for each line that they speak.)

JEKYLL  
So...this is the despair of death.

LANYON  
Even just a bit of this...I wanted to utterly ruin the Lodgers with this despair.

JEKYLL  
But it doesn't matter now. All that matters is purging the world of our evil.

LANYON  
And making sure that this comes to a worthy end.

JEKYLL  
Well, let's get to it!

LANYON  
Robert Lanyon-

JEKYLL  
-and Henry Jekyll-

LANYON & JEKYLL  
(simultaneously)  
-have been found guilty!

They both let out one last laugh.

LANYON & JEKYLL  
The punishment will now commence!

They laugh once more, more intensely as they push the button.

SCENE 02

JEKYLL & LANYON'S EXECUTION

A black screen.

All of a sudden, we hear a church bell toll. A hand appears out of the darkness – and it is waving. The camera moves down to show that this hand belongs to Jekyll, and that Lanyon is standing next to him. Then the camera zooms out just as something seems to construct itself around them – it is a cardboard church. They stand there holding hands, and their expressions are happy – yet the church bells sound as if they are tolling a death.

The title card for this execution reads “TILL DEATH DO US PART”.

The next thing we know, Jekyll and Lanyon, still holding hands, stand in the aisle of the cardboard church, and begin to walk forward. They are only able to take a few steps, however, before something begins to move towards them from their left. They both look up – it is a giant chocolate conche.

It rolls towards them, and Jekyll and Lanyon run forward as fast as they can. They are able to dodge the conche, but just as they do, they hear a snapping sound from their right. It is one of the mechanical fish – and it is coming towards them, snapping its metal jaw lined with steel spikes for teeth.

Jekyll and Lanyon run as fast as they can, but the metal fish turns so that it is chasing them. It catches up to Jekyll, reaching his arm and shutting its jaw. Its teeth are only able to scratch through Jekyll's right arm, ripping out ribbons of flesh. Jekyll screams in pain. The metal fish seems to be sated, though, as it stops chasing them.

The aisle seems to be quite long, and Jekyll and Lanyon see something at the end of it, but they don't get to process what it is before something comes out from the walls above them – it is a series of crossbows, loaded with flaming bolts.

Arrows are fired left and right at the two of them, and they manage to dodge most of them. However, one arrow lands in Lanyon's left shoulder, while another pierces his back. He opens his mouth, and tries to cry out, but only coughs out blood – yet the two of them are still holding hands, even tighter than before, as they both begin to slow down.

Blood drips out from their wounds as they continue to stagger down the aisle. A strange sound comes from above, and Jekyll looks up. All of a sudden, a large spike comes from above, and tries to impale them. Jekyll and Lanyon finally let go of each other to dodge, and land on the ground. The spike retracts, and Jekyll and Lanyon both stand up...and then as they turn around, gasping for air, two pendulums come from out of nowhere and hit them.

The two of them are sent flying, and land in what they had seen at the end of the aisle – a pair of coffins without the lids. The coffins are knocked onto the ground – which turns out not to be solid ground, but rather a conveyor belt.

The cardboard church then falls apart around them, revealing the set-up for Rachel's execution – a conveyor belt heading towards a giant blade, moving up and down, with Jekyll and Lanyon lying in coffins on the conveyor belt. The church bells toll louder than ever.

As the coffins move closer and closer, Jekyll tries to squeeze his eyes shut – but then he opens them, and they're green. He sits up and moves to escape, even as blood starts pouring from his mouth, most likely as a result of the poison. But Lanyon reaches out and grabs Jekyll's hand.

Jekyll looks at Lanyon, and then he struggles – but then he closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, they're red. He opens his mouth, but only blood comes out.

Lanyon and Jekyll lie back down into their coffins, and close their eyes, before a smile appears on both their faces.

The blade rises, and stops for a moment.

Then it descends.

And their heads are cut off with a sickening sound.

SCENE 03

INT. EXECUTION ROOM – DAY.

The camera moves from the blood trail on the aisle to something else lying on the ground, amidst the various execution materials.

It is a piece of paper, and written on it is some kind of code. FADE OUT.

END SCENE.

 


	33. Epilogue: Goodbye, Society of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors finally leave the Society for Arcane Sciences.

 

SCENE 01

INT. MAIN HALL – DAY.

The piece of paper that we had seen in the previous chapter is now in a certain gloved hand. It is held up, and then the hand puts it down to look at a set of buttons next to the gate shut under glass.

The camera then shows us that it is Tweedy who is looking at the paper, and then he nods.

TWEEDY  
I'm positive. This is the code that opens the gate.

He looks to the people beside him – Rachel and Ito, holding their bags.

TWEEDY  
Well, I guess they were right. We'd be able to leave the moment they died.

Rachel nods, looking down. Ito looks over at Rachel.

ITO  
Rachel, are you alright?

RACHEL  
(looking up)  
Huh? Oh, yeah...it's just...it's over.

TWEEDY  
I know. (crosses arms) It's hard to believe, but it's over.

RACHEL  
Well...I still can't believe that something so bad happened to the outside world...and to the Society. What did Lanyon and Jekyll mean when they said we ruined them? When they said Hyde was corrupted?

ITO  
Don't think about it too much, Rachel. It probably had nothing to do with us, in the end. Maybe they were just blaming us for something they could have prevented, or at least mitigated.

RACHEL  
Yeah, I guess so.

TWEEDY  
(sighs)  
Gotta admit, I wish I could recover my memories of what the Society was like, back then, before this whole Disaster thing happened.

ITO  
(smiles)  
Well, you don't know what you can do with a mysterious formula.

Rachel and Tweedy look at Ito.

RACHEL  
(in awe)  
You don't mean...?

ITO  
I searched Jekyll's room in the staff's rooms one last time. There was a book on alchemy, and though it was in code, I managed to decode a bit of what it said.

Ito bends down to look inside her bag, and takes out a book – it doesn't look too big, but it seems to have been used often.

ITO  
And it didn't contain just the knowledge of the old alchemists. Jekyll added his knowledge to theirs – he was able to make some formulas of his own. I'm sure one of them will be a memory potion, able to bring back the memories we need.

TWEEDY  
How were you able to decode all that?

ITO  
Simple. I'm his pupil.

She places the book back down into her bag, and then closes it. As she does so, footsteps come up behind them, and Rachel and Tweedy look up to see Maijabi, Luckett, and Lavender walking towards them, stowing their own bags. Luckett is holding a mallet under his arm. Maijabi seems able to carry his own bag, and he is not using his cane to walk anymore.

TWEEDY  
You're feeling all better, Doctor?

MAIJABI  
(grinning)  
Better than ever, now that the negative energy and the ghosts have left the Society. The dead are now able to rest in peace...

Maijabi takes a deep breath.

MAIJABI  
The Society of Arcane Sciences has been freed from its wretchedness at last.

LAVENDER  
Still, I know I never want to go back here again. It might bring back too many bad memories.

LUCKETT  
The killing game that Jekyll and Lanyon put us through...actually, it's already beginning to seem like a blur.

LAVENDER  
I guess that's the feeling, isn't it? We're finally able to leave it all behind!

MAIJABI  
Well, don't speak as if it will leave us forever.

LAVENDER  
Huh?

MAIJABI  
In my experience, sometimes things like this come back to haunt us, when we least expect it.

RACHEL  
Well...then we'll weather it together, won't we? Even if it won't leave us, we'll be together to help each other out.

LUCKETT  
That sounds nice. But for now...we're free.

The six of them then all stand in front of the gate, and stare for a moment, not knowing what else to say. After this quiet moment, Ito looks at everyone else, and then speaks.

ITO  
Well...there's no point in just standing here.

RACHEL  
Yeah...

LAVENDER  
Do you have something to smash the glass with?

LUCKETT  
I found this mallet. We can use it.

TWEEDY  
That won't, like, sound an alarm or anything?

MAIJABI  
I don't know. I think it was meant to be broken. Like in case of an emergency, or something.

LUCKETT  
(nodding)  
Yes. Yes, alright.

LAVENDER  
Will you do the honors, then, Luckett?

LUCKETT  
With pleasure.

He takes up the mallet, and then he steps up to the glass covering the buttons, before taking a deep breath, and then swinging the mallet onto it.

The glass is shattered, leaving the buttons open to press. Luckett steps back, but no one seems ready to step forward yet.

TWEEDY  
...Well, I think it's time for some inspirational words, or something.

LAVENDER  
Before we leave this place.

RACHEL  
Yeah...I was thinking. About what Lanyon said.

The other Lodgers look at Rachel as she continues.

RACHEL  
The outside world is vast, unlike this Society. And because of that, what he says is right. The world is full of things that carry away hope. But at the same time...there must be things that bring hope to us too.

TWEEDY  
Yeah! The first thing I'm going to do is look for my kids. I'll think about my life after that.

LAVENDER  
And I'll go looking for my parents, too.

MAIJABI  
We should also seek out whatever family and friends our fallen friends have. To make sure they get the burials that they deserve.

TWEEDY  
But how will we find them?

LAVENDER  
I was actually able to gather their motivational letters as well, using the keys in the main hall. We can start from there.

LUCKETT  
And who knows. We might find a world more accepting of mad science when we step outside. We'll be able to start from scratch, use our research to help people.

ITO  
(to Rachel)  
Well, shall we go, Rachel? I look forward to what we can achieve with you by our side.

Rachel looks up at Ito, and then smiles.

RACHEL  
I love you, Miss Ito.

Ito is taken by surprise, and so are the other Lodgers. But then Ito smiles as well, and pulls Rachel into an embrace.

ITO  
I love you too.

Rachel exhales happily. They stay like that for a few more seconds, before they release each other, and then Rachel looks at Tweedy.

RACHEL  
Let's go, Mr. Tweedy.

TWEEDY  
Right!

He takes a few steps forward, towards the buttons on the gate, and then pushes the buttons that correspond to the code on the piece of paper. Once he finishes pressing the buttons, he steps back, beside the other Lodgers.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
We left the Society that day, with hope in our hearts. We left, knowing that there was a new beginning waiting for us.

The gate begins to creak, before the various gears on the gate turn, and the lights dim above them.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Hope was pushing us forward. We knew that we might find despair, sure, but we didn't fear it anymore. Because we had each other.

Rachel looks at Ito one more time, and takes her hand in hers. Seeing this, Lavender reaches towards Rachel's other hand, and takes it as well.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
And the door was opening, by our hands.

The gate opens, as the Lodgers all hold hands, and the light from outside seeps in.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
The door to our future.

The gate continues to open, slowly but surely.

RACHEL  
(V.O.)  
Goodbye, Society for Arcane Sciences.

The light soon overtakes the screen. FADE to white.

END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who followed this insane fanfiction, and especially to my friend AuthorLoremIpsum, who helped me a lot with the story and the characters! You all are the best!
> 
> And don't forget - I promised a prequel, detailing what exactly happened to the Society for Arcane Sciences in this AU! You all are going to see that very, very soon!


End file.
